The Bane of Poseidon
by AdamantlyAmiable
Summary: Just when the demigods think things are finally settling down, a new prophecy is told. Now, the seven and Nico must join efforts with the Hogwarts trio to fight whatever might be approaching... "Demigods go to Hogwarts" but w/ an actual storyline & prophecy. AU where both wizards and demigods exist. Story begins a few weeks after the war w/ Gaea. Chapters will be 3k-4k words long.
1. Leo's Return

**A/N**

 _A brief preview for what this story will be like..._ A prophecy at CHB reunites the 7 + Nico and results in them traveling to Hogwarts, where they pose as transfer students. Things go a little haywire, what with monsters, Umbridge, the DA, a new professor, and who knows what else...

Basic stuff you should know before reading: The story picks up at the end of the Blood of Olympus and the beginning of Order of the Phoenix. So basically the summer that Gaea was defeated = the summer before Harry starts his 5th year at Hogwarts).

* * *

 **Percy's POV |** _Camp Half-Blood_

Percy sat at the edge of the pavilion, gazing out at Long Island Sound. It had been two weeks since Gaea had been defeated, yet the gouges in the earth still stood stark against the normally emerald plains of the camp— a reminder of the battle's disastrous effects. But this was not the source of Percy's distress.

 _Leo…_

There was a hard lump in Percy's throat. Closing his eyes, he buried his head in his hands.

 _Why couldn't it have been me?_

He had tried to put on a brave face for his friends, commending Leo's bravery and sacrifice, yet he knew that their lives would never be the same without him. Massaging his temples briefly, Percy sat up, allowing his chin to rest on his hand as he gazed into the depths of the sound. He sighed. Leo had been energetic almost to the point of annoyance, but they had been a team. With the seven united he felt they could've faced anything.

The water beneath Percy had begun to churn slightly, sensing his anxiety. Percy sighed again and ran his hand wearily through his hair.

 _Poor Leo… He didn't deserve that, nobody deserved that._

Percy's thoughts were cut off abruptly. A small wining noise was echoing across the lake, causing the water to ripple slightly. Percy groaned.

"What now?" He muttered as he pushed himself to his feet, arms spread wide in exasperation. "Can I not get a moment of peace?!"

The winning noise was growing in intensity. Percy dropped his arms and stepped forward slightly, peering into the distant horizon. A golden dot, unnoticed by him before, was rapidly growing in size, approaching closer and closer by the second.

Percy stood, torn between running for help and his own curiosity. His hand twitched towards the ballpoint pen in his pocket. Before he could make a decision however, the golden dot had come into focus. He gasped.

A bronze dragon, a very familiar bronze dragon, was flying towards the beach, emitting the high pitched wining noise. Percy stood in shock as the dragon came careening towards him, spiraling out of control.

Percy stumbled backward, hands held out in an attempt to shield himself from the seemingly impending doom. _WOOSH!_ The dragon whipped by him, missing him by a hair. A powerful gust of wind trailed behind it, knocking Percy off balance. He fell backwards onto the pavilion.

Festus plowed into the beach and collapsed, dumping his riders unceremoniously onto the sand. The dragon groaned, red eyes flickering. One of the riders, a slender boy with wild ebony curls, struggled out from beneath Festus and stood up, brushing sand from his pants.

Percy groaned in pain and struggled to his feet for the second time. His mouth fell open. Oblivious to his audience, the boy then clumsily extracted a second rider, a pale girl with braided caramel hair. The boy finally looked up at Percy, who was staring, jaw agape, at the now slightly smoking dragon.

"Hey Percy!" Leo Valdez said, hand raised in greeting. "I'm back!"

 **Annabeth's POV |** _Camp Half-Blood_

Annabeth's head was on fire. Sort of.

"Austin!" she yelled, hastily patting the plum of her helmet, putting out the fire.

"Sorry Annie!" Austin grinned, rolling to the side as the hydra they were fighting took another vicious swipe at him. He came up on one knee, shooting another flaming arrow at its bleeding stump of a neck. The arrow hit its target with a dull thunk and the flesh sealed before two heads could grow in its place.

"Only one more head!" Malcom shouted in triumph. "Athena, to me!"

The scattered children of Athena regrouped and advanced, swords raised, towards the spitting hydra.

"Don't call me Annie…" Annabeth grumbled before again circling behind the hydra to distract. The hydra glanced warily at her, uncertain who to attack.

Seizing their opportunity, the Apollo campers launched another volley of arrows into the hydra's flank. The hydra roared in pain, whipping around to face them, and the Athena campers charged. It was over in a matter of seconds. Swords flashing, the final head fell to the ground with a thud. Flaming arrows sprouted immediately from the stump of a neck and the hydra collapsed, dissolving into golden dust.

Annabeth stalked forward, kicking angrily at the dust. The camp borders were still recovering from the Roman's assault, and occasionally one of the stronger monsters was able to break through. She sheathed her dagger and began to survey the wreckage. Thalia's tree remained untouched, but Peleus, the dragon assigned to guarding it, seemed to be sporting a large gash on his shoulder. The golden blood of the immortals shone bright against his copper scales.

"Annabeth!"

Annabeth turned to see a tall, lithe boy with curly blonde hair and alarmingly violet eyes jogging towards her. The boy paused at the top of the hill and bent over, panting.

"What is it, Pollux?" she said warily.

"They need you —at the Big House." He gasped. "Chiron said it was important."

"Go. We've got this under control." Malcom said, grey eyes serious. "We'll make sure Peleus is okay."

Annabeth nodded and turned to Pollux.

"Lead the way."

 **Piper's POV** | _Camp Half-Blood_

Piper missed Jason already.

As the newly appointed Pontifex Maximus, he had had to return to New Rome earlier that day. He and Hazel had been riding Arion between the Greek and Roman camps every few days, assisting both camps in recovering from the battle.

It was stupid, really. Piper knew there was no way he could spend so much time with her without abandoning his duties as high priest, but she couldn't help but feel jealous whenever he returned to New Rome.

"I know you're up there," a voice called from below her. "I can see your big ugly feet!"

Piper, who had been hiding in the rafters of the Aphrodite cabin, feet swinging lazily, looked down. Drew, the former Aphrodite head counselor, stood below her, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently.

"Congrats." Piper said, folding her arms as well. "You have eyes."

Drew sniffed haughtily.

"Chiron wants you in the Big House, he said it's important —so you've better get down from there."

At Drew's last words, Piper felt a slight urge to climb down from the rafters and join Drew on the floor. Was she trying to charmspeak her? As if.

"Maybe _you_ should come up _here_ ," Piper called down. Drew frowned, uncertain.

"Maybe I should come up…there?" she echoed. Piper grinned. Standing, she walked along a beam to the nearest wall and slid down the post of a bunkbed, landing lightly on her feet in front of Drew.

"It's quite nice up there," Piper promised, skittering around the taller girl and walking to the cabin door. "Just don't fall!" she called over her shoulder before pushing the door open and stepping outside.

Slamming the door satisfactorily behind her, Piper began walking towards the Big House. The sun had just dipped below the trees, casting long shadows throughout the camp. Shivering, Piper wrapped her snowboarding jacket more tightly around herself.

It had made her feel better to take out some of her frustration with Jason's absences on Drew, yet she worried that she might be beginning to abuse her powers as a charmspeaker. True, Drew had definitely deserved it, but after seeing the power's effects on Gaea and the giants, Piper felt that maybe she wasn't justified in using her it on mortals anymore. After all, they couldn't really do anything about it.

"Piper!"

Piper's pondering was broken off as she looked up, spotting a familiar stout boy with closely cropped hair walking towards her, hand raised in greeting.

"Frank!" She said, diverting her course slightly so it converged with his. "What are you doing here? I thought you left with Hazel and Jason."

Frank stopped in front of her, hands deep in his pockets.

"Nah," he said. "Jason thought it'd be best if I stayed here and helped you guys recover from the battle. We kinda destroyed your camp, so we figured the least we could do is help fix it —there's still so much left to do."

Piper searched his face for signs of disappointment or dejection, but could find none. Frank had definitely changed, a lot. Ever since receiving the Blessing of Mars, he had become way more confident than the shy Frank she had known before.

"We'll need all the help we can get," she agreed, falling into step beside him as they made their way to the Big House. "Did you get the summons too?"

"Yeah," Franks said, frowning slightly. "I wonder what it could be… Let's just hope it's not another quest."

Piper groaned.

"Ugh I didn't even think about that! Let's just hope Rachel's not there, the last thing we need is another prophecy."

They had reached the Big House now. Piper led the way, climbing the steps onto the patio and pulling open the door. She stepped to the side, motioning Frank to enter first.

"Thanks," he muttered distractedly.

Piper followed Frank inside, closing the door with a click behind her. She had only taken a couple steps forward before she ran into Frank, who had stopped dead in the middle of the hallway.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to squeeze around his bulk to see what he was looking at. Frank didn't reply. "Frank!" Piper said in frustration, pounding on his back with her fists. Frank didn't flinch. "MOVE!" She yelled, charmspeak heavy in her voice. Frank stepped to the side dazedly and Piper stumbled forward. She straightened, taking in her surroundings before freezing.

A curly haired boy stood in front of her, talking to Percy and Annabeth, who looked equally awed as Frank. The boy turned, noticing Piper and Frank for the first time.

"Hey," he said, a smile slowly creeping across his lips. "I heard you needed a mechanic?"

 **Piper's POV |** _Camp Half-Blood_

"LEO VALDEZ!"

Leo was hiding in the corner of the room, crouched behind a caramel haired girl Piper hadn't noticed before.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Piper shouted, advancing menacingly.

There came a squeak from behind the girl, then a hasty cough.

"I had to find Calypso!" Leo yelped, dragging the girl backwards as he retreated further into the corner. "She was stranded on an island in the middle of-" But Piper cut him off.

"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE _DEAD_!"

Frank coughed slightly. Piper spun around to face him.

"Did _you_ know?" She said, her voice deadly.

"Well—kinda. Hazel told me. But it's compli-"

"HAZEL KNEW TOO!?" Piper screamed, hysteria creeping into her voice. She whipped around to face Percy and Annabeth. "And I suppose you two knew as well!?"

Percy raised his hands in mock surrender, obviously trying to conceal a grin.

"Hey we just found out as well," he said. "But maybe you should give Frank a chan-" He was quickly silenced by a glare from Piper. She turned to face Frank again and crossed her arms.

"Hazel told me that she and Nico had felt Leo die, but that something was off," Frank explained quickly. "We assumed that he had taken the Physician's Cure but we couldn't be sure. We didn't want to get everybody's hopes up."

Piper huffed, then turned to face the girl who she assumed to be Calypso.

"Leo," she said, voice commanding. "Come out."

Leo walked out from behind the girl, averting his eyes.

"Please don't hurt me," he mumbled.

Piper stalked forwards and Leo braced himself, eyes shut tightly. But Piper caught him in a huge hug, her arms squeezed tightly around his wiry frame.

"Geez Pipes," Leo wheezed, "I've already come back from the dead once —I don't think I can a second time."

Piper sniffed, head buried in his shoulder.

"I missed you." She choked out.

Leo raised his hand and patted her awkwardly on the back.

"I missed you too Pipes," he said, glancing over Piper's shoulder at Percy for support. Percy shrugged.

Withdrawing from the hug, Piper backed away, wiping at her eyes with the cuff of her jacket. There was a moment of silence before Annabeth spoke.

"Pollux said that Chiron is waiting for us in there." She gestured towards the door of the staff meeting room, further down the hall. "We should probably see what he wants."

Piper nodded and, still dabbing at her eyes, led the way down the hall.

 **Leo's POV |** _Camp Half-Blood_

Leo was surprised to still be alive. He had never seen Piper that angry, or emotional, for that matter. He pondered for a moment. It _could_ be that time of—. No, he'd better not go there. That was dangerous territory.

They entered the councilor room, where Chiron was already sitting, in wheelchair form of course. Nico —that boy was _everywhere_ — slouched in the corner of the room. The six sat down, Leo being careful to put Calypso between himself and Piper, just in case she changed her mind about forgiving him.

"So," Chiron said, leaning forward in a business-like fashion. "Hermes has consented to deliver the message of Leo's return to your friends Hazel and Jason, who were currently heading to New Rome. They've already started the return journey, but shouldn't arrive until later this evening."

"Why so quickly?" Piper asked. "They left this morning, so should've been well over half-way to New Rome by now —going off Arion's speed."

Chiron nodded.

"They would've, yes, but there were delays. I believe they were attacked by a couple of cyclopes during a rest stop in Indiana. They only made it as far as Illinois before Hermes caught them."

Annabeth shuddered and Percy placed a placating hand over hers before turning to Leo.

"So you took the Physician's cure," he said, frowning slightly. "But how? Everything exploded, you— well. You _died_."

"That's where Festus came in," Leo said conversationally, drumming his fingers on the table. "He was a bit battered up from the explosion— a few melted wires and such, but he was still able to inject me with the cure after I died."

"The cure that Hazel disguised via the Mist." Piper said pointedly, glancing at Frank.

"Well yeah," Leo said, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "But it wasn't like she _knew_ , you know, that I was going to…"

He trailed off and the room was silent for several seconds.

"So you came back to life," Annabeth said eventually. "Then what?"

"He came back for me," Calypso spoke for the first time and Leo jumped, having forgotten she was there.

Annabeth turned to Calypso.

"Yes," she said slowly, almost guarded. "About that. Who—"

"Calypso."

Percy had spoken up now, though he looked like he wished he hadn't. The room turned to face him and he squirmed in his chair, obviously uncomfortable with the attention. Annabeth looked like her worst fears had been confirmed.

"I, uh, visited her on Ogygia a couple years ago," he explained, glancing quickly at Calypso before returning his attention to his hands, which were shaking slightly.

Leo had forgotten that Percy had also visited the island. He felt a sudden urge to put his arm around Calypso, to show that she was _his_ now, but resisted.

"I recall," Calypso said stiffly, ignoring Annabeth, who was now glaring at her.

Frank coughed slightly.

"Anyways…" he prompted, obviously trying to steer the conversation to safer grounds. "You, uh, rescued Calypso. But then why did it take you so long to get back?"

Leo tried to ignore Piper, who was now staring intensely at Calypso, eyes narrowed.

"Well," he began, "As I said, Festus was a bit worse for ware." Leo paused, waiting for applause at his pun, but soon realized that they could not have possibly known how he had spelled "wear" in his head. Coughing to cover the moment, he continued.

"We crash landed in Texas, but while we were sleeping some dwarves came –like the ones in Bologna, remember?– and stole some of Festus' parts. Parts that were rather, uh, _difficult_ to replace."

"His wings." Calypso elaborated, "His head and tail."

"Right." Leo continued. "We tried chasing them but they had dug a huge network of tunnels underground, kinda like meerkats, and we got lost. They eventually took pity on us and came out, but still refused to give us our stuff back without something in return."

"Well it turns out that a couple of goblins had captured their queen, and were forcing the dwarves to feed them and bring them gifts in the exchange for her continued safety," Calypso spat, obviously disgusted.

"It took about a week or so," Leo went on, "but we were eventually able to free the queen and get Festus' parts back."

"A week?" Piper asked, "But you were gone for two—"

"Hold your horses, princess." Leo raised a hand. "I'm getting there. The thing was, we were stuck in the middle of nowhere, _and_ Festus was out of fuel. The nearest mechanic store was probably 10 miles away, which I was _not_ walking, especially while carrying fuel barrels. So we talked to the dwarves, who directed us to some grain spirits that they thought might be able to help us.

"Of course the spirits had their own problems they wanted us to fix before offering assistance. Moving some rocks, picking up litter –the works. At this point I was ready to just drag Festus to the nearest town, but Calypso wouldn't allow it."

"The spirits needed our help," Calypso maintained.

"Yeah well we eventually completed the tasks, and what did we get in return?" Leo raised his hands in exasperation. He didn't wait for a response, but answered himself. "Sunflower seed oil."

"Sunflower seed oil?" Frank asked incredulously.

"It worked!" Calypso retorted.

"It had terrible mileage!" Leo complained.

"But it _did_ get us here!"

"It made everything smell like French fries!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

Leo was stumped on that one. Dang that girl was good.

"Just to confirm," Percy said slowly, "You got here using _sunflower seed oil_ as fuel?"

"Yep," Leo sighed. Thinking of French fries had made him hungry. "But it kinda messed with Festus a bit, I'll have to do some repairs. And Calypso's luggage—"

Chiron waved a hand dismissively.

"It has been taken care of. We've prepared a room for her here in the Big House, as the Hermes cabin might be a bit, ah, unsuitable."

Leo frowned. He had thought that Calypso would stay in the Hephaestus cabin with him, but thinking about it now, that probably wouldn't have worked out either.

"As for the dragon," Chiron continued, "Your cabin-mates have already brought him to Bunker 9, where he awaits your repair. Your siblings are more than willing to offer any assistance where it is needed. If I remember correctly, a certain boy by the name of Harley was very excited when he heard that you had returned."

Leo grinned. He remembered Harley, the buff, easily excitable eight year-old of Cabin Nine. He was almost like their team mascot.

"Excellent!" he said, clapping his hands together. "But for now, can we— uh, get some food?"

Calypso rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N**

Sorry the ending was a bit abrupt, I wanted to cut it off before I got into an entire new topic. I already gave a brief preview above for what this fanfic will be like, but I wanted to add something down here. I've noticed that most "demigods go the Hogwarts" stories aren't very plot-orientated (which isn't necessarily a bad thing). Mine, however, will have an actual plot that follows the prophecy. The demigods won't be over-powered and there will be no bashing.

I really hope you choose to continue reading. Feel free to leave a review if you liked it or even if you didn't. I love reading them regardless.

Thank you!


	2. The Prophecy

**A/N**

I want to start by apologizing for how long it took me to get this chapter up. I've been super busy with school, but I hope that I'll be able to focus more on this story soon.

Just a quick note that I forgot to mention last chapter. _All_ characters are subject to _minor_ sexuality changes. Make of that what you will. I might break up ships, but I'll only do it if it's _realistic_. I also want to say that just because I said this, it still may not even happen at all. Just wanna keep you guys on your toes )

Enjoy...

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HP or PJ...**

* * *

 **Percy's POV |** _Camp Half-Blood_

The camp was in uproar. It must have gotten out that Leo had returned, because as soon as they exited the Big House, the other campers were upon them.

Percy couldn't help but grin as Leo was hoisted onto the shoulders of the ecstatic campers and carried, not toward the dining pavilion, but in the direction of the lake. Laughing, he threw an arm around Annabeth.

"Remember when they dumped us in the lake?" He chuckled.

"Vividly," Annabeth smirked. "Though I think this might be a bit different."

Percy looked up at Leo, who was now struggling against the hold of his captors, having evidently just realized his final destination.

"You think so?" Percy laughed.

"Pipes!" Leo's distant cry for help could barely be heard over the shouts of the crowd. "I'm sorry! You gotta help me out! Charmspeak 'em or someth-" His voice was cut off as he was tossed into the lake. The crowd cheered.

Calypso stepped forward and tapped Percy on the shoulder.

"Can I have a word?" She said quietly.

"Uh yeah— of course. If it's okay…?" He trailed off, looking to Annabeth for support. Annabeth shrugged and dipped out from underneath his arm.

"Sure," she said nonchalantly. "Piper and I will go rescue Leo."

Piper groaned.

"Do we _have_ to?"

"Come on," Annabeth grabbed her arm and started leading her toward the lake, Piper grumbling all the while.

"I do not think that your girlfriend likes me." Calypso observed, watching the retreating backs of Annabeth and Piper. Percy shifted uncomfortably.

"Well she's a bit of the jealous type…" he said awkwardly.

Calypso laughed.

"I would not repeat that in front of her if I were you."

"Yeah…" Percy agreed. "That would not go well."

There was a moment of silence.

"You've….changed," He said eventually, tearing his eyes away from Annabeth to look at Calypso. She cocked an eyebrow.

"And?"

"Not a _bad_ change," Percy backtracked quickly. "Just…different. Your dress, for one."

"This is more practical," she shrugged, gesturing to her jeans and t-shirt. "Leo taught me that."

There was another pause. Percy could hear the distant groans of disappointment from the campers Piper and Annabeth were telling off.

"Percy," Calypso said finally. "I don't want things to be awkward between us. What we had— _if_ we had anything to begin with, was years and years ago. I'm with Leo now, and you're with…."

"Annabeth." Percy supplied, avoiding Calypso's gaze.

"Exactly." Calypso said. She reached out with a pale hand and tilted Percy's chin so that he faced her. "So no hard feelings, okay?"

"Okay," he mumbled. "It's just, now that I know it was possible to save you—"

"Hey," she cut him off. "No hard feelings. The past is in the past, right?"

And then, without waiting for a reply, she turned and walked away from him, towards where Leo was standing with Annabeth and Piper.

"Tough luck man."

Percy jumped, having not noticed Nico coming out of the Big House.

"You know it's not like—" He began, but Nico raised a hand, smirking slightly.

"I guess you're just not her type." He said, shrugging, then turned to follow Calypso towards the lake.

Percy was at a loss for words.

 **Frank's POV |** _Camp Half-Blood_

Leo's 'Welcome Home' party was amazing. After Percy fished Leo out of the lake, Chiron had the satyrs set the cabin tables around the edges of the dining pavilion, in a "U" shape reminiscent of the old cabins.

The nymphs laid all the usual barbeque and fruit dishes in a buffet style along the tables and the Apollo cabin, led by Austin Lake, set up a make-shift stage from which they could play music. Frank wandered through the crowd, snagging a glass from the tray of a passing nymph. He raised the glass to his lips, only to discover it was empty.

"I forgot," A voice called, and Frank turned to see Percy striding towards him. "That you're still fairly new here." Percy grabbed a glass for himself and held it out to Frank. "Empty, right?"

Frank nodded, unsure where this was going.

"Watch." Percy stared intently down at his drink. "Blue Cherry Coke," he said. The glass immediately filled with sparkling blue liquid. He took a sip, smacking his lips in satisfaction.

Frank was trying not to laugh.

"Blue?" He chuckled. "Cherry Coke?"

"Hey!" Percy said indignantly. "You try it then!"

Frank considered his glass for a moment.

" _Mulsum_." He said finally. " _Sine alcohol_." The glass remained empty.

Percy laughed.

"Greek camp, remember? It won't understand Latin."

"Right." Frank muttered. "Honeyed grape juice then, warmed." The cup filled with steaming purple liquid.

"Roman?" Percy asked.

"You betcha," Frank grinned, raising his glass. "To Leo."

"To Leo," Percy echoed, also lifting his glass.

"So that's what this is all about."

Frank turned. A tall girl with frizzy red hair and green eyes was walking towards them.

"Finally came down from your cave, eh?" Percy called.

The girl stopped next to Frank. Her jeans were covered in doodles and paint splatters.

"The atmosphere was killing me," she shrugged. "And my CD player ran out of batteries."

Percy chuckled.

"But of course," He grinned. "Frank, I'd like to introduce you to our Oracle here at Camp Half-Blood."

The girl stepped forward, her hand outstretched.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," she said. "Pleased to meet you."

 **Jason's POV |** _Camp Half-Blood_

Jason couldn't believe that Leo was alive.

He and Hazel had arrived at Camp Half-Blood to find it uncharacteristically quiet, even for nighttime. They dismounted.

"Where is everyone?" Hazel whispered, laying a cautious hand on her golden spatha.

"Dunno." Jason murmured. He took a few hesitant steps forward. "We should check the Big House."

Hazel nodded her affirmation and the two set off. They had only made it a few yards however when a figure came hurdling out of the darkness and collided with Jason. He fell to the floor with a grunt.

"Who—?"

"Aw come on dude!" The figure was now scrambling around on the floor, attempting to pick up various bags of chips and candy that had fallen out of a box he was carrying.

"Oi, Connor! Hurry up! This money's not gonna make itself!" A second figure had appeared, he too had a box tucked under one arm.

"Travis?" Hazel asked, squinting through the dark.

"The one and only." Travis grinned, pulling Connor to his feet. "You guys better hurry up as well," he called over his shoulder as he and Connor resumed their sprint towards the Dining Pavilion. "The party's over here!"

Jason got to his feet, a bemused expression on his face.

"I guess we know where everybody is now," he laughed, gesturing at the retreating backs of Connor and Travis. "Shall we?" He held out an arm to Hazel.

Hazel grinned, swatting his arm away.

"Race you!" She yelled, running after the two.

"Oh it's _so_ on!" Jason shouted as he took off after her.

He arrived at the pavilion seconds after Hazel, who was bent over, panting.

"Where's—?" Jason began, but stopped. He had just caught sight of a certain devil child, who was currently entertaining the other campers by shooting bursts of fire from his nostrils.

Jason had known that Leo was alive —Hermes had told them that. But it had never really registered with him until now, seeing him standing there. He took a few wobbly steps forward.

"Leo?" He croaked. There seemed to be something in his eye, a piece of dust or birch or….

"Leo?" Jason tried again, his voice now audible over the babble of the crowd.

Leo turned, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Hey bro!" He called. "Miss me?"

Jason blinked furiously, trying to get whatever was in his eye _out_ but the prickling sensation persisted. He took a few more steps, summoning the winds to dry his eyes (it was a _reflex_ that they were wet, nothing more!) before arriving at Leo.

"You're alive." He said dumbly.

Leo's grin widened.

"I'm as surprised as you!" He laughed. "Though probably a bit less dissapoi— OUCH!"

Hazel had joined the two now. She pulled them both into a huge hug, squeezing Jason tightly against Leo, who gasped for breath.

"What is with you people and hugs?!" He choked out.

Hazel released them.

"So it worked?" She grinned up at Leo.

"Yep!" He said happily, spreading his arms as if to show them how alive he was.

"But then why did it take you so—"

"Shhhh," Jason hushed Hazel. "He can explain later. Chiron's about to speak."

Chiron had indeed stepped into the center of the pavilion and raised a hand for the campers' attention. Those near his rear backed away slowly, eyeing his swishing tail warily.

"Today," he began loudly. "Is a day of great celebration! Our good friend Leo has returned to us!"

He lifted his glass in Leo's direction. The campers cheered, those with glasses also toasting Leo. Jason grinned at Leo, who punched him on the shoulder.

"We would also like to welcome back Jason and Hazel, who have returned shortly in light of recent events!"

There was more cheering, though slightly less rowdy than with Leo.

"The Hunters of Artemis will also be joining us tomorrow, to help assist with the reconstruction of the camp!"

Dead silence.

"As tradition," Chiron continued, unperturbed. "We shall be hosting a game of Capture the Flag, Hunters versus—"

"Do we _have_ to?" Someone called out, and there was a general murmur of assent.

"— _Campers_." Chiron finished. "In other news—"

But Chiron had stopped speaking. Jason took a few steps forward, unsure what was going on. He was about to turn to Leo when he saw her.

A girl with curly red hair was had fallen to her knees, green smoke swirling all around her. She opened her eyes, which had also turned completely green. When she spoke, her voice was eerie and echoed.

 _The child of three paths, marked by Zeus_

Oh no. Please gods no.

 _Shall gain his goal, through fateful truce_

 _The daring eight recalled to fight,_

Why now? Why couldn't we get a break?

 _Stand strong against impending night_

 _But beware betrayal from a supposed friend_

 _From the heavens above, foes shall descend_

 _The greatest weapon is now the mind_

 _And to those of power, the world is blind_

Rachel collapsed, and several campers rushed forward to catch her. Jason turned to Leo, who wore an equal look of shock and denial upon his face.

Annabeth had stepped forward, her eyes closed momentarily as she composed herself.

"I think," she called out, her voice wavering slightly. "That a meeting in the Big House might be in order."

* * *

 **A/N**

Since this chapter wasn't very content heavy (apart from the prophecy), the next chapter should be out fairly soon.

Review and follow please!


	3. A New World

**A/N**

Hey everybody, I know this is a pretty short chapter but I wrote like a madwoman last night (you can thank TheHungryWolf and his/her excellent review for that ;)) and got this done for you.

I do (unknowingly) address 'Tom's' slightly less wonderful review, calling me brainless because there are only seven 'daring demigods', not eight. We'll get more info from later chapters as to why that extra demigod is thrown in there.

Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own PJ or HP. Wish Jk would bring the Forgotten Child performances to America though.

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV |** _Camp Half-Blood_

"So."

Jason was the first to speak. The seven, accompanied by the camp counselors and Rachel, had returned to the Big House. Chiron paced back and forth along the wall, his tail swishing nervously and his nostrils flared.

Annabeth, like many others, was in shock.

"It might not be about—" Percy began, but Clarisse cut him off.

"Tell me, Prissy," she said angrily. "Do you know of any other _daring eight_ demigods that might be being 'recalled to fight'? Because if you do, I'm sure we'd all _love_ to hear it!"

"What are you all upset about?!" Jason growled, eyes flashing. " _You've_ got an easy ride! _You_ haven't had to struggle through years and years of prophecies and wars and _gods know what else_!"

"Tell me, Grace." Holly, of Nike's cabin had stood up now. "Do you ever think of anyone apart from yourself?"

"Maybe, just _maybe_ ," Laurel joined her sister standing, united as they glared at Jason. " _Other people_ want a chance to do something for a change!"

Fire was dancing across the crown of Leo's head. The mischievous glint had left his eyes, replaced by cold anger.

"Do you think we _want_ this?!" He shouted, and Hazel backed away, an arm raising to cover where Annabeth knew she kept the piece of wood that was Frank's lifeline. "I _died_ for Hades sake! Don't you understand?"

"Oh because you're all 'high and mighty' just 'cause you've been on a couple quests—"

"—Of course, _we_ don't understand a thing!"

"SHUT UP!"

Annabeth had finally snapped. She might not have the ability to charmspeak, but her words were just as effective. The room went silent. Clovis, for the first time in known history, was wide awake. Will cleared his throat.

"Perhaps, ah, it would be better if all but the seven and Rachel were to leave?" He said tentatively.

Chiron stopped pacing.

"Yes, yes. That would be splendid," he said distractedly. "If you could—"

"But the prophecy said _eight_." Katie spoke up for the first time. All eyes turned to her. "So that's the seven of the Great Prophecy and…?"

"Me," Nico said plainly.

"Now _how_ do you know—" Connor began loudly but was quickly shushed by Travis.

Will glanced at Nico, eyes narrowed. The exchange was brief, but Annabeth caught the general idea. _We'll talk about this later_. Will then stood and led the other counselors quietly from the room.

Rachel was sitting with her head in her hands, eyes tightly shut.

"I'm sorry guys," she said helplessly. "I didn't mean—"

"It's not your fault," Hazel said heavily.

Silence ensued. Annabeth wanted to curl into a ball. She wanted to be told that this was all a terrible dream or a practical joke or…. _something_.

"The first line," she said finally. "' _The child of three paths, marked by Zeus_ ', what does that mean?"

"That has to be me, doesn't it?" Jason said, trying (and failing) to appear nonchalant.

"Tell me, Grace." Leo said in mock tones. "Do you ever think of anyone apart from yourself?"

There was uneasy laughter, and the tension lessened slightly.

"I don't think it _is_ you, Jason." Annabeth said ponderously. "Firstly, you're a son of _Jupiter —_ not Zeus. Secondly, you haven't been _marked_ by Zeus at all—"

"Chiron," Percy said suddenly. Chiron gave a start, looking up guiltily. "You're not telling us something."

Chiron's hindquarters twitched nervously.

"I don't know what you—"

"Cut the crap, Chiron." Piper said angrily. Jason laid a placating hand on her knee, but she ignored him. "We deserve to know."

Annabeth leaned forward, eyes narrowed.

"You know who it's about, don't you?"

"I have….a theory," Chiron said hesitantly.

Leo looked overjoyed.

"So it's _not_ about us?"

"I'm afraid, my dear boy, that there is no doubt in that matter," Chiron murmured softly.

"Then who—" Percy began, but Annabeth silenced him with a look.

"There is a world," Chiron continued slowly. "Unknown to most of the Greeks and Romans." He turned to Annabeth. "Very similar, I believe, to the world your cousin inhabits."

"Magnus?" Percy asked, glancing at Annabeth. "You mean there's a whole other set of gods and goddesses?"

Jason groaned. Leo looked like he might be sick. Frank, who hadn't spoken yet, slumped in defeat.

"Not exactly," Chiron said carefully. "This world— is not a world of gods, but a world of magic."

The room was silent. Annabeth was trying to comprehend this, to make some _sense_ out of the chaos that had ensued.

"But Hecate—" Hazel began, but Chiron cut her off.

"There are powers even beyond the gods, my dear." He said softly.

"How do you know all this?" Nico said sharply. "I've traveled through the Underworld; I've _talked_ to the dead—"

"Did you ever talk to a Norse demigod?" Annabeth said quietly, cutting him off.

"I—" Nico gaped at her. Chiron inclined his head at Annabeth.

"I have, shall I say, _cousins_ in this world of magic," he continued. "I hear from them from time to time, but only snippets. My cousins do not often partake in human affairs."

"But you know," Frank spoke for the first time, and Annabeth could tell he was trying to keep his voice from wavering. "Who the 'child of three paths' is?"

"I have my suspicions," Chiron said evasively. Annabeth glared at him. "You must understand that this is all speculation," he continued, shifting uncomfortably. "Even Zeus—" The sky rumbled ominously and he broke off, glancing up warily.

"Please," Hazel said quietly, ignoring the interruption. "We deserve to know."

Chiron sighed.

"There was a prophecy told in this world of magic, many years ago. Its content is unknown save by a select few. It is common knowledge, however, that it concerned a boy of magic –a wizard, that was marked by a lightning bolt scar."

Annabeth could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as Chiron went on.

"When this wizard was just a baby, a powerful dark wizard by the name Lord Voldemort murdered his family. When he tried to kill the baby, however, his magic reflected back upon him and he was destroyed." Chiron paused for a second, running a hand wearily through his hair. "Or so it was thought. My cousins have heard whispers of his return, whispers that are quickly quieted by the magical government."

"I've heard that name…" Nico said, frowning as he looked at Chiron.

Chiron smiled sadly.

"Many have, though they have no knowledge of its true origins."

Nico still looked disquieted but he didn't go on, instead twisting his skull ring uncomfortably on his finger.

"This boy," Jason prompted. "The one with the scar— what is his name?"

"Harry Potter," Chiron replied, after a moment's pause.

"And I suppose," Percy said resignedly. "The 'fateful truce' the prophecy speaks of is with us, isn't it?"

"It certainly seems as much," Chiron said helplessly.

The room fell into silence again. Then Piper voiced the question they were all thinking.

"What now?"

Annabeth took a deep breath, steeling herself.

"We'll have to contact this Harry Potter, won't we?" she said. "Chiron, can you—?"

"I will talk to my brethren," he said grimly, moving towards the door. "And see," he called over his shoulder. "If they might descend to speak with Harry Potter."

 **Percy's POV |** _Camp Half-Blood_

Percy lay in bed later that night, gazing up at the bronze hippocampi that Tyson had hung from the ceiling. It was so unfair. Everything had finally seemed to be turning out alright –Leo had even returned, but then _this_ had to happen. He closed his eyes tightly. He and Annabeth were going to go to college next year, going to live _together_ in New Rome… Hadn't they been through enough?

There was a soft knock on the cabin door. Percy jumped, heart pounding. He reached hesitantly for Riptide, which lay on his bedside, before the door swung open to reveal Annabeth.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Annabeth choked out, seeing his hand halfway towards his sword. "I didn't mean to— I just- I just couldn't sleep."

"No no it's fine!" Percy said hastily, scrambling out of bed and pulling on a sweatshirt. He pulled a match from a drawer and lit a lantern, filling the room with flickering greenish light.

Annabeth took a few hesitant steps into the room, closing the door behind her.

"They're beautiful," she murmured, gesturing at the bronze hippocampi. "Did Tyson make them?"

"Yeah," Percy sighed. He sat down on the window seat, gazing out onto the lake. Annabeth joined him and he put an arm around her, hugging her to his chest.

"I just keep thinking," she whispered. "That this is all just a bad dream, that I'll wake up at any moment and it'll have never happened."

Percy hugged her even closer.

"Me too," he said softly. "But we've been through Tartarus together, haven't we? We'll make it through together, no matter what." He kissed Annabeth's forehead, the moonlight dancing across his lips.

"I love you Percy," Annabeth said quietly.

"I love you too."

The two sat like that for a while longer, arms intertwined, where they belonged. After what seemed like forever, Annabeth stood and returned to her cabin. Percy gazed after her for several long moments before crawling back into bed, suddenly finding it much easier to fall asleep.

* * *

 **A/N**

I've seen a lot of 'demigods go to Hogwarts' stories in which the demigods seem to take it completely in their stride that they're being sent away to this far off land to face unknown dangers. I tried to convey a bit of what I think would be more realistic for the demigods to be feeling, and I'm quite pleased with the result.

We also see a bit of Percabeth here at the end (I couldn't resist), but I hope it wasn't too sappy for you guys.

Please review/follow!


	4. The Hunters of Artemis

**A/N**

Sorry this took forever. A lot of stuff has been going on recently.

To DaughterOfApollo: The magical world isn't going to be made up of demi-wizards, sorry if my comparison to Magnus Chase confused you. Think of it like a different layer of the world we live in. There's the mortal/muggle layer, the Greek/Roman mythology layer, the Norse mythology layer and the magical (aka HP world) layer. All of these layers exist on the same world (Earth :D), but they don't have any real connections to each other. Of course beings of different layers will interact with each other, hence why Chiron has a relationship with the centaurs of the Forbidden Forest. Hope that's not too confusing? Let me know if you have any further questions.

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own HP or PJ...yet. -insert evil laugh here-

* * *

 **Nico's POV |** _Camp Half-Blood?_

Nico was in the Underworld.

He was walking alongside the River Styx, mist curling off its oily black water. Nico peered through the gloom, trying to catch sight of his father's palace, but there was nothing.

Whispers echoed up from the surface of the water and onto the stalactites above. Nico stopped walking and turned to the river.

"What are you saying?" he murmured.

The river went silent, then the whispering started again, this time exited, almost eager. Nico let his hand wander towards his sheathed sword and took a step closer.

The black water began to churn; bones floated to the surface, rejoining with others to form mutilated and mismatched skeletons. Nico stumbled backwards and unsheathed his sword, raising it defensively.

The skeletons began to crawl towards Nico, the whispering seeming to come from the bones themselves.

" _Murderer!_ " they hissed, crawling over themselves in their rush to get to Nico.

"I didn't–" he cried, backing away. "I don't–"

" _MURDERER!_ "

Another skeleton had risen from the river, this one wearing a plumed war helm. It raised a finger, pointing accusingly at Nico…

"NICO!"

Nico woke with a start, sunlight streaming onto his face.

"Wha–?"

Will Solace stood looking down at him, blonde hair framing his face in shaggy curtains. Hazel peered anxiously over his shoulder.

"Looks like Dracula finally woke up," he smirked.

Nico groaned, turning his head to face his pillow.

"What time is it?" he said, voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

"Noon."

Nico's covers were suddenly ripped from him. He turned to glare at Will, who had tossed the blood red sheets to the floor. Will raised an eyebrow.

"Get up." He growled, then stalked out of the cabin.

"What's gotten into him?" Nico mumbled, sitting up and starting to get dressed.

Hazel sighed.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Nico gave her his best death stare. It must not have been that good, because she immediately turned away from him, obviously trying to hide a grin.

"Well he can't be too pleased that you've decided to go on another quest," she began, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

Nico sniffed. He hadn't _decided_ to do anything! He tugged a sock on angrily but stayed silent, waiting for Hazel to go on.

"So he went to Chiron after we left last night; to try and convince him to make you stay."

Nico shoved his foot into the other sock. As if _Chiron_ had any control over him…

"Apparently Chiron said that it was your decision to make, and he wasn't going to stop you if that's what you wanted to do." Hazel paused for a second, pondering. "It probably didn't help that I wouldn't let him come in to wake you up until now," she added, rather sheepishly. "I just thought you could use the rest; you were talking in your sleep all last night..."

Nico stiffened.

"Do you want to talk about—?"

"No." He said shortly. Hazel looked up, hurt. "Sorry, it's just– I should probably find Will. Do you know where he went?"

Hazel looked at him, lips pursed, obviously deciding whether to pursue the subject or not. After a moment's pause, she shrugged.

"You could check the archery range. He's been hanging around there a lot lately."

"Thanks," Nico said, grabbing his sword and buckling it around his waist as he walked to the door.

"No problem…" Hazel mumbled after him.

Hazel was right. Nico arrived at the archery range to find Will, sweating slightly as he shot arrow after arrow into the targets. He glanced up at Nico when he arrived, but then turned, pointedly ignoring him. After a few more shots, he slung his bow over one shoulder, walking over to the shed and flipping a bronze switch.

The shed rumbled to life, wooden walls descending into the ground to reveal a shining bronze machine. Nico raised an eyebrow as Will lifted his bow again, arrow nocked, waiting. After a few seconds the machine began to launch targets into the air, flinging them in every direction.

Will didn't miss a single shot. Nico tried not to stare as he hit target after target, whipping his bow around with seemingly inhuman speed. After a few minutes he stopped, panting, and began to collect the skewered targets.

Nico took a deep breath and, grabbing a few of the fallen targets, walked over to Will.

"Here," he said, holding out the targets.

Will took them, still avoiding Nico's eyes.

"Thanks," he muttered.

There was a moment of awkward silence, eventually broken by Will.

"Please don't go," he said quietly.

Nico sighed.

"I'm sorry Will, but I have to."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I _do_." A bone popped out of the ground next to Nico's foot. Will raised an eyebrow. "Sorry," Nico muttered, kicking the bone aside.

"Why?" Will asked, digging angrily at the ground with the tip of an arrow.

"I just do."

Will looked unimpressed and Nico hastily went on.

"When Rachel said the prophecy, I got this tingling feeling in my chest– like I'd heard it before. And later, when we were talking about Voldemort—"

"Who?" Will said sharply.

"Nobody," Nico backtracked quickly, avoiding Will's gaze.

"So that's how it is."

Will stood and walked towards the bronze machine, reloading the targets.

"You're not being fair!" Nico called angrily after him.

Will turned, closing the gap between them in a few long strides.

" _I'm_ not being fair?" He growled, blue eyes flashing as he looked down at Nico.

Nico looked away.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, voice breaking slightly.

Will's eyes softened. After a moment's pause he spoke, his voice much quieter this time.

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Will…" Nico began slowly. "I can't let you do that. I'm not dragging you into—"

Will kissed Nico, effectively cutting him off. He then leaned down, whispering playfully into Nico's ear.

"Try and stop me, Death Boy."

 **Jason's POV |** _Camp Half-Blood_

The Hunters of Artemis arrived later that afternoon.

Jason was working on a bust of Jupiter, which was turning out to look more like Johnny Depp than anything, when he heard their horns. Most of the other campers ignored them, returning to their work rather disgruntledly, but Jason scrambled to his feet and jogged towards the sounds.

He met Annabeth and Percy at the edge of the forest. Percy gave him a rather strained smile before returning his gaze to the woods, where the hunters were beginning to emerge.

Jason saw Thalia first. She wore her usual silvery camo pants and black combat boots. Gone, however, was her silver jacket, leaving only a lightweight white t-shirt in its place. Jason was surprised that he hadn't noticed her beforehand; Artemis must have enchanted the hunters' clothing to blend into the forest at all times of the year.

Thalia grinned upon seeing them. She raised a hand, which must have been an 'all clear' signal, because the other hunters began to emerge from the trees, silver and white wolves weaving among them.

"How's my lil' bro?" she called, striding towards Jason. She caught him in a tight hug, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"I'm taller than you!" Jason said indignantly.

Thalia laughed.

"If you insist." She turned to Annabeth, who hugged her. "Geez, I haven't seen you guys in ages. How've you been?"

"Okay," Percy said carefully. "A bit busy."

Thalia stretched luxuriously.

"Well we're here to help. We've had tons of new recruits recently. I don't think Lupa's too happy about it; we kept intercepting her pups."

"That's great!" Annabeth said. "I thought I saw some new faces."

"Yeah it's been wonderful!" Thalia went on. "Anyway, Artemis gave us two weeks to help out, but I'm thinking we should be able to finish in less than that."

"Thalia…" Jason began slowly, but Thalia ignored him.

"I know there's been loads to do— I mean look at those!" She pointed at the gashes in the earth. "I've got a kid of a nature spirit that can fix that right up, I dunno why it hasn't been done yet…"

"Thalia," Jason said more firmly. She looked up at him, annoyed.

"What?"

"We've- that is, us and five others- aren't going to be around for very long."

"What do you mean?" Thalia turned to Percy and Annabeth. "You guys don't start college until September- you told me that."

"It's not college." Annabeth said, strained.

"Then what—"

"Jason!" Chiron came trotting up to the four, looking stern. He nodded a greeting to Thalia, who looked unimpressed, before turning to Annabeth and Percy. "And you two. My- ah, _contacts_ have replied. I want to talk to all of you in the Big House."

Thalia crossed her arms, glaring.

"Jason, what's going on?"

Jason looked helplessly from Chiron to Thalia.

"We've got a quest." He said finally.

"What?!" Thalia spluttered. "Isn't it someone else's turn?" She turned angrily to Chiron. "Why would you—"

Percy stepped forward, holding an arm out to restrain her.

"We'll talk more later," he said firmly.

Thalia glared at him, blue eyes flashing dangerously. She finally turned the other Hunters, gesturing for them to follow her towards the cabins.

"For your sake," she called over her shoulder. "I hope we do."

 **Leo's POV |** _Camp Half-Blood_

Leo drummed his fingers impatiently on the table in front of him. He, Piper, Frank, Nico- and for some reason Will- were sitting in the counselors' meeting room. They were waiting for Chiron to return with Jason, Percy and Annabeth.

Leo had just pulled some machinery he was working on out of his tool belt when they arrived, Percy looking rather ruffled. After they had all taken their seats, Chiron spoke.

"I have spoken to my brethren, who, in turn, have put me in touch with the headmaster of the school which Harry Potter attends."

Percy mumbled something to Annabeth, who rolled her eyes and whispered back, not all too quietly:

"It's sort of like a principal."

"It seems that the headmaster of this school," Chiron continued. "Has also received a prophecy from _his_ Oracle, telling of your arrival and aid. He has deemed it necessary to send several members of the magical government to collect you. They will arrive tomorrow evening."

The room was silent.

"Just like that?" Piper said quietly. "You're going to send us away so quickly?"

Chiron sighed deeply.

"The choice is all yours. I can only advise."

Nobody spoke for a while, instead processing what Chiron had just said.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Leo blurted out at Will. He clapped a hand to his mouth. Crap. He hadn't meant to say that aloud.

All heads turned to Will.

"I'm coming with you." He said, raising his chin defiantly.

Piper raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"The prophecy only said eight."

"And how are you sure that includes Nico?" Will said angrily. There was a collective sigh around the room.

"If Nico says it's him, then I trust him." Hazel said simply. Will looked unimpressed.

"It's easy for you to say that- _you're_ going to be with—"

"It makes _sense_ ," Annabeth cut him off. "Nico helped out a lot in the last Great Prophecy; it's only fair he should be included in the eight that are 'recalled to fight'."

"So why not Reyna?" Will asked triumphantly. "She did just as much to get the Parthenos to camp!" Annabeth faltered, obviously stumped. She was saved, however, by Frank.

"Reyna is busy with praetor duties," he said. "It'll be hard enough with Jason and I gone. Someone needs to stay behind at Camp Jupiter."

"So Nico's dispensable then, is he?!" Will shouted, rising to his feet. "It's okay if _he's_ gone, but _Reyna_ —"

"Will!" Nico said angrily, eyes flashing. "Sit down!"

Will sat, still fuming.

"You know that's not what Frank meant," Nico went on. He turned to face the rest of the room. "And Will's coming, okay? There's no point in arguing." He glared at them, daring them to contradict him.

Nobody did. After a few moments, Jason spoke.

"So where are the magical people taking us?" He asked, turning to Chiron.

"To Harry Potter's school," Chiron replied promptly. "You shall attend it undercover, until, of course, the evil we are facing presents itself."

"Why under—" Annabeth began, but Percy spoke over her.

"Why do we have to go to school?" He asked indignantly. Annabeth elbowed him not all too gently in the ribs.

"Why undercover?" She finished pleasantly.

"The headmaster feels it would be wisest that Harry Potter is kept in the dark. He thinks it would be brash to force unwanted allies upon him." Chiron said, hiding a smile. He then turned to Percy. "And it would probably be best to not alert whatever awaits you as soon as you arrive. Hence the attending of the school. It will be less suspicious that way."

"It's going to be pretty suspicious if eight strangers arrive out of the blue." Piper said skeptically. "And we don't know any magic either- how are we supposed to blend in?"

Chiron shrugged.

"Apparently there is a plan to catch you up on your studies before you arrive at school. As for blending in; you will be posing as American transfer students."

"Hang on-" Leo said slowly. " _American_ transfer students? Is this school not in the US?"

"Ah yes- about that…" Chiron coughed. "The school that you shall be attending, Harry Potter's school that is, is in Britain."

There was silence.

" _What_?!" Jason said incredulously.

"Europe?!" Annabeth exclaimed. "How are we supposed to blend in there?! Our accents will be a dead giveaway!"

Chiron scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"I thought the same thing," he began. "But apparently many American wizards transfer from the US to Europe or other places in the world. The magical schooling in America is supposed to be terrible; very disorganized and scattered."

Percy leaned back in chair, massaging his temples.

"This is all giving me a headache," he moaned. "How come we never heard of anything before?"

Chiron smiled sympathetically.

"The magical community does its best to remain unknown."

Leo was with Percy. This was getting weird. Fast.

"So what do we do for now?" Hazel asked.

"I've already contacted your Olympian parents." Chiron told the room at large. "Some will be arriving tomorrow morning to say their farewells. For now, however, you should pack all that you'll need and send Iris messages to your mortal parents, informing them of where you shall be for the next year or so."

"My mom's gonna kill me…" Percy grumbled.

"What about Capture the Flag?" Will said, causing Leo, who had forgotten he was still there, to start.

"What about it?" Piper said slowly.

"Aren't we going to have a match?" Will went on. "Isn't it customary when the Hunters are here?"

"I hardly think—" Hazel began, but she was cut off by Percy.

"No let's do it." He said firmly, rising to his feet. "It'll be a good distraction."

When the rest of the group still looked skeptical he went on.

"Oh come on guys," he said. "We're all used to being on the road- it'll take us like two seconds to pack everything."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You just want to beat Thalia for once."

Percy grinned.

"That might be part of my reasoning- but I can't be the only one who wants to break their winning streak."

Leo laughed maniacally.

"Oh it is _so_ on," he said, also rising to his feet. "Let's go whoop some woodland booty!"

Percy looked around at those still sitting.

"Anyone else with us?"

Annabeth sighed but got to her feet. Slowly, the rest of the group began to stand, Nico being the last one. He looked warily at Will.

"If I get shot in the eye you're healing me." He grumbled.

"Sure thing, hun." Will grinned.

Percy looked around, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"Let's do this!" He said confidently.

* * *

 **A/N**

I've noticed it's taking a long time for the PJ characters to even arrive in the magical world, so I'm not going to be posting the game of Capture the Flag here. I will, however, post it as a one-shot in the PJ section (not in crossovers) if anyone wants to read it. If I write anything in that is relevant to the plot of this story, I'll let you know in a A/N. I just really wanted to a write HoO vs Hunters Capture the Flag sesh.

Next chapter should be out soon, but I'll be gone for another two weeks staring next Friday. Will try to get out two chapters and the Capture the Flag one-shot before then.

Review! Please! I love reading them!


	5. Capture the Flag

**A/N**

This chapter doesn't really progress anything in my story, but I really wanted to write a Hunters v Campers fic.

 **Summary** : Thalia and the Hunters of Artemis return to Camp Half-Blood to help assist with the reconstruction of the camp after the battle with Gaea. While they're there, they have a 'friendly' match of Capture the Flag with the campers.

 **Note** : Because there are now so many cabins at CHB, I decided to make it so that not all of them are included in the game. It wouldn't make sense to have so many campers versus less than twenty Hunters. So if the cabin isn't mentioned, then they aren't part of the game. (Of course the 7 of the prophecy are going to be included regardless)

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own the PJ series. Special thx tho to the Rick Riordan wiki :D

* * *

 **Thalia's POV |** _The South Woods_

Thalia surveyed her newest recruits.

There were sixteen hunters total; seven veterans from before Thalia had joined, eight new (if rather nervous) members and Thalia herself. They stood in a small clearing within the southern half of the woods, forming a loose half-circle around their lieutenant.

"Hunters!" Thalia called loudly. All heads turned to her, eyes sparkling with excitement. "As of today, the Maidens of Artemis have a 56 win-streak against Camp Half-Blood." Thalia paused, looking from face to eager face. "I would like to make that 57."

The Hunters were silent, but the tension in the air was palpable. They shifted from foot to foot, testing the tautness of their bows and waiting for Thalia to go on.

"It will not be easy," Thalia continued grimly. "The seven of the Great Prophecy will be joining the opposing team today. I am sure you all have heard of their powers."

A few Hunters chuckled darkly at this. Thalia allowed them their moment before continuing to speak.

"But we have the advantage of the unknown," she said fiercely. "We know their strengths. They, however, have no idea of ours." The silver aurora around Thalia seemed to grow brighter as she spoke, casting shadows around the clearing. "Our flag," Thalia gestured to the shimmering silver cloth, embroidered simply with a white doe. "Can only be guarded by two people. Tori and Alice will take those positions."

The two girls in question, one with black hair and eyes; the other a brunette with forest-green eyes, stood a little straighter, gripping their bows firmly.

"The flag must also be clearly visible." Thalia continued. "We will be placing it at the top of that tree." She pointed to an old apple tree, standing tall with gnarled bark and thick interlacing branches.

Understanding flashed across Alice's eyes and Thalia nodded at her, pleased.

"I assume you know why?"

Alice grinned.

"I can think of a few reasons."

"Perfect." Thalia turned to the remaining Hunters. "We'll be attacking in full force; one main group."

At this a couple girls shifted from foot to foot uneasily, a few even opening their mouths to speak. Thalia forestalled them, raising a hand.

"They will expect a two pronged attack; it's been used a hundred times before. For this reason, I'll lead half of our attacking force along the right. They'll think we'll also be sending another group from the left, but when reinforcements arrive, it'll be to back up my group."

"Won't this leave our left side extremely vulnerable?" A lithe girl with light brown hair and dark eyes had stepped forward.

Thalia turned to her. This was one of the veterans; a daughter of Bellona by the name of Sabrina.

"It will," she said, nodding. "Which is why we'll need a strong border patrol. I'd like you to lead that."

Sabrina stepped back, satisfied, and Thalia turned her gaze to a girl with crimson hair and dark brown eyes.

"Amber will lead the second attack force. Hopefully the enemy will be distracted enough by my group to not notice her until it's too late. You five-" Thalia gestured to a group of the Hunters. "-will come with me. Natasha and Thalia-" she pointed at the two girls, both former nymphs, "-will be with Sabrina. The remaining four will go with Amber."

The Hunters moved to their respected places.

"Does everybody understand the plan?" Thalia asked.

There was a general cry of assent.

"Excellent," Thalia clapped her hands together, causing sparks of electricity to fly off them. "Tori- a quick word? I've got something special in mind for you…"

 **Percy's POV |** _The North Woods_

Percy stood by Annabeth, facing the rest of the campers. The two had been, unanimously, elected as co-leaders for this game of Capture the Flag.

"Campers-" Annabeth began, but they didn't hear her, instead jostling amongst themselves, rearranging their armor and talking noisily.

Leo stepped forward.

"LISTEN UP PIPSQUEAKS!" He shrieked. The campers started and fell silent, turning to him. Leo took a step back, grinning, and made an exaggerated sweeping gesture with his hand. "The floor is all yours Annie," he smirked.

Annabeth cleared her throat loudly.

"Uh- thanks, Leo," she said awkwardly. "Anyway, as you guys all know, Camp Half-Blood has yet to beat the Hunters of Artemis in Capture the Flag."

There were several grumbles at this and a couple members of the Ares Cabin flexed their muscles threateningly. Annabeth continued, ignoring them.

"I was, shall I say, missing in action during the last match between Hunters and Campers-"

"Where was she?" Jason mumbled quietly to Percy.

"Just holding up the sky." Percy replied, grinning.

" _What_?!"

" _However_ ," Annabeth said loudly, talking over Jason. "I was informed that our loss a few years ago was due not to a lack of skill, but to a lack of speed." She surveyed the campers grimly. "The Hunters crossed over the creek with the flag a few seconds before we did."

A couple of the older campers glared pointedly at Percy. Percy dug the toe of his shoe into the ground, avoiding their gazes. It wasn't _his_ fault Thalia decided to take five years to get to the flag.

"So we'll need to be swift with our offense," Annabeth continued. "Percy will go along the left side as bait—"

"Why am I always bait?!" Percy exclaimed hotly.

"-with the Ares and Apollo Cabins," Annabeth continued loudly. "That way it'll seem like that's our main attacking force."

Great… Not only was Percy bait, but he'd also have to deal with Clarisse and her gooneys. Frank smiled sympathetically at him, though Percy could see the relief in his eyes.

"That includes Frank."

Frank's smile was quickly wiped clean off of his face. Percy hid a smirk as Annabeth went on.

"I'll lead the Athena and Hermes Cabins as a flank on the right side. Thalia will probably expect a pronged attack, but what she won't know is that Nico will be shadow traveling into the woods behind them to collect the flag while they're distracted with us. Nico will be in there alone, so Percy and I need to keep the Hunters distracted for as long as possible. If he falls—"

Nico grumbled something, fingers drumming on the hilt of his sword.

"—then Percy will pull a false-retreat and I'll lead my group in. That understood?"

The campers yelled their approval, banging their weapons against their shields nosily. Once they had quieted, Percy stepped forward.

"The Hephaestus Cabin will be on defense," he said, nodding at the burly members of Cabin 9. "Rig this forest with as many traps as you can; just make sure the campers know where they are."

Harley grinned wickedly.

"Just- uh, no maiming, alright?" Percy added hastily. Some of the mischief left Harley's eyes and Leo patted him on the shoulder consolingly.

"I've already talked to Hazel," Annabeth said, nodding at her. "She'll be doing border patrol by herself."

Hazel nodded grimly, her hand going underneath her jacket to clutch something. Frank's firewood?

"And us?" Asked Piper, gesturing to herself and Jason.

"Superman—"

"Hey!" Jason yelped indignantly.

"—will be flying you from tree to tree." Annabeth continued, ignoring him. "Charmspeak the Hunters into sleeping or fighting amongst themselves. I want it to be chaos over there." She turned to Jason. "Zap a couple of their bowstrings if you can get away with it, but try to stay unnoticed."

"What about the flag?" Kayla piped up.

"Zeus's Fist?" Malcolm suggested, looking questioningly at Annabeth.

"That's what I was thinking," she said thoughtfully. "But it's been used so many times before… They're bound to expect it."

"You mean that giant pile of golden droppings?" Leo asked, stepping forward.

"That's the one." Percy grinned.

Hazel closed her eyes, obviously sensing for it.

"It's hollow!" She said finally, opening her eyes in surprise.

Travis laughed.

"Some present for Zeus!" He chuckled. "I can't believe he never noticed that."

"We could hide the flag inside of it?" Piper suggested.

Annabeth shook her head.

"It has to be in full view. Can't be somewhere they—"

"Annabeth."

All heads turned in surprise to Leo. Few had ever heard him call Annabeth by her actual name.

"What's the melting point of gold?" He asked, ignoring them.

"1,948 degrees Fahrenheit." Annabeth said immediately. "But that's pure gold, which is super soft for a metal. Zeus's Fist is probably 22 Karat, meaning it's eight and a third percent of silver or some sort of metal alloy—"

"It's silver." Hazel said, interrupting her.

Leo turned back to Annabeth.

"So it's melting point?" He asked.

"Probably around nineteen hundred," Annabeth replied. "But it'll start getting soft closer to 1.8k. Why?"

Leo ignored the question.

"I'll protect the flag." He smirked. "I'll need Frank and one other person though."

"But we can only have two—" Percy began, but Leo waved him off.

"I'll only need Frank for a couple minutes. He won't be actually guarding the flag. You'll have him back before the game starts."

Annabeth still looked skeptical. After a few moments of scrutinizing Leo, she sighed.

"Fine, who do you need?"

Leo grinned wickedly, flames beginning to dance across the crown of his head.

"Nyssa will do."

 **Piper's POV |** _Up in a Tree_

" _Shhh_!" Piper hushed Jason for the hundredth time is he shifted his position, snapping a twig. "The game's about to start!"

"I'm _trying_!" He grumbled. "It's a little squished up here!"

Piper looked up. Jason was crouched on a branch, desperately hugging the trunk of the tree they were currently in. Bits of bracken and leafs dotted his normally blonde hair.

"Brown hair _so_ doesn't suit you," Piper smirked.

Jason glared, opening his mouth to retort, when they heard three short blasts of a distant horn.

Piper raised her eyebrows.

"And so it begins," she murmured softly.

The Ares and Apollo Cabins, led by a whooping Percy, ran underneath their tree and hopped the stream, disappearing into the Hunter's woods. Shortly thereafter Piper heard a strangled war cry from Percy and the clangs of weapon against weapon.

"Time to go." Jason whispered.

Piper nodded and let go of the tree, letting Jason use the winds to float her up beside him. He then wrapped one arm around her waist and they shot into the sky.

Wind whipped Piper's hair around her face as they rose, twenty, thirty, forty feet. Jason brought them to a stop and Piper opened her eyes.

She could see Annabeth, as small as an ant, leading her group along the right side of the forest. Three Hunters patrolled the creek, pacing back and forth with arrows drawn. It was dusk, so if they looked up Piper and Jason would appear to be merely bats.

"Where's Hazel?" She shouted to Jason over the wind. "She was supposed to guard the stream!"

"I dunno!" Jason yelled back, face screwed up in concentration. "But we'd better go! The winds are more rowdy up here!"

Piper nodded her assent and they dropped like a boulder, falling swiftly into the Hunter's side of the forest. Jason slowed their descent and they landed in the upmost branches of an oak tree. He rested his forehead against the trunk, eyes closed.

"Do you see anyone?" He panted.

Piper surveyed the forest floor.

"There!" She hissed, pointing at a group of about five Hunters. They stood, tense, almost as if they were waiting for something.

Jason opened his eyes and peered in the direction Piper had pointed.

"You think that's where they're hiding the flag?" He murmured quietly.

"Can't be," Piper whispered. "They're only allowed two guards, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Jason muttered. "I forgot. Do you need to get any closer?"

Piper shook her head.

"This should do." She took a deep breath, leaning forward on her branch. "Hey you guys!" She shouted. The Hunters started, cocking arrows into their bows. "Feeling a bit tired?"

A girl with dark crimson hair spun around, looking for the source of Piper's voice.

"It's about time for a nap…" Piper called loudly. She yawned luxuriously. "In fact, I'm feeling a little drowsy myself…"

The Hunters began to sway slightly, grips loosening on their bows.

"It's quite late really," Piper continued. "Far past your bedtime. You should really be asleep right now."

She leaned forward on the branch, trying to get closer to the Hunters…

CRACK!

The branch broke. Jason grabbed Piper's arm, stopping her from falling, but it was too late. The spell on the Hunters had been broken.

"There!" The redhead cried, pointing at Jason and Piper's tree.

Jason hoisted Piper onto his branch, grunting with the effort. Several arrows flew towards the tree and he summoned the winds, causing them to go astray.

"Stop!" Piper cried desperately at the Hunters. They faltered, looking confused.

"Don't listen to her!" The girl with crimson hair shouted. "She's using charmspeak!" The girl stuffed something into her ears. "Earplugs in!" She commanded.

The Hunters followed suit, pulling wads of wax from pouches around their necks and cramming them into their ears.

"Wait!" Piper cried. "Don't—" But it was too late.

"Come on, Pipes." Jason muttered. "We'd better get out of here."

He put an arm around her waist and summoned the winds. They shot into the air, but the Hunters let loose a volley of arrows.

Piper cried out as one struck her calf. It didn't pierce her, however, instead extending into a cord wrapped tightly around her leg. The cord pulled tight, connected to something on the ground, and Jason grunted as their ascent was halted.

"Your knife!" He shouted, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he tried to keep them aloft.

Piper fumbled at her sleeve. After a few moments she pulled out Katoptris, hastily going to cut the cord. Another arrow came whistling out the trees and struck the back of her hand. Piper yelped in pain and dropped the knife, which spiraled into the forest below.

"Let go of me Jason!" She cried.

"Are you crazy?!" Jason shouted, hugging her more tightly to his chest. "Try and reach Ivlivs, it's in my pocket—"

Piper shook her head.

"No time." She grunted as she slipped a few more inches towards the ground. "It's better if one of us gets out. Go back and help Annabeth."

"No way!" Jason yelled, but they were slowly sinking further and further towards the trees.

"Let go!" Piper shouted, letting charmspeak creep into her voice.

Jason loosened his grip, blue eyes wild as he realized what he had done.

Piper fell. She crashed through the trees and landed at the feet of the Hunters, a soft breeze cushioning her fall; Jason's parting gift.

She rose, wobbling, to her feet. The redhead surveyed her appraisingly.

"You've got spunk, kid." She smirked. "You sure you're not a Hunter?"

Piper raised her fists threateningly.

"In your dreams."

The girl smiled, cupping her ear mockingly.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

"No matter." Piper said, also smiling, and attacked.

It took, much to the Hunters' embarrassment (considering there were five of them, all heavily armed), a good few minutes to take Piper down. Piper was then sent the Hunter's jail, where she would remain for the rest of the game.

 **Percy's POV |** _The South Woods_

Percy couldn't help but whoop as he leaped the stream marking the boundary between Hunter and Camper territory. It had been so long since he'd been able to take part in a friendly fight without having to worry for his life.

The group slowed to a trot as they entered the forest. Percy uncapped Riptide and held it aloft. Its bronze blade glowed slightly, helping to illuminate the dark trees.

"Wish I had my spear…" Clarisse grumbled for the hundredth time.

"Oh get over it already." Will snapped. "That was years ago!"

"Yeah!" Sherman piped up. "Dad even replaced it with Lamer—"

" _Maimer_!" Clarisse growled. "And it's not the same…less voltage…" She glared pointedly at Percy.

"Not my fault you attacked me." He smirked. "That was my first year too, wasn't it? Kinda embarrassing to get beaten—"

"Children, children." Kayla chided, cutting him off. "You'd better keep it down, or they'll know we're coming."

"Too late." A voice called.

Percy whipped around. Thalia appeared from the trees followed by five other Hunters, all with their bows drawn, pointed at the campers.

"You know I've got a pretty good spear myself," Thalia said, hefting it. "Plenty of voltage." She turned to Clarisse. "Maybe we can trade."

Clarisse narrowed her eyes, mouth twisting in a snarl.

"No?" Thalia sighed. "Very well." She flicked a hand and the Hunters released their arrows. Percy ducked, raising Riptide to protect himself, but the Apollo Cabin stepped forward.

Their arrows intercepted the Hunters', splitting them cleanly in half. Thalia's eyes sparked dangerously.

"So that's how it is." She stepped forward, tapping a silver charm bracelet, which expanded into a shield emblazoned with the head of Medusa.

Percy winced. He pulled his own shield, a bronze one from the camp armory, from his back and onto his free arm. Thalia smirked upon seeing this. Percy couldn't blame her. All shields paled in comparison to Aegis, but he wished that he had the collapsible one that Tyson had made for him, if only as a comfort.

Percy raised Riptide, letting out a war cry as he charged Thalia.

She dodged his first swipe, bringing her spear up to parry. Percy deflected the spear with Riptide and electricity surged through the blade and into his arm, giving him the feeling that he had just hit his funny bone.

He staggered backwards, clutching at his arm.

"Not fair!"

Thalia grinned, raising her spear high into the air as she advanced.

"If you think _that's_ unfair, you're gonna love this."

Percy felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Not a moment too soon he dove to the left, a bolt of lightning striking the earth where he was standing moments before. It singed the grass, not powerful enough to have killed him, but certainly strong enough to cause paralysis.

Percy got to his feet, panting. The campers seemed to be winning the overall fight against the Hunters. Sherman had managed to disarm a Hunter of her bow and they were now locked in a deadly fight of sword against knife. Austin and Kayla were advancing on a lone Hunter, dodging and deflecting her arrows as quickly as she released them. Clarisse and her siblings were causing chaos, weaving in and out of the Hunters, spears and swords flashing dangerously.

Only Will seemed to be avoiding the brunt of the battle. He had pulled a bottle from a satchel around his neck, waving it underneath the dazed Hunters' noses. A few of them stumbled, one sinking to the floor, fast asleep.

Thalia jabbed at Percy with her spear again. He dodged this time, weaving behind her and striking her back with the flat of his blade. Thalia stumbled forward but stayed standing. She whipped around, shoving Aegis against Percy's chest before he could raise Riptide to defend himself. The shield sparked as it connected and he sat down, hard.

"No water to help you here." Thalia taunted, advancing with her shield raised.

"Maybe not," Percy said as he got to his feet for the second time. "But you're forgetting something."

"What's that?" Thalia asked warily.

Percy charged and she stumbled backwards, surprised. He didn't attack her, however, instead raising his sword high, point down.

"I'm also the son of the Earthshaker." Percy thrust the blade into the ground.

A wave of dirt and rock spread outwards from the contact point, connecting with Thalia's knees and forcing her to the ground. With a cry she let go of her spear, which flew several feet behind her. Percy pulled Riptide from the ground and advanced, grinning.

"Looks like ground beats lightning." He smirked. "Care to surrender now?"

Thalia spat at him, pulling a hunting horn from her belt.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Percy laughed. "Blow on me?"

Looking back, it might not have been the best decision to not have immediately taken the horn from Thalia. She raised the horn to her lips and blew, its sound echoing balefully around the dark forest.

Percy whipped around as barrage of arrows came flying out of the undergrowth. He raised his shield, deflecting the majority, but was nonetheless struck by a blunt tip on his thigh.

"For Hades' sake…" Percy muttered, bending over to access the damage.

That was his second mistake. Unbeknownst to Percy, Thalia had gotten to her feet and stealthily approached from behind while he was distracted. She raised Aegis as Percy straightened up, sensing something amiss.

"Sweet dreams." She murmured, and Percy saw stars as the shield connected with the back of his head.

 **Leo's POV |** _Zeus's Golden Pile of Poop_

"How's the temp looking, Nyssa?" Leo called, poking his head back inside Zeus's glorified golden 'fist'.

Frank, under Leo's supervision, had transformed into a badger and tunneled into the ground surrounding Zeus's Fist, coming up within the hollow of the fist itself. With a pathway inside the fist clear, the Hermes Cabin had helped to carry piles and piles of branches and wood collected from the forest into the fist, which Leo had then promptly set on fire.

Normally, a campfire burns at about a thousand degrees Fahrenheit. With Leo's help, it had reached temperatures of…

"1,763 degrees." Nyssa said, pointing a modified celestial bronze pyrometer at the fire.

Leo frowned.

"I reckon we can crank it a bit higher." He chuckled, striding forward with hands ablaze.

"I don't know if that's a good idea…" Nyssa said worriedly. "Annabeth said that the gold would soften at eighteen hundred…"

Leo waved a hand dismissively.

"That's the fist itself. Right now it's nowhere near that." He strode forward and thrust a hand into the fire. "Even though the core of the fire is super hot, the gold isn't anywhere near melting yet."

"If you say so." Nyssa shrugged. "But I'm gonna have to leave and wait outside." She raised an arm, wiping sweat from her forehead. "It's getting too hot in here for me."

"That's cool." Leo withdrew his hand from the fire and picked up the pyrometer, pointing it at the center of the flames. "Just holler if you need any help from the Bad Boy Supreme."

Nyssa rolled her eyes and ducked into the tunnel leading out of the fist. Humming merrily to himself, Leo shot a couple blue flames from his fingers and into the fire. Once he was done, it wouldn't matter that hiding their flag atop Zeus's pile of poop was super obvious. The gold metal would be so hot, the Hunters wouldn't be able to get within five feet of it; much less climb to the top and retrieve the flag. He just had to be careful not to melt it, or Zeus would literally smite the pants off of him; hollow fist or not.

"Leo!" Nyssa cried from somewhere outside.

"Great…" Leo muttered.

They were already here? He tossed a few more blue flames at the fire before pulling a mallet from his tool belt and ducking into tunnel. When he arrived outside however, Leo saw Jason, and not the Hunters of Artemis, standing next to Nyssa.

"Where's Piper?" Leo asked, tucking the mallet back into his belt.

"Probably in jail." Jason said grimly. "The Hunters were ready. They pulled out earplugs as soon as she started talking. We tried to get out, but an arrow got her in the leg and expanded into some sort of rope." Jason shuddered. "Piper made me let go and fly off by myself…"

"And you listened to her?!" Leo exclaimed incredulously.

Jason turned to him, desperation in his eyes.

"I didn't want to! She charmspoke- I wouldn't have let—"

"Woah, woah. Cool it." Leo said, throwing up his hands defensively. "I was just messing with you. It's just a game after all. Pipes is probably off in jail having a laugh about the whole thing- she's not going to be hurt or anything."

Jason nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I know… It just seemed so real at the time."

Just then, Nico materialized out of the shadows. Leo leaped back, letting out a very non-Bad-Boy-Supreme shriek.

"Holy Hephaestus!" He yelped. "You've gotta stop doing—"

"What's wrong Nico?" Jason said worriedly, cutting him off.

Nico was bent over his knees, gasping for breath. He looked up and Leo could see that he was sporting a bloody lip.

"They knew I was coming," he panted. "There was this girl- a daughter of Nyx something… She was controlling the shadows. Had them held back in a 20-foot ring around this old apple tree. I couldn't get anywhere near them…"

Nyssa frowned, crossing her arms.

"Jason said that they were expecting Piper as well." She said grimly. "Did they spot you?"

"At first, no." Nico growled, straightening up. "I was sneaking around the outside of the ring- trying to spot their flag, when the other guard sensed me or something…" He kicked the ground in frustration. "I was completely out of sight, behind this peach tree, and she started shouting and pointing in my direction. Then the shadow chick came in and lit me up like a beacon. It was all I could do to get out before they hit me with one of their trap arrows."

"Shoot." Jason muttered. "We'd better let Annabeth know."

Nico nodded.

"Definitely. I just came here because it was the first thing that popped into my head." He paused, sniffing the air. "What's burning?"

"Zeus's Fist." Leo grinned proudly.

" _What_?!"

"He means the inside." Nyssa said, rolling her eyes. "We've got a fire set up. It's to prevent the Hunters from being able to climb it."

"Oh. Makes sense." Nico coughed. "We'd better go find Annabeth." He said, turning to Jason. "There's only supposed to be two guards."

"Yeah," Jason stood. "Do you need a ride…or…?" He said rather awkwardly.

Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Right..." Jason mumbled. "Meet you there?"

Nico didn't answer, instead turning and fading into the shadows with a wave over his shoulder.

"Creepy guy…" Leo said, shuddering.

Jason shrugged.

"You get used to him." He turned to Nyssa. "Do you need anything before I go?"

"We're good." She pulled a crossbow from her back and loaded it with a blunt tipped bolt. "Give 'em hell from us, will ya?"

"Will do." Jason saluted and summoned the winds, taking to the sky.

Once he had disappeared Leo returned inside the fist, chuckling as he tossed more blue-white flames onto to the already roaring fire.

 **Annabeth's POV |** _Zephyros Creek_

"There!" Julia hissed, pointing at the creek.

Annabeth peered around a tree in the direction Julia had pointed. Three Hunters were pacing back and forth along the bank, bows drawn and pointed into the camper side of the forest.

Annabeth withdrew behind the tree, turning to face the campers behind her.

"Okay," she whispered. "They let Percy and the others across, which means they've almost certainly got another group lined up to flank us along the left. It has to be a fairly large group- probably led by Thalia, or they wouldn't have been so lax—"

"What does that mean for _us_?" Travis hissed, cutting her off.

Malcom rolled his eyes.

"It means that once we get past those three," he jabbed a finger in the direction of the Hunters. "We _should_ be in the clear."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Connor growled, hefting his sword. "Let's go!"

It was Annabeth's turn to roll her eyes.

"We can't just barge in there." She whispered exasperatedly. "We need a plan of attack."

"We do have a plan!" Travis said indignantly. "Atta-"

Julia stepped forward, cupping a hand over her half-brother's mouth.

"So what's the plan?" She asked, turning to Annabeth.

"We have to take both of them out." Annabeth frowned. "Preferably stealthily."

"I think I might be able to help there." Chris said, stepping forward. He held up a blow-gun, loaded with several blueish-purple darts. "Will gave this to me. The darts are laced with narcotics he got off Clovis."

Annabeth nodded appreciatively.

"That'll be perfect. Do you know how to use it?"

"Kinda?" Chris grimaced. "I did a couple practice shots earlier, but I'm not that great."

"It'll have to do." Malcom said grimly. "We'll cover you."

Chris nodded and got to his knees, pointing the gun through the leaves towards the Hunters.

"Not yet!" Annabeth hissed as the Hunters turned to face them. After several paces back and forth, one turned to another, mumbling an inaudible question. "Now!"

The dart flew from the gun, whistling through the air and hitting the Hunter directly below the ear. Her hand flew up and the other Hunters converged on her, trying to see what was the matter.

Chris grinned.

"Not the one I was aiming for," he chuckled. "But I guess that works."

"Be careful not to hit-" Annabeth cautioned.

"I know, I know." Chris cut her off, raising the blow-gun to his lips again.

The next dart flew over the shoulder of the tall girl with light brown hair. Chris cursed as the girl whipped around, shouting and pointing to the grove of trees in which the campers were hiding.

"I got this." Travis said, making to crawl from out behind his tree.

"Wait!" Annabeth hissed.

The first Hunter had collapsed and the tall girl turned around, distracted. Chris raised the gun to his lips and blew. The dart hit her squarely in the neck. She turned around, raising her bow, but the tranquilizers seemed to be working much more quickly. The girl made a few feeble steps towards the woods before also collapsing, leaving her comrade alone.

"NOW!" Annabeth shouted.

The campers leapt from their hiding spaces, charging at the lone Hunter. She raised her bow, stumbling backward, and fired at Annabeth. The arrow flew over Annabeth's shoulder, instead hitting Julia in the chest. With a cry she tripped and fell, entangled in a silver net.

It was no matter though, for Annabeth and the other campers had already reached the Hunter. They dispatched her in a matter of seconds, Chris pricking her on the neck with a final dart.

Annabeth returned to Julia, quickly cutting her from the net.

"Thanks," she muttered as Annabeth pulled her to her feet.

"No problem." Annabeth said. She turned the other campers, pointing at the unconscious forms of the three Hunters. "We've gotta get those out of sight, or Thalia is gonna know something's up."

"On it." Connor said, grabbing the feet of one of the Hunters and beginning to drag her towards the forest. He turned, calling over his shoulder. "Brings back old memories, eh Travis?"

Travis laughed and stooped, throwing the other two over his shoulders and jogging to catch up. Annabeth shook her head. Even for Hermes standards, those kids were weird.

After the bodies had been hidden (gods that sounds awful), Annabeth led the campers into the forest.

"We'd better hurry." She whispered, calling over her shoulder. "That took much longer than I would've liked."

They walked quickly through the forest, keeping an eye out for Hunters, but it was oddly quiet.

"It's almost like they're waiting for us…" Malcom murmured, falling into step beside Annabeth.

"I know…" She said softly. "Do you think—"

Nico materialized in front of her. She shrieked, jumping back several steps and knocking into Connor. Nico looked at her, a bemused expression on his face.

"Sorry." Annabeth muttered, embarrassed. "You scared me, that's all."

Travis pushed forward.

"Where's the flag?" He said angrily.

"Shut up!" Nico hissed, looking behind him warily. "We're close." He turned to face Annabeth. "It's a no-go on the shadow traveling. A Hunter's controlling them. And the other guard's got some sort of telekinesis powers or something… She knew where I was when she couldn't even see me."

"Telekinesis?" Malcom muttered, scratching his head. "That'd be Hecate, right?"

Nico shrugged.

"Maybe."

Just then, Jason dropped out of the sky, landing next to Nico.

"Where's Piper?" Annabeth said immediately.

Jason grimaced.

"We got caught. Only I got out."

"Styx…" Annabeth cursed. "Well you two better stick with us. Looks like we're the only ones left to get the flag." She motioned for the campers to follow her and they continued their walk through the forest.

After about a minute, Nico spoke.

"We're here." He whispered, pointing to a ring of shadows surrounding an old apple tree. Next to the tree stood two Hunters. One of the girls was muttering something as she spread her hands wide, holding the shadows away from the tree.

"She must be a daughter of Erebus." Malcom said softly.

Annabeth nodded, peering around a tree to get a better view of the flag. It hung in the lower branches of the tree, rippling slightly in the night breeze. Directly below it stood the other Hunter. She had one hand on the tree, surveying the outer edges of the shadows.

"Is that the one that sensed you?" Annabeth asked Nico, nodding at the girl.

"Yeah, that's her." He replied quietly. "But I don't think she will right now. She only noticed me when I was over by that tree." He pointed to the peach tree in question.

"Why don't we attack?" Connor whispered impatiently. "There's only two of them!"

Malcom whipped around.

" _Because_ ," he hissed through gritted teeth, as though he was talking to a child. "We don't yet know the situation."

"Maybe Chris could try and take the shadow lady out with his blow-gun?" Julia suggested, stepping forward.

"Whoa!" Jason exclaimed. "You have a _blow-gun_?!"

" _SHHH!"_ Annabeth and Nico growled in unison.

"Sorry…." Jason mumbled.

Malcom frowned.

"That might be an idea…" He said, turning to Annabeth. "Using blow-darts."

Annabeth nodded.

"But aim for the one that sensed Nico." She said to Chris. "Jason, can you make sure the wind doesn't mess up his shot?"

"Of course."

Chris pulled out his blow-gun and positioned it in the nook of a bush, pointed at the Hunter with her hand on the tree.

"I've got a shot." He whispered.

"Take it." Annabeth said immediately.

With a soft pop, the dart flew from the gun, sailing directly at the Hunter. A few feet away from her, however, it was knocked from the air by branch that had swung down from the apple tree.

"What the-"

"THERE!" The Hunter shouted, pointing to where the campers were hiding.

"Scatter!" Annabeth yelled.

The campers leapt to the side as a volley of arrows came pelting towards them. Narrowly avoiding them, Annabeth ducked to the side, rolling behind a bush.

Panting, she looked back at where they had been hiding. Both Jason and Chris had been caught in nets.

"You can run…" The Hunter called gleefully, pulling back another two arrows into her bow. "But you can't hide…" She released the arrows with a _twang_ and they sped through the air, colliding with Julia, who had been hiding behind an orange tree, and encasing her in a silver net.

Annabeth's mind was whirling. Apple, peach, orange tree… _Gods_ she was stupid.

"Don't go near the fruit trees!" She yelled. The Hunter whipped around, shooting an arrow towards the sound of Annabeth's voice, but she had already moved, ducking behind a cedar tree. "She's the daughter of Pomona!"

"Well aren't we clever!" The Hunter cackled. "Too bad _you_ don't have any special powers!"

Annabeth risked another glance at the apple tree. Nico was crouching at the other side of the shadow ring. He unsheathed his sword, making to go out from behind a bush, but Annabeth shook her head.

" _Not yet_." she mouthed.

Right now, the campers had the advantage. Although the daughter of Erebus had prevented Nico from being able to shadow travel to the flag, she had also made it nearly impossible for the other Hunter to see. With the clearing by the apple tree being so lit up, the rest of the forest would look pitch black from where the Hunters were standing.

If they only could sneak up behind the fruit girl with some sort of distraction or….

"Annabeth!" A voice hissed.

Annabeth looked up. Connor was crouched on a branch of the cedar tree she had hidden behind.

"What?" she whispered.

"Here!" He tossed down a yellow colored arrow, which Annabeth caught, confused. "Fart arrow." He whispered. "Stole it off the Hunter we took down at the creek. I was gonna save it for later but—"

"This is perfect!" Annabeth whispered gleefully. She examined the arrow, turning it over in her hands. "How does it work?"

"Just chuck at them." Connor shrugged. "As soon as something hits the tip it'll explode. Brace yourself though, cuz those things _stink_."

Annabeth nodded, ripping a piece of cloth from shirt. She tied it around her mouth, forming a temporary bandana.

Connor grinned and gave her the a-okay symbol with his fingers. Ignoring him, Annabeth peered around the tree again and locked eyes with Nico.

" _Fart arrow_." She mouthed, holding it up. Nico's eyes widened.

" _I didn't know those existed_." He mouthed back.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, holding up three fingers.

" _Ready_?" She mouthed. Nico nodded. " _Three, two…_ " Annabeth put down her fingers as she mouthed the numbers. _"One…_ " She darted out from behind the tree. The Hunter whipped around, raising her bow, but Annabeth threw the arrow. It landed at the Hunter's feet and exploded in a cloud of yellow smoke. The Hunter coughed as the smell hit her and her arrow went astray, sailing far over Annabeth's head.

The other Hunter dropped her hands, reaching for her bow, and the shadows came hurtling towards them. Annabeth ducked as a branch of the apple tree whipped by her. She crashed into the daughter of Pomona, blinded by the sudden darkness, and knocked her over. At this the apple tree thrashed even more wildly, creaking as its branches sailed violently through the air.

Nico had summoned two skeletons. They advanced on the standing Hunter, ignoring the arrows that flew harmlessly through their ribcages, and grabbed her by the arms, forcing her bow from her hands. The girl dropped to her knees and Chris ran forward with a dart, pricking her on the neck.

Travis and Connor came stumbling through the fog, coughing. Travis knelt beside the remaining Hunter and held up another fart arrow.

"Make the tree stop moving, or I'll detonate this in your mouth." He threatened. The girl's eyes widened and the apple tree froze. "Now that wasn't that hard, was it?" He chuckled pleasantly.

"Get the flag, Nico!" Annabeth yelled, eyes streaming from the sulfur of the gas.

Nico ran forward. He grabbed the flag and, sheathing his sword, disappeared into the shadows.

 **Leo's POV |** _Zeus's Fist_

An arrow came whizzing through the tunnel Frank had dug. Leo leapt to the side, barely avoiding it, and it expanded into a net where he had been standing moments before.

"You could always knock!" He shouted through the hole.

Another two arrows shot from the opening, but he zapped them with two shots of flames, melting them instantly.

Lighting one hand on fire and pulling a mallet from his tool belt with the other, Leo stepped cautiously towards the tunnel. After a few minutes of silence, he ducked into the passage, appearing quickly at the surface.

There was nobody there.

"Nyssa?" He called loudly. His voice reverberated back at him, bouncing eerily off the dark trees.

Suddenly, a Hunter with flaming red hair appeared from behind one of the trees. Leo yelped, shooting a couple sparks from his hand in surprise. One landed on the Hunter and she collapsed instantly.

Leo dropped his hand, taking a few wary steps forward.

"Are you okay?" He called anxiously.

The Hunter burst into flames. Leo ran forward, horror struck, but tripped and fell flat on his face.

"What the-?" A silvery cord was stretched tightly between two trees; a trip wire.

"Sorry hun." The Hunter said, sitting up. The flames lapped at her arms as she pulled out her bow, firing a net neatly at Leo.

Leo stared awestruck as she strode by him and began to climb the fist, indifferent to the steaming hot metal. More Hunters began to emerge from behind trees. They ignored Leo, stepping over or around him to walk to the base of the fist. He spotted Nyssa, held by a burly looking Hunter with her hands behind her back. She threw him a helpless look as the Hunter forced her forward.

"How?" Leo said finally, still entangled in the net.

The redhead had now reached the top of the fist. She grabbed the flag, grinning down at Leo.

"Daughter of Caca!" She called down.

"Caca?" Leo laughed. "Like poop?"

"Oh no…" Thalia mumbled.

The girl took a deep breath, obviously trying to calm herself.

"No, you _boy_." she said, as though 'boy' was an insult. "Caca is a fire goddess, daughter of Vulcan—"

"So then why do you have the gift?" Leo interrupted.

"Wha-?"

"Only sons and daughters of Hephaestus, Vulcan or whatever, get the gift. And even then, it's super rare."

"What _gift_?"

Leo tried to sit up, failed, and collapsed back in a heap under the net.

"Light stuff on fire, able to breathe smoke, immune to heat…ring a bell?"

The girl slid down the fist and landed neatly on her feet.

"All of Caca's children are able to manipulate fire once they have it." She said haughtily, looking down at him. "Once you sent a spark my way, I could handle it however I liked."

"Amber, let's go." Thalia ordered.

"So you can't do this?" Leo asked.

The girl, Amber, whipped around, a sneer curling her lip. Leo promptly burst into flames, melting away the net that encased him. Several Hunters took a couple anxious steps backwards as he stood, stretching.

Thalia raised her bow, signaling at the other Hunters to do so as well.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be." She called as Leo advanced, still engulfed in flames.

Leo grinned.

"Oh I plan on it."

Gods he was glad he wore the fireproof underwear Calypso had made him. This would be a lot less epic if he were naked.

"But first," he said, turning to Amber. "I'm gonna need that flag back."

Her mouth curled in a snarl, but it was more uncertain now. Leo saw her glance over her shoulder, in the direction of the Hunter side of the forest.

"Don't-" he began, but it was too late.

Amber turned, leaping over a fallen log and racing towards the creek.

"Styx…" Leo muttered. He raced a hand, ready to fire flames at her, but the other Hunters converged, blocking his shot. _They_ would actually die if he hit them with a bolt of blue flames. "Do you have a death wish?!" He shouted, trying to dodge past them.

He finally managed it, skirting around the outside of the group. He pelted after Amber, slowly gaining, but she was miles ahead.

"Wait!" Leo shouted desperately.

Amber turned, looking pitilessly at him, before leaping the creek and raising the flag high in triumph.

Cheers erupted from the forest behind Leo as the Hunters emerged. They raced past Leo, a few even banging into him, before joining Amber in her celebration.

Nico materialized next to Leo, carrying the silver flag of the Hunters. It faded quickly from grey to orange and the pegasus logo appeared, emblazoned in the center.

"Too late, dude." Leo groaned, staring helplessly at the Hunters.

"Maybe not…" Nico smiled slightly.

"What do you mean?"

Nico shrugged. Just then, Annabeth appeared from the Hunters' side of the woods. She looked beat up and reeked of sulfur, but when she saw the flag Nico was holding, her face split into a huge smile.

"We did it!" She shouted gleefully, running forward.

Amber coughed slightly and stepped forward, blocking Annabeth's path.

"Hate to break it to you hun," she said, not sounding sorry at all. "But I crossed over first. Hunters win."

"Then why hasn't your flag changed color?" Annabeth asked delicately.

Thalia stepped forward.

"You're seriously not going to claim that you won just because the charm on the flag glitched out?" She scoffed. "Amber crossed first. We win."

"Oh I don't think the charm's broken." Annabeth said, still smiling. "I just think you haven't crossed the border yet."

Thalia laughed.

"You're serious? It's fairly obvious where the border is, Annabeth. Kinda hard to miss a creek."

"Right. About that…"

"Stop being a sore loser!" Amber growled. "I see now why the Hunters and campers don't get along."

Annabeth glared at her.

"Hazel!" She called, not taking her eyes off of Amber. "You can come out now."

Leo yelped as Hazel materialized from thin air beside him, pulling a Yankee's baseball cap off of her head. She grinned at him.

"Nice clothes."

Leo made a face at her, covering his bare torso slightly with his arms.

Ignoring this, Hazel raised a hand. Mist appeared all around them, as though someone had just switched on a light. It wafted up from them ground and was sucked into Hazel's open palm. The surroundings grew blurry, melding together into a greyish landscape. Disconcerted, Leo swayed back and forth, and almost fell over. A flash of bright purple light later, and he had regained bodily control, although something was off.

The creek which marked the border was now several yards closer to the Hunters' edge of the forest. In fact, it seemed as if the entire landscape had been shifted to the south. Amber's mouth had fallen open as she realized she was indeed on the wrong side of the creek.

"Holy Hera…" Thalia mumbled, awestruck. "Was that—?"

"The Mist." Annabeth said smugly.

Chiron came trotting up, obviously trying to conceal a smile. Flung over his back were several snoring Hunters and an unconscious Percy.

"The Campers win!" He announced happily.

"Finally…." A voice grumbled. Clarisse had appeared from the woods behind Annabeth, followed by several other battered Apollo and Ares campers. Behind them came Connor and Travis, both wearing disgruntled looks.

"Yeah, yeah…" Connor muttered. "We know. No need to rub it in."

"Waste of fart arrows…" Travis mumbled, kicking at the grass with the toe of his boot.

"Guys," Annabeth laughed. "We won."

"Yeah I know-" Connor began, but he stopped abruptly, having just realized who had spoken.

"Wait." Travis said slowly. "We?"

"As in us?" Connor uttered incredulously.

"As in _campers_?" They finished together.

Annabeth laughed again.

"Yep. Unless there's some other—"

"YES!" They shouted in unison, high-fiving.

Thalia looked murderous. Leo took a couple nervous steps backwards as the air around her crackled with electricity.

"Where's Frank?" Hazel asked, oblivious.

"Ah, yes, about that…" Chiron coughed. He reached onto his back and picked up a small white form Leo hadn't noticed before.

"Is that—?" Hazel began.

"I'm afraid so," Chiron said, hiding a smile as he held up the unconscious form of a mouse. "It seems that Mr. Jackson and Zhang had the idea to disguise Frank as rodent, who would later reveal himself and seize the flag from the unsuspecting Hunters."

Thalia snorted.

"As you can see," Chiron continued. "The plan didn't work out quite as well as they had hoped."

Leo burst out laughing.

"You think?" He said, gasping for breath.

Hazel ignored him and took the mouse from Chiron, placing it delicately in her pocket. She then held out the Yankee's cap to Annabeth.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it." She said as Annabeth took the hat.

"No problem." Annabeth grinned. She turned to the rest of the campers. "Who wants to help me prank Seaweed Brain while he's asleep?"

The campers cheered.

* * *

 **A/N**

Soooooooooooo...

This ended up being _way_ longer than I planned. Like way longer. Sorry if the ending was super abrupt, because I just honestly needed to get it done at that point. I also didn't have any time to go through and double check everything, so if there are typos feel free to let me know in a DM or review and I'll fix them as soon as I can.

Review! You don't know how much it means to me to read them. You don't even have to have an account to do it!

Love from,

AdamantlyAmiable


	6. Departure

**A/N**

I'm so sorry this took so long, I really have no excuse apart from busyness. Don't fear, however, this story is far from over.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Still don't own either franchises. Working on it though.

* * *

 **Percy's POV |** _Camp Half-Blood_

"You packed yet?"

Percy looked up. Annabeth had stuck her head into his room, blonde hair tied up into a messy ponytail. She was holding a book bound in purple leather under one arm.

"Not much to pack really." Percy shrugged. He pulled a few shirts from his bed and stuffed them into the bright blue backpack at his feet.

Annabeth laughed, stepping into the cabin.

"Is that the Waterland backpack we—"

"Got on our first quest?" Percy grinned. "Yeah. Found it in the back of my closet. Thought it might be good luck to bring."

"As I recall," Annabeth smirked, sitting on the bed beside him. "It didn't give us much luck the first time around."

Percy laughed.

"Maybe not." He grabbed a pair of flip-flops and tossed them into the backpack on top of the shirts. "Done!" He said triumphantly, zipping it shut.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow skeptically, looking at the half-full backpack.

"You don't know how long we're going to be there." She said.

"We can do laundry there." Percy said, waving a hand dismissively. "Plus if I forgot to pack something I can just buy it later."

Annabeth looked ready to argue so Percy hastily changed the subject.

"What's that?" He asked, gesturing at the book tucked underneath Annabeth's arm.

"A book."

Percy rolled his eyes and Annabeth went on.

"The magic people sent it ahead." She said, holding it up so Percy could see. In golden script along the top read ' _101 Things Muggleborns Should Know Before Starting School'_.

"Muggleborns?" Percy asked after taking a few moments to decipher the curly script.

"Magical people from mortal families." Annabeth explained. "They call mortal people muggles."

"Weird…" Percy muttered.

Annabeth shrugged.

"Anyway, the headmaster wants us to read as much of this as we can before the wizards arrive- only don't mention it to Chiron," she lowered her voice. "He's super upset."

"Why?" Percy asked curiously.

"Apparently he's been trying to get more info on the magical world for centuries, but the wizards aren't having it." Annabeth frowned. "He borrowed the book from me, but it went completely blank as soon as he started reading it. The headmaster must've put some sort of spell on it."

"Rough." Percy grimaced sympathetically.

"I know." Annabeth tossed the book to Percy, who caught it. "I've already read the thing, but you might want to look through it a bit before the wizards arrive to pick us up." She glanced down at her watch. "You've got a little over an hour before they get here."

"Great…" Percy mumbled as Annabeth stood, heading for the door.

"Happy reading!" She called sarcastically over her shoulder.

Percy sighed and opened the book. Luckily the inside was written in print, as opposed to the curly script on the cover, but his dyslexia still made it Hades on earth to read. He had barely made it through the first few lines when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" He called and the door swung open to reveal Piper. She had a cyan backpack slung over one shoulder and was carrying a large tote bag in her free hand.

"Hey," she said, stepping into the room. "There's someone here to see you."

"Who?" Percy asked curiously.

"Not sure." Piper shrugged. "Chiron just said to send for you. But going off the visitor I just got," she gestured with her free hand to her face, which Percy noticed was done up with perfect makeup. "It'll be someone godly."

"Great…" Percy muttered. He stood, grabbing his backpack from the ground.

"Is that all you're bringing?" Piper asked skeptically.

"Yes?" Percy said tentatively.

Piper shrugged, turning to leave.

"Suit yourself. I'll see you at the Big House then."

Percy frowned after her retreating back for a moment before snagging a few more shirts from his closet and stuffing them into the bag. He then grabbed the book Annabeth had given him and left the cabin.

Down at the Big House, he ran into Chiron.

"You can set your luggage here." Chiron said, gesturing to a pile of bags at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the Big House. Percy put his backpack next to a purple duffle, setting the book Annabeth had given him on top of it.

Chiron's eyes narrowed slightly when he saw this.

"He's waiting for you at the lake." He said curtly.

Percy nodded and skirted around Chiron, heading in the direction of the lake. He now how no doubt in his mind of who his 'visitor' was and, sure enough, Poseidon was waiting for him at the bank, wearing his usually khakis and t-shirt. What he hadn't expected, however, was the familiar bulky form standing next to him.

"Brother!" Tyson exclaimed, rushing forward. Percy had just enough time to brace himself before Tyson caught him in a huge hug, effectively knocking the wind out of him.

"Hey big guy." He wheezed as Tyson let go, beaming at him. "It's great to see you."

"Daddy said I could come!" Tyson said happily. "He also said you were going away again." He added, brown eye looking worriedly at Percy.

"Uh, yeah." Percy said awkwardly, shooting Poseidon a sidelong glance. "I'm going to be going to school in Europe for a little while."

"Tyson." Poseidon said, speaking for the first time. "Why don't you go talk with Annabeth for a bit?"

"Oh," Tyson's face fell. "Okay." He lumbered off towards the Big House, arms swinging at his sides.

Percy glared at Poseidon.

"That wasn't nice." He said.

Poseidon sighed, running a hand wearily through his hair.

"I'm afraid we have important matters to discuss. Those which I would rather not concern Tyson in."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked warily.

"It is very rare that different worlds interact with each other. The mortal world being an exception, of course." Poseidon said grimly. "It is unheard of for a prophecy to connect two worlds, especially those so far apart."

"First time for everything, I guess." Percy muttered.

"You _must_ take this seriously, Perseus." Poseidon growled, and Percy could hear frustration creeping into his voice. "We are dealing with unknown powers— powers that might even rival those of the gods. These are uncharted waters, and you must exercise extreme caution."

"Alright, alright." Percy mumbled. "I'll be careful. Was that it?"

"Not quite." Poseidon reached into his pocket, pulling out a shark tooth wrapped in a harness of thin leather. A single dark bead was set at the top of the tooth. Percy took it, puzzled.

"What's it for?" He asked, holding it aloft so the bead glimmered blue in the sunlight.

Poseidon didn't answer at first, his sun-worn brow creasing slightly as he stared at the tooth in Percy's hand. When he finally spoke, he did so carefully, choosing his words with caution.

"In a time of dire need, when you find yourself hopelessly outmatched or outnumbered, cut yourself on this tooth and let your blood fall into the sea." He looked up, eyes locking with Percy's. "But be warned, the power unleashed will be catastrophic. You must make sure you are surrounded only by enemies, for I cannot guarantee the safety of your loved ones should they be nearby."

Percy frowned down at the tooth in his hand before looping it through his necklace, letting it hang nestled in the center of his camp beads.

Poseidon nodded, satisfied, and straightened up as Tyson came lumbering back down the hill towards the lake.

"I will miss you, brother." Tyson said sadly, doe eye gazing forlornly at Percy.

"I'll miss you too, big guy." Percy sighed.

Tyson fumbled in his XXXL overall pockets before pulling out a familiar-looking watch. Percy's mouth fell open.

"Is that—?" He asked, taking the watch in one hand and examining it carefully. "But it can't be— I lost it years ago in the Labyrinth…"

Tyson grinned proudly.

"Not the same one brother." He said as Percy strapped the watch to his arm.

Percy flipped a switch on the side of the watch and it expanded instantly. Leather straps wrapped around his forearm as a round bronze shield erupted from the watch face. If Poseidon was surprised, he didn't show it, merely standing by patiently, hands behind his back as he gazed seaward.

It was the same shield…but not. The leather straps were lighter, the inside lacking the soft leather from before. Percy flipped it over and saw that the engravings were missing, leaving only smooth bronze in their place.

"I didn't have time to do the engravings…" Tyson said nervously. "But I tried to make it as close to—"

Percy hugged him, at a complete loss for words, but Tyson seemed to understand. After a few moments Poseidon spoke, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Shall we be off then?" He said tensely.

Percy nodded, an odd lump in his throat.

"You'll visit, brother?" Tyson asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Percy said, trying for a smile. "I'll come as soon as I get the chance."

Tyson smiled and gave him one last hug before turning and following Poseidon into the water. Percy stared after them, fingers running distractedly over the shark tooth at his collar bone. After a few moments he turned and, heart heavy, climbed back up towards the Big House.

 **Nico's POV |** _Camp Half-Blood_

"Are you sure you want to come?" Nico asked for what must have been the hundredth time.

Will glared at him.

"I'm coming, Nico." He said firmly. "There's no way I'm letting you get into this on your own."

"But are you _sure_ —"

"Nico." Will raised an eyebrow. "Drop it."

Nico sighed, and dropped it.

The two were sitting on the steps of the Big House, the hot summer sun beating down onto their backs mercilessly.

"Dang," Will muttered, wiping his sweaty bangs off his forehead. "Wish Dad could cool it a bit. I know it's summer, but _jeez!_ "

Nico chuckled. He never had trouble with overheating. It seemed that _his_ dad had passed along some powers of eternal AC— not that he was complaining, of course. Though come to think of it, the sun was a _bit_ blinding.

Nico blinked as the light brightened and a silhouette appeared with a golden flash. The light dimmed again and he made out the form of none other than the sun god himself, Apollo.

"Dad!" Will said, surprised. "Looks like all the gods are visiting to give their kids a final sendoff. So, what magical gifts do you have for me?"

Apollo frowned, and didn't answer.

"I need to speak with you." He said tersely. "Alone." He added, glancing at Nico.

Nico was surprised but stood nonetheless, not wanting to provoke the god any further.

"No." Will said suddenly, grabbing onto Nico's hand and pulling him back. "Anything you have to say, Nico can hear too."

Apollo's face hardened.

"Very well." He turned to Will. "You will not be going on this quest."

Will's mouth fell open.

" _What?!_ "

"You are not part of the listed eight, and thus pose a risk of harming both your friends and yourself. I will say it again; you will not be part of the quest."

"You can't do that!" Will spluttered. "Nico- the seven, they _need_ me!"

"As I recall they managed just fine without you last time." Apollo said stiffly.

Will's normally kindly eyes blazed with a blue fire Nico had never seen before.

"You can't stop me." He growled.

Apollo sighed.

"I can, and I will if it comes to it. I am doing this for your own safety. I will not allow you to put yourself in unnecessary danger."

"Maybe it'd be better if you didn't come." Nico said, squeezing Will's hand with his own.

Will whipped his hand out of Nico's grasp.

"Sure, side with _him_!" He shouted. "Figures you wouldn't want me with you!"

"Will—" Nico tried, but he had spun on his heel and stalked off, headed in the direction of the woods.

There was an awkward pause.

"Well," Apollo said, clearing his throat. "I'll be off then. It was good seeing you, Nico." And with that he vanished in another flash of bright light.

 **Annabeth's POV |** _Camp Half-Blood_

Annabeth sat, examining the knife in her hand. It was not made from celestial bronze, but from silver, the handle wrapped in a soft grey leather and set with a turquoise gemstone. The blade was long and deadly sharp, curving slightly at the end.

She had found it this morning, tucked beneath her pillow. There had been no note, but Annabeth knew who it was from. Athena must've known she had lost her previous knife in the depths of Tartarus and had sent her a replacement.

It was a beautiful knife, truly, but Annabeth didn't want it. It was a painful reminder of the bronze one given to her by Luke and she felt guilty somehow by replacing it. She had almost left it in the cabin before she remembered her lack of a real weapon since the battle with Gaea. Plus, the knife would be easy to conceal while at the new school they were traveling to.

"Annabeth?"

She looked up. Percy was standing in front of her, looking tired as ever, green eyes somehow lacking their usual glow.

"Hey," she said, holding out a hand. He pulled her to her feet.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked, gesturing to the roots of the tree she had been nestled in. Annabeth shrugged.

"Staying out of the heat. Hoping to catch a few moments to think before we plunge back into chaos."

"Is that from—" Percy began, looking at the knife in her hands.

"My mom, yeah." She said. "How was your chat?"

Percy's eyes darkened.

"Alright. He gave me this." He gestured to a shark tooth hanging from his camp necklace.

"It completes the tough-guy surfer look." Annabeth laughed. "Does it do anything?"

Percy hesitated.

"No."

"You're a terrible liar, Seaweed Brain."

"I know." Percy smiled for the first time. "Shall we?"

The two made their way back towards the Big House where the other six, plus Chiron, were waiting.

"Where's—" Percy began, looking around, but Piper silenced him quickly with a glare. She glanced meaningfully at Nico, who was scowling at the ground.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. It seemed that Will would not be joining them after all.

"They should be here any minute." Chiron said anxiously, glancing at his watch. "They said they'd be here before noon, and it's almost that time already…"

"How are they getting here?" Hazel asked curiously.

"I haven't the slightest—"

There was a loud crack and three people appeared out of thin air. Annabeth jumped backwards, tripping over her bags and falling to the ground. She brushed her hair out of her eyes. Both Percy and Jason had drawn their swords and were squaring up, ready to face the newcomers.

"Guys!" Annabeth yelled, barely concealing a grin. "It's okay! Stand down!" She got to her feet and put a hand on Percy's arm, pushing his sword down. "Seriously, cool it."

Jason look rather sheepish. He reverted his sword to coin-form and tucked it into his pocket. Percy lowered Riptide, but didn't cap it, staring warily at the people before him. Annabeth rolled her eyes and turned to face the newcomers.

There were three of them, all wearing black cloaks and holding wooden sticks— no, _wands_ — in one hand. The one in the middle, a broad shouldered man with grizzled hair and a very disfigured face was nodding approvingly at Percy.

"Good man." He said, and Annabeth noticed with alarm that one of his eyes was much larger than the other. It was colored a vivid, electric blue and was spinning like a top, looking every which way, even into the back of his head. Annabeth looked away, feeling sick. "Constant vigil—"

"Oh will you shut up a minute, Moody?" Another of the newcomers, this one female, spoke up. She was bent over her knees, panting, her hair a violent shade of bubble-gum pink. "I don't know how you manage international apparition so well— I feel like I'm going to puke…"

She looked it, too. Annabeth took a few wary steps back as the third wizard, a tall, black man, stepped forward, laying a large hand reassuringly on the woman's back.

"There, there, Tonks." He said, his voice slow and smooth. "It'll pass in a few seconds." He turned to face the demigods and Annabeth noticed he had a bright green hula-hoop slung over one shoulder. "Allow me to introduce myself. I, am Kingsley Shacklebol—"

"Yes, yes." The first man, Moody, interrupted impatiently. "There'll be time for introductions later. We only have a little while before the Ministry notices there's been an unauthorized international apparition. Gilbert only promised us a few minutes."

"Who's Gilbert?" Leo asked curiously.

"A Ministry worker in the Department of Magical Transportation!" Moody roared. "Keep up, boy!" He whipped around to face Frank, who looked terrified.

"Is this all your luggage?" He barked, gesturing to the pile of bags at the base of the Big House stairs.

Frank gulped.

"Yes sir." He said hastily.

"Good." Moody drew his wand and Frank flinched but he merely waved it at the bags, which disappeared instantly. "Kingsley, the portkey."

The tall man shrugged the hula-hoop off of his shoulder and held it out to the demigods, who all looked thoroughly confused.

"Err…" Piper began. "What exactly—?"

"Grab on, you blithering idiots! And quickly, too." The hoop had begun to glow a bright blue. Annabeth and the other demigods quickly grabbed onto a side of it, joined by the three wizards. Nico was squished between Moody and the pink-haired woman, who was still looking quite sickly, and did not looked pleased about it at all.

"Good luck!" Chiron called fervently, stepping back. "Be careful! Make sure to Iris-message me updates!"

Then Annabeth felt a jerk behind her navel, and she was spinning away into the dark unknown.

* * *

 **A/N**

Has anybody finished Cursed Child yet? I've already gotten about halfway through, but I stopped so I could finish this chapter ( _that's_ how much I love you guys). I'll probably finish it tomorrow night.

Btw, in this story, Jason's coin/sword/spear isn't broken. There's no real explanation, so sorry about that.

Review! You can do it as an unanimous guest even! Also- check out my Capture the Flag fic if you haven't already. It fits in to this story between the previous chapter and this one (kinda like an unrelated chapter 4.5).

Thanks!


	7. Diagon Alley

**A/N**

See bottom A/N for pet survey link.

In response to Slimer, Solangelo has not broken up. Will was merely very angry with his father for being overprotective and not allowing him to go on the quest with the others. Even though he took some of that anger out on Nico, that doesn't mean they've broken up.

 **Disclaimer:** All your books are not belonging to me.

* * *

 **Hazel's POV |** _Charing Cross Road_

Hazel's feet slammed to the ground and her knees buckled. The world seemed to be spinning, spiraling around her. There was an uncontrollable pressure in her ears and her stomach seemed to have twisted into a knot.

A hand forced her chin upward and a steaming liquid was poured into her mouth. Hazel coughed, spluttering, as steam poured out of her ears and nose. The pressure faded from her ears and her headache dissipated slightly, but the stomach pains persisted.

Hazel looked up to see the grizzled haired man stomping past her. He forced a bubbling flask to Leo's lips, then moved onto Frank, who looked like he was about to puke. She noticed with a start that one of the man's legs was missing, replaced by an oaken peg. His every other step was punctuated with a loud _clunk_ as he went about, distributing potion to the queasy demigods.

Her head a bit clearer, Hazel straightened up, putting a hand on the concrete beneath her for support. They were sitting on the sidewalk of a busy paved street. People bustled about, doing their daily shopping in the bright summer sun. None of the people seemed to have noticed that eleven very queasy travelers had just appeared in their midst.

Annabeth was gazing, slack jawed, at a sign reading 'Charing Cross Rd'. With a jolt, Hazel realized they had just traveled across the entire Atlantic in the space of a few short seconds. Obviously having just come to the same realization, Leo seized the no longer glowing hula-hoop, examining it with a wild look in his eyes.

Having finished dispensing the potion, Moody stowed the empty bottle beneath his cloak and turned to face the rest of the group.

"Come on, you lot." He said gruffly, beckoning them towards a shabby looking pub. "Keep your heads down; _don't_ talk until I've given you the clear, and _Merlin's Beard_ , boy— give me that hula-hoop." He snatched the hoop from a disappointed looking Leo and made it disappear with a wave of his wand.

Hazel allowed herself to be shuffled into the pub with the rest of her friends, still trying to grasp the enormity of what had just happened. The inside of the store was very dark. A large group of men were sitting in the corner, drinking from frothing golden goblets and guffawing raucously. The bartender, an old, bald man, was polishing a glass from behind the counter.

"Tom!" Moody barked briskly. "I'll need the biggest parlour room you've got."

The old man nodded, setting the glass down immediately and grabbing a ring of keys off of the wall.

"Right this way." He said wheezily, leading them to the back of the pub. After fumbling with the keys for a minute, he unlocked a battered looking oaken door and stepped to the side to let them pass. Moody passed him a few golden coins, then shuffled everyone into the room, closing and locking the door behind them.

The room was occupied mostly by a long, wooden table. A cobbled fireplace was set in the wall directly to the right of the doorway. The other man, Kingsley, pointed his wand at it and a fire burst to life, crackling merrily behind the grate. The room was filled with a bright, flickering light and Hazel felt warmth wash over her.

Once the demigods had taken their seats, Jason opened his mouth to speak.

"Where—?" He began, but Moody silenced him with a scathing look, pulling a wand from beneath his cloak. He paced back and forth in front of the locked door, murmuring to himself and tapping on the door with his wand tip. After a minute or so he stopped at the head of the table, standing with one arm over the back of the chair.

"Welcome to London." He said croakily.

 **Nico's POV |** _Some Weird A** Pub in London_

This had to be one of the weirdest things Nico had ever done— and he'd done some pretty odd things.

He'd survived for 7 days in a jar on only Pomegranate seeds, but as the Lord of the Dead's son, things like that happened to him all the time. This, on the other hand, was an entire new spectrum.

Unless his mind was playing tricks on him, he was pretty sure he had just traveled halfway across the world using a glowing hula-hoop, was then forced into the backroom of some pub by a man with a fake eye and leg, and was now sitting at a dining table in a room lit by a magical fire.

All in a day's work, he guessed.

The woman with pink hair, Tonks, was now passing out letters to the demigods. Nico took his silently. The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment. On the front, written in emerald-green script, read:

Mr. N. di Angelo

The Leaky Cauldron

Charing Cross Rd.

London

Percy snorted beside him.

"The Leaky Cauldron?" He laughed. "Must not get a lot of business."

"It's only the most famous place in Magical Britain." Tonks said conversationally, hopping onto the table so her feet swung lazily above the ground. "Go on then, open up your letters."

Nico flipped the envelope over. On the back was a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a larger letter H. Puzzled, Nico broke the seal and slid the letter from the envelope. There were several papers inside, all made from the same heavy parchment as the envelope. He unfolded the first one and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. di Angelo,

We are pleased to inform you that your transfer has been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Both Percy and Jason were red faced, trying not to laugh.

"Hogwarts?" Leo asked feebly. The wizards started blankly at him, confused.

"What about it?" Tonks asked, narrowing her eyes.

Oblivious to all of this, Annabeth was looking crestfallen.

"We await your owl no later than July 31st?" She read aloud. "That was over a week ago! None of us have had the time to reply!"

"Owl—?" Frank began, but Annabeth cut him off.

"It's the wizarding way of sending letters." She snapped.

"That's all been settled already." Kingsley assured her. "The letters are just to help with your cover."

"Minerva?" Hazel asked, also reading from the letter. "Isn't that the Roman aspect of—"

"Athena, yeah." Piper said. "She must be pretty smart."

Nico, meanwhile, was unfolding the second piece of paper.

PERMISSION for VISIT to HOGSMEADE for

This document herby serves to state the aforementioned third-year+ student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade at such a time that the school arranges and with the signature of the undersigned parent or guardian.

The student shall abide by all such rules & regulations relevant to such expeditions and set by the school as per article 528/Z of the 1714 Edict.

Print Name _

Relation _

Signature _

Beneath was the same decorated crest as the seal on the envelope.

"Ah, yes." Moody said, reading over Nico's shoulder. "Go ahead and print your names at the top and pass those forms to me. As your assigned guardians while you are here, Kingsley and I are able to give permission. Kingsley, if you would."

Kingsley nodded and waved his wand again, sending feathered quills and ink bottles flying across the table to each of the demigods.

Leo looked completely bewildered, examining the quill as though it were some alien object. Nico sighed and picked up the quill, dipping it in the ink well before him. Having been born in the 1930s, he had had experience with fountain pens, which were quite similar to this quill.

He scratched out a fairly decent 'Nico di Angelo' at the top of the form and slid the paper towards Moody. Both Annabeth and Hazel had also managed to write using the quill. Annabeth pulled out a third piece of parchment and began to read it, lips moving silently.

There was a loud crack as Frank snapped the delicate quill between his giant fingers, sending ink flying everywhere.

"Sorry!" He yelped.

"Not to worry." Kingsley said in a slow and reassuring voice. He waved his wand, vanishing the ink and causing the two halves of the quill to meld back together.

"5th year?" Annabeth said, looking up from her letter. "But we don't know any magic!"

"Ah, yes." Tonks coughed. "That posed a bit of a problem at first, but with the help of the Headmaster and the Potions professor at Hogwarts, we've managed to solve it."

"They've brewed a potion that allows for your brain to become much more receptive to learning." Kingsley explained. "It'll make you remember things more easily, grasp concepts more quickly and help expand your magical core to what we would hope to see in 5th year students. Speaking of which…" He set his wand on the table and pulled a second from beneath his cloak.

"So basically like magical learning steroids?" Leo asked.

"Yep!" Tonks said. She lowered her voice. "Only don't mention it to anyone at Hogwarts… It's highly illegal and extremely dangerous if used incorrectly."

"Sweet…" Leo muttered.

"Here." Kingsley said, handing the second wand to Jason. He took it, looking confused.

"Give it a wave!" Moody said impatiently.

Looking extremely nervous, Jason waved the wand. Nico ducked as Jason's letter came flying towards him like a speeding bullet. It embedded itself into the back of his chair and hung there, quivering.

"Sorry!" Jason yelped, setting the wand down hastily. Nico glared at him.

"Excellent!" Tonks said happily, taking the wand back from Jason. "We had to make sure you lot had a magical core, otherwise the whole plan would've been a bust. We're still learning how your powers transfer over into our world. It's odd, isn't it? Are you all really the kids of Greek gods?"

"Roman…" Frank muttered.

"Yes, yes it's all very interesting." Moody growled. "But we're not here to discuss heritage. We've got a job to do."

"What's that?" Hazel asked nervously.

"Take you lot shopping." Moody said, jabbing a thick finger at the group. "Then get you settled in your rooms. Tomorrow your teachers will stop by to begin lessons."

Nico had pulled out the third and final piece of parchment. It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Uniform

Fifth-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells_ (Grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk

 _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

 _Magic and Mythology_ by Ariel Verbeck

 _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

 _Intermediate Transfiguration_ by Emetic Switch

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

 _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

"A toad…" Percy mumbled. "Makes sense."

"Wonderful!" Tonks said, standing and clapping her hands together. "I'll take the girls with me then."

They stood and, Hazel throwing a nervous glance over her shoulder, left the room.

"You three." Moody barked, jabbing fingers at Jason, Percy and Leo. "With me."

Looking rather displeased with their assigned wizard, the three stood and followed Moody from the room.

"That leaves you two with me." Kingsley said as Nico and Frank stood.

Frank shot Nico a nervous glance as Kingsley led the way from the room. Nico sighed. Needless to say, this was going to be an long trip.

 **Jason's POV |** _Diagon Alley_

Moody led the three of them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trashcan and a few weeds.

"It's okay," Percy said, laying a hand reassuringly on Moody's shoulder. "I have a terrible sense of direction too. My girlfriend, on the other—"

Moody brushed Percy's hand away, completely ignoring him, and drew his wand. He strode forward, tapping one of the bricks three times with the tip of his wand. The brick twitched. It wriggled, melding into the surrounding bricks, forming a large archway onto which a cobbled street twisted and turned out of sight.

Jason followed Moody through the archway, jaw agape. The sun shone brightly down onto the shops, illuminating their flamboyant window displays and drawing Jason's eyes to them like a magnet. A stack of shimmering cauldrons sat outside of the nearest shop, under a sign declaring: Cauldrons– All Sizes -Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver – Self-Stirring – Collapsible.

"Come along now." Moody said gruffly, shuffling the three of them down the street. He steered them into a shop posted as Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, setting the bell jingling as he pushed open the door.

"Er- your wizardness?" Leo began awkwardly. "We don't really have any money…" He trailed off as Moody glared at him, electric-blue eye vibrating with intensity.

"Hogwarts maintains funding for those who cannot afford to purchase school supplies." He growled, pulling three small bags from beneath his cloak and handing them out. "Due to the special circumstances, the Headmaster himself has also provided additional funding."

Jason peered curiously into his bag. It was filled with golden, silver, and bronze coins, similar to the Roman currency, though slightly larger in shape.

"The golden ones are galleons." Moody explained, his magical eye rolling into the back of his head as he presumably scanned the shop for threats. "The silver and bronze coins are sickles and knuts, respectively. Seventeen sickles to a galleon and twenty-nine knuts to a sickle."

Jason looked hopelessly at Percy, having already forgotten the exchanges. Leo, however, stepped forward eagerly, the golden coins glinting in his hand.

"How that translate into mortal money?" He asked excitedly.

"It's about five muggle pounds to a galleon—" Moody began suspiciously.

"5 pounds…" Leo muttered to himself. "That'd be about seven dollars in American—"

"It varies quite a bit." Moody said, cutting him off. "You'll have enough for everything you need this year." He turned, leading them further into the shop.

Percy leaned towards Jason.

"I don't think that's what he was wondering about." He whispered. Jason grinned.

At the back of the shop was a woman dressed in pale purple robes. She was pinning a long black robe onto a small boy with curly blonde hair of about eleven. A second witch, also wearing purple robes, bustled forward.

"Hogwarts?" She asked Moody, glancing at Jason and the others. He nodded, and the woman led Leo to a stool, slipping a robe over his head.

"How do I look?" Leo grinned, waggling his eyebrows and raising his arms dramatically over his head.

"Like a Halloween costume gone wrong." Jason laughed as the witch went about her work, pinning the robe to the correct length.

"That's you done, dear." The first witch said to the small boy. He hopped down from his stool, casting a terrified look at Jason, before rushing from the shop.

Jason glanced at Percy, who shrugged.

"Next, please." The woman called impatiently. Jason hurried forward, stepping onto the stool.

After they had all been fitted, Madam Malkin gave Moody a slip of paper.

"The robes should be ready in approximately twenty minutes." She said. "Come by any time after then."

"Where to next?" Leo asked excitedly once they were back out on the cobbled street.

"Potion ingredients." Moody said gruffly.

It smelled terrible inside the Apothecary. It was so bad, Jason shifted the breezes slightly to keep the scents as far away from him as possible. As Moody ordered three supplies of basic potion ingredients, the three walked about the store, examining the various feathers and herbs.

After the Apothecary they purchased quills and parchment, Jason promising himself to use a pen instead, then traveled to a basic supplies store, where they bought cauldrons, scales and telescopes. Laden down with bags, Moody led the three towards a store posted as Flourish and Blotts.

The inside of the shop was stacked to the ceiling with books bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. A plump woman with a kindly face was already at the counter, so Jason and the others browsed around instead, waiting for her to finish.

"Where'd Moody go?" Percy asked suddenly. Jason looked up. Sure enough, Moody was nowhere to be seen.

"Dunno." He muttered. "Weird…"

"That'll be 39 sickles, ma'am." Said the man behind the counter.

"Oh dear…" The woman said worriedly, rummaging about in her purse. "And I've still got a broom to buy— he might have to settle for the seven… Heaven knows how much the newest Cleansweep costs."

Leo was staring at the woman, frowning. He then strode forward purposely, looking over his shoulder to grin back at Jason and Percy.

"Leo!" Percy cried out in warning, but it was too late. Leo crashed into woman, knocking her purse and several books to the floor.

"Sorry!" He yelped, scrambling on the ground to retrieve the fallen books and purse.

"That's quite alright, dear." The woman said kindly as Leo handed over her things. "It happens to the best of us." She went back to digging through her purse as Leo walked sheepishly back towards Jason and Percy.

"What were you thinking, man?" Jason asked, trying to conceal a grin. Leo shrugged.

"Oh!" Said the woman at the counter suddenly. "Silly me, I must've misplaced my galleons." She drew a few golden coins from her purse and handed them to the cashier. "Have a nice day!" She called over her shoulder as she left the shop, setting the bell jingling.

"Did you just," Percy began slowly. " _Reverse pickpocket_ that woman?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Leo said serenely, examining a fancy-looking purple book.

"How may I help you?" The cashier asked in a bored voice.

"We need three sets of these books." Moody said, handing him a supplies list.

"Where did you come from?" Jason exclaimed. Moody looked at him, his chiseled face twisting into what might've been a confused expression.

"I've been here the entire time, boy." He growled.

After they had paid for their books, the four made their way back onto the street, which had grown considerably darker and less crowded.

Moody glanced at a clock hanging from one of the shops.

"The robes should be done." He said. "We can pick them up now or get your wands first—"

"Wands first." Jason said immediately, and Leo and Percy nodded their agreement.

Moody led them even further down the street. Jason was sure they were going to go into a large, snowy white building when they passed it— after all, a wand seemed like a very important thing, but Moody steered them left into a shabby looking shop. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

As they approached the shop, Annabeth, Piper and Hazel exited, followed by Tonks.

"How was it?" Percy asked Annabeth eagerly.

"He's kinda creepy." She replied. "But the wands are _amazing_. When I found mine…" She trailed off, eyes glistening over.

Annabeth was right. Mr. Ollivander _was_ creepy. He stood, watching them with wide, pale eyes as he handed them wand after wand. He didn't seem perturbed as to why they were purchasing wands at such an old age, merely standing by, occasionally making comments about their grips.

After what seemed like the hundredth wand he had waved, Jason took a pale white wand from Mr. Ollivander's proffered hand and gave it a flick, prepared for another vase to explode or go flying across the room. This, however, was not the case. A bright light seemed to be emanating from not the tip of the wand, but the wood itself. It filled the room with glorious sunlight, and Jason shut his eyes, blinded. It only lasted for a few second before the light receding and the wand sat, seemingly humming, in Jason's hand.

"Aspen and unicorn hair." Mr. Ollivander said, placing Jason's wand back into its box and wrapping it in brown paper. "Ten and a half inches— nice and supple. Fascinating..."

Jason found the wand quite fascinating as well. He took the box back from Mr. Ollivander, smiling nervously at Percy and Leo, both of whom were gazing at him, jaws agape.

"Now, now." Mr. Ollivander said, turning back to the two. "No need to feel discouraged. We will find you both a match yet."

It only took two more tries before red sparks shot from the end of the wand Leo was holding like a firework, throwing dancing spots of colored light onto the walls. Leo grinned, obviously pleased, as Mr. Ollivander wrapped his wand for him.

"Ebony and unicorn hair— quite an interesting combination." Mr. Ollivander murmured. "Twelve and a half inches. Reasonably whippy…"

Percy, meanwhile, was becoming frustrated. He slammed another wand onto the counter, not bothering to pick up the boxes that had fallen to the floor.

"Percy…" Jason began, noticing a blue aura starting to glow around him.

"Are you okay, sir?" Mr. Ollivander asked nervously, stepping forward.

"I'm fine." Percy growled through gritted teeth. He thrust forward a hand to take another wand from Mr. Ollivander, but something odd happened. A faint wining noise seemed to be coming from the back of the shop. Jason had just enough time to duck before a box came soaring over his head, a wand spinning out of it and into Percy's outstretched hand.

As soon as wand and hand connected, the wining noise stopped. The discarded boxes on the floor seemed to levitate for a fraction of a second before crashing back towards the floor.

"Oh, bravo!" Mr. Ollivander cried, clapping his hands together. "Very good! Very good indeed!" He took Percy's wand from him, summoning its fallen box with a flick of his own wand. "Blackthorn and dragon heartstring… Twelve inches. Unyielding."

" _Dragon heartstring?_ " Jason mouthed at Percy. Percy shrugged, obviously trying to hide a grin as Mr. Ollivander wrapped his wand and handed it back to him.

They paid for the wands, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from the shop.

* * *

 **A/N (please read)**

If you want to know the others' wand types, you can find them right here. It would be completely redundant to try and work them all smoothly into the story so I'm just going to list them below. All of them were picked with personalities in mind. Feel free to look the features up on Pottermore, you'll find they fit quite well.

At the bottom will also be a survey link asking for opinions on pets for the eight.

Percy: Blackthorn and dragon heartstring. Twelve inches. Unyielding.

Jason: Aspen and unicorn hair. Ten and a half inches. Nice and supple.

Leo: Ebony and unicorn hair. Twelve and a half inches. Reasonably whippy.

Nico: Hawthorn and phoenix feather. Ten and a half inches. Unyielding.

Frank: Larch and unicorn hair. Ten inches. Springy.

Annabeth: Walnut and dragon heartstring. Eleven inches. Reasonably stiff.

Piper: Willow and dragon heartstring. Eleven and half inches. Unyielding.

Hazel: Hazel (I know, but it fit best) and dragon heartstring. Ten and a half inches. Nice and supple.

 **Link to survey on pets:** It won't let me put the survey link here, but just search up AdamantlyAmiable on SurveyMonkey and you should find it.

I am definitely not going to give everybody pets; that would be ridiculous. There are also some people that I feel wouldn't be suited to having a pet (Leo, for example- he's more of the machinery type) but if the majority of people want it, it will be so.

Review!


	8. A Rusty Catch-up

**Disclaimer:** Don't own either series. Special thanks to the Rick Riordan and Harry Potter Wikis.

* * *

 **Piper's POV |** _The Leaky Cauldron_

After they had returned from shopping, Tonks sent the three of them to the second floor of the Leaky Cauldron, which turned out to also be an inn. Annabeth unlocked room 132 with the key Tonks had given her and they all shuffled inside, setting their many bags on the floor.

The room was quite small, consisting of a twin-sized bunk and a single bed on opposite walls. At the foot of each bed was a small dresser, and a window occupied the back wall. Piper spotted her tote bag and backpack near the foot of one of the beds.

"I call the single!" Annabeth shouted, running forward and jumping on the bed to the right. She snagged her grey backpack from the floor, pulling out a sleek silver laptop with a blue Delta symbol emblazoned on the back.

Hazel chuckled, also picking her bags from the floor.

"Is it okay if I take the top?" She asked Piper.

"Sure." Piper replied. She sat crisscross on the mattress of the bottom bunk, pulling her wand from one of the many shopping bags.

It was a beautiful wand, wonderfully crafted from smooth, light colored wood. Willow, Ollivander had said, with a core of dragon heartstring.

"When do we have to be downstairs?" Hazel asked from somewhere above Piper.

"Tonks said dinner's at six, so we have a little less than half an hour." Annabeth replied distractedly, typing at her laptop. She pulled a few books from one of the bags and laid them open beside her.

There was a knock at the door and Leo stuck his head in, peering curiously around the room.

"Sweet crib." He said. "Little bit smaller than ours though."

"Come in!" Piper called sarcastically. "No need to wait for a reply or anything."

"Thanks!" Leo replied, pushing the door open to reveal Percy and Jason behind him.

"Reading already?" Percy asked Annabeth. "Aren't you going to wait 'til they give us the knowledge drugs?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"It can't hurt to know a little before we start lessons."

Jason rummaged about in one of his bags before pulling out a wand made from polished white-wood.

"Surrender, fiends!" He cried, brandishing it like a sword.

"Careful." Hazel called from above Piper. "Remember what those did in the shop? We have no idea how to use them yet— you might end up sending one of us back to New York or something."

"Oh." Jason said, lowering it. "I guess you're right." He frowned down at the wand, obviously at a loss for what to do with it. "Where do wizards keep these things?" He asked.

"Back pocket?" Leo called sardonically, now peering out the window. "How come _we_ don't have a window?"

"I'm sure there are pockets in those robes they made us buy." Piper said. "But it wouldn't hurt to pick up some holsters before we go to school— we're not going to be in-costume 24/7.

Jason shrugged and stowed the wand back into its box.

"Where're Nico and Frank?" Percy asked, looking around.

"I thought they were rooming with you guys." Hazel said warily.

"They are." Percy replied. "I mean their bags from camp are in our room. They just must not be back yet."

"Fascinating…" Annabeth murmured, still immersed in her book.

Jason chuckled slightly.

"We'll leave you to it, then." He said, backing out of the room. "See you at dinner."

The three left, shutting the door behind them, and Piper resumed her scrutiny of the wand.

They met up with Frank and Nico at dinner. Frank looked rather touchy, Nico- bored.

"Where are the wizards?" Percy asked, looking around the pub.

"Kingsley said they wouldn't be back until morning." Nico said. "Something about a party they were going to."

"Great." Leo mumbled, aiming a kick at a nearby chair. "Just our luck that we're not invited to a magical party…"

Piper rolled her eyes and led the way to a long table situated in the center of the room. They took their seats and a friendly looking witch served them from a heaping cauldron of soup which levitated behind her.

"What is this stuff?" Jason said around a mouthful, his voice muffled slightly.

"French Onion Soup." Piper said disdainfully, watching as some of the soup dribbled down his chin.

"You would know that, eh Pipes?" Leo laughed.

"Just because I speak French, doesn't mean—" Piper began hotly, but stopped, as the witch had returned with a loaf of bread. Once she had gone, Percy nudged Piper good naturedly, causing her to spill some of her soup onto her arm.

"Oh, lighten up." He grinned. "We're in England! Isn't this exciting?"

Piper flicked the soup from her arm and it hit Annabeth, splattering her in the face.

"I'm so sorry!" She gasped, half-rising from her chair. "I didn't mean—"

Annabeth picked up a napkin, wiping the soup slowly from her face.

"It's quite alright." She said pleasantly. Piper sat back down, relieved, only to be hit in the side of the head with a piece of bread. "My bad." Annabeth shrugged, grinning.

Both Percy and Jason were barely holding back laughter. Frank was looking worriedly from Piper to Annabeth. Beside him, Hazel smiled knowingly.

"Food fight!" Leo shouted, tearing off a chunk of bread and throwing it into the midst. It hit Nico squarely in the face, who whipped around, snarling, only to be splattered from the side by a spoonful of soup from Hazel. She smiled innocently at him, batting her eyelashes.

Annabeth upended her bowl over Frank's head, splattering it with creamy liquid. Percy seized the opportunity to soak both hands in soup, raking them through Annabeth's hair. She screeched, whipping around and forcing his head into her own bowl. Jason summoned the winds and sent soup flying in every direction as Piper ducked, laughing.

It occurred to her later, as they were scrubbing the floor under the stern eye of the not-so-nice witch, that it was good to be back with the group again.

 **Hazel's POV |** _The Leaky Cauldron_

They were woken the next morning by a loud rapping on the door.

"Downstairs in ten minutes." Came Moody's gruff call as he stomped by, presumably going to wake the boys.

Hazel sat up, rubbing her eyes wearily and looking around the room. A faint grey light was coming from the window to her right and she shivered, wanting nothing more than to curl back under her blankets and go to sleep. There was a rustle of covers beneath her as Piper shifted in bed.

"What time is it?" She asked croakily.

"Seven." Annabeth replied, glancing at a clock hanging on the wall.

Piper groaned and buried her face back in her pillow. Hazel sighed, and climbed down from her bunk. The wooden panels felt cold on her feet as she walked over to her duffel, pulling some jeans and a soft woolen sweater from it. It might be August, but the pub was cold. They changed silently and tiptoed down the stairs with their books and wands, careful not to wake the other guests.

At the bottom of the stairs Kingsley directed them into the same parlor room they had met in the day before. The boys were already there, Percy wearing a blue hoodie with bleary eyes and tousled hair. Nico sat beside him, gazing fixedly at his skull ring. There was a haunted look on his face that Hazel knew only too well; he had had another nightmare.

At the front of the room stood Moody, electric-blue eye whizzing sickeningly around its socket. Absent, however, was the pink haired Tonks, replaced instead by a stern looking witch wearing an emerald green cloak. The two stood in front of a large cauldron filled with a silvery potion, sparkling as though it contained ground diamonds.

"Drink." The woman said briskly, flicking her wand so that goblets full of the potion floated to each of the demigods. Hazel took hers silently, and sipped. She had been expecting it to be cool, but it instead burned her throat as she gulped it down. She suddenly felt very alert and awake, and sat up a little straighter in her seat.

"I am Professor McGonagall." The witch said once they had all finished drinking. "I am the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts and Deputy Headmistress under the Headmaster. Please take out your wands." She waved her own, sending books flying to each person. Hazel looked down at hers. It was rather battered, reading in peeling golden letters: "A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration". Professor McGonagall waved her wand again, this time sending matchboxes to every other person. "Please read chapters one through five." She said. "When you are finished, you may begin attempting to turn a match into a needle."

It was long, tedious work. Professor McGonagall walked around the room, correcting their wand movements and answering questions. By noon they had progressed to turning mice into snuffboxes. McGonagall finally called for a break at half past, sending sandwiches flying to each person. They ate hungrily, not bothering to talk. At one they each drank another goblet full of silvery potion and began work again. It wasn't until ten that Hazel stumbled back upstairs and collapsed in bed, exhausted.

The next day they were again woken at seven, ordered downstairs and fed silvery potion. The Transfiguration lessons continued for several days before a new teacher arrived, so short he had to stand on a chair to be seen by the demigods. They learned charms from him for another few days before the potions master arrived, with sallow skin and silky dark hair. The pattern continued for well over a week, new teachers arriving for a day or two before being replaced by another.

The potion was working, as Hazel progressed through the lessons more quickly than she would've thought possible for four years of work. But she grew tired more easily. Some things began to slip from her memory, simple things such as last names or faces of friends back at home.

She understood now why the potion was dangerous. It was as if it were making room in her brain, carving out a space for new knowledge. She might've lost herself completely if it weren't for the importance of the mission and the support of the other demigods. Every night she fell asleep to a pounding headache, only to be woken up seemingly seconds later.

It was as though a giant weight had been lifted off of her, then, when Moody announced on the twelfth day that they were finally finished.

"It is a rough education at best." He said gruffly. "You will still be far behind your peers in magical skill and talent, but you have the basics. The rest is up to you."

They might've celebrated that night if they hadn't been so exhausted. Hazel collapsed in bed, hoping at last for a good night's sleep. She was foolish, of course, to think that could've ever happened.

In her dreams she was once again in the cave in which she had been forced to call forth precious gems to restore the giant Alcyoneus to life. It was different, however. Rather than lying lifeless and flat on the ground, the body of the giant was crouched in a corner of the cave, his back facing outwards.

"Back again, Hazel Levesque?" Said the giant in a slow, even tone, his voice echoing eerily. The rubies glittered in his braided hair, causing red lights to dance about the cave.

"What do you want?" Hazel's dream state said fiercely. "We've already defeated you— you're gone, forever."

Alcyoneus chuckled softly.

"Maybe." He said quietly. "But there are greater powers awakening, powers so ancient they are scarcely mentioned anymore."

"What do you mean?" Hazel said, her heart sinking.

Alcyoneus whipped around, and his eyes were the exact same shade of sea-green as Percy's.

"Beware the son of Poseidon…" He whispered hoarsely. "Beware the traitors and thieves Hazel Levesque— for they will most surely cost you your friends…"

 **Percy's POV |** _Diagon Alley_

Percy woke the next day to sunlight streaming directly onto his face. He rolled over, more rested than he had been in weeks, when he realized there was no window in his room. He sat up very quickly, banging his head on the bunk above him, before seeing Annabeth standing by the side of his bed, wand out and smirking.

"Nox." She said, and the light coming from her wand tip was extinguished. "It's nice how most of these spells incorporate Latin. Makes them easier to remember."

"Maybe for you." Percy growled, rubbing the back of his head. "But I only speak Greek." He looked around, noticing for the first time that they were alone. "Where's everybody else?"

"Shopping for holsters." Annabeth replied. "I told them not to wait up— figured you could use a good night's sleep."

"Thanks." Percy stood and walked to Annabeth, pecking her on the lips.

"Gross!" She squealed, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him away. "Morning breath!"

"Sorry." Percy grinned.

"I'll meet you downstairs in a bit." Annabeth coughed, exaggeratedly plugging her nose. "After you've gotten ready for the day." She added pointedly.

When she had left, Percy changed into shorts and a t-shirt. He brushed his teeth in the bathroom across the hall, then snagged his wand, money pouch, and, after a moment's hesitation, Riptide off of the dresser. Annabeth was waiting for him downstairs, absentmindedly summoning and banishing a nearby chair with flicks of her wand.

"Ready?" She asked when she saw him.

They took each other's hands and walked to the back of the pub and out into the courtyard. Annabeth tapped on the bricks in a pattern Percy had long since forgotten and they entered the cobbled street of Diagon Alley.

Percy noticed at once that there were a lot more people than the last time they had visited. Harried looking mothers herded children into shops while teenagers a little younger than him rushed about, towing bags full of books.

"Last minute shopping." Annabeth said knowingly. "We leave for school tomorrow."

They walked on, past the brightly lit shops of Madam Malkin's and Flourish and Blotts.

"I'm starving." Percy announced after a particularly loud roar from his stomach.

"What about over there?" Annabeth asked, pointing.

"Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor?" Percy asked incredulously. "Ice cream for _breakfast_?"

"Well it's really lunchtime now." Annabeth said, leading the way.

Percy grinned. This was turning out to be a pretty good quest so far. They both ordered large banana splits and ate them under the bright sunlight. Mr. Fortescue was nice enough to bring them a map of the area, which they poured over as they ate.

"Wisaecre's Wizarding Equipment seems like the best place to buy holsters." Annabeth announced once they had finished.

And so they set off. After a few wrong turns and several stops to ask for directions, they arrived. The inside of the shop was very clean and tidy. Shields hung from the back wall, much smaller than the ones Percy had used in the past, and made from a silvery material. To their left were several boxes of gloves. Some were made from thick leather, like the ones that they had bought for school, but others were very lightweight and seemed to shimmer in the light.

They bought two leather holster with detachable straps, and Mr. Wisaecre helped adjust them so that they fit each of their wands' length and thickness. Once they were back out on the cobbled street, Percy helped Annabeth attach hers to her arm, and she to his.

"We still have a lot of money left." Percy said, jingling his coin pouch meaningfully. "Where do you want to go?"

"Explore?" Annabeth suggested.

And so they did. Percy bought a few trick wands from a joke shop called Gambol and Japes, and Annabeth dragged him into a bookstore called Obscurus Books, where she bought a very old looking book on magical history. They both stocked up on quills and ink from Scribbulus Writing Instruments, and learned a bit about the wizarding sport 'Quidditch' from a shop called Quality Quidditch Supplies.

While the sport sounded fascinating, Percy didn't particularly fancy being in the air for such an extended period of time, especially on a highly flammable wooden broomstick. It was well past four when they finally met up with the others, who were just exiting Sugarplum's Sweets Shop.

"Check this out!" Leo said excitedly, holding up a candy wrapped in brown paper. "Cockroach Cluster!"

"Appetizing." Annabeth coughed.

"You've got your holsters?" Hazel asked.

By way of answer, Percy and Annabeth held up their arms, displaying them.

"Great!" Piper said, clapping her hands together. "We were just about to head to the Magical Menagerie, want to come?"

"Sure." Percy replied, and they set off. After walking for a few minutes, they arrived at the shop.

There wasn't much room inside. Every inch of wall was hidden by cages. It was smelly and very noisy due to the squeaking, squawking, jabbering, or hissing coming from the occupants of these cages.

A pair of enormous purple toads sat gulping wetly and feasting on dead blowflies. A gigantic tortoise with a jewel-encrusted shell was glittering near the window. Poisonous orange snails were oozing slowly up the side of their glass tank, and a fat white rabbit kept changing into a silk top hat and back again with a loud popping noise. Then there were cats of every color, a noisy cage of ravens, a basket of funny custard-colored furballs that were humming loudly, and on the counter, a vast cage of sleek black rats that were playing some sort of skipping game using their long, bald tails.

Nico muttered something about animals not liking him and headed towards the door, only to be dragged back by a firm hand from Hazel.

"How may I help you?" Asked the witch behind the counter.

"Just browsing…" Jason said, peering interestedly at the custard-colored furballs. "What are those?"

"Puffskeins." The witch replied shortly.

Annabeth leaned over towards Percy.

"This shop doesn't have much variety in owls." She whispered. "Let's go someplace else."

Percy was just about to agree when he heard a meow from behind him. He turned around just in time to see a small cat with silky black fur jump down from its opened cage and onto the floor. It stared up at him, soft amber eyes wide in interest, before padding over to none other than Nico.

"Looks like you found a friend." Piper laughed as the cat wound its way between Nico's legs, purring loudly.

"That's Theodore." The witch behind the counter said fondly. "Always manages to get out of his cage some way or another— the little rascal."

"I don't like cats." Nico mumbled, nudging it away with his toe. The cat didn't seem to mind, merely purring more loudly and climbing up his leg and onto one shoulder.

"Uh huh." Annabeth said skeptically as Theodore rubbed his face happily against Nico's.

"How much for him?" Hazel asked.

"Hazel…" Nico began, voice muffled slightly by the fur pressed against his cheek.

Hazel ignored him.

"Eight galleons and eleven sickles." Said the witch, hiding a smile. "But for ten galleons I'll throw in supplies and food to last you a year."

Hazel handed over the money, Nico mumbling something inaudibly behind her all the while. They left the shop, the witch promising to send Theodore's cage and food to their room at the Leaky Cauldron.

"He such a cutie." Piper said once they were out on the street again. She scratched Theodore's head with one finger and the purring increased noticeably. "Little Theo."

"Where to next?" Frank asked, avoiding Nico's gaze.

Percy pulled out the map Mr. Fortescue had given them and scanned it briefly.

"Eeylops Owl Emporium?" He suggested. "Annabeth and I thought it'd be useful to have a way of sending letters."

The others agreed and they walked past a few stores, turning into a dark shop filled with hooting owls. Annabeth examined the owls, talking to the storekeeper about varying factors such as weight and distance, before purchasing a large Great Horned female, with glowing yellow eyes.

The sun was low in the sky as the eight returned to the Leaky Cauldron. Once inside, they deposited their various bags in their rooms, Nico having to lock a protesting Theodore in his cage to prevent him from following them, before meeting with Moody in their usual parlor room.

With a sinking feeling in his chest, Percy noticed that the cauldron of silvery potion was on the table at the front of the room.

"You have already learned enough magic to be passable in your fifth year classes." Moody began once they had sat down. "Yet you are posing as transfer students, and must thus also have a basic knowledge of the school which you are coming from." He flicked his wand, sending packets of paper flying to each person. "The American wizarding school is known as Ilvermorny. Each of these packets contains basic information on things such as the school grounds, houses, and uniforms. It is tradition that schools keep their secrets well-guarded, so if you should be asked a question to which you do not know the answer, feel free to make something up— as long as you remain consistent between each other."

"Sir," Annabeth said, raising a hand tentatively. "What exactly are we supposed to do once we are at the school?"

"Learn." Moody replied simply. "The Headmaster has instructed you to keep your heads down until something interesting happens, then go about your quest as you usually would." He looked around the class. "Any more questions?"

Silence. Percy was still staring dismally at the cauldron bubbling with deceivingly beautiful potion.

"Very well." Moody grunted. "You will meet with Kingsley here tomorrow morning at ten. He will escort you to King's Cross, where you will board the Hogwarts Express." He flicked his wand again, sending cups of potion to the people around the room. "You may return to your rooms once you have finished reading the packets."

Percy reluctantly gulped down the potion, hoping to never have to see it again, and began reading the packet. It seemed that the potion had lost the effectiveness of the first week. He scanned the pages, sometimes having to read a sentence over three times before its meaning sunk in. Finally, he finished, dragging his tired feet up the stairs and collapsing into bed.

* * *

 **A/N**

Next update will be the train and sorting! You may have noticed I used some descriptions from the HP books, because I'm extremely lazy. Hope you don't mind!

Review :D


	9. Hogwarts Express

**A/N**

Originally, I was going to make the train and sorting sections one chapter, but as I approached nearly 8.5k words, I soon realized that would be stupid. This chapter is a little shorter, because I the train section was no where near as long as the Sorting, but next Saturday I'll be posting to 6k-ish sorting chapter.

Speaking of which, I've decided to try posting every Saturday. Hopefully it will work out :D

 **Disclaimer** : JP ro PH nwo t'nod I

* * *

 **Jason's POV |** _The Hogwarts Express_

Kingsley woke them the next morning at approximately 9:30am. They dressed silently, gathering together what little they had unpacked, and stumbled tiredly downstairs. There they ate a hasty breakfast of porridge and toast before following Kinsley from the dingy pub and back out into the mortal world.

It seemed that today they would not be traveling by glowing hula-hoop, but by car. Kingsley helped pack their various bags into the trunk and they piled into the back, Jason squeezed between Frank and Percy. After a long drive, in which Theo began yowling until Nico allowed him to sit on his lap, they arrived at Kings Cross Station.

"Follow me." Kingsley said gruffly, dumping their bags into a cart and wheeling it into the station. Jason couldn't help but notice his wary eyes as he scanned the surroundings, hand twitching occasionally towards the wand concealed in his pocket.

Behind him, Annabeth whispered something to Percy, confusedly holding up her ticket.

Kingsley stopped in front of the big plastic number marking platform nine and turned to face them.

"You've all got your tickets?" He asked. Jason pulled his from his jacket pocket and nodded. "Right." Kingsley continued. "You may have noticed that the platform number is 9 ¾, which, of course, is not a platform at all."

Jason looked down at his ticket. He had not noticed the platform number but now it was unmistakable. Kings Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾, 11 o'clock.

"We're running low on time." Kingsley continued, glancing at his watch. "This is where I leave you."

"But the station—" Piper began.

"Run directly though that barrier between the two platforms." Kingsley said, pointing. "The train will be on the other side."

They all stared at him. The brick barrier was looking very solid, not at all like something you'd want to run through.

" _Hurry_!" Kingsley said urgently. "You only have a few minutes before the train leaves."

There was another moment of silence before Hazel strode forward, taking the cart from Kingsley and walking briskly towards the barrier.

"Coming?" She called back at them.

Jason looked at Piper, who shrugged, and they followed her. As he neared the barrier Jason closed his eyes, ready to smash into it— but he didn't. There was an odd feeling of weightlessness and then he was squinting into the sunlight as it beat down onto a scarlet steam engine.

Steam poured from the train and onto the half-empty platform. Jason turned around to see Percy and Annabeth emerging from a wrought-iron archway behind him, looking bewildered.

Men in gold and purple uniforms began walking along the side of the train, slamming the doors shut as they went.

"Come on!" Hazel shouted.

Jason broke into a run, following her to the nearest open carriage and tossing their bags from the cart up to her. The others arrived seconds later and they leapt on the train just as it began to move. A man in uniform slammed the door behind them, shaking his head and muttering something about "young-ins".

"Phew." Piper said, panting. "That was close."

"No kidding." Jason wheezed.

Annabeth led the way down the train aisle, peering into the compartments for space as she went. Jason glanced into the compartments as well.

They passed a pair of boys with identical flaming red hair, talking to a group of terrified looking twelve year-olds and holding out what looked like brightly colored sweets. A few rows down were several girls, talking and giggling animatedly, then a compartment where a blonde girl with a wand tucked behind her ear sat next to another girl with long, red hair, a plump-looking boy holding what looked to be a cactus, and a thin, bespectacled, boy with raven black hair and bright green eyes.

The boy looked up, and they locked eyes for a second before Piper pushed at Jason's back, forcing him to continue walking. Annabeth, meanwhile, had run into some trouble.

A girl with very bushy brown hair wearing a scarlet and gold badge on her chest was blocking the path, standing with arms crossed. Behind her was a tall, gangly boy with flaming red hair and freckles. He too had a badge pinned to his chest.

"You ought to be sitting down already." Said the girl bossily. "The train is moving."

"Sorry." Annabeth said, stepping forward. "We got on the train kinda late. We're looking for a compartment now."

The girl paused, staring at them suspiciously.

"What year are you in?" She asked suddenly. "Why don't I recognize you? And why do you have an accent?"

Annabeth looked rather flustered at all the questions so Percy stepped forward, holding his hands out complacently.

"We're transfers." He explained. "We'll be going into fifth year."

"Transfers?" The girl asked, confused. "From where?"

"Ilvernighty." Leo replied, obviously wanting to contribute in some way.

"Ilver— _what_?"

"Ilvermorny." Annabeth corrected, throwing a glare at Leo. "It's in North America."

There was a moment of silence as the girl stared at them, obviously trying to decide whether to believe them or not. Jason flashed her his most winning smile, which she did not return.

"You'd better sit down." The girl said finally, turning and walking back up the corridor. The boy mumbled something like "yeah", and followed her.

"Ilvernighty?!" Piper exclaimed as soon as they were out of earshot.

"It's not like _you_ were saying anything!" Leo said defensively.

They continued down the train, finally finding an empty compartment. Jason helped stow their many bags in the luggage rack and they sat down, four to a side. Nico let Theodore out of his cage and he leapt into Hazel's lap, purring.

"Exciting, isn't it?" She said, stroking him with one hand.

"Yeah…" Frank mumbled. He was gazing out of the window, forehead pressed against the glass.

"It'll be interesting to see how our powers will translate over into this world." Annabeth said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

Piper rolled her eyes.

"Well in the mortal world we can't use our weapons, right?" She explained. "And there's the Mist as well."

"So maybe the Mist won't work on the wizards?" Leo asked, catching on.

Everyone turned to Hazel.

"I don't know." She said, seeing their looks. "But we can do some testing when we get there."

"What about the weapons?" Nico asked. All heads turned to him. "How are we supposed to know if they work on wizards or not? It's not really something we can just test out."

There was silence at this.

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Percy said finally.

"Who has their weapons with them, anyway?" Hazel asked. "Chiron wouldn't let me bring my spatha, he said it was too big and might blow our cover."

Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Nico and Jason all raised their hands. Hazel looked around.

"How do you have your sword with you?" Piper asked, looking at Nico. "Annabeth and I both have knifes, which are pretty easy to conceal, and Percy and Jason's swords can morph into something smaller."

Nico closed his eyes, mumbling something under his breath. The temperature dropped palpably, and the compartment seemed to grow darker. Shadows converged in front of him, forming a blade of inky blackness. Nico reached forward, seemingly plucking the sword from out thin air. A hilt formed within his grip and the temperature returned to normal, though the compartment still remained noticeably darker.

Percy whistled appreciatively.

"When did you learn that?" Hazel asked, gaping.

"Dad thought it might be useful." Nico shrugged. "But I can only summon it if I send it back into the shadows, I can't just get it from anywhere on earth."

With that he tossed the sword back into the air, where it disappeared, taking the darkness with it.

"Sweet…" Leo muttered.

"Great." Hazel mumbled. "So everybody has a weapon but me and Frank— and he's practically a weapon himself."

"I don't have anything!" Leo said indignantly.

Hazel waved a dismissive hand.

"You have your tool belt."

"I'm sure we can find you something when we get there." Piper said reassuringly.

"I think our main priority should be fitting in." Annabeth interjected firmly. "We've been here for less than an hour and we're already raising eyebrows."

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" She asked.

They pooled their remaining money and bought a bit of everything. Jason chewing happily away at a licorice wand, conversation resumed.

"So who's this Voldemort guy anyway?" Piper asked. Nico shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but it was Annabeth that answered.

"A very powerful dark wizard." She explained. "He was in a bunch of the books back at Diagon Alley. Apparently he's been gone for over a decade— completely disappeared on Halloween night."

"Spooky." Leo mumbled around a mouthful of cauldron cake.

"Why'd he disappear?" Frank asked breathlessly.

Surprisingly, it was Percy that answered.

"That boy that Chiron was talking about— Harry Potter. He defeated Voldemort when he was just a baby."

Annabeth looked at him, surprised. Percy shrugged.

"It was in that book that you lent me."

"Percy's right." She continued slowly. "Voldemort went to the Potter house and murdered his parents. He went to kill Harry, who was just a baby at the time, but the spell rebounded and Voldemort was destroyed. The spell left a lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead."

"Marked by Zeus…" Hazel quoted softly.

Silence fell once again. Annabeth fished a newspaper out of her bag and began to read it. Jason squinted at the paper. Emblazoned on the front were the words 'The Daily Prophet', under which was a smaller subheading reading 'The Boy Who Lived, Gets Off Again'. The pictures beneath that seemed to be moving.

Jason shook his head; things just kept getting weirder and weirder.

 **Harry's POV |** _The Hogwarts Express_

Harry was in a compartment with Luna, Ginny and Neville. They were chatting away, finished their Pumpkin Pasties and swapping Chocolate Frog cards when the compartment door slid open and Ron and Hermione walked in, accompanied by Crookshanks and a shrilly hooting Pigwidgeon in his cage.

"I'm starving," Ron announced, stowing Pigwidgeon next to Hedwig, grabbing a Chocolate Frog from Harry and throwing himself into the seat next to him. He ripped open the wrapper, bit off the Frog's head, and leaned back with his eyes closed as though he had had a very exhausting morning.

"Well, there are two fifth-year prefects from each House," Hermione said, looking thoroughly disgruntled as she took her seat. "Boy and girl from each."

"And guess who's a Slytherin prefect?" Ron prompted, still with his eyes closed.

"Malfoy," Harry replied at once, his worst fear confirmed.

"'Course," Ron said bitterly, stuffing the rest of the Frog into his mouth and taking another.

"And that complete cow Pansy Parkinson," Hermione said viciously. "How she got to be a prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll . . ."

"Who's Hufflepuff?" Harry asked.

"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott," Ron said thickly.

"And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw," Hermione finished.

"You went to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil," said a vague voice.

Everyone turned to look at Luna Lovegood, who was gazing unblinkingly at Ron over the top of The Quibbler. He swallowed his mouthful of Frog.

"Yeah, I know I did." he said, looking mildly surprised.

"She didn't enjoy it very much." Luna informed him. "She doesn't think you treated her very well, because you wouldn't dance with her. I don't think I'd have minded." she added thoughtfully, "I don't like dancing very much."

She retreated behind The Quibbler again. Ron stared at the cover with his mouth hanging open for a few seconds, then looked around at Ginny for some kind of explanation, but Ginny had stuffed her knuckles in her mouth to stop herself giggling. Ron shook his head, bemused, then checked his watch.

"We're supposed to patrol the corridors every so often," he told Harry and Neville, "and we can give out punishments if people are misbehaving. I can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle for something..."

"You're not supposed to abuse your position, Ron!" Hermione said sharply.

"Yeah, right, because Malfoy won't abuse it at all." Ron said sarcastically.

"So you're going to descend to his level?"

"No, I'm just going to make sure I get his mates before he gets mine."

"That reminds me…" Hermione said, ignoring him and turning to Harry. "Did you see a big group Americans walk by earlier?"

Harry frowned at her.

"Yeah, but I didn't know they were American. What are they doing here?"

"Well they _said_ they were transfers," Hermione replied doubtfully. "But they couldn't even pronounce their school name correctly."

"I didn't know Hogwarts took transfers." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Me neither, mate." said Ron bracingly.

Hermione threw them a disparaging look.

"Of course it does. Justine Britnell, for example."

"She's a transfer?" Harry asked.

"Yes, from Beauxbatons." Hermione replied. "She left halfway through first year."

"Why?" Ron asked interestedly.

Hermione shrugged.

"Couldn't speak French."

"My father wanted me to go to Beaxbatons." Luna said suddenly. "But I told him I didn't care if the Hogwarts lake was full of dapperblimps— I hardly ever go in there.

"Can you speak French then?" Ron asked excitedly.

"No," Luna replied, rather dreamily.

Utterly nonplussed, Ron looked around at Ginny for some kind of explanation, but Ginny had stuffed her knuckles in her mouth to stop herself giggling.

"So what's the big deal about these transfers?" Harry prompted Hermione.

"It's less of the fact that they're transfers," she began slowly. "And more that they're coming in at such a late stage. We hardly ever get third year transfers, let alone fifth year, and we've never had so many at once."

"Do you reckon they're Death Eaters?" Ron asked, lowering his voice.

"Don't be silly." Ginny scoffed, but Neville was looking worried.

"I dunno." He said nervously. "It's possible."

"Dumbledore wouldn't let a group of Death Eaters into the school." Hermione said, waving a dismissive hand. "Anyway— I hardly think You-Know-Who would be recruiting teenagers for his army."

Ron looked unconvinced, but dropped the subject. Luna returned resolutely to her magazine and Harry resumed gazing out of the window. After a few minutes of silence, the compartment door slid open once again.

Harry looked around; he had expected this, but that did not make the sight of Draco Malfoy smirking at him from between his cronies Crabbe and Goyle any more enjoyable.

"What?" he said aggressively, before Malfoy could open his mouth.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," drawled Malfoy, whose sleek blond hair and pointed chin were just like his father's. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah," said Harry, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville laughed. Malfoy's lip curled.

"Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" he asked.

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Hermione sharply.

"I seem to have touched a nerve," said Malfoy, smirking. "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be _dogging_ your footsteps in case you step out of line."

"Get out!" said Hermione, standing up.

Sniggering, Malfoy gave Harry a last malicious look and departed, Crabbe and Goyle lumbering in his wake. Hermione slammed the compartment door behind them and turned to look at Harry, who knew at once that she, like him, had registered what Malfoy had said and been just as unnerved by it.

"Chuck us another Frog," said Ron, who had clearly noticed nothing.

* * *

 **A/N**

Abrupt ending, yes, but as I said before, this was originally meant to be one big chapter. I have the second section completed, so it will _definitely_ be posted next Saturday.

Over 4k views and nearly 50 favorites! You guys are amazing.

I know I say this every time, but it's because it's true.

 _reviewsarethebesthingontheplanet_


	10. The Sorting

**A/N**

This chapter is really long, and contains a few sentences (most edited) from the actual books. One of the longer excerpts is the Sorting Hat's song. I didn't edit it at all, so feel free to skip right over it. I only included it because it gave me peace of mind.

Also this chapter is completely in Percy's POV.

 **Disclaimer** : I own a pair of pjs. I do not own PJ. Or Harry Potter...

* * *

 **Percy's POV |** _Hogwarts_

The weather remained undecided as they traveled farther and farther north. Rain spattered the windows in a halfhearted way, then the sun put in a feeble appearance before clouds drifted over it once more. Darkness eventually fell and the lamps came on inside the carriages, illuminating them all with a flickering golden light.

Percy was sitting with his forehead pressed against the train window, trying to get a first distant glimpse of the school, but it was a moonless night and the rain-streaked window was grimy.

"We'd better change." Annabeth said at last.

They unpacked their many robes from the luggage rack and pulled them on. Percy caught Nico checking how his looked in the black window. Nico saw him looking, and raised an eyebrow.

"At least it's black." He shrugged.

"I feel ridiculous." Leo complained, tugging at his cloak.

"If it's any consolation," Piper laughed. "You look ridiculous as well."

Leo glared at her.

At last the train began to slow down and there was a general racket up and down it as everybody scrambled to get their luggage and pets assembled, ready for departure. They shuffled out of the compartment, feeling the first sting of the night air on their faces as they joined the crowd in the corridor. Slowly they moved toward the doors.

Percy could smell the scent of distant pine trees. He followed Annabeth down onto a tiny, dark platform and looked around.

A tall woman with a prominent chin and severe haircut was holding aloft a lantern.

"First years line up over here, please! All first years to me!" She called briskly.

Percy leaned over to Annabeth.

"That doesn't include us, right?" He muttered.

"I don't think so." She stood on her tiptoes, peering over his shoulder and pointing towards a group of students about their age. "Let's follow them."

The eight set off down the dark rain-washed road. After a few minutes walking they arrived at slightly wider portion of road, where some hundred stagecoaches stood hooked to skeletal winged horses with dark coats and dragon-like heads.

"Attractive horses." Nico said sarcastically, nodding at them.

"What horses?" Leo asked blankly.

"Ha, ha." Annabeth said, rolling her eyes, but Piper was looking confused as well.

"I can't see any horses…" Piper said slowly.

"Well they aren't _exactly_ horses." Percy clarified. "More like reptilian bat dragons."

This explanation did not seem to help.

"Can you not see them?" Hazel asked.

Piper and Leo both shook their heads.

"Weird…" Percy muttered. There was a moment of awkward silence, in which Leo continued to squint unsuccessfully at the carriages.

The bushy haired girl from before walked by, leading a group of what looked like second years towards the carriages.

"Let's ask her." Annabeth said suddenly.

"Are you kidding?" Jason yelped. "She yelled at us before."

Piper rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Sparky." She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him after Annabeth.

Percy and the others followed them into the crowd. The girl had seemingly deposited the second years and was now alone. They caught up with her just as she reached the same redhead from before, who was now accompanied by a thin boy with messy black hair and round glasses.

"Malfoy was being absolutely foul to a first year back there," the girl panted, oblivious to the people behind her. "I swear I'm going to report him, he's only had his badge three minutes and he's using it to bully people worse than ever…. Where's Crookshanks?"

"Ginny's got him," said the bespectacled boy slowly, noticing Percy and the others. 'Who—?"

A girl with long red hair emerged from the crowd, clutching a squirming cat with fluffy ginger hair.

"Thanks." The first girl said, relieving her of the cat.

"Who are they?" The girl named Ginny finished for him, looking at Percy and the others.

"What—?" The first girl turned around, finally noticing them. "Oh," she said, surprised. "It's you."

"Sorry we got off on the wrong foot last time." Piper said smoothly, stepping forward. "We just had a quick question."

"Oh," the girl repeated, looking rather flustered.

"What are those things?" Percy asked, pointing at the skeletal horses. "And why can't Leo and Piper see them?"

"What things?" The redheaded boy said blankly. It didn't look like he was joking.

"The horse things pulling the carriages." Hazel clarified, but this didn't seem to help. The bushy haired girl was now staring at them suspiciously.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"No— wait, Hermione." The other boy stepped forward. "I can see them too."

"I'm sorry, but _what's going on_?" Ginny asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"Er," Leo said. "We'll just—" He gestured vaguely behind them. They all stared at each other.

"Right."

"Okay."

The eight left, leaving the others staring after them.

"That was weird." Piper said as they piled into the nearest vacant carriage.

Frank slammed the door behind them, and they set off down the cobbled road. Percy couldn't help but peer out the window at the winged horses, just to make sure they were still there. After a few minutes of silence, the carriages turned a bend and revealed a vast castle made up of a towering mass of turrets, jet black against the dark sky, here and there a window blazing fiery bright above them.

Percy was strongly reminded of Westover Hall, the school where Grover had found Nico and Bianca.

"Some school…" Nico muttered, also gazing out at it.

They passed between two tall stone pillars topped with winged boars on either side of a set of wrought-iron gates. A dark forest loomed ominously to the left, and a lake full of black water sat to the right. The carriages jingled to a halt near a set of stone steps leading up to a pair of strong, oaken front doors.

They got out of the carriage, looking around nervously. The two boys from earlier walked by, followed by the girl with bushy hair. She glanced at them, obviously making some sort of decision.

"Oh come on then," she said finally, gesturing for them to follow her.

They joined the throng hurrying up the stone steps into the castle. Inside was a huge entrance hall, ablaze with torches and echoing with footsteps as the students crossed the flagged stone floor for the double doors to the right.

Percy made to follow the girl through the doors but a stern woman wearing an emerald green cloak held out an arm, blocking him. With a jolt, Percy recognized Professor McGonagall from the Leaky Cauldron.

"Thank you Miss Granger." She said briskly. "I'll take them from here."

The girl nodded and continued through the doors. Percy caught a glimpse of four long tables before Professor McGonagall led them to a small, empty chamber off the hall.

"I apologize for the inconvenience." She said once they had all entered. "But we usually don't have transfers as old as you. We typically just sort them with the first years."

"That's fine." Leo said. "We're used to public embarrassment."

"Maybe for you." Piper joked. "You're about the same size as the first years."

They sat quietly for a few minutes before Professor McGonagall left, returning a few moments later with a group of terrified looking first years. They huddled together, staying as far as possible from Percy and the others. Nico looked rather bemused.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall began. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.

"I shall return when we are ready for you." She finished. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

The first years immediately began to whisper, shooting Percy and the others furtive looks all the while.

"So much for waiting quietly." Hazel sighed.

"How does this sorting thing work, anyway?" Percy asked the group at large. Unsurprisingly, it was Annabeth who answered.

"Some sort of test," she replied. "All of the books I've read weren't very specific. Supposedly it's all a big secret, though I don't know how they keep it quiet with so many students."

"Magic." Leo said, nodding knowledgably.

All of the first years had fallen silent, listening to their conversation with bated breath. Piper opened her mouth, presumably to tell them off for eavesdropping, but she didn't get the chance to speak.

About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided between and through the students, completely ignoring trivial things such as chairs and physics.

What looked like a fat little monk floated directly through Percy, and he had the sudden feeling of being doused in icy water. The others were receiving similar treatments, but the ghosts seemed to be giving Nico and Hazel a wide berth.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice suddenly. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line." Professor McGonagall told them. "And follow me."

Feeling completely ridiculous, Percy got in line behind a boy at least three heads shorter than him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

The name 'great' did the hall little justice. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led them up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver.

For the first time in his life, Percy wished he were several feet shorter. The many faces gazing up at him seemed to be drawn to his, standing tall above the first years. Beside him, Annabeth shifted slightly, obviously also uncomfortable with the situation.

Professor McGonagall walked forward and silently placed a four-legged stool in front of them. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. The hat was patched and dirty, with a wide rip near the frayed brim.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. The rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat burst into song:

 _In times of old, when I was new,_  
 _And Hogwarts barely started,_  
 _The founders of our noble school_  
 _Thought never to be parted._

 _United by a common goal,_  
 _They had the selfsame yearning_  
 _To make the world's best magic school_  
 _And pass along their learning._

 _"Together we will build and teach"_  
 _The four good friends decided._  
 _And never did they dream that they_  
 _Might some day be divided._

 _For were there such friends anywhere_  
 _As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_  
 _Unless it was the second pair_  
 _Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,_

 _So how could it have gone so wrong?_  
 _How could such friendships fail?_  
 _Why, I was there, so I can tell_  
 _The whole sad, sorry tale._

 _Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_  
 _Whose ancestry's purest."_  
 _Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_  
 _Intelligence is surest."_

 _Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_  
 _With brave deeds to their name."_  
 _Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot_  
 _And treat them just the same."_

 _These differences caused little strife_  
 _When first they came to light._  
 _For each of the four founders had_  
 _A house in which they might_

 _Take only those they wanted, so,_  
 _For instance, Slytherin_  
 _Took only pure-blood wizards_  
 _Of great cunning just like him._

 _And only those of sharpest mind_  
 _Were taught by Ravenclaw_  
 _While the bravest and the boldest_  
 _Went to daring Gryffindor_

 _Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest_  
 _and taught them all she knew,_  
 _Thus, the houses and their founders_  
 _Maintained friendships firm and true._

 _So Hogwarts worked in harmony_  
 _for several happy years,_  
 _but then discord crept among us_  
 _feeding on our faults and fears._

 _The Houses that, like pillars four_  
 _had once held up our school_  
 _now turned upon each other and_  
 _divided, sought to rule._

 _And for a while it seemed the school_  
 _must meet an early end._  
 _what with dueling and with fighting_  
 _and the clash of friend on friend._

 _And at last there came a morning_  
 _when old Slytherin departed_  
 _and though the fighting then died out_  
 _he left us quite downhearted._

 _And never since the founders four_  
 _were whittled down to three_  
 _have the Houses been united_  
 _as they once were meant to be._

 _And now the Sorting Hat is here_  
 _and you all know the score:_  
 _I sort you into Houses_  
 _because that is what I'm for._

 _But this year I'll go further,_  
 _listen closely to my song:_  
 _though condemned I am to split you_  
 _still I worry that it's wrong,_

 _Though I must fulfil my duty_  
 _and must quarter every year_  
 _still I wonder whether sorting_  
 _may not bring the end I fear._

 _Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_  
 _the warning history shows,_  
 _for our Hogwarts is in danger_  
 _from external, deadly foes_

 _And we must unite inside her_  
 _or we'll crumble from within_  
 _I have told you, I have warned you..._  
 _Let the Sorting now begin._

A singing hat. Why not?

The hat became motionless once more and applause broke out, though slightly punctured with muttering and whispers.

Professor McGonagall, who was waiting to read out the list of first years' names, was giving the whispering students the sort of look that scorches. The students fell silent at once. With a last frowning look that swept the four tables, Professor McGonagall lowered her eyes to her long piece of parchment and called out:

"Abercrombie, Euan."

The small boy beside Percy stumbled forward and put the hat on his head; it was only prevented from falling right down to his shoulders by his very prominent ears. The hat considered for a moment, then the rip near the brim opened again and shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table on far left cheered and clapped as Euan went to sit down at the Gryffindor table. Percy saw the black haired boy from before clapping loudly.

"Abberley, Roland" was announced a Hufflepuff and the table to the right cheered this time. Next was "Barnes, Allison" and "Bexely, Ethan", who were both sorted into Ravenclaw, and then:

"Chase, Annabeth."

Percy gave her hand a squeeze as she left his side and walked to the stool, sitting down and placing the hat over her head. The hat did not speak immediately, as it had with the others, but sat silently, presumably deliberating. Percy's hand clenched into a fist at his side as the seconds ticked on. Finally, the hat announced:

"RAVENCLAW!"

Annabeth pulled the hat from her head, looking relieved, and went to sit at the Ravenclaw table next to a pretty girl with long black hair.

A few people later Nico was called. He strode forward, ignoring the whispers, and jammed the hat onto his head. The hat took much less time than it had with Annabeth. He had barely sat down when it shouted:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Gilliant, Kimberly" then became a Slytherin and the table second to the right exploded in applause.

"Grace, Jason."

Jason took his seat at the stool and placed the hat on his head. A moments pause, and then:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Jason hurried to sit next to Nico, who was already looking bored. Percy waited with bated breath as two more girls were sorted into Ravenclaw, and then, finally:

"Jackson, Perseus."

Percy couldn't help but shudder at the usage of his full name, but walked forward nonetheless. He placed the hat on his head and closed his eyes, waiting.

"Interesting," said a small voice in his hear. "Another one of you 'transfers', though that doesn't seem to be the full story, now does it? Hmm. Very interesting indeed…"

Percy clenched his jaw. He couldn't help but feel this was taking a lot longer than the others.

"Gave up praetor, eh? Well we know where _not_ to put you." The hat chuckled. "Very well. Better be—GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat shouted the last word to the hall at large, and the table on the far left exploded in cheers. Percy hurriedly pulled the hat off and walked towards the table, focusing very hard on not tripping and falling. After a moment's hesitation, he took a seat across from the bushy haired girl named Hermione, next to the two boys she had been accompanied with earlier.

The redheaded boy shot him a suspicious look before returning his attention to the line of students at the front of the hall. A few names later, and then:

"Levesque, Hazel."

Hazel walked forward and placed the hat on her head. The hat deliberated for a few seconds, and then called out "GRYFFINDOR!" once again. Percy scooted over to make room as Hazel sat down next to him, grimacing slightly. Next was Piper.

The hat sat on her head for a full minute before finally calling out:

"SLYTHERIN!"

Slowly the long line of first years thinned. Finally, only Leo, Frank, and a girl with brown pigtails remained.

"Valdez, Leo."

Leo walked forward, throwing Percy a wink before disappearing underneath the tattered hat. The hat took a while to decide, though not nearly as long as Piper's sorting, before calling out:

"RAVENCLAW!"

Hazel snorted beside Percy.

"Oh Annabeth's going to love that." She giggled.

Leo took a seat next to Annabeth, who looked thoroughly disgruntled. Percy threw her a half-sympathetic, half-bemused look before returning his gaze to the front of the hall, where "Zeller, Rose" had just become a Hufflepuff.

"Zhang, Frank."

Frank lumbered forward. He had barely placed the hat on his head, however, when it shouted:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Frank joined Jason and Nico at the Hufflepuff table as Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and stool and marched them away. An old looking man with long silver hair and beard had stood up at the High Table.

"To our newcomers," he said in a ringing voice, arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "Welcome! To our old hands — welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

The Gryffindor table laughed around Percy as the man sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate. Percy turned his attention to his own, and felt his jaw drop.

The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many foods on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

"Excellent." The redhead to his left said, seizing the nearest plate of chops and piling them onto his plate.

Feeling a bit homesick, Percy took a few barbeque ribs from a platter on his right and covered them with a spoonful of peas. He made to stand, before remembering that there were no fires to appease the gods here. He supposed he could use a candle, but it might be best not to stand out even more than he already did.

Muttering a silent apology to Olympus, Percy dug in.

The bushy haired girl across from him cast Percy another suspicious look before turning to a pearly white ghost wearing a ruff and tights.

"What were you saying before the Sorting?" She asked the ghost. "About the hat giving warnings?"

"Oh yes," said the ghost. "Yes, I have heard the hat give several warnings before, always at times when it detects periods of great danger for the school. And always, of course, its advice is the same: Stand together, be strong from within."

Hazel gave Percy a meaningful look, and he knew she was thinking the same thing he was. _Shall gain his goal, through fateful truce_.

"Ow kunnit nofe skusin danger ifzat?" The redhead asked. His mouth was so full Percy thought it was quite an achievement for him to make any noise at all.

"I beg your pardon?" said the ghost politely, while the bushy haired girl looked revolted.

The boy gave an enormous swallow and said, "How can it know if the school's in danger if it's a hat?"

"I have no idea," replied the ghost. "Of course, it lives in Dumbledore's office, so I daresay it picks things up there."

"Who's Dumbledore?" Percy asked, before he could stop himself.

The three gaped, and Hazel kicked him underneath the table.

"How can you not know who Dumbledore is?" The bushy haired girl asked in shock. "He's only the most powerful wizard in the world! And our Headmaster!"

"Uh—"

"We don't hear much about the goings-on in Europe." Hazel cut in swiftly. When the three continued to stare at them, she quickly changed the subject. "Your name is Hermione Granger, right?" She asked, turning to the bushy haired girl.

"Yes…" Hermione replied, rather guardedly.

"I'm Hazel." Hazel said politely. "And this is Percy."

Percy said something along the lines of 'sup', but refrained from the head bob.

"Ron," said the redhead around a mouthful of potatoes.

"I'm Harry." The bespectacled boy said. "Harry Potter."

Hazel's mouth parted in an 'O'. The boy's messy black hair shifted slightly, and Percy saw a thin scar on his forehead, shaped like a bolt of lightning. _The boy of three paths, marked by Zeus_.

"I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington." The ghost said suddenly, breaking the silence. "Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tour."

"Pleased to meet you." Hazel said meekly.

They went back to their food. Percy couldn't help but feel the silence between the five was due mostly his and Hazel's presence. After a while, Hermione spoke again.

"Why did you decide to transfer?" She asked, setting down her fork and knife.

Hazel threw Percy a look that plainly said 'this one's all yours'.

"Er," Percy began, mind racing. "The schools in America aren't as good as they are here."

"Really?" Hermione asked. "I read Ilvermorny is one of the best schools in the world."

Whoops. Percy coughed.

"Well," he said, trying for a lofty tone. "You can't always believe what you read, am I right?"

Hazel snorted into her steak and kidney pie. Hermione was looking outraged.

"It'd be hard to get much better than Hogwarts, Hermione." Harry cut in hastily before she could speak.

Percy shot him a grateful look. It seemed that trivial talk of books would not be tolerated by this girl. Harry returned his look with a weak smile.

When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the hall was starting to creep upward again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. Talking ceased immediately as all turned to face the headmaster.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students — and a few of our older students ought to know by now too."

Percy couldn't help but notice that Ron, Hermione, and Harry all smirked at this. He grinned; they must've had some good adventures here.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We have also had a few changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professors Umbridge and Verbeck, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic teachers, respectively."

The hall went dead silent. Percy wasn't sure what the big deal was, but suddenly there was an outbreak of hurried whispering.

"History of Magic?" Ron hissed next to him. "What about Binns?"

Dumbledore continued loudly, "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the—"

He broke off, looking inquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge said, "Hem, hem," and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat back down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. The other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Percy spotted Professor McGonagall glaring at the back of the new teacher's head, lips pursed.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "For those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched, breathy, and little-girlish. Percy nearly vomited at her fluffy pink cardigan.

She gave another little throat-clearing cough ("Hem, hem") and continued:

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

Percy sighed. He knew this woman's type. He settled back in his seat, resisting the urge to shut his eyes, and prepared for a tedious speech.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins.

"I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan," A girl whispered to her friend a few people down the table, and both of them lapsed into silent giggles.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again ("Hem, hem"), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.

At this, Percy's attention fled. No way was he going to listen to another second of this speech. He picked up a silver knife from the table and began to spin it in his fingers, making practice jabs as he did so.

Finally:

"…what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." Professor Umbridge sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though Percy noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. Percy had barely joined the applause before Dumbledore had stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now— as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held…"

"Yes, it certainly was illuminating," said Hermione in a low voice.

"You're not telling me you enjoyed it?" Ron said quietly, turning a glazed face upon Hermione. "That was about the dullest speech I've ever heard, and I grew up with Percy."

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed.

"Uh, sorry." Ron coughed. "My brother—"

"I said illuminating, not enjoyable," Hermione cut across. "It explained a lot."

"Did it?" Harry asked in surprise. "Sounded like a load of waffle to me."

Hah. Waffles. Blue waffles…

"There was some important stuff hidden in the waffle," said Hermione grimly.

"Was there?" said Ron blankly.

"How about 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged'? How about 'pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited'?"

Percy was beginning to find this conversation as boring as Professor Umbridge's speech, and couldn't blame him when Ron cut in.

"Well, what does that mean?" He asked impatiently.

"I'll tell you what it means," Hermione replied ominously. "It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."

There was a great clattering and banging all around them; Dumbledore had obviously just dismissed the school, because everyone was standing up ready to leave the Hall. Hermione jumped up, looking flustered.

"Ron, we're supposed to show the first years where to go!"

"Oh yeah," said Ron, who had obviously forgotten. "Hey — hey you lot! Midgets!"

"Ron!"

"Well, they are, they're titchy…"

"I know, but you can't call them midgets... First years!" Hermione called commandingly along the table. "This way, please!"

A group of new students walked shyly up the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, all of them trying hard not to lead the group. They did indeed seem very small. Percy felt even more embarrassed, remembering that just an hour ago he had stood at the front of the hall, lined up with them.

"Er," said Harry awkwardly after Ron and Hermione had left. "I can show you the way?"

Percy didn't hear him, instead peering over the heads of the many students for Annabeth.

"Thanks." Hazel said, elbowing Percy in the ribs.

"Uh, right." He said hastily, and they followed Harry from the Great Hall.

"So are Ron and Hermione prefects?" Hazel asked as they climbed the vast marble staircase.

"Yeah." Harry replied rather grudgingly.

"What are prefects?" Percy asked.

Hazel sighed.

"They're students, but they have power to enforce discipline."

"Right." Harry agreed. "At Hogwarts each house has two prefects; a girl and a boy. They're able to give out detentions, but can only take points from their own house."

"Why would they want to do that?"

Harry grinned.

"Ron's older brother, Percy, took points off me and him in our second year."

"Why?" Hazel inquired curiously.

Harry shrugged, holding back a tapestry so they could pass him on to a concealed staircase.

"We were hanging around a girl's toilet."

" _What_?!" Percy exclaimed.

"Long story."

They had reached the end of the corridor. A painting of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress hung from the wall. Percy nearly jumped as the woman moved, adjusting the curls in her hair.

"Er…" Harry said glumly, staring up at the Fat Lady, who smoothed the folds of her pink satin dress and looked sternly back at him.

"No password, no entrance," she said loftily.

Percy was completely confused, when a rather chubby boy came jogging up the corridor, clutching what looked like a grey cactus in his hands.

"Harry, I know it!" The boy panted. He turned to Hazel and Percy, obviously just noticing them. "Oh, hello."

"Neville, this is Percy and Hazel." Harry said, stepping forward.

"Oh. Alright." Neville replied. "Guess what the password is? I'm actually going to be able to remember it for once —" He waved the cactus through the air. "Mimbulus mimbletonia!"

Okay…

"Correct," said the Fat Lady, and her portrait swung open toward them like a door, revealing a circular hole in the wall behind.

They all climbed through the hole, finding themselves in the Gryffindor common room; a cozy circular tower room full of dilapidated squashy armchairs and rickety old tables. A fire was crackling merrily in the grate and a few people were warming their hands before going up to their dormitories; on the other side of the room two boys with identical flaming red hair and grins were pinning something up on a notice board.

"Sweet." Percy muttered.

"The girls' dormitory is that way." Harry said, pointing.

Hazel nodded and wished them both goodnight. Harry then led Percy up a spiral staircase to the right, where he found himself in a small room filled with six four-poster beds hung with deep red, velvet curtains.

Two boys had already reached the dormitory and were in the process of covering the walls beside their beds with posters and photographs. They had been talking as Harry pushed open the door but stopped abruptly the moment they saw him. Percy's eyes narrowed. Surely that couldn't be good.

He walked over to the bed closest to the door, where his bags were already laying, and began to pull out his pajamas.

"This is Seamus and Dean, Percy." Harry said, gesturing to the boys. Dean, a black boy with dark eyes, raised his hand in greeting.

"Hey, Harry," he said, pulling on a pair of cyan and maroon pajamas. "Percy. Good holiday?"

"Not bad," Harry muttered.

Percy thought about the battle with Gaea, Leo's supposed death, and he and Annabeth's trip through Tartarus.

"Fine," he said. "You?"

"Yeah, it was okay," chuckled Dean. "Better than Seamus's anyway, he was just telling me."

Seamus, a boy with sandy-hair, still hadn't turned around.

"Why, what happened, Seamus?" Neville asked as he placed the grey cactus tenderly on his bedside cabinet.

Seamus did not answer immediately; he was making rather a meal of ensuring that his poster of the Kenmare Kestrels Quidditch team was quite straight. Then he said, with his back still turned to the room, "Me mam didn't want me to come back."

"What?" said Harry, pausing in the act of pulling off his robes. Percy had already discarded his own and was now changing into his Aquaman pajamas.

"She didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts." Seamus turned away from his poster and pulled his own pajamas out of his trunk, still not looking at anyone.

"But— why?" said Harry, astonished.

Seamus did not answer until he had finished buttoning his pajamas.

"Well," he said in a measured voice, "I suppose . . . because of you."

Percy frowned at his bed but didn't say anything, instead setting his wand and Riptide on his bedside table.

"What d'you mean?" said Harry quickly, his voice rather panicky.

"Well," said Seamus again, still avoiding eye contact. "She…er…well, it's not just you, it's Dumbledore too…"

"She believes the Daily Prophet?" said Harry. "She thinks I'm a liar and Dumbledore's an old fool?"

Seamus looked up at him. "Yeah, something like that."

Percy's eyes narrowed. He knew that Harry was the defeater of Voldemort, but still felt like he was missing something. He gave Neville a questioning look, but Neville just shrugged.

Harry, meanwhile, had gotten into bed and was about to close his hangings when Seamus spoke again.

"Look…what did happen that night when...you know, when…with Cedric Diggory and all?"

Seamus sounded nervous and eager at the same time. Dean, who had been bending over his trunk, trying to retrieve a slipper, went oddly still and Percy could tell he was listening hard.

"What are you asking me for?" Harry retorted angrily. "Just read the Daily Prophet like your mother, why don't you? That'll tell you all you need to know."

Percy, who was just about to get into bed, grabbed his wand, sensing an explosion.

"Don't you have a go at my mother." Seamus snapped.

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar," Harry growled.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I'll talk to you how I want," said Harry, and snatched his wand back from his bedside table. "If you've got a problem sharing a dormitory with me, go and ask McGonagall if you can be moved, stop your mummy worrying —"

"Leave my mother out of this, Potter!"

"PROTEGO!" Percy yelled, and his shield forced the two apart.

"What's going on?" Ron had appeared in the doorway.

His wide eyes traveled from Harry, who was kneeling on his bed with his wand pointing at Seamus, to Seamus, who was standing there with his fists raised, and to Percy, who had his wand raised, a shield held between the two.

"He's having a go at my mother!" Seamus yelled.

"What?" Ron said, confused. "Harry wouldn't do that— we met your mother, we liked her…"

"That's before she started believing every word the stinking Daily Prophet writes about me!" Harry said at the top of his voice.

"Oh," Comprehension dawned across Ron's freckled face. "Oh...right."

"You know what?" said Seamus heatedly, casting Harry a venomous look. "He's right, I don't want to share a dormitory with him anymore, he's a madman."

"I'd watch your mouth, Seamus." Percy cut in, before Ron could speak.

Seamus whipped around to face him.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" He sneered. "You've been here two minutes and are already bossing—"

"That's out of order," said Ron, his ears starting to glow red.

"Out of order, am I?" shouted Seamus, who in contrast with Ron was turning paler. "You believe all the rubbish he's come out with about You-Know-Who, do you, you reckon he's telling the truth?"

"Yeah, I do!" said Ron angrily.

"Then you're mad too," Seamus said in disgust.

"Yeah? Well unfortunately for you, pal, I'm also a prefect!" said Ron, jabbing himself in the chest with a finger. "So unless you want detention, watch your mouth!"

Seamus looked for a few seconds as though detention would be a reasonable price to pay to say what was going through his mind; but with a noise of contempt he turned on his heel, vaulted into bed, and pulled the hangings shut with such violence that they were ripped from the bed and fell in a dusty pile to the floor. Ron glared at Seamus, then looked at Dean and Neville.

"Anyone else's parents got a problem with Harry?" he said aggressively.

"My parents are Muggles, mate," said Dean, shrugging. "They don't know nothing about no deaths at Hogwarts, because I'm not stupid enough to tell them."

"You don't know my mother, she'll weasel anything out of anyone!" Seamus snapped at him. "Anyway, your parents don't get the Daily Prophet, they don't know our headmaster's been sacked from the Wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards because he's losing his marbles —"

"My gran says that's rubbish," piped up Neville. "She says it's the Daily Prophet that's going downhill, not Dumbledore. She's canceled our subscription. We believe Harry," he said simply. He climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin, looking owlishly over them at Seamus. "My gran's always said You-Know-Who would come back one day. She says if Dumbledore says he's back, he's back."

"I'm still not entirely sure what's going on…" Percy coughed, hoping that someone would explain, but no one did.

Seamus got out his wand, repaired the bed hangings, and vanished behind them. Dean got into bed, rolled over, and fell silent. Neville, who appeared to have nothing more to say either, was gazing fondly at his moonlit cactus.

Percy canceled the shield charm and replaced his wand on the bedside table. He then got back into bed while Ron bustled around, putting his things away. Maybe not the best first night, but hopefully he would get answers in the morning.

Sighing, Percy rolled over and let sleep take him.

In his dreams, he was back in Tartarus with Annabeth. They struggled alongside a rocky cliff face, running from an indistinct outline, black against the red landscape. Annabeth tripped, and Percy caught her with one arm.

"Run, little heroes." A deep voice chuckled from behind them. "Scamper before me."

Percy pulled Annabeth back onto the path and they raced on. They arrived at a dead end and he spun around, panting. He released Annabeth's arm and uncapped Riptide, pointing it at the approaching figure.

"How noble." The shadow laughed. He raised a hand and the sword flew from Percy's hand, disappearing into the rusty smog. "But I suppose it's for a worthy cause."

"What do you mean?" Percy shouted.

The figure did not reply, merely gesturing behind him. Percy whipped around, and felt his blood turn to ice. Annabeth was lying, impaled by his own sword, in the dirt. Crimson blood dripped from her chest and onto her hands as her eyes flickered slightly, then closed.

"Friends must be sacrificed, Perseus, if the war is to be won." The shadow said softly.

And Percy's vision went black as he let loose a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

 **A/N**

Let me know if you would like me to explain why each person was put into their respective houses. I'll do it as a separate one-shot, and it _won't_ replace this story's weekly upload.

Also...thestrals. I've read so many fics where all of the demigods are able to see them, but if you think about it, that doesn't really make sense. I've chosen to interpret the seeing of thestrals as only possible when a person has seen _human_ death. It would be ridiculous if you stepped on an ant and were suddenly able to see them. But that's just my opinion...

!weiveR


	11. Professor Umbridge

**A/N**

Sorry to disappoint anyone, but I'm not going to change the magical world to be somehow formed by Hecate and/or connected to the wizarding world. That's been done a million times before, and I feel like it's very limiting in what I can do with this story. Again- I'm truly sorry if this upsets you, but I hope you continue to read anyway.

 **Disclaimer** : .. / -.. - -. .-. - / - .- -. / ... .-. / - .-. / .-. .-

* * *

 **Piper's POV |** _Hogwarts_

Last night's dinner had been, to say the least, an interesting affair.

After the Sorting was finished, food had appeared up and down the table, though that wasn't the interesting thing. When conversation began, it was rather like being at a formal dinner party. The girls to Piper's right and left had politely introduced themselves as Lily Moon and Daphne Greengrass, then gone on to ask her blood status.

Piper, of course, had had no idea what this meant, so when they presented her with the options of Pureblood, Half-Blood, and Muggleborn, she had rather reluctantly chosen Half-Blood. It wasn't a lie, not really, even if she _was_ stretching the truth.

As dinner went on, the students around her had seemed to lose their formal manner. She felt a bit more relaxed, even if she still had no idea what the conversation was about.

Right now, Piper was lying in bed, staring at her emerald green bed curtains and debating whether to get up or not. As it turned out, the Slytherin common room was far beneath the rest of the school, with windows looking out into the dark lake. The room was silent except for the soft lapping of water against the icy glass and the heavy breathing of the other girls.

Sighing, Piper rolled out of bed and slipped into her shoes. She pulled on her black robes, now embroidered with the Slytherin crest, and left the room, closing the door silently behind her. There were only a few students already in the common space, but they still stared as she passed.

Back out in the corridor, Piper paused, looking around. She vaguely remembered the path they had taken down to the common room, but in such a vast castle, she was sure she would get lost. After a few minutes of walking and several wrong turns, she rounded a corner and bumped into none other than Leo, who was looking just as lost.

"Hey Pipes!" He exclaimed, when he had recognized her.

"Hi." She said, peering around him. "Where's Annabeth?"

Leo shrugged.

"She wasn't in the common room when I woke up, so I figured she had already gone down to breakfast. I've been trying to back to the Great Hall."

"Well you're going the wrong way." Piper laughed. "This leads down to the dungeons."

They set off again, and, after stopping to ask a few ghosts for directions, they found themselves back in the Great Hall. Somehow, the girls from Piper's dormitory had managed to get there before her. She parted ways with Leo and joined them at the Slytherin table.

As Piper ate a small breakfast of fruit and toast, the Great Hall slowly filled. Professor Snape, the man that had taught the demigods Potions at the Leaky Cauldron, walked down the side of the Slytherin table, passing out schedules.

Her first class was Charms, followed by Potions, Transfiguration, and Divination. Moody had deemed it unnecessary to catch them up on their electives, and thus she would be going into Divination with no past experience, save perhaps the many prophecies she had already heard.

"What classes did they have at Ilvermorny?" Lily asked suddenly from beside her.

"Um…" Piper stalled, her mind racing. "Some were the same as here."

"And the others?" Daphne inquired curiously.

"Well," Piper coughed. "There was a class in public speaking—convincing people of your opinions and whatnot, a class on precious gemstones, and- uh, another one about…fish?"

"Oh." Lily said, looking disappointed. "That's cool I guess."

After breakfast, Piper followed the rest of the fifth years to the South Tower, where the Charms class was held. She had already met the tiny Professor Flitwick during their lessons at the Leaky Cauldron, but oddly enough, he seemed to have no recollection of her.

"What you must remember," said little Professor Flitwick squeakily, perched on a pile of books so that he could see over the top of his desk, "Is that these examinations may influence your futures for many years to come! If you have not already given serious thought to your careers, now is the time to do so. And in the meantime, I'm afraid, we shall be working harder than ever to ensure that you all do yourselves justice!"

So it seemed as though they had joined school just in time for some giant tests. Wonderful. They spent more than an hour practicing summoning charms, something that Piper was noticeably worse at, and Professor Flitwick rounded off the lesson by assigning them more homework than Piper had ever seen in her life.

Wondering whether she could charmspeak Flitwick into letting her off the homework, Piper followed Lily and Daphne back down into the dungeons, where they would be having their Potions class. To her surprise and delight, she found Percy and Hazel already sitting in the classroom.

"Hey guys!" She said, walking over.

"Hey!" Hazel exclaimed.

There was soft cough from behind her, and she glanced back to see Daphne glaring at her from beside Lily.

"What?" Piper asked.

Lily shook her head an infinitesimal amount. Piper glared back at them, before turning pointedly and striding over to Percy and Hazel.

"What was that about?" Percy asked, glancing over Piper's shoulder at Lily and Daphne, who were now taking their seats.

"Nothing." Piper lied easily. "How was History of Magic?"

"Weird." Hazel shuddered. "Apparently a ghost used to teach the class, but the new teacher— Professor Verbeck, was teaching about mythology."

" _What_?!"

Percy opened his mouth to elaborate, but Professor Snape swept into the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Settle down." He said curtly.

Piper hurried to an open desk and sat down. Snape's eyes followed her but he made no comment, instead walking to the front of the room and glaring at them all with dark, empty eyes.

"Before we begin today's lesson," he began. "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your O.W.L., or suffer my . . . displeasure."

His gaze lingered upon a rather chubby Gryffindor, who gulped.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Snape went on. "I take only the very best into my N.E.W.T. Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying good-bye."

His eyes rested on the bespectacled boy from the day before. The boy glared back, and his messy hair shifted to reveal a thin scar on his forehead, shaped like a bolt of lightning. Piper realized with a jolt that this must be the Harry Potter Chiron had spoken of so many days before.

"But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," Snape continued softly. "So whether you are intending to attempt N.E.W.T. or not, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high-pass level I have come to expect from my O.W.L. students.

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: The Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: If you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing"

"The ingredients and method" — Snape flicked his wand — "are on the blackboard" — (they appeared there) — "you will find everything you need" — he flicked his wand again — "in the store cupboard" — (the door of the said cupboard sprang open) — "you have an hour and a half…Start."

There was a great rattling as everyone pulled their cauldron and scales from their bags. Piper glanced quickly at the blackboard before hurrying over to the store cupboard for the ingredients. Lucky for her, Potion brewing consisted mostly of following directions, rather than actual theory. This potion, however, was particularly difficult.

The ingredients had to be added to the cauldron in precisely the right order and quantities; the mixture had to be stirred exactly the right number of times, firstly in clockwise, then in counterclockwise directions; the heat of the flames on which it was simmering had to be lowered to exactly the right level for a specific number of minutes before the final ingredient was added.

"A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion," called Snape, with ten minutes left to go.

Piper glanced around. While the vapor from her potion wasn't very silvery, at least it was light grey, unlike the redhead beside Harry, whose potion was spitting green sparks. Harry's potion was issuing copious amounts of dark grey steam, but the surface of Hermione's was a shimmering mist of silver vapor.

"Potter, what is this supposed to be?" Professor Snape said, stopping by Harry's cauldron and smirking down at him.

"The Draught of Peace." Harry replied tensely.

"Tell me, Potter." Snape said softly, "Can you read?"

A Slytherin boy with white blonde hair laughed.

"Yes, I can," Harry forced out.

"Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter."

Harry squinted at the blackboard

"'Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counterclockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes, then add two drops of syrup of hellebore.'" Harry read.

"Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?"

"No," said Harry very quietly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"No," said Harry, more loudly. "I forgot the hellebore…"

"I know you did, Potter, which means that this mess is utterly worthless. Evanesco."

The contents of Harry's potion vanished; he was left standing foolishly beside an empty cauldron.

"Those of you who have managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name, and bring it up to my desk for testing," said Snape. "Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Thursday."

Piper filled her flagon and shuffled to the front of the room with the rest of the class. It seemed that Harry had done something to annoy Professor Snape, though she couldn't imagine what. When the bell rang he rushed quickly from the classroom, followed by Hermione and the redhead.

Piper packed her bag slowly, waiting for Percy and Hazel.

"Professor Snape was absolutely _foul_ to him!" Hazel hissed, as soon as they were out of earshot of the classroom.

"I've had worse." Percy shrugged. "My Pre-Algebra teacher tried to kill me once."

Piper snorted.

"Tell me more about History of Magic." She implored as they trudged up the many steps to the Great Hall.

"She wrote that book on the book list; _Magic and Mythology_." Hazel said softly, as they were passing a group of giggling 3rd year Hufflepuffs. "The first few chapters are just the origins of the world— Gaea and Ouranos and whatnot, but I scanned ahead, and she starts discussing how Greek life created the magical world."

"But it didn't…" Piper said slowly. "That's like saying the Greeks wouldn't have existed without the Aztecs."

"I know." Percy growled. "But it's not like we can just say that."

"No way this is a coincidence." Hazel muttered. "A new teacher shows up exactly when we do, teaching the wizards about Greek mythology?"

"Does she look like a monster?" Piper asked, only partly joking.

Percy chuckled.

"Not at all. Just your average middle-age woman. Brown hair, dark eyes. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Which makes us suspect her even more." Hazel added darkly.

They had arrived at the Great Hall. Annabeth was already waiting for them, Leo beside her.

"Grab some food." She said, gesturing to the tables, which were laden with soups and sandwiches. "We're meeting with Jason, Frank, and Nico outside."

Piper grabbed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and followed Annabeth from the hall. The wind whipped around her robes as they hurried towards the tree line of the dark forest. There, Jason, Frank and Nico were waiting, sitting with their backs against the ancient oaks and munching on sandwiches.

"Isn't this the Forbidden Forest?" Hazel asked, looking around at the trees.

"Yes." Annabeth replied, throwing down her bag. "But all the books I've read say that it's only dangerous if you go very far in. We needed a place to talk privately, and this is the best we've got."

Piper sat down next to Jason and unwrapped her sandwich.

"Doesn't seem very dangerous." She said, looking around.

"You'd be surprised." Nico said darkly, though the image was ruined slightly by his cheeks bulging with roast-beef sandwich.

"So how are everybody's houses?" Hazel asked the group at large.

"Our common room is in a tower." Leo said, rolling his eyes. "And you have to answer a riddle to get in."

Annabeth glared at him.

"It makes it so only Ravenclaws can enter."

"Yeah, well," Leo continued. "The door knocker seemed to object to me taking it apart for some reason— you know, to see how it works, but—"

"It works with _magic_ , obviously." Annabeth cut across him.

Percy shoved a fist in his mouth, barely concealing a chuckle.

"What are you laughing about, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth growled, turning on him.

Percy removed his fist, eyes still crinkled with laughter.

"I just never thought I'd hear you explain something with magic." He snickered.

Annabeth glared at him.

"So how's the Gryffindor common room, then?"

"It's hidden behind a portrait of a fat lady." Percy explained, still chortling. "You have to give a password to get in."

"Same for Slytherin." Piper said quickly. "Except there's no portrait for us, only a stone wall."

"And Hufflepuff?" Hazel asked, turning to Frank.

"You have to tap a barrel in a certain rhythm." He shrugged. "It's not too hard to remember."

"And the inside?" Leo pressed.

"Uh," Frank coughed. "It's alright."

"It's repulsing." Nico spat. "Like living in a honeycomb."

"It is a bit yellow." Jason conceded weakly.

"Have you guys had History of Magic yet?" Hazel asked, ignoring Percy and Leo's pointed sniggering.

There was a general murmur of dissent.

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

Percy and Hazel explained the situation, as the others continued to chew on their sandwiches.

"Weird…" Jason muttered, when they were finished.

"We should IM Chiron." Piper said firmly.

"Right." Annabeth said, scrambling in her bag. She pulled out a spray bottle and a thick, golden drachma. "Here." She passed the spray bottle to Percy.

Percy began to spray, and the afternoon sun filtered through the vapor, breaking into colors.

"O goddess, accept our offering." Annabeth said, raising the coin above her head.

She tossed the drachma into the rainbow. It disappeared in a golden shimmer.

"Half-Blood Hill." Annabeth requested.

There was a long pause where nothing happened. Then, with a slight crackling noise, the porch of the Big House appeared. It flickered slightly, before vanishing. It reappeared soon after, though this time in black and white.

Piper shot Jason a puzzled look, who shrugged.

"It must be the international connection." He said.

"Chiron?" Annabeth called.

A middle-aged man wheeled into the frame. He squinted up at them.

"It took you long enough to contact me." Chiron said, yawning. "Though I do wish you could've called a little later; it's still fairly early here."

Piper smiled. It was good to see Chiron again, even if it was just through a hazy black and white mist.

Annabeth quickly caught him back up to speed, explaining everything from Moody, to the brain stimulant potion, to their sorting.

"So they had you stay at a place called the Leaky Cauldron, eh?" Chiron said, scratching the back of his head. "I would've thought they might have a stronger headquarters."

The water from the spray bottle was beginning to wear thin, less and less mist coming out with each spray.

"Thank you for keeping me updated." Chiron called, voice growing fainter. "Make sure to let me know if anything else interesting happens."

The mist dissipated completely, and he was gone. It was only walking back up to the castle, that Piper realized they had completely forgotten to ask about Professor Verbeck.

 **Hazel's POV |** _Hogwarts_

Their next class was Divination. This was something Hazel was looking forward to. What with their two worlds connecting, she figured they were bound to find some answers in this class of prophecies. She couldn't have been more wrong.

It was obvious once the class started the Divination teacher, Sibyll Trelawney, was a complete fraud. She was a thin woman, heavily draped in shawls and glittering with strings of beads. Her glasses were large, magnifying her eyes to several times their natural size.

They spent the majority of the class reading the introduction to _The Dream Oracle_ by Inigo Imago, which was full of utter Styx in Hazel's opinion. It wasn't too hard to figure out what demigod dreams meant, and she'd never found any correlation between dreaming of oranges and a coming frost.

The last ten minutes of class were spent doing dream interpretation, something Percy seemed to be particularly against. They mostly talked about History of Magic, pretending to interpret their dreams whenever Professor Trelawney walked by, and were assigned a month-long dream diary at the end of the class.

As Hazel descended the ladder back down to the corridor, she thought that if they were to learn anything of Harry Potter's prophecy, it would have to be from the person that had given it, not some silly Hogwarts professor.

She and Percy followed the rest of the Gryffindors into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, where they found Professor Umbridge already seated at the teacher's desk, wearing the fluffy pink cardigan of the night before and a black velvet bow on top of her head.

"Well, good afternoon!" she said when finally, the whole class had sat down.

A few people mumbled "Good afternoon," in reply.

"Tut, tut." Professor Umbridge simpered, and Hazel felt the strong urge to vomit. "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

There were groans throughout the classroom. Hazel pulled out quill, ink, and parchment. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was oddly short, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts: A Return to Basic Principles._

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. year.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please." She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by:

 _Course aims:_

 _1\. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

 _2\. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._

 _3\. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. Hazel looked over at Percy. He was staring at the front of the room, jaw hanging open slightly and twiddling his quill in one hand. His paper was completely blank.

Hazel kicked him underneath the desk and he started, noticed the writing on the board, and hastily began scribbling it down as Professor Umbridge continued to speak.

"Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class.

"I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply 'Yes, Professor Umbridge,' or 'No, Professor Umbridge.' So, has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room.

"Good," said Professor Umbridge. "Mr. Jackson!" She added suddenly, raising her voice. "I should like my pupils to pay attention while I am talking."

Percy looked up, still only partway through copying the course aims. It was hard enough for Hazel to read Professor Umbridge's curly script with her dyslexia, but she knew Percy's was easily the most disruptive of the eight.

"Sorry," he muttered rather sheepishly, putting down the quill.

"Sorry, _what_?" Professor Umbridge prompted.

Percy shot Hazel a glance that clearly said 'is this woman serious?' Hazel glared back at him, kicking him beneath the desk again.

"Sorry- er, Professor." Percy amended.

"Very good!" Professor Umbridge beamed, showing pointed teeth. "I should now like you all to turn to page five of your books and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk."

Professor Umbridge left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing them all with those pouchy toad's eyes. Hazel turned to page five of her copy of Defensive Magical Theory and started to read.

After a few minutes of silent reading, Percy kicked Hazel beneath the desk. She glared at him, sure this was some form of retaliation, before realizing that he was discreetly pointing at Hermione across the room.

Hermione had not even opened her book. She was staring fixedly at Professor Umbridge with her hand in the air. Harry had also looked up from his book. He shot Hermione a questioning look, but she merely shook her head slightly to indicate that she was not about to answer questions, and continued to stare at Professor Umbridge, who was looking just as resolutely in another direction.

After several more minutes had passed, however, Hazel, Percy, and Harry were not the only ones watching Hermione. The chapter they had been instructed to read was so tedious that more and more people were choosing to watch Hermione's mute attempt to catch Professor Umbridge's eye than to struggle on with "Basics for Beginners." When more than half the class were staring at Hermione rather than at their books, Professor Umbridge seemed to decide that she could ignore the situation no longer.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione, as though she had only just noticed her.

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.

"Well, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her small, pointed teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione.

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

"And your name is —?"

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness.

"Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

There was a short silence in which many members of the class turned their heads to frown at the three course aims still written on the blackboard.

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron ejaculated loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr.—?"

"Weasley," said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air.

Professor Umbridge, smiling still more widely, turned her back on him. Harry, Hermione, and for some reason— Percy, immediately raised their hands too. Professor Umbridge's pouchy eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before she addressed Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Umbridge in her falsely sweet voice. "No, but —"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way —"

"But why learn it, then?" Percy exclaimed loudly. Hazel resisted the urge to kick him again. "What's the point in theory if you're never going to—"

"Hand, Mr. Jackson!" sang Professor Umbridge

Percy threw her a murderous look but did not raise his hand, instead thrusting both fists into his robe pockets. Professor Umbridge promptly turned away. Several other people now had their hands up.

"And your name is?" Professor Umbridge said to Dean.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr. Thomas?"

"Well, it's like Percy said, isn't it?" said Dean. "If we're going to be attacked, theory won't do much—"

"I repeat," said Professor Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Dean, "Do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but —"

Professor Umbridge talked over him.

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed — not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

Hazel felt her blood boil at this. Even if Professor Umbridge wasn't referring directly to the demigods, it still stung nonetheless.

"If you mean Professor Lupin," piped up Dean Thomas angrily, "he was the best we ever —"

"Hand, Mr. Thomas! As I was saying — you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group, and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day —"

"No we haven't," Hermione said, "we just —"

"Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!" Hermione put up her hand; Professor Umbridge turned away from her.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you —"

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" said Dean Thomas hotly. "Mind you, we still learned loads —"

"Your hand is not up, Mr. Thomas!" trilled Professor Umbridge. "Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about—"

So, according to this woman, the only point of school was to pass tests… Makes sense.

"And your name is?" Umbridge added, staring at Parvati, whose hand had just shot up.

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the countercurses and things?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," said Professor Umbridge dismissively.

"Without ever practicing them before?" said Parvati incredulously. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough —"

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" said Harry loudly, his fist in the air again. Professor Umbridge looked up.

"This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world," she said softly.

"But then what's the point of learning it?!" Percy exclaimed.

"To pass your examina—"

"But why take the tests, then?"

Professor Umbridge's smile did not falter.

"Mr. Jackson, if you interrupt me again, I will be forced to take points." She said sweetly.

"So according to you, we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?" Harry said angrily.

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter."

"Oh yeah?" said Harry.

Hazel nearly face palmed. He was worse than Percy, if that was even possible.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" inquired Professor Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice.

"Hmm, let's think…" said Harry in a mock thoughtful voice, "Maybe Lord Voldemort?"

The effect was instantaneous. Ron gasped, Lavender Brown uttered a little scream, and Neville slipped sideways off his stool. Professor Umbridge, however, did not flinch. She was staring at Harry with a grimly satisfied expression on her face.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

The classroom was silent and still. Everyone was staring at either Umbridge or Harry. Percy's knuckles were white, clenched tightly on the desk in front of him.

"Now, let me make a few things quite plain."

Professor Umbridge stood up and leaned toward them, her stubby fingered hands splayed on her desk.

"You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead —"

"He wasn't dead," said Harry angrily. "But yeah, he's returned!"

"Mr.-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-House-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself," said Professor Umbridge in one breath without looking at him. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It is NOT a lie!" said Harry. "I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" said Professor Umbridge triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners.'"

Professor Umbridge sat down behind her desk again. Harry, however, stood up. Hazel was torn. Half of her wanted Harry to sit down; she had faced terrors far worse than a stingy professor, but something about Umbridge scared her. The other half of her wanted him to continue. Chiron hadn't been able to tell them much about this Voldemort character, and it seemed like she was finally getting answers.

Hermione, however, had no such qualms.

"Harry, no!" She whispered in a warning voice, tugging at his sleeve, but Harry jerked his arm out of her reach.

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked, his voice shaking.

There was a collective intake of breath from the class. Hazel had no idea who Cedric Diggory was, but it seemed that he was somehow connected to Voldemort's return. They stared avidly from Harry to Professor Umbridge, who had raised her eyes and was staring at Harry without a trace of a fake smile on her face.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," she said coldly.

"It was murder," said Harry. "Voldemort killed him, and you know it."

Professor Umbridge's face was quite blank. Then she said, in her softest, most sweetly girlish voice, "Come here, Mr. Potter, dear."

Harry kicked his chair aside and strode up to the teacher's desk. Professor Umbridge pulled a small roll of pink parchment out of her handbag, stretched it out on the desk, dipped her quill into a bottle of ink, and started scribbling, hunched over. Nobody spoke. After a minute or so she rolled up the parchment and tapped it with her wand; it sealed itself seamlessly so that he could not open it.

"Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear," said Professor Umbridge, holding out the note to him.

Harry took it from her without saying a word and left the room, slamming the classroom door shut behind him. Professor Umbridge turned back to the class, smiling sweetly.

"Please continue your reading." She said with satisfaction.

"So that's how it is, then?" Percy said, standing up.

Hazel could've groaned in frustration.

"I will not tolerate impudence and fabrications in my classroom, Mr. Jackson." Professor Umbridge said softly.

"I'm not entirely sure what that means." Percy said, fists clenched. "But if it's anything like you've already said— you're trying to censor us."

"Sit down, Mr. Jackson." Professor Umbridge said, gaze hardening. "Your house has already lost—"

"I dunno if you've ever head of America, but where I come from, there's this really interesting thing called _freedom of speech_!" Percy said, cutting across her. "And it's actually _illegal_ to—"

"I thought I told you not to interrupt me, Mr. Jackson." Professor Umbridge said sweetly. "That's another ten points from Gryffindor, and I think detention is in order, don't you?"

Percy trust his fist into his robes pocket, hand closed not around his wand, but Riptide.

"Percy." Hazel hissed warningly.

He glanced at her, and they locked eyes. Hazel tried to inflect meaning into her gaze. This was bigger than some petty argument with a teacher. They _couldn't_ break their cover, or who knew what would happen. He seemed to understand, withdrawing his hand from his robes and slowly sitting down.

"Very good." Professor Umbridge said, showing her pointed teeth. "I'm not sure who taught you manners, Mr. Jackson, but they didn't do a very good job." She giggled, a girly laugh that made Hazel want to run to the front of the room and stick her quill straight up her nose. She resisted, however.

"Please continue reading." Professor Umbridge said in a horribly honeyed voice. "Mr. Jackson, see me after class to discuss your detention."

No one else spoke. Hazel stared at the page of her book, not reading, but thinking, hard. When class finished, she unwillingly left the room, leaving Percy to his fate.

* * *

 **A/N**

May or may not have used translator for that disclaimer.


	12. New Faces

**A/N**

Almost 100 followers! Eeeeek!

 **Disclaimer:** Operation take over Harry Potter has commenced. Further updates will be given as we progress. Heroes of Olympus still remains firmly in Uncle Rick's hands...for now.

* * *

 **Harry's POV |** _Hogwarts_

 **MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM: DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST-EVER "HIGH INQUISITOR"**

 _In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 'The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time,' said Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. 'He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve.'_

 _This is not the first time in recent weeks Fudge has used new laws to effect improvements at the Wizarding school. As recently as August 30th Educational Decree Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person._

 _'That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts,' said Weasley last night. 'Dumbledore couldn't find anyone, so the Minister put in Umbridge and of course, she's been an immediate success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts.'_

 _It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalized with the passing of Educational Decree Twenty-three, which creates the new position of 'Hogwarts High Inquisitor.'_

 _'This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the "falling standards" at Hogwarts,' said Weasley. 'The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post, and we are delighted to say that she has accepted.'_

 _The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts. 'I feel much easier in my mind now that I know that Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation,' said Mr. Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. 'Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of_

 _Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and will be glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation.' Among those 'eccentric decisions' are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the hiring of werewolf Remus Lupin, half giant Rubeus Hagrid, and delusional ex-Auror 'Mad-Eye' Moody._

 _Rumors abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts._

 _'I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step toward ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repose confidence,' said a Ministry insider last night._

 _Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts. 'Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office,' said Madam Marchbanks. 'This is a further disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore.' (For a full account of Madam Marchbanks' alleged links to subversive goblin groups, turn to page 17)._

Harry gaped at Hermione, who had just finished reading.

"So now we know how we ended up with Umbridge!" Hermione fumed. "Fudge passed this 'Educational Decree' and forced her on us! And now he's given her the power to inspect other teachers!" She rolled up the newspaper, slamming it back down on the table. "And we _still_ don't know what happened to Professor Binns… I bet it has something to do with _them_."

Harry had no trouble understanding who 'them' was. He glanced surreptitiously up and down the table, but as usual, the transfer students were nowhere to be seen. They rarely ever ate at their house tables, instead disappearing from the Great Hall to do who knew what.

"Where do they _go_?" Ron groaned in annoyance.

"I have no idea." Harry sighed.

Hermione was frowning at her porridge.

"I don't understand." She said frustratedly. "Umbridge, Verbeck, the transfers, and now _this_? They _have_ to be connected, I just don't know how…"

When they arrived at History of Magic, Percy and Hazel were already present, seated in their usual spots at the back of the classroom. Harry cast them a wary look before throwing down his bag and slumping into the seat next to Ron.

His hand was still smarting from detention with Umbridge. Percy, he knew, had also had detention, though his hadn't been at the same time as Harry's. Whenever Harry caught sight of Percy's hand, however, he saw no trace of words. Either Umbridge was giving him a different type of detention, or Percy was somehow thwarting her.

The latter seemed to be the most likely, for as they days went on, Umbridge seemed to be getting more and more frustrated with Percy. Barely a class passed where she didn't take points from him, which was saying a lot, considering all they were doing was reading.

Harry wasn't sure how he felt about Percy's support. On the one hand, he was grateful towards anyone that would believe him, much less back him up. The other part of him, however, believed Hermione in that Percy and the other transfers were somehow connected to everything that had been going on recently.

As he sat thinking, the class around him slowly filled while Professor Verbeck bustled around behind the teacher's desk. She was a kindly looking woman of about thirty, unusually young for a Hogwarts professor. Her hair was long, light brown and swept back in an elegant knot, a few strands hanging lose around her olive-skinned face. Her eyes were a warm brown, darker than her hair, but filled with a light Harry had seen in very few people.

"Good morning, class." Professor Verbeck smiled, once everyone had taken their seats. "Today we will be learning about the Great Betrayal.

"As we have already discussed, Gaea birthed many children by Ouranos. When, however, Ouranos found them dissatisfactory, Gaea hatched a plot to destroy him…"

And so the lesson went. Harry scratched down notes as Professor Verbeck spoke, often drawing a quick diagram on the chalkboard behind her. Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for this Ouranos guy. Betrayed by his wife and cut into a billion pieces by his own son? His life was worse than Harry's.

Except, that wasn't right. These were _myths_ , made up the Greeks centuries ago, not actual historical events. Yet Professor Verbeck told them like they were fact, and a portion of Harry couldn't help but start to believe her.

As the lesson neared the end, Hermione paused in her hurried note-taking to raise a hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Professor Verbeck asked, turning to her.

"How does Greek mythology relate to our magical world?" said Hermione breathlessly. "Everything Professor Binns taught us had nothing to do with mythology."

"All magic has a source, my dear." Professor Verbeck replied, not unkindly. "Rather like the gift of fire from Prometheus, humans did not always have magical powers like yourselves."

"But I read that the first wizard was created—"

"There are many theories." Professor Verbeck said, cutting across her, though not in a rude manner. "I choose to hold with the ones of the ancient teachings of the Greeks. Professor Dumbledore would like you to have a wide variety of knowledge in the matter, and I am here to help."

Hermione looked rather confused, but satisfied. Dean, however, raised his hand.

"What happened to Professor Binns, though?" He asked brusquely.

Harry held his breath, waiting for Professor Verbeck's answer. No one had yet dared to ask her this, despite her kindly manner. She did not answer at once, instead biting her lip and surveying the class.

"I'm not sure." She said finally. "But I believe Professor Dumbledore said something about him wanting to retire. I did not question him further. Albus is an old friend of mine, and so when he asked if I would teach at his school, I accepted at once and asked little questions."

At this, the bell rang and the class stood as once, stowing their notes and quills into bags and chattering as they left the classroom. Harry spotted Percy and Hazel whispering to each other. As he passed them, he caught Percy mumble something that sounded like 'chai Ron'.

Harry shook his head. He had no idea how chai tea was related to Ron, but it only reaffirmed his belief that the transfers were complete and utter weirdos.

"Can you believe this rubbish?" Ron said, catching up with him. "The magical world formed by Greek gods? Pur-lease!"

Harry was strongly reminded of the Hufflepuff that had said something quite similar to Ron, except concerning Harry's story of Voldemort's return. He didn't say anything as Hermione ran up alongside them.

"I don't know, Ron." She said, panting slightly. "The idea of the magical world seemed just as ridiculous to me before I got my letter."

"You're not telling me you believe her?" Ron gaped.

"It's different for you, you were born knowing you were a wizard." Hermione replied. "Harry and I grew up in the muggle world. When we got our letters, it seemed completely impossible. But then we came to Hogwarts, and everything here is so...magical."

"Yeah, but—"

Harry tuned out their bickering as they headed down to the dungeons for double Potions. Luckily, Professor Umbridge was not inspecting Snape's class; Harry wasn't sure he could stand both his least favorite teachers right now.

Snape was handing back their moonstone essays. Harry's was handed back to him with a large, spikey black D scrawled in the upper corner.

"I have awarded you the grades you would have received if you presented this work in your O.W.L," said Snape with a smirk, as he swept among them, passing back their homework. "This should give you a realistic idea of what to expect in your examination."

Snape reached the front of the class and turned to face them.

"The general standard of this homework was abysmal. Most of you would have failed had this been your examination. I expect to see a great deal more effort for this week's essay on the various varieties of venom antidotes, or I shall have to start handing out detentions to those dunces who get D's."

He smirked as Malfoy sniggered and said in a carrying whisper, "Some people got _D's_? Ha!"

Harry realized that Hermione was looking sideways to see what grade he had received; he slid his moonstone essay back into his bag as quickly as possible, feeling that he would rather keep that information private.

Across the room, one of the transfers— Piper, was frowning at her paper. Harry angrily began to get out her potions. No way she had gotten a bad grade— she was in Slytherin.

Determined not to give Snape an excuse to fail him this lesson, Harry read and reread every line of the instructions on the blackboard at least three times before acting on them. His Strengthening Solution was not precisely the clear turquoise shade of Hermione's but it was at least blue rather than pink, like Neville's, and he delivered a flask of it to Snape's desk at the end of the lesson with a feeling of mingled defiance and relief.

"Well, that wasn't as bad as last week, was it?" said Hermione, as they climbed the steps out of the dungeon and made their way across the entrance hall toward lunch. "And the homework didn't go too badly either, did it?"

When neither Ron nor Harry answered, she pressed on, "I mean, all right, I didn't expect the top grade, not if he's marking to O.W.L. standard, but a pass is quite encouraging at this stage, wouldn't you say?"

Harry made a noncommittal noise in his throat.

"Harry." Hermione said suddenly, stopping in her tracks.

Harry's stomach dropped, sure she had somehow discovered he had gotten a D, but she was staring triumphantly at him.

"Your map!" She said, eyes bright.

"What?" Harry asked dumbly.

" _Your map_!" She repeated. "We can figure out where the transfers are going—"

"—using the map!" Ron finished for her. "Hermione, you're a genius!"

Harry scrambled in his bag, pulling out the map. They rushed into an abandoned classroom in a side corridor, and Hermione locked the door behind them.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry murmured, tapping the yellowed parchment with his wand tip.

Black ink spread from where his wand had touched, crisscrossing and spider webbing across the paper until a full map of Hogwarts had appeared. There were the three dots, marking Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, a few doors from the Great Hall.

"There!" Ron said suddenly, pointing to a fifth floor corridor.

Two dots labeled Percy Jackson and Hazel Levesque were moving along the paper.

"Let's go!" Harry said triumphantly, standing and making to grab the map from the table.

"Wait!" Hermione said. "No…that can't be…"

"What?" Harry asked impatiently.

"They've gone." Hermione said simply.

Harry peered down at the map. Sure enough, both dots had disappeared. Furthermore, after scanning the map for several minutes, they were unable to find any sign of the other transfers.

 **Frank's POV |** _Hogwarts_

"This is amazing, Frank!" Hazel said, looking around the room.

She and Percy had just arrived. Percy shut the door behind them with a decisive click and they sat down.

Frank had found this room yesterday, when searching for a way out into the Hogwarts grounds. They had meant to meet in their usual spot in the Forbidden Forest, but he had gotten lost.

Frank had always been terrible at directions, but how he had managed to find his way up to some fifth floor corridor while he was trying to leave the building was beyond him. He could only assume that some magic was at work.

He had been thinking very hard about their meeting spot, when a door had popped into existence where before there had only been stone wall. Curious as ever, Frank had gone in, discovering a small room filled with a wooden table. Benches provided seating on either side, and an odd silver contraption sat in the center of the table, spewing fine mist when a switch was flipped.

This was the room in which they now sat. With only a limited supply of golden drachmas, they had yet to contact Chiron again. As nothing entirely interesting had happened, this was not the purpose of their meeting, but rather to further discuss a certain History of Magic professor.

"So she's teaching that the magical world was formed by Greek gods?" Jason reaffirmed.

"Well, yes and no…" Annabeth sighed. "I read further into that book of hers— _Magic and Mythology_ , and she presents the idea that the wizards were created by Ouranos."

"How does she go about that?" Percy asked around a mouthful of potato salad.

"Well after Kronos murdered Ouranos," Piper began, "his blood splattered everywhere— creating a bunch of monsters and, you know, my mom— but she suggests that part of the blood also created the first wizards."

"But that's impossible." Hazel scoffed. "Prometheus created the first humans, and that was long after Ouranos died."

"She covers that too." Annabeth shrugged. "In her book she explains that a portion of the blood remained, sitting for centuries in a cave somewhere. It was later discovered by a human, who touched it and—"

"—became a wizard." Nico finished for her. "Do people actually believe this? I know Greek gods exist and I still think it's complete baloney."

"What about Muggleborns?" Leo asked suddenly. "Does she explain that?"

"Something about blessings from Ouranos' spirit…" Annabeth sighed.

"And she expects people to buy into this?" Frank asked incredulously.

Annabeth shrugged.

"If Chiron hadn't told us differently, I might've believed her."

"But why is she doing this then?" Piper asked impatiently. "What's the point?"

No one had an answer to that. They sat silently, eating their lunches, until Percy finally broke the silence.

"I say it's bound time we do some investigating."

Leo nearly choked on his taco.

"What do you mean?" He spluttered.

"Exactly what I said." Percy rolled his eyes. "I think we should send a small group— maybe two or three people, to spy on Professor Verbeck. Her window is fairly small; I'm sure Jason could fly outside without being noticed. Hazel could do something with the Mist, and Piper—"

"Or, you know," Annabeth interrupted, "I could go in my invisibility hat."

"Oh." Percy said. "That works too."

They decided that Friday would be the best day for Operation Expose Verbeck (as Leo had deemed it), thus giving them ample time to prepare and plan.

Hufflepuff Quidditch tryouts were coming up as well, something that both Nico and Frank had sworn to stay far away from. Jason, on the other hand, was a completely different story.

"You should try out!" Percy said that Wednesday afternoon, as he, Hazel, Nico, and Frank walked down the foggy grounds to Herbology.

"I dunno," Jason shrugged. "I've never ridden a broom before, how am I supposed to make the team? I don't even know what positions I could try out for…"

"I heard Harry made the Gryffindor team in his first year, only minutes after he had ridden his first broom." Hazel said knowledgably. "He probably didn't know how to play either."

Jason threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Well if it's so easy why don't _you_ just try out?"

"Are you kidding?!" Hazel yelped. "Your dad would blast me out of the sky!"

"Oh come on," Jason scoffed. "You know their powers are limited so far away from Olympus. What's the worst that could happen?"

"The sky is no place for a child of Hades." Nico reiterated firmly.

With a pang Frank recalled how Nico's mother, Maria di Angelo, had been struck down by Zeus, leaving him and his sister orphaned. It seemed Jason had also remembered this, for he was silent the rest of the walk down to the greenhouses.

Although _his_ father didn't have any rivalries with the Lord of the Sky, Frank knew for a fact that he would never get on a broomstick, much less try out for the Hufflepuff team. He wasn't sure he trusted the stability of the flimsy looking broomsticks in the window of 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' in Diagon Alley, and he wasn't too keen about having people hit rock-hard balls at him while he was fifty feet in the air.

 **Harry's POV |** _Hogwarts_

"Do I still have to come back tomorrow?" said Harry, picking up his schoolbag with his left hand rather than his smarting right.

The wounds he had been forced to carve into his hand had not faded, leaving _'I must not tell lies'_ emblazoned in crimson red against his skin. A few drops of blood oozed down his hand, dripping onto the floor.

"Oh yes," said Professor Umbridge, smiling widely. "Yes, I think we can etch the message a little deeper with another evening's work."

Harry had never before considered the possibility that there might be another teacher in the world he hated more than Snape, but as he walked back toward Gryffindor Tower he had to admit he had found a contender.

 _She's evil_ , he thought, as he climbed a staircase to the seventh floor, _she's an evil, twisted, mad, old_ —

"Ron?"

Harry had reached the top of the stairs, turned right, and almost walked into Ron, who was lurking behind a statue of Lachlan the Lanky, clutching his broomstick. He gave a great leap of surprise when he saw Harry and attempted to hide his new Cleansweep Eleven behind his back.

"What are you doing?"

"Er — nothing. What are you doing?"

Harry frowned at him.

"Come on, you can tell me! What are you hiding here for?"

"I'm — I'm hiding from Fred and George, if you must know," said Ron. "They just went past with a bunch of first years, I bet they're testing stuff on them again, I mean, they can't do it in the common room now, can they, not with Hermione there." He was talking in a very fast, feverish way.

"But what have you got your broom for, you haven't been flying, have you?" Harry asked.

"I — well — well, okay, I'll tell you, but don't laugh, all right?" Ron said defensively, turning redder with every second. "I-I thought I'd try out for Gryffindor Keeper now I've got a decent broom. There. Go on. Laugh."

"I'm not laughing," said Harry. Ron blinked. "It's a brilliant idea! It'd be really cool if you got on the team! I've never seen you play Keeper, are you good?"

"I'm not bad," said Ron, who looked immensely relieved at Harry's reaction. "Charlie, Fred, and George always made me Keep for them when they were training during the holidays."

"So you've been practicing tonight?"

"Every evening since Tuesday . . . just on my own, though, I've been trying to bewitch Quaffles to fly at me, but it hasn't been easy and I don't know how much use it'll be." Ron looked nervous and anxious. "Fred and George are going to laugh themselves stupid when I turn up for the tryouts. They haven't stopped taking the mickey out of me since I got made a prefect."

"I wish I was going to be there," said Harry bitterly, as they set off together toward the common room.

"Yeah, so do— Harry, what's that on the back of your hand?"

Harry, who had just scratched his nose with his free right hand, tried to hide it, but had as much success as Ron with his Cleansweep.

"It's just a cut— it's nothing— it's—"

But Ron had grabbed Harry's forearm and pulled the back of Harry's hand up level with his eyes. There was a pause, during which he stared at the words carved into the skin, then he released Harry, looking sick.

"I thought you said she was giving you lines?" Harry hesitated, but after all, Ron had been honest with him, so he told Ron the truth about the hours he had been spending in Umbridge's office.

"The old hag!" Ron said in a revolted whisper as they came to a halt in front of the Fat Lady, who was dozing peacefully with her head against her frame. "She's sick! Go to McGonagall, say something!"

"No," said Harry at once. "I'm not giving her the satisfaction of knowing she's got to me."

"Got to you? You can't let her get away with this!" Ron shouted. "Is that what that Percy bloke has been doing as well?!"

"I don't know." Harry sighed. "I haven't seen any cuts on his hand, but I've kept mine hidden for this long."

"He's probably in on it with Umbridge." Ron said darkly. "He stood up for you in class to get us to think he's on our side, but having a cupper with the toad during his supposed deten—"

He was interrupted by The Fat Lady, who had been watching them sleepily, and now burst out,

"Are you going to give me the password or will I have to stay awake all night waiting for you to finish your conversation?"

"Sorry." Harry muttered hastily.

He gave her the password and he and Ron entered the Common Room, which was empty, save Hermione. Her hair was disheveled and she was spread across several tables, paper and open books scattered across their surfaces.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, surprised.

"Oh." She said breathlessly, her hair rather frizzier than usual. "Hello."

"Why are you still up?" Harry asked, crossing the room and picking up one of the books from the table.

" _A Magical Study of America_?" Ron said, reading over Harry's shoulder. "Why are you reading this?"

"I'm studying." Hermione said shortly, snatching the book back.

Harry stared down at her for a few moments, a gaze she returned with defiance.

"Hermione…" He said slowly. "You're not still on about the trans—"

"So what if I am?" She interrupted defensively.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"If you want to know who they are so much, why don't you just ask?"

"If they wanted us to know, they would've already told us, _Ronald_." Hermione snapped angrily.

Wisely, Ron did not argue, instead moving over a stack of books so he could sit down. Harry followed suit.

"You don't think—" Harry began tentatively. "—that you're becoming a bit obsessed, Hermione?"

She glared daggers at him, and he fell silent. After a few moments of quiet, in which Hermione flipped the pages of _A Wizarding Perspective of Greek Mythology_ a little more forcefully than was strictly necessary, Harry finally sighed, and stood.

"I'm going to bed." He announced.

The other occupants of his dormitory were already sound asleep when he arrived. The sheets on Percy's bed had shifted slightly, revealing his bare chest. It was covered in scars, standing white against his tanned skin. His arm dangled off the side of the bed, fingertips brushing the floor. Emblazoned on his forearm was a tattoo of the letters SPQR, underneath which was a trident and single dark stripe.

Harry shuddered. He pulled on his pajamas and got quickly into bed, facing away from the rest of the room. When he had first saw the tattoo, he had though it was the Dark Mark; the sign of Voldemort's followers.

Despite what Ron might say, Harry didn't believe that Percy or the other transfers were Death Eaters. He was far from trusting them, but they didn't seem evil.

When he finally fell asleep, his dreams were filled with murky rivers and dark weapons.


	13. Operation Expose Verbeck

**A/N**

Because so many people have been commenting about this, I need to explain the whole thestral thing. Leo did _not_ see his mom die, he was outside of the house. Nobody saw Leo die, he was way to far away, they only saw the explosion. I promise you anything that you can bring up I'll have some sort of argument against it, so can we please let this be? :D

Thanks for 100! (and nearly 9k views!)

 **Disclaimer:**

Success! While I still don't own Heroes of Olympus, I've taken over the Harry Potter series! JK, that's still Rowling's...

* * *

 **Frank's POV |** _Hogwarts_

Operation Expose Verbeck was about to commence.

The plan was for Piper and Annabeth to go to the History of Magic classroom as soon as lessons had finished for the day, Piper under the guise of asking Professor Verbeck a question, allowing Annabeth to enter invisible and unnoticed.

Frank would transform into a bird, keeping watch on Annabeth from the classroom window. If anything bad were to happen, he would fly several classrooms over, to where the rest of the group was 'studying'.

It was a plan worthy of Athena, but of course, something had to go wrong.

It all started when Percy, Hazel, and Frank bumped into Professor Umbridge on their way to the abandoned classroom.

"Where might you be going?" Umbridge asked in her sickly sweet voice.

"Uh—" Frank said, mind whirling.

"We were just going to the library." Hazel said, saving him.

"Oh?" Umbridge asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Percy repeated. "I— uh, forgot to return a book. We're in a bit of a rush so…" He trailed off, gesturing feebly.

Professor Umbridge's smiled, showing pointed teeth.

"Return a book, you say?" She asked Percy. "Is it late by any chance?"

Percy jumped at the opportunity.

"Yes! So we best be off—"

Umbridge's smile widened.

"Oh I'm afraid not, Mr. Jackson." She simpered. "I'm sure Madam Pince would not be pleased to hear you haven't returned one of her books… I think I'll save her the trouble and give you detention myself."

Percy gaped at her.

"Come along now." She said, smiling sweetly. "I say we can get in a few hours before dinner."

And she grabbed Percy's arm with her stubby fingers, pulling him back up the corridor and leaving Frank and Hazel alone.

"Are we sure _she_ isn't the monster?" Hazel exclaimed, once they were out of earshot. "Making people carve words into their own skin? That's just obscene…"

"Percy should just let her have her little victory." Frank sighed. "It would save him a lot of trouble."

Ever since Professor Umbridge had begun giving Percy detentions, he had returned with his hand bleeding, cut into the words 'I must respect authority'. After soaking it in water, however, the cuts had completely healed, leaving his skin smooth and unblemished.

It was obvious that Professor Umbridge's goal was to scar Percy's hand, yet it was just as blatant that he would never allow her this triumph. And so Umbridge had continued to grow more and more impatient with him, sentencing him to detention and taking points from him whenever she got the chance.

"And have those awful scars forever?" Hazel said incredulously.

"That's not what I meant." Frank backtracked quickly. "He should go with Annabeth's plan; use a charm to _fake_ some scars…"

When they arrived at the classroom, they found Nico and Jason already waiting.

"Where'd Leo go?" Hazel asked.

"We ran into Peeves." Jason replied. "He wouldn't leave us alone until Leo suggested that he help Peeves prank Ravenclaw tower—"

"Which, of course, is much more entertaining than buzzing along after some fifth years…" Nico sighed. "So away they went. What about Percy?"

"Umbridge." Frank said simply.

Jason winced in sympathy.

"Piper and Annabeth already left." He said. "You better get going. We'll leave the window open."

Frank nodded, and transformed. He shrank, robes melding around him to form feathers, his face extending into a beak. He had decided on a rock sparrow, hoping to be as indiscreet as possible.

Hazel crossed the room, looking as tall as a giant, and opened the window. Wings beating rapidly, Frank took off and flew into the cold evening breeze. As he passed the windows, he counted them. Once he reached Professor Verbeck's office, Frank landed.

Peering inside, he could see her writing something on a piece of yellowed parchment. Frank was too far away to read it, but it didn't matter— that was Annabeth's job. Professor Verbeck looked up and Frank began to preen, desperately hoping he looked like a regular bird.

But it seemed Piper had arrived, for a few seconds later she pushed open the door, leaving it wide behind her. Frank couldn't hear what she was saying through the glass, but instead used Professor Verbeck's distraction as an opportunity to scan the room, looking for anything suspicious.

It was as he was doing this, a chair promptly fell over. Frank's surprise was echoed on Piper and Professor Verbeck's faces inside the classroom. It couldn't have been Annabeth, she wasn't _that_ clumsy, unless…

 **Harry's POV |** _Hogwarts_

"Ron, you idiot!" Hermione whispered.

"That wasn't me!" Ron shot back indignantly. "I bumped into someone or—"

"Shut up!" Harry hissed. "Both of you!"

Professor Verbeck and Piper were staring across the room at where Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood invisible, hidden by the Invisibility Cloak.

It had become a bit of an obsession of Harry's to check the Marauders' Map whenever leaving a class, so when Ron had spotted all eight of the transfers' dots moving in the same direction once their final class had ended, the three had immediately retrieved Harry's cloak from the Common Room and followed.

Now, however, as Piper's hand wandered towards her concealed wand, Harry was regretting his decision.

"Come on," he whispered quietly, pulling Ron and Hermione with him towards the corner of the room, where Professor Verbeck would be less likely to bump into them should she choose to search.

This, however, was a mistake. Harry immediately collided with a very solid someone, standing where there shouldn't have been anything at all, and the three of them went down. The cloak slipped, revealing them to Piper's slowly widening eyes.

The person Harry had run into also fell, a Yankee's baseball cap toppling out of midair to reveal none other than the Ravenclaw transfer, Annabeth Chase.

They lay there in silence for several long moments, tangled in cloak and robes. Harry could feel Hermione's heart beating against his leg.

Professor Verbeck was the first to speak.

"Well." She said, barely concealing a smile. "I suppose a chat is in order. Miss McLean, will you kindly send your avian friend to retrieve the others? I do think they would like to be included in our discussion."

And so Harry found himself, sitting in a circle with the transfers on the floor of Professor Verbeck's classroom.

"Professor," Piper began. "I can explain."

Professor Verbeck turned to her expectantly and Piper froze, obviously not having expected to have gotten this far.

"What Piper means to say," Jason coughed. "Is that—"

But Professor Verbeck had begun to laugh, her smooth skin crinkling as she chortled joyously. Harry glanced at Ron, who was staring at her, jaw agape. Was everyone here mad? Only minutes before he had seen Piper conversing with what seemed to be an ordinary sparrow…

"Did Chiron not tell you?" Professor Verbeck asked, still chuckling.

All of the students were staring blankly at her. Finally, Annabeth spoke.

"How do you know—"

"Who Chiron is?" Professor Verbeck finished for her. "From Albus of course. I did think he would've explained everything to you by now… But it appears as if, ah, that is _not_ the case."

Harry was completely and utterly lost. It seemed Hermione was as well, because she opened her mouth, brow crinkled.

"When you say Chiron, you're not referring to the centaur from Greek mythology, right?" She asked. No one answered. The transfers were giving each other uneasy looks, and Annabeth was staring at her hands, obviously thinking. " _Right_?" Hermione repeated, rather desperately.

Silence. Harry was beginning to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Piper exchanged a quick glance with Annabeth, who gave her a slight nod of the head, before turning to the rest of the group.

"No," she said smoothly, and Harry felt relief wash over him. "Of course not."

The uneasy feeling disappeared from Harry's stomach. It was ridiculous, of course, for Hermione to have assumed such a thing. She seemed to be thinking along the same lines, for a slight blush had crept up her cheeks, and she ducked her head behind bushy hair.

Harry frowned. Why was he listening to this transfer all of the sudden? They had been anything but honest up until this point, yet he was struck with a strong desire to believe what Piper had said.

"No need for that, my dear." Professor Verbeck said, interrupting Harry's thoughts.

Piper looked rather taken aback, glancing sideways at the Hufflepuff transfer, Jason, beside her.

"No need for what?" Ron asked, sounding dazed.

The pale boy with shaggy black hair was glaring at Professor Verbeck, dark eyes flaming.

"Who _are_ you?" He asked angrily.

Hazel laid a hand on his shoulder, muttering " _Nico_ …", but Professor Verbeck seemed unfazed.

"Oh dear," she sighed. "It seems I have rather a lot of explaining to do."

"Wait." Annabeth said suddenly. "Before you say anything, they need to leave."

It took Harry several moments to understand that 'they' was _them_ ; that is to say— Hermione, Ron, and himself.

"What?!" He spluttered. "No way!"

Harry hated being out of the know. He had already spent almost the entire summer isolated from any important news, and he refused to allow that to happen again.

"We're not going anywhere!" Ron said, backing him up. "We want answers!"

"Annabeth," Hazel mumbled. "Maybe it's time to tell them. They can stay."

"No they _can't_." Annabeth hissed, a note of urgency creeping into her voice. "Piper, can you—?"

"Leave." Piper growled, and Harry suddenly found himself standing, his feet carrying him obediently to the classroom door.

He stretched his hand out, about to pull open the door, when he stopped, frowning. Why was he over here again? _He_ certainly didn't want to leave— he wanted to know what was going on. Ron and Hermione were right behind him, Ron trying to budge around Harry in an attempt to leave more quickly. Seconds ago, he was just as determined as Harry to stay, so why….

Harry gasped, jerking his hand back from the door knob and spinning to face Piper.

"That's illegal!" He said slowly, sticking out one hand to stop Ron from leaving the room and drawing his wand with the other. "The Imperius curse… That's illegal."

"The what?" Piper asked, confused.

Harry pointed his wand at her and the blonde Hufflepuff, Jason, scrambled to his feet, also drawing his wand. Although his previous encounters with the Imperius curse had felt much different than this, Harry pushed aside his misgivings, continuing to glare at Piper.

"Don't play dumb." He growled menacingly, wand still pointed over Jason's shoulder, directly at Piper's face.

"I'm not!" Piper said indignantly.

Harry didn't lower his wand.

"Mr. Potter." Professor Verbeck interrupted, stepping forward. "While her actions might've been rather unsavory in taste, Piper has done nothing wrong, and certainly nothing illegal. I am still, among other things, a Hogwarts teacher, and I cannot tolerate you attacking a fellow classmate."

After a moments pause, Harry lowered his wand, but did not stow it back in his robes, instead allowing his arm to hang loosely by his side, his grip on the wand vicelike.

"Who are you?" He asked brusquely, not entirely sure if he was referring to Professor Verbeck or the transfers, but wanting answers nonetheless. "Why are you here?"

Professor Verbeck sighed, rubbing the back of her head distractedly.

"I am Ariel Verbeck, and I am here to teach the Hogwarts students about the creation of magic." She said simply.

Ron opened his mouth angrily beside Harry, about to speak, but Professor Verbeck forestalled him with a raised hand.

"Before I go on, perhaps it would be best to enlighten those of us that remain woefully ignorant in regards to essential aspects of our discussion." She said, turning to Annabeth.

Annabeth's eyes narrowed.

"How do we know _you_ aren't ignorant?" She retorted, though her expression was uncertain.

"Very well." Professor Verbeck said, turning to the room with her arms wide, palms facing upwards. "The world of Greek mythology is not a myth— that is to say, the Olympian gods and goddesses, nymphs and satyrs, friends and foes- exist to this very day, unseen by the mortal world."

The room was silent for a long moment, before Ron spoke.

"You're barking." He said disbelievingly. "The lot of you— barking mad."

Harry couldn't help but agree with him. It was one thing to claim that such a world existed long before present day, and that it assisted in creating the magical world he had come to know and love, but the idea that Olympian gods were somehow living among them, unseen and unknown, was completely and utterly impossible.

Professor Verbeck sighed, as though she had been expecting this. It was Hazel, however, that spoke.

"It's hard to believe, I know, but it's true. We—" she gestured to the transfers around her. "—are half-bloods." She paused for a moment, biting her lip, before continuing. "Demigods, I should say— children of the Greek and Roman gods."

Harry gaped at her. Ron pushed past him, moving towards the door.

"C 'mon guys." He said, grabbing Hermione firmly by the arm. "Let's go get Dumbledore." But Hermione tugged her arm from his grasp, a look of deep concentration on her face.

"Wait!" Jason said as he stepped forward, hand fumbling in his pocket for something. "We can prove it!" He pulled a thick golden coin from his pocket, smaller than a galleon, and flipped it.

Harry took several steps backwards, raising his wand as a sword appeared out of thin air, made from hilt to blade of a shimmering gold metal.

"Expelliarmus!" He yelled instinctively.

A jet of red light shot from his wand tip. Jason raised the sword defensively and the spell ricocheted off of the blade and onto Professor Verbeck's desk, shattering a vase filled with purple flowers.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, grabbing his arm and forcing it down.

Nico glared at Jason, who was looking sheepish.

"Nice going." Nico spat.

"Listen," Frank said plaintively. "We can explain. Just give us a chance."

Ron looked very much like he would want to give the transfers anything but a chance, but Hermione stepped forward, hesitantly returning to the group of people on the other side of the room. Wand still in hand, Harry followed, and, after a moments pause, Ron did as well.

"Very good!" Professor Verbeck smiled, waving her wand at the vase, which repaired itself instantly. "Shall we try this again?"

 **Annabeth's POV |** _Hogwarts_

Annabeth was getting increasingly desperate.

Chiron had instructed them to not reveal themselves to Harry or his friends, yet Professor Verbeck insisted that they do. _Start with the basics_ , Annabeth told herself firmly.

"How do you know Dumbledore?" She asked Professor Verbeck.

Professor Verbeck frowned at her.

"We're old friends." She said finally. "I know you want more answers, but that's the best I can give you."

"And Chiron?" Hermione asked tentatively. "He's real?"

"And still alive." Nico replied.

"So everything we've been learning in class—" Ron said disbelievingly. "—about how some Greek god created the entire magical world, that's true?"

"Ouranos wasn't a god." Professor Verbeck corrected, smiling slightly. "But yes."

"Wait a minute." Piper cut across her. "Chiron told us that the Greek and magical worlds were completely separate from each other."

"So we thought." Professor Verbeck replied. "But Chiron's information is outdated. We have known for years now that the two worlds are interlaced."

They sat in silence for several long moments. Annabeth's mind was racing. She would have to confirm this, obviously, with both Dumbledore and Chiron, but if Professor Verbeck was telling the truth…

"Perhaps it would be best to let you all think over what we have discussed." Professor Verbeck said finally. "If you have further questions, I am always available to talk to."

She stood, and the rest of the group followed suit, everyone looking equally confused. Annabeth followed Hazel to the door, pausing before she left.

"Professor," she began, turning back around.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Why are you here?"

Professor Verbeck smiled sadly at her.

"To teach the students of Hogwarts about a world they may soon find themselves unwillingly part of."

 **Harry's POV |** _Hogwarts_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked silently back to Gryffindor Tower. When they arrived Hermione gave the Fat Lady the password and Ron followed her through the portrait hole. Harry however, hesitated.

"You coming?" Ron asked, turning around.

"No." Harry said, after a split-second decision. "Er- I'm going to the library."

"The library?" Ron asked blankly. "Why?"

"I need to, uh, get a book— it's important."

Ron frowned at him.

"I'll come with you then—"

"No!" Harry said immediately. "I mean- it's alright. I'll only be a minute. I'll meet you at dinner."

Ron glared suspiciously at him for a moment, before shrugging and allowing the portrait door to swing closed behind him. Harry set off immediately, headed not for the library, however, but for Dumbledore's office.

Harry wasn't sure why he didn't want Ron coming with him. It could be the fact that Dumbledore hadn't even looked at him in weeks, or that he was actually starting believe the absurd story Ron had automatically dismissed.

Hermione had been right. Ron had always known he was a wizard, and had thus not faced the revelations accompanying those students that had been Muggle-raised, but Harry was much more open to such ideas.

Harry's pondering was interrupted as he rounded a corner and ran into none other than Professor Umbridge herself.

"Mr. Potter!" She simpered, smiling widely. "Where are you going? It's nearly dinnertime."

"Dumbledore's office." Harry mumbled, making to edge around her.

Umbridge shifted slightly to block his path, still smiling her horrible toad's grin.

"Why?" She asked, pointed teeth bared.

"I need to talk to him." Harry replied impatiently.

"About what?"

Harry's blood was starting to boil. He made another attempt to go around her, but was thwarted.

"It's personal." He growled.

Professor Umbridge's smile widened.

"I don't think that's quite appropriate, do you?" She said sweetly. "The headmaster is not one that you should talk to about your feelings, Mr. Potter. If, however, you find yourself in need of help, I'm sure we can find you someone to talk to about your, ah, _condition_."

Harry glared at her for several long moments before spinning on his heel and stalking back up the corridor. He clenched his fists tightly, the words 'I must not tell lies' shining even more vividly against his white skin.

He did not go back to the common room, instead finding an abandoned classroom and collapsing in a corner, still shaking with rage.

It was a long while before he went down to dinner.

* * *

 **A/N**

The past notes are still accurate.


	14. Demigods Exposed

**A/N**

I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to get out. Forgive me?

Holy crap, almost 130 followers? That's amazing. I can't thank you enough.

 **Disclaimer** : You know I used to have an HP computer. Now I have HP on my computer...what is this, this was supposed to be clever leave me alone I don't own any books.

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV |** _Hogwarts_

 **—** **BY ORDER OF** **—**

 _THE HIGH INQUISTOR OF HOGWARTS_

All staff is hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach.

 _The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-Six._

Signed:

 _Dolores Jane Umbridge_

"Those idiots!" Annabeth hissed, slamming the newspaper back down onto the table.

Leo, who had been reading over her shoulder, ducked as a clump of oatmeal flew off her spoon and splattered onto the ground several feet away.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"The wizards…" Annabeth groaned. "They've gone and told her what we said, and now she's made it so we'll never be able to meet with Verbeck—"

People up and down the Ravenclaw table paused in their breakfasting, turning to watch Annabeth as she got louder and louder in her frustration. Leo spotted several third years whispering excitedly behind their hands and pointing towards him and Annabeth.

"Annabeth…" Leo whispered. "People are staring…"

Annabeth paid no heed, however, and suddenly jumped to her feet, pulling Leo up after by the collar of his robes.

"Annabeth!" Leo repeated indignantly.

She ignored him again, stomping across the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table. Leo, with nothing else to do, followed closely at her heels.

When they reached the table, Annabeth yanked the redhead boy named Ron around to face her.

"Oi!" He yelped. The people beside him, Harry and Hermione, also turned around.

"You just _had_ to go and blab, didn't you?" Annabeth growled angrily.

"What are you on about?!" Ron shot back, ears turning red.

"Don't pretend to be more of an idiot than you already are, _Weasley_." Annabeth said, eyes narrowed. "We told you the _truth_ , and then you went off and tattled to that Umbridge woman—"

"I did not!" Ron exclaimed indignantly.

"Then explain this!" Annabeth shook the newspaper in front of his face. "Why would she forbid talking with teachers if she wasn't trying to keep us from Verbeck?!"

"I didn't tell her anything!" Ron repeated stubbornly. "How do we know _you're_ not the ones that ran off and—"

"It was me." Harry interrupted quietly.

Both Ron and Hermione gaped at him. Annabeth's eyebrows had disappeared into her curly blonde locks.

"I didn't tell Umbridge," Harry added hastily. "It's just— it's my fault that she's passed this."

"What do you mean, Harry?" Hermione asked, laying a hand on his arm.

"I went to talk to Dumbledore last night." Harry confessed. "I wasn't sure whether to believe you guys or not." He added, looking up at Annabeth and Leo. "But Umbridge stopped—"

" _Hem, hem._ "

Leo whipped around. Professor Umbridge was standing in front of them, wearing luridly pink robes and smiling sweetly.

"The Ravenclaw table is over there." She trilled, pointing.

Leo gulped. Annabeth shot Umbridge a filthy look before grabbing Leo's arm and dragging him back across the hall.

"That _hag_." She spat.

Leo glanced back over his shoulder. Professor Umbridge was now bent over the Gryffindor table, talking with Harry. From the look on Harry's face, he didn't like what she was saying.

"She's got a screw loose." He agreed.

"We need to talk to Chiron." Annabeth said, sitting back down.

"Tonight?" Leo asked.

"No." Annabeth glanced up and down the table. "Now."

 **Piper's POV |** _Hogwarts_

After breakfast, the demigods once again convened in the mysterious room Frank had found.

After everyone had been seated, Hazel flipped the switch on the silver contraption in the center of the table and it begin to issue large amounts of fine mist.

"O goddess," She said, raising a golden drachma above her head. "Accept our offering."

She tossed the coin into the mist.

"Half-Blood hill."

The porch of the Big House appeared, wavering slightly, in black and white.

"Chiron?" Percy called, leaning forward.

"One second!" Chiron called from somewhere out of sight. After a few moments he rolled into view, his brown hair rather disheveled. "Percy!"

"Hey." Percy said, moving to the side so Chiron could see the rest of the group.

Piper gave a little wave.

"How are your studies going?" Chiron asked enthusiastically.

"Uh— great." Jason coughed. "But we had a quick question…"

Chiron smiled expectantly.

"Do you know someone named Ariel Verbeck?" Leo blurted out.

Chiron stared blankly at him.

"I can't say I do."

"See?" Nico rolled his eyes. "I told you she was crazy."

"No one said you were wrong." Piper sighed. "We just had to make sure."

"Who is this woman?" Chiron asked, scratching his beard.

"Our History of Magic teacher." Annabeth explained. "She's been teaching us that the magical world was formed by Ouranos, and claimed that you and Dumbledore support her."

"That rings a bell." Chiron frowned. "I received a letter signed by Albus Dumbledore the other day, explaining that the magical and mythological worlds are indeed intertwined. It seems that my information was outdated."

Piper had a strong feeling of déjà vu, as if she had heard that phrasing before. She pushed this aside, however, as Frank spoke up.

"So Verbeck isn't crazy?" He asked slowly.

Chiron shrugged.

"I haven't spoken with her, but from what I've heard from Albus, their information is in line."

Jason kicked the table leg in frustration.

"This doesn't make any sense." He growled. "Nothing's lining up!"

"No." Annabeth frowned. "Everything's lining up— but that's what makes no sense…"

Nobody had anything to say to this. Finally, Frank broke the silence.

"You said Harry had tried to talk to Dumbledore, right?" He asked Leo and Annabeth.

"Yeah." Leo replied. "But he couldn't— the toad stopped him."

"So maybe we should see what Dumbledore's opinion on this is." Frank suggested. "He seems like a fairly reliable person."

Chiron nodded.

"If there's one person in there that you can trust, it's Albus Dumbledore." He said solemnly.

"And Harry." Percy added.

Chiron shrugged at this, but Annabeth nodded.

"He's the reason for this entire war." She said. "Voldemort killed his parents— no way would he support the dark side after that."

"So do you think we should tell him everything?" Piper asked.

"I think we should definitely explain some things." Hazel agreed.

Nico let out a barely audible hiss at this, which she ignored.

"Is Calypso there?" Leo asked suddenly.

Chiron looked up, surprised, and nodded.

"She's a few rooms down, would you like me to get her for you?"

Leo shrugged.

"I mean if she _wants_ to come. I don't want to bother her but—"

"And Will?" Nico added.

Something flickered across Chiron's face, but he quickly covered it, nodding again.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

The demigods sat in silence while they were waiting. Piper examined her hands, thinking. Harry had already learned more than they had originally planned, but if they were to tell him anything else, they would be going against Dumbledore's direct instructions.

It would be best, Piper decided, to just meet with the headmaster and ask him what to do.

Chiron returned a few minutes later, followed by Calypso. Will, however, was absent.

"I'm sorry, Nico." Chiron said sympathetically. "But Will wasn't able to come."

"Oh." Nico said, face impassive. "What's he doing?" He added, after a moment's hesitation.

"He's down in the forest with Jake Mason, I believe." Chiron replied slowly. "Jake and the rest of Cabin Nine have been working on repairing Festus, and Will wanted to know how it worked."

Something wavered behind Nico's eyes, a flash of pain, but it was gone a moment later. He nodded, and, leaning back in his chair, returned to examining his skull ring.

Piper didn't pay attention as Leo and Calypso caught up. She was watching Nico, a heavy feeling in her chest. As a daughter of Aphrodite, she knew what it looked like when someone's heart was broken. Yet, not for the first time, she prayed to the gods that she was wrong.

When they had ended the connection with Chiron, the demigods decided, after much deliberation, that it was only fair to explain things to Harry and, by extent, Ron and Hermione.

After about ten minutes of searching, they found the three of them in the library. It took a few minutes to convince Ron to leave his 'studying', but he eventually agreed and the three followed the demigods back to the fifth floor corridor.

When they entered the room, however, they found that it had changed. Instead of the modest meeting area barely big enough for a table, they were now in a large, high ceilinged warehouse-like room.

"What the—?" Piper muttered, gazing around.

There was a fountain in the center of the room, filled with crystal clear water. A statue of a woman wearing a tiara was carved from brilliant sapphire at its base. Seemingly out of place, a pile of wires and metal sat off in a corner. The room was otherwise empty, save a wide expanse of concrete floor.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked in awe. "It's not on the map, is it Harry?"

"No…" Harry said slowly, also looking around. "How is that possible?"

Piper had no idea what that meant, but she had bigger things to worry about.

"Why has the room changed?" She asked Annabeth.

Annabeth had no answer, looking just a baffled.

The eleven of them sat down in a half-circle on the concrete floor, facing Annabeth.

"As you already know," she began. "We're demigods- children of the Greek and Roman—"

Ron snorted, and Hermione wacked him on the arm.

"Are you actually buying this?" He asked incredulously.

"I'm going to give them a chance to explain themselves." Hermione replied patiently.

But Piper was thinking. No amount of explaining was going to get the wizards to believe them. And suddenly the design of the room made sense.

"Percy." She said, standing. "Come over here."

"What?" He muttered, following her over to the fountain.

"Give me your wand."

"What—?"

"Just do it."

Looking completely perplexed, Percy handed it over. Piper turned to face the rest of the room.

"Percy is the son of Poseidon— the Greek god of the sea." She called loudly and clearly. "This gives him the ability to manipulate and breathe under water and communicate with sea creatures- as well as minor control over his father's other domains."

Hermione and Ron were looking skeptical, but Harry's eyes had narrowed.

"Percy," Piper said, stepping to the side and gesturing at him.

Looking rather nervous, Percy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The water in the fountain rose in a giant wave, bearing down on the demigods and wizards, but flowed upwards seconds before impact, spiraling towards the ceiling.

Percy raised a hand and it shot towards him, engulfing him in a sphere of water. Then, with a final slashing motion of the hand, the water returned to the fountain.

There was silence expect for the sloshing of water. Percy, still perfectly dry, smiled weakly. Piper handed his wand back.

"One of you could've easily been charming the water—" Ron began, but Piper cut him off, speaking loudly.

"I am the daughter of Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love and beauty." She grimaced at this. "This gives me the ability to charmspeak—" Piper turned to Ron. "Ron," she said, smiling sweetly. "Go take a bath in the fountain."

Ron stood immediately, hurrying towards the fountain while pulling off his robes.

"Stop!" Piper commanded, barely suppressing a grin.

"We get it." Harry growled, standing. "Don't use that on us if you want us to believe you."

Piper shrugged.

"Hazel and Nico here are the children of Pluto and Hades, the Roman and Greek aspects of the god of the underworld." Annabeth said, stepping forward.

Hazel nodded.

"I have control over precious gems, as well as the ability to sense tunnels underground." She raised a hand, and the sapphire statue flew towards her, breaking into a million sparkling pieces. They stopped about a foot in front of her and fell to the ground, jingling.

Nico stepped forward.

"I have control over the dead." He said simply. No one asked for a demonstration.

"Frank is the son of Mars, the Roman god of war." Piper continued. "But his true powers lie in transformation."

She turned to Frank expectantly. An instant later, and Frank had disappeared, replaced by a magnificent chestnut stallion. He reared, neighing. Percy chuckled.

"But we have those in our world as well." Hermione frowned. "He's an animagus."

"An ani-what now?" Leo coughed.

"An animagus," Hermione corrected. "A person who can transform into an animal. They're super rare though… It takes years to learn how to do it, and you don't even get to choose your animal."

"That's weird." Jason frowned. "How do you know what you're going to end up as?"

"You don't, at first." Hermione replied. "But the animal is an embodiment of the qualities that make you, you."

"Percy's animagus would be a goldfish." Annabeth said thoughtfully.

"Hey!" He yelped.

"Anyway." Piper added. "Frank isn't an animagus. He chooses his animal, and can be anything- even a dragon."

In demonstration, Frank shifted into a Labrador, tail wagging vigorously.

"Right…" Harry said slowly, as Frank transformed back into a human. But Piper was on a roll.

"Jason here is the son of Jupiter, the Roman god of the sky and king of the gods."

Jason gave a little wave as Piper continued.

"He has control over lightning and the wind, which means…"

Jason rose into the air.

"Bloody hell." Ron murmured.

Leo rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah Sparky here is great." He grabbed a few pieces of metal and wire from the corner of the room. "But _I'm_ the son of Hephaestus, Greek god of the forge."

His hands flew as he twisted the wire, pulling a wrench from his tool belt beneath his cloak and bending the metal. A few seconds later, and he set down a small toy poodle made completely of metal and wire onto the ground.

The robo-dog barked, wagging its tail happily and bounding across the room. Leo wiped the grease from his hands and onto his robes.

"Oh." He added. "I can also do this." And he burst into flames.

Hermione shrieked, pulling her wand from her robes and shooting a jet of water towards him. The flames were extinguished, Leo spluttering.

"Woah," he coughed. "Cool it smarty."

He opened his hand and a blue flame appeared, dancing on top of his palm and along his fingers.

"See?" He said, extinguishing it and holding out his arm. "No burns."

Hermione stowed her wand, still looking wary.

"And you?" She asked, turning to Annabeth.

"Daughter of Athena." Annabeth replied. "The Greek goddess of wisdom."

"So what are your powers?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Uh—" Annabeth coughed, but Percy stepped forward, putting an arm around her.

"Annabeth is an amazing architect— she remembers practically anything, and her battle plans are unbeatable." He looked down, smiling at her. "Though I'm not sure if Athena is to be credited for all of that."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, shoving him away, but she was trying hard to conceal a smile.

"So you're the children of the gods." Harry confirmed. "Right. But why are you here?"

Hazel frowned.

"There was a prophecy…" She turned to Annabeth.

Annabeth nodded, and recited:

 _The child of three paths, marked by Zeus_

 _Shall gain his goal, through fateful truce_

 _The daring eight recalled to fight,_

 _Stand strong against impending night_

 _But beware betrayal from a supposed friend_

 _From the heavens above, foes shall descend_

 _The greatest weapon is now the mind_

 _And to those of power, the world is blind_

"We're almost sure the child of three paths is you." Piper said, nodding at Harry.

"Why?" Harry asked.

Nico pointed at his forehead.

"Marked by Zeus."

Harry ducked his head.

"Oh, right."

"We're not entirely sure what the three paths means." Jason added. "At first we thought Hecate, because she's the goddess of crossroads, and it would make sense because magic… But," he shrugged. "If your world was really created by Ouranos…"

He stopped abruptly, looking at Hermione.

"What?"

"Well, it's just—" Hermione giggled. "Prophecies aren't real…"

"Yes they are." Piper said.

They glared at each other. Leo coughed.

"Pipes, I'm sure prophecies in the wizarding world are much different." He said. "I mean, look at Trelawney— she isn't exactly the Oracle, is she?"

"Just trust us on this one." Annabeth said firmly. "Our prophecies always come true."

"But how can you be _sure_ —" Ron began, but Percy cut him off.

"I have six years of proof." He growled. "And the scars to show it."

The room was silent. Hermione had stopped laughing.

"Right." Harry said after a while. "So this prophecy…it doesn't sound very good. 'Beware betrayal from a friend'?"

"A supposed friend." Hermione and Annabeth corrected at the same time.

"Merlin." Ron muttered under his breath. "It's like there's two of them…"

"On the bright side," Jason said bracingly. "It says Harry will gain his goal." He turned to face him. "So what is your goal, Harry?"

Harry looked rather like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Er," he coughed.

"Defeating You-Know-Who?" Hermione suggested lightly.

"Oh, right."

"Who's You-Know-Who?" Leo frowned.

"The wizard that Harry defeated when he was a baby." Hermione replied at once.

"Oh, Voldemort?" Percy asked.

Ron shuddered.

"Don't say the name!"

"Why not?" Jason said curiously.

Ron gaped at him.

"He's evil!"

"Yeah, but why does that mean—"

"We're getting nowhere with this." Annabeth said firmly. "I say we give each other some time to think, then reconvene at another time."

The rest of the group agreed, and they dispersed.

 **Jason's POV |** _Hogwarts_

Hufflepuff Quidditch tryouts were a disaster.

Percy had finally convinced Jason to try for the team, but it had gone downhill from the moment he set foot on the field.

Firstly, Jason didn't have a broomstick, so he had to borrow one of the school ones. When he approached the field he was greeted by smirks from all sides, as the supposedly friendly Hufflepuffs smoothed the tail twigs of their pristine brooms.

The Hufflepuff captain, a boy with an upturned nose named Zacharias Smith, was not at all pleased when Jason explained that he had not, in fact, ever flown before.

"I don't have time for timewasters, Grace!" He barked.

"I know," Jason began. "I just want to give it a try—"

But Zacharias had already turned away, calling raucously to his friend approaching from across the field.

When tryouts began, Jason was hopelessly lost. His first few attempts of taking off resulted in nothing but mud splattered robes, and when he finally succeeded in becoming air born, a strong gust of wind nearly knocked him off his broom.

"Grace!" Zacharias roared. "Get over here!"

Jason had decided to try out for Chaser, as that seemed the easiest position to understand, but he was immediately regretting his decision.

Smith hurled quaffle after quaffle at him. Jason missed all of them. Whenever he let go of his broom to catch the ball, he would slip and have to grab it again to stop himself from falling. When Jason actually ducked to avoid the last ball, Zacharias called a halt.

"Get off the pitch." He spat.

Jason didn't argue. He trudged back through the mud to the changing rooms, kicking angrily at a tuft of grass as he went.

He had been stupid to think he could get on the team without having ever flown before. He wasn't Harry Potter; he wasn't even remotely talented at flying.

Jason showered and changed, then went to search for Piper. He eventually found her in the library, where she was working on an essay for Transfiguration.

"Why didn't you use your powers?" She asked after he told her about the disastrous events of tryouts.

"That would've been unfair!" Jason said indignantly.

Piper rolled her eyes.

"If you say so."

Jason glared at her.

"I mean it!" She said earnestly. "Honestly I'm glad you didn't make it."

"Why?" Jason asked, confused.

"Well," Piper said, lowering her voice. "Have you seen their robes? They're bright _yellow_!"

Jason couldn't help but laugh, feeling much better than he had a few minutes before.

* * *

 **A/N**

I've noticed that my chapters are very content-heavy right now. I'll try to work in some more fluff and just demigods in Hogwarts stuff (I'm just really eager to get the story to where I want it :D)


	15. Foes and Friends

**A/N**

I know, it's not a Saturday- but I really wanted to get this out for you guys. Happy Thanksgiving (if you're in the US) and make sure to read the AN at the bottom :D

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own HP or PJ

* * *

 **Piper's POV |** _Hogwarts_

Piper tripped, books flying from her hands and onto the floor. Her ink bottle quickly followed, shattering against the stone floor and splattering the books with ink.

There was a chorus of raucous laughter behind her. Piper whipped around, glaring, to see none other than the pug faced Pansy Parkinson, flanked by two burly sixth years. Both of the sixth years had their wands drawn.

Piper grimaced, rubbing her ankle. It was tingling slightly— an unmistakable sign of a trip jinx. Pansy's face twisted into a smirk.

"What now, Pansy?" Piper said coolly, getting to her feet.

Pansy's eyes hardened and Piper's head was jerked to the side, cheek stinging. The boy to Pansy's left lowered his wand, a look of malevolent pleasure on his face.

"What did I say about addressing me?" Pansy hissed.

Piper raised a hand to her smarting cheek. It wasn't bleeding, but the flesh felt hot and irritated against her palm.

"Hm?" Pansy prompted, stepping forward.

Piper's lip curled defiantly.

"βάλλ' εἰς κόρακας."

A look of confusion flitted across Pansy's face.

"What?" She said dumbly.

Piper smirked.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you?"

Pansy's face twisted in anger and the two sixth years strode forward. Piper thrust a hand into her robes pocket, fumbling for her wand, but before she could raise it the larger of the two had pointed his own.

"Expelliarmus!" He said gruffly.

Piper's wand flew from her hand and clattered to the ground several feet away. She barely had time to recover before the second boy grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her roughly to her knees, wand pointed at her throat.

Pansy approached, her smug look firmly back in place, and bent so she was eye level with Piper. Dark eyes locked upon light.

"Don't—" Pansy hissed. " _Ever_ — so much as look at me. You don't belong in Slytherin House and you never—"

And Piper spat in her face. Pansy shrieked, leaping backward.

"You filthy mudblood!" She squealed. "How _dare_ — Harper!"

Harper dug his wand more firmly into Piper's throat and opened his mouth, preparing to cast a spell, but there was a loud bang and he released her, hands steaming.

Pansy whipped around, snarling, to face the newcomer. Her face immediately softened and a hand flew to her hair, curling a strand around one heavily manicured finger.

"Draco!" She crooned.

Draco Malfoy's grey eyes flashed to her briefly before he returned his gaze to Piper.

"Let go of her, Harper." He drawled lazily.

The pressure was removed from Piper's shoulders and she leapt to her feet, tossing her bedraggled hair out of her face.

"I had it under control!" She snarled.

Draco cocked a pale eyebrow, eyes scanning the hallway, resting upon Piper's wand lying several feet away and the ink stained papers scattered at her feet.

"I'm sure." He said loftily, stooping to pick up the wand.

Piper strode forward and snatched it from his hand.

"I don't need your help." She growled.

Draco laughed.

"Do you honestly think I'm helping you?" He sneered, looking down at her.

Piper glared right back up at him.

"What are you doing then?"

Draco didn't reply, instead turning and striding back down the hallway. Pansy hurried after him, followed by Harper and the other sixth year.

"We were just having a little fun, Draco." She simpered, clutching his arm tightly.

Once they had gone, Piper gathered the papers back into a sloppy pile and stuffed them into her bag. She would have to ask someone later to help clean off the ink stains. She then hurried from the scene, not knowing any spells to clean the remaining shattered bottles lying scattered and dripping ink across the hallway.

Piper felt useless. Completely and utterly useless. It was like she was back at school, before she had known she was a demigod. Of course she had had it under control— she could've used charmspeak at any time…right?

Except maybe not. Deny it though she may, Piper had been scared. She had faced death on multiple occasions, talked Gaea back to sleep, and fought hundreds of monsters, yet a pug faced girl with a few burly sidekicks had rendered her speechless.

Sure, she had fought back, but it would've been much simpler to have just charmspoke her way out. Regardless, Piper hadn't stood a chance in a wand duel, even though the skill level of those sixth years was on par with that of a fourth year. No matter how hard she studied, Piper couldn't seem to catch up.

It wasn't just her. All of the demigods were struggling to keep up with their classmates, even Annabeth— though her progress was significantly greater than the others. It didn't help that the only class that might've assisted them in preparing to fight was taught by a toad posing as a professor.

They needed a teacher, someone who actually knew how to fight against whatever was approaching. Where they were going to find such a person, however, was beyond her.

 **Percy's POV |** _Hogwarts_

Percy gazed up at the grey sky, eyes glazed. He and Annabeth had decided to spend their overlapping free period next to the lake. It was cold, but not uncomfortably so, and Percy was wrapped in Annabeth's blue and bronze scarf, not having had the foresight to bring his own.

Annabeth was propped up against a fallen log, Percy's head in her lap. She was steadily leafing through _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander, the heavy tome resting on Percy's chest.

"Find anything interesting?" He asked lazily.

Annabeth turned another page.

"Yes, actually." She replied. "Most of the creatures in the magical world aren't anywhere near as malicious as our monsters, though they are a bit mischievous."

"Mm." Percy said noncommittedly.

"Look," Annabeth held the book over Percy's head. "I imagine Hazel and one of these would get along pretty well."

Percy squinted up the book. The spot Annabeth was pointing to read:

Niffler

 _M.O.M. Classification: XXX._

"Cool." Percy said, trying (and failing) to sound genuinely interested.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Never mind." She sighed. "The guy that wrote it— Newt Scamander, he went to school here. Apparently he got kicked out."

"Really?" Percy asked, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. "Why?"

"Something about endangering human life."

Percy laughed.

"I'm serious!" Annabeth said, also chuckling.

The distant jangle of a bell signaled the end of the period. Percy got to his feet, pulling Annabeth up after him. They walked back to the castle, stopping just inside the oaken doors.

"Thanks for letting me borrow this." Percy said, handing Annabeth back her scarf.

"No problem." She stood on her tiptoes, pecking Percy lightly on the lips. "See you at dinner."

They parted ways, Annabeth heading to the dungeons for Potions and Percy upstairs to Charms. He took his usual spot next to Hazel and pulled his blackthorn wand from his bag. Today was to be a practical lesson. Percy had found that Charms was a great class to have private conversations in, granted of course that you could actually preform the required spell.

Unfortunately for him and Hazel, this was usually not the case.

"Settle down, now!" Professor Flitwick called squeakily from atop his usual stack of books. "Today we will be practicing the banishing spells we studied last week."

The door opened and Harry and Ron hurried into the class, panting.

"Sorry, professor." Harry said hastily, following Ron to a seat next to Hermione and collapsing in it. "Lost track of time."

"Not to worry, Mr. Potter!" Professor Flitwick replied.

He then passed around cushions for them to banish into a corner of the room, the theory probably being to avoid major causalities by using softer objects. This, however, only worked if you actually managed to banish the cushion itself.

"Styx." Percy growled as his school bag flopped to the ground, him having missed the cushion for the third time in a row.

Hazel was also struggling. While she managed to cast the charm on the correct target, the cushion only flew a few feet before thumping resolutely to the floor again.

Percy missed Camp Half-Blood. He missed sword fighting, something he was actually good at, and always being first to finish rock climbing— unless, of course, Annabeth was in the competition.

"Exite!" He said angrily, pointing his wand tip at the cushion. It lifted slightly from the table and slid a few inches away from him before coming to a halt.

"Need help?"

Percy looked up. It was Hermione.

"Uh, sure." He said, stifling his pride with a swallow.

She sat down next to him and pulled her own wand from her robes.

"Watch." She flicked her wand, and pointed it at the cushion. "Exite."

The cushion sailed across the room, landing neatly on top of the stacked others.

"Now you try."

Percy waved his wand at the cushion, trying to emulate the pattern Hermione had made.

"Exite!"

The cushion sailed partway across the room before again dropping to the floor.

"Better." Hermione praised. "But the wand movement is less swishy, more like a firm jab…"

When Charms ended, both Percy and Hazel had managed to send three consecutive cushions across the room and into the pile. Percy slung his bag over his shoulder, pleased, and stowed his wand back into his robes pocket.

"Thanks for the help, Hermione." Hazel said, also picking up her bag. "We really needed it."

"Of course," Hermione replied, looking rather flustered. "Anytime."

She turned to leave.

"Hey," Percy said suddenly, seized by an idea. "You wouldn't happen to be very good at defensive spells, would you?"

Hermione paused, glancing towards the classroom door where Ron and Harry were waiting expectantly.

"Er, not really, no." She coughed. "That's the one class I'm rather poor at, actually…"

"Oh." Percy said, disappointed. "That's fine then. Just- let us know if you think of anyone?" He added, trying very hard to ignore Ron's eyes boring into him from across the room.

"Right." Hermione said again. "Bye then." And she joined Harry and Ron at the door.

"What was that about?" Hazel asked, once she had gone.

Percy shrugged.

"We don't really know what we're facing yet." He replied. "You can never be too prepared."

Hazel snorted.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that."

After Charms they had double Potions with the Slytherins. Percy noticed that Piper was looking rather put off, but she avoided his attempts to catch her eye, and was sat on the other side of the room with the other Slytherins, where he couldn't talk to her.

Dinner was a boisterous affair. The first Hogsmeade weekend was only a few days away, and excited third years were eagerly discussing their plans for the day. Percy, however, was steadily making his way through his second serving of shepherd's pie— a British dish he had become rather taken to.

Hazel was engrossed in conversation with Annabeth, who had fled the Ravenclaw table, where Leo was entertaining a large group of fourth years with a miniature catapult made entirely from spoons. Across the table, the other fifth year boys were loudly discussing Quidditch.

"I'm serious!" Ron said indignantly. "I think it could be their year!"

"Mate." Seamus smirked. "The day the Chudley Cannons win the cup is the day I support Bulgaria."

Ron glared at him, turning to Harry for support. Harry merely shrugged. Ron rolled his eyes, instead looking to Percy.

"What do you think, Percy?"

Percy nearly choked on his pie.

"Uh." He coughed. A few peas flew from his mouth and landed with a clatter on his plate. "What?"

"Do you think the Chudley Cannons could win the cup?" Ron repeated impatiently.

"Who?"

"Ha!" Seamus exclaimed. "He doesn't even know who they are."

They resumed their argument and Percy returned to his pie. Great. Just great. He knew Ron didn't particularly like him, probably for good reason, and he had just lost his one opportunity to improve relations.

After dinner, he kissed Annabeth goodnight and tiredly climbed the endless stairs back up to Gryffindor Tower. Despite it still being fairly early, Percy was exhausted and, against Annabeth's warnings, decided to go to bed rather than try to do any homework.

In his dreams, Percy was in dark and overgrown graveyard. The trees bent with the wind, their black outlines swaying and filling the air with the sound of rustling leaves. Percy's hand wandered towards his jeans pocket for Riptide, but it wasn't there. Instead, his hand closed around the polished handle of his wand.

Percy drew it, glancing around warily. The graveyard was abandoned apart from him. He took a few steps forward, his sneakers quickly becoming damp from the frosted grass, and paused in front of a towering marble headstone.

TOM RIDDLE

"Welcome, little hero." A deep voice chuckled.

Percy whipped around, wand raised, but there was no one.

"Are you prepared to fight?" The voice called mockingly.

Percy didn't reply. His breath rose in misty clouds, spiraling into the starless night.

"Coward." The voice hissed from directly behind him.

Percy spun around. A tall figure stood before him, so dark that he appeared to be nothing but a pair of dark grey eyes, his body seemingly melding into the shadows around him.

"What do you want?"

"Not so powerful without your sword, are you?" The figure mused. "How are you going to protect your friends with that little stick?"

Percy glared back at him, wand still pointed.

"I'll manage."

"Have fun." The figure smiled, flashing white teeth. And he vanished into the shadows, leaving Percy alone.

The hairs on the back of Percy's neck stood up, goosebumps covering his bare arms. The wind was beginning to pick up. It whipped through his hair, whistling as it sailed past his ears.

Suddenly, the earth around him began to churn. The grass split, dirt pouring from the slashes in the ground. It was followed by skeletal hands, yellowed bones groping in the air for a handhold. Percy stumbled backward, his back pressed against the marble headstone. He raised his wand, but no spell came to his lips.

He was silent as the skeletons slowly over powered him and dragged him back into their earthy graves.

* * *

 **A/N**

Now you may be wondering why it's taken so long to get this out. Of course I've been quite busy with school, but I also haven't been spending my free time on this fic. I've instead been working on this big project for my friend, though I'll try and focus more on writing for you guys.

Sorry!


	16. Dumbledore

**A/N**

As promised, if a little late. Please be sure to review!

 **Disclaimer:** HP and PJ are still Riordan and Rowling's, or is it the other way around?

* * *

 **Harry's POV |** _Hogwarts_

"I was wondering," Hermione said tentatively. "Whether you'd thought any more about Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry."

"'Course I have," Harry replied grumpily. "Can't forget it, can we, with that hag teaching us—"

"I meant the idea Ron and I had" — Ron cast her an alarmed, threatening kind of look; she frowned at him — "Oh, all right, the idea I had, then— about you teaching us."

Harry did not answer at once, instead pretending to peruse a page of Asiatic Anti-Venoms. The fact was that he had given the matter a great deal of thought over the past fortnight, though he would never admit this to Hermione.

Sometimes it seemed an insane idea, just as it had when Hermione proposed it so many nights ago, but at others, he had found himself thinking about the spells that had served him best in his various encounters with Dark creatures and Death Eaters, subconsciously planning lessons.

"Well," Harry said slowly, after he could no longer pretend to find Asiatic Anti-Venoms interesting. "Yeah, I — I've thought about it a bit."

"And?" said Hermione, leaning forward eagerly.

"I dunno," Harry replied, playing for time. He looked up at Ron.

"I thought it was a good idea from the start," said Ron, who seemed keener to join in this conversation now that he was sure that Harry was not going to start shouting again. "People have got to learn, mate— there's a war coming."

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"You did listen to what I said about a load of it being luck, didn't you?"

"Yes, Harry," said Hermione gently. "But all the same, there's no point pretending that you're not good at Defense Against the Dark Arts, because you are."

"I'd hardly call _luck_ —"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Harry." Hermione scoffed, cutting him off. You were the only person last year who could throw off the Imperius Curse completely, you can produce a Patronus, you can do all sorts of stuff that full-grown wizards can't!"

Harry looked to Ron for support, but Ron seemed to have become extremely interested in a scuff on the oaken table they were sitting at.

"Well, what do you think?" Hermione pressed. "Will you teach us?"

"Just you and Ron, yeah?"

"Well," Hermione said slowly, looking anxious. "I really think you ought to teach anyone who wants to learn. I mean we're talking about defending ourselves against V-Voldemort—it doesn't seem fair if we don't offer the chance to other people."

Harry considered this for a moment.

"Yeah, but I doubt anyone except you two would want to be taught by me." He said finally. "I'm a nutter, remember?"

"Well, I think you might be surprised how many people would be interested in hearing what you've got to say." Hermione said seriously. "Look," she leaned toward him; Ron, who was still watching her with a frown on his face, leaned forward to listen too. "There's a Hogsmeade weekend later this week— how would it be if we tell anyone who's interested to meet us in the village and we can talk it over?"

"Anyone who's interested?" Ron said skeptically. "Even the—" he lowered his voice. "— _transfers_?"

"Oh, don't be silly, Ronald." Hermione scoffed. "Of course we'll invite the transfers."

"We barely know them!"

"Hermione's right." Harry interjected firmly. "They deserve to learn just as much as the next person."

"But what if they're Death Eaters?" Ron pressed. "We could be teaching the enemy how to fight for all you know."

"That's a risk we run with teaching _anyone_ , not just them." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, Death Eaters are the last thing I'd call them."

"Fine." Ron relented. "But what about that Slytherin one— Piper, or whatever her name was?"

"What about her?"

"Well," Ron said leadingly. "She'll likely run off and tell Malfoy, won't she?"

"No." Harry said quietly. "She's not like the others."

"But—"

"No." Harry repeated. "She can come."

Ron fell silent, though he looked like he wanted to say more.

"Well, then." Hermione said tentatively. "I'll start asking people."

 **Leo's POV |** _Hogwarts_

Ravenclaw Tower was empty apart from Leo and Annabeth.

Leo lay on his back on top of the midnight blue carpet, gazing at the white marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. It was rather creepy, reminiscent of Greek architecture, and staring into the distance with blank pale eyes.

Leo was fiddling with a few scraps of metal from his tool belt. He didn't have a particular goal in mind, but just allowed his hands to twist and screw the metal into whatever shape they pleased.

He jumped as Annabeth slammed closed what seemed to be the hundredth book.

"I don't _understand_." She growled through gritted teeth. "What are we supposed to be doing here?"

"Learning?" Leo offered, yawning.

"The daring eight, recalled to fight, stand strong against impending night." Annabeth recited feverishly. "But _what_ impending night? Everything's…fine…"

"Relax." Leo said, setting down the scrap metal and sitting up. "You're not telling me you _want_ something to go wrong?"

"I don't like this." Annabeth maintained. "Something's not right."

"Are you kidding me?" Leo laughed. "This is the best break I've had in years— minus the homework, of course."

"We need to talk to Professor Dumbledore." Annabeth said, ignoring him. "Figure out if Professor Verbeck really ought to be trusted or not."

"How's he supposed to help? We don't even know the guy." Leo replied skeptically.

"But Harry does." Annabeth shot back. "And if there's one person we can trust, it's Harry."

Friday morning dawned bright and cold. Students rushed through the drafty halls from class to class, heavily wrapped in their respective house scarves, and huddling around the warmth of the roaring fires during their breaks.

Leo, however, was to be found trailing after Annabeth and Piper to the headmaster's office, wrapped in both his and Piper's scarves, but still, remarkably, cold.

"Just one flame!" He pleaded, hoisting the Slytherin scarf further up his face, so that it covered his quickly reddening nose. "No one will notice!"

"No." Annabeth repeated for the hundredth time. "It's barely October, quit complaining."

Leo mumbled something about missing Texas, but desisted. Eventually, the three came to a stone gargoyle sitting at the end of a second floor corridor. They stopped before it, the gargoyle staring down at them haughtily.

"Um." Annabeth said, looking nervous. "This is where Harry said it would be…"

"Why didn't he want to come himself?" Piper asked curiously.

Annabeth shrugged.

"Wouldn't say."

Suddenly, the gargoyle leapt the side, revealing a spiraling stone staircase moving continuously upwards like some medieval escalator.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow skeptically, but Leo shrugged and led the way up the staircase. When they reached the top, the three were met with highly polished oak door with a brass knocker shaped like a griffin.

Piper reached forward and, hesitating for a fraction of a second, rapped three times with the knocker.

The door swung open immediately and the three stepped inside. The headmaster's office was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tattered wizard's hat — the Sorting Hat.

"Mr. Valdez." Came a voice from the back of the room. "Miss McLean, Miss Chase— do come in."

The three took a few more hesitant steps forward. A tall man was sitting behind a polished wooden desk. He was wearing long, deep purple robes with silver fastenings that matched his long hair and beard. Twinkling blue eyes sat behind a pair of crooked half-moon spectacles.

"Mr. Dumbledore—" Piper began.

"Please," he interjected, raising a withered hand. "Professor."

"Right." Piper coughed. "Professor Dumbledore— do you know who we are?"

"I believe I do." Dumbledore said, leaning forward and interlacing his fingers. "You are Misses Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, and Mr. Leo Valdez."

Piper glanced at Annabeth for support. She stepped forward.

"Um, yes— of course sir. But do you know _what_ we are?"

Dumbledore frowned.

"Ah, now that is a good question, my dear." He chuckled. "I don't think many people know quite _what_ they are. Not to worry though— you are not alone."

Leo gaped at him. _This_ was the all-powerful, intelligent, trustworthy savior of Harry Potter?

"But do you know we're demigods?" He blurted out suddenly.

"Why yes, of course." Dumbledore said, surprised. "Chiron told me you were coming months ago."

Piper's jaw had fallen open. Dumbledore hummed merrily, twirling his beard around one long, wrinkled finger.

"Right." Annabeth said, frowning. "Right. So— um, Professor Verbeck?"

"A lovely woman." Dumbledore replied at once. "I was very lucky she agreed to be a teacher here, and at such short notice as well."

"But," Piper began, having composed herself. "Is what she's teaching us…true?"

Dumbledore leaned forward slightly, fixing her in his twinkling blue gaze.

"Truth is in the eye of the beholder, my dear."

"Do you trust her, then?" Leo asked.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair.

"Completely." And he winked at Leo.

"Right then." Annabeth said slowly, not having noticed this. "We'll be going then."

"Wait a minute." Leo cut in. "So do you trust her or not?"

"I trust Professor Verbeck." Dumbledore said plainly. No wink.

"Leo," Piper said through the side of her mouth. "He's already said that…"

"But—"

"Come on." Annabeth rolled her eyes, pulling him around and leading him towards the door. "Let's go."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore!" Piper called over her shoulder.

"Of course." Dumbledore called back. "We ought to do this again sometime."

And the three left the office, Leo not entirely sure whether Dumbledore had winked, or if it had just been a trick of the light.


	17. Hogsmeade

**Nico's POV |** _Hogsmeade_

Nico was alone in the boy's dormitory. It was early Saturday morning, but the other Hufflepuff fifth years had already gone down to breakfast. Nico had found most Hufflepuffs were like that. They liked to stick in groups, methodically working their way through the day as one large pack, yet he remained an outsider.

Jason had offered to wait for him, of course, but Nico was craving some time alone, so had refused. With the candles blown out, he could almost pretend the stone walls were that of the Hades cabin back at Camp Half-Blood, rather than the overly cheery Hufflepuff dormitory.

After a second's hesitation, Nico discarded his black Hogwarts robes and instead pulled on a pair of ripped black jeans, a Ramones t-shirt, and his heavy aviator's jacket. Feeling much more comfortable, he clipped the leather holster from Diagon Alley to his hip and slipped his hawthorn wand into place.

Theodore peered curiously at him from beneath the bed, amber eyes wide. Nico knelt and the cat immediately padded towards him, purring loudly.

"Hey there." Nico said, scratching the tip of his head with one pale finger. "I'll be back tonight, okay?"

Theo responded by pressing against Nico's hand even more firmly, still purring. Nico glanced around surreptitiously.

"Alright, alright." He muttered. "Hang on."

Nico closed his eyes, sensing. There was an audible pop and a small bone appeared on the ground at his feet. Theodore pounced on it happily.

"See you later." Nico said, rolling his eyes and standing.

He had almost made it to the door when it burst open, quickly followed by Ernie MacMillan.

"Oh, hullo there, Nico." He said, surprised.

"Hello, Ernie." Nico replied tersely, biting his lip.

"I was just popping up here to get my scarf and gloves." Ernie said, edging his bulk around Nico to enter the room. "I must say it's quite cold for so early on in the school year. But I'll never miss out on a Hogsmeade weekend."

"Mm." Nico responded, trying to think of a way to politely leave the room.

"I see you've dressed for the weather." Ernie called over one shoulder, now rummaging in his trunk. "Is it cold in America?"

"A bit, yeah." Nico replied, deciding not to get into the details about how the US did, in fact, have varying weathers.

Ernie straightened up, scarf and gloves in hand.

"Will I be seeing you at the meeting, then?"

"The meeting?"

"The one where Harry tells us what we've got to do to defend ourselves now that You-Know-Who is back." Ernie replied importantly, puffing out his chest.

"Ah, right." Nico coughed. "That meeting."

"So will you be there?" Ernie pressed.

"I think so."

"Lucky too." Ernie said loudly, clapping him on the shoulder. Nico winced. "Or I might've had to obliviate you. We aren't supposed to talk about the meeting, strictly speaking…"

"Right," Nico said feebly. "I'll see you there, then."

"See you there." Ernie repeated, and left the dormitory.

Nico was seized by the strong urge to collapse back into bed for a few hours to recover from such invasive social contact, but he resisted. After giving Theodore a final pat on the head, Nico left the room.

He felt a bit out of place, walking through the Hogwarts corridors dressed in normal clothes. But the school was mostly empty, and those students that did stare didn't bother him. It was the weekend, and thus he was allowed to wear what he pleased, though most students maintained their wizarding garb throughout the entire week.

Nico felt better than he had in weeks, but the absence of the stygian iron sword at his side made him wary. He could summon it at any time, thanks to the pendent Hades had given him before he left, but there was a certain comfort of its weight against his hip.

Nico contented himself with fiddling with the black stone at his neck as he slowly made his way towards the room Frank had found so many weeks ago. The demigods had adopted it as their headquarters while at Hogwarts, and they were to have a quick meeting before heading off to Hogsmeade.

The other seven were already there when he arrived. Nico seated himself next to Hazel, who slid him a few pieces of toast and marmalade from breakfast, presumably anticipating his late rise. Nico nodded to her in gratitude and took a bite as Annabeth called the group to attention. She too had abandoned the traditional cloak for the day, instead wearing washed out jeans and a lilac sweater.

"Right." Annabeth said, sweeping her curls out of her face. "We have a meeting with Harry and his friends later—"

"Hang on." Jason said sharply. "We didn't decide whether we're going or not."

"Of course we're going." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "We're utter crap at magic, how else are we going to learn to defend ourselves if not from Harry? We have no idea what 'impending night' is coming, but we've got to be ready for it when it does."

"Yeah, but—"

"What else are we supposed to do while we wait? Twiddle our fingers?" Annabeth cut him off. When he didn't speak, she sighed. "Fine. Let's have a vote— all in favor of attending the meeting?" Everybody, even Jason, raised their hand. Piper patted him consolingly on his arm. "Right then, it's unanimous."

Nico took another bite of his marmalade toast, leaning back in his chair.

"How come I didn't get the clothes memo?" Leo said grumpily. He was still wearing his robes, tool belt bulging comically from around his waist.

Nico suppressed a sigh, but barely. Apart from him and Annabeth, Piper was the only other person not dressed in their school uniform, instead having swapped it for a parka and a pair of soft leather boots.

Annabeth ignored Leo, and continued.

"I was thinking that after the meeting, we could set a tail on Umbridge to see what she's up to. I'm sure teachers go to Hogsmeade on the weekend— we just need to find the right store."

"And Verbeck?" Leo piped up.

Annabeth looked ready to ignore him again, by Percy cut in.

"He has a good point, Annabeth."

Annabeth sighed.

"Professor Dumbledore has already told us Verbeck is trustworthy, and so has Chiron. I agree that we should keep our guard up, but we have bigger issues to worry about right now."

Leo opened mouth as though he was about to say something, but then closed it, frowning.

"Anything else?" Piper asked.

"That's it." Annabeth replied. "I'll see you all at the Hog's Head— whatever that is."

Nico walked with Frank and Hazel down the wide drive to the Hogwarts gates. Frank attempted to make awkward conversation, but Nico was content to walk silently through the brisk air. When they reached the gates, they turned left onto the road into the village, the wind whipping their hair into their eyes.

The three made their way through the village, Nico wrapping a protesting Hazel in his jacket once she began to shiver. He wore only a t-shirt, but he wasn't uncomfortably cold. The jacket served more as a comfort than a necessity.

They passed several brightly lit stores packed with students, following the instructions Hermione had given them, until they came upon a dark looking side street posted as _Werewolf Way_.

"I don't know about this." Hazel said, peering down the street.

"Oh come on," Nico rolled his eyes. "The teachers wouldn't let all these students visit Hogsmeade unless it was safe. Let's go."

After a few more seconds walking, they came across small inn. A battered wooden sign hung from a rusty bracket over the door, with a picture upon it of a wild boar's severed head leaking blood onto the white cloth around it. The sign creaked in the wind as they approached. All three of them hesitated outside the door.

It was Frank who took initiative this time, pushing the door open and leading the way inside. The Hog's Head bar comprised one small, dingy, and very dirty room that smelled strongly of something that might have been goats. The bay windows were so encrusted with grime that very little daylight could permeate the room, which was lit instead with the stubs of candles sitting on rough wooden tables.

Nico might've thought the place inhabitable, except it was packed with at least thirty Hogwarts students. Hazel led the way through the crowd to the corner of the room, where the other demigods were already waiting. Piper handed them each a bottle of butterbeer, and Nico popped his open, sitting beside her on the wooden table.

Apart from the students, a few odd characters also occupied the room; including a veiled witch, a heavily bandaged man, two men in hoods, and a dark figure seated at the very back of the bar.

Nico spotted Harry muttering something in Hermione's ear at the front of the group, looking rather panicky. She hastily whispered something back, but Harry continued to glare at her furiously. Eventually, once everyone had been seated, the chatter died out.

"Er," said Hermione, her voice slightly higher than usual out of nerves. "Well— er— hi."

Nico sighed, leaning his head against the grimy wall behind him.

"Well…erm…well, you know why you're here. Erm…well, Harry here had the idea— I mean" Hermione corrected herself hastily. "I had the idea— that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts— and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Hear, hear." Anthony Goldstein called out, and Hermione looked heartened.

"Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands." She paused, looked sideways at Harry, and went on. "And by that, I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theory but the real spells—"

"You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. too though, I bet?" Michael Corner said.

"Of course I do." Hermione replied at once. "But I want more than that, I want to be properly trained in Defense because…because…" She took a great breath and finished, "Because Lord Voldemort's back."

It was though a great wind had swept the room. Several people shrieked, a few shuddered and twitched. Nico himself felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He had _heard_ that name before, but where? None of the other demigods seemed affected, but instead rather amused with the proceedings.

"Well…that's the plan anyway." Hermione coughed. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to—"

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" Zacharias Smith, a Hufflepuff Quidditch player, interrupted in a rather aggressive voice.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it—" Hermione began.

"You mean, Dumbledore believes him." Zacharias nodded at Harry.

"Who are _you_?" Ron asked rather rudely.

"Zacharias Smith." He retorted. "And I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes him say You-Know-Who's back."

"Look," Hermione intervened swiftly. "That's really not what this meeting was supposed to be about—"

"It's okay, Hermione." Harry said resignedly. "What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?" He asked, looking Zacharias straight in the face. "I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you don't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

Nico was again struck with how similar, yet different, Harry was to Percy. They both had messy black hair, though Harry's was much more so— sticking up all over the place, rather than swept to the side, like Percy's. Harry had a much spindlier build than Percy, though they were about the same height.

His eyes were also different; almond shaped, and a bright green reminiscent of the emeralds in Persephone's Garden outside of the Underworld palace, whereas Percy's were a cool sea green. There was, of course, the glasses as well— yet Nico still felt the resemblances.

From what he had heard of the first Gryffindor Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, Harry and Percy had quite similar temperaments, though whether than was a good thing or not was questionable—

"Nico!"

"Mmm?" Nico was jerked out of his thoughts, looking around.

Hazel was staring at him expectantly.

"Come on!" She rolled her eyes, dragging him to his feet.

Nico, still surprised, didn't react to the contact— instead allowing himself to be led to the end of a quickly forming line.

"What're we doing?" He asked, dazed.

"Signing the parchment!" Hazel replied exasperatedly. "Weren't you listening?"

Nico mumbled something incoherently. Meanwhile, Annabeth was having a very heated discussion with Hermione.

"So when we sign this contract thingy of yours— we're only agreeing to not tell Umbridge about the defense group, right?" She asked forcefully.

"Erm, yes." Hermione replied, looking rather taken aback.

"There's not any fine print, is there, saying that if we break this pact— for whatever reason —we're going to end up chained and weighted at the bottom of the lake?"

"Well, um…" Hermione coughed.

"Oh, come on, Annabeth." Percy rolled his eyes, throwing an arm around his girlfriend. "Just sign the dam paper."

She did so, albeit rather reluctantly, and handed it to the next person. It was when the last person had signed, and the students began to disperse, when it all went to Hades in a handbasket.

The man covered in bandages took one last swig of fiery liquid, slammed a few golden coins onto the table, and pushed through the crowd of students to the door. They recoiled from him, noses wrinkled and laughing, but Nico's eyes were drawn to the corner of the room, where the dark figure had stood and begun to make their way to the bar, every other step punctuated by a loud thunk.

Percy looked around as well. He saw the figure at once, and his hand flew to his pocket.

"Get everyone out." He growled, locking eyes with Harry.

"But—"

" _Now_!"

Harry didn't move, still confused. Leo, however, pushed forward. He snagged a few yellowish looking balls from the bag a redheaded twin was holding and tossed them onto the floor.

The room was immediately filled with the sickly yellow smoke smelling strongly of sulfur. People choked, gagging as they stumbled towards the door through the yellow mist that had filled the bar. The barman threw down his rag and bolted as well, quickly followed by the hooded figures.

That left the demigods, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, the veiled witch, and the figure, which had now removed its cloak. In its place stood a hideously beautiful woman with pearly white skin, flaming red eyes and hair, fangs, and two mismatched legs; one bronze, one like a donkey's. An empousa.

Nico muttered a few words, grasping the pendant at his neck, and his sword materialized from the shadows in his hand. Beside him, Jason and Percy drew their swords as well.

"What the bloody _hell_ is that?!" Ron yelled.

"An empousa." Annabeth said sharply, drawing a silver knife from beneath her sweater. "Stand back."

Hermione was looking rather faint.

"An empousa?" She said feebly. "But those aren't real…those are just myths…"

"Tell that to the one standing in front of you." Piper snorted.

"It was foolish for you to come here." Annabeth snarled at the empousa. "We outnumber you eight to one."

"You might want to check your figures." The empousa hissed back.

"Yeah," Harry stepped forward, wand drawn. "We're here too!"

The empousa turned to him disdainfully.

"I'm not counting mere mortals like yourself." She retorted sardonically. "Though there is something off about your three's smell. I just believe Miss Chase here is counting a few too many on the side of the angels…"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Leo shot back, pulling a bronze tipped mallet from his tool belt. "You're asking for a serious guacamole-ing."

"Guacamole-ing?" The empousa paused, confused.

"Forget it." Leo moaned.

The demigods moved forward, weapons drawn, while Hazel and Frank pulled Harry, Ron, and Hermione behind the bar. The empousa snarled, and grabbed a chair from beside her, setting it on fire. She threw the chair directly at Piper but Leo quickly stepped in front of it, knocking it to the ground.

"Why are you here?" Jason asked, golden sword held high. "And where are you friends?"

"Haven't you heard?" The empousa hissed back, laughing maniacally. "You've got a bounty on your heads that can only be split one way."

"What bounty?" Annabeth shouted, coughing at the yellowish gas that still filled the air. "And who's paying it?"

The empousa merely laughed again. Percy charged, swiping at her with Riptide, but she ducked and pushed the heavy wooden table towards him, knocking him off his feet. She then grabbed the table with a strength no human could ever have and threw it towards the bar where Hazel and the others were hiding.

It sailed through the air, Nico helpless to stop it, but a split second before impact, it was thrown back towards the empousa by Frank, who had transformed into a giant grizzly bear. He roared, filling the foggy air with noise, and charged towards the empousa.

This was all and well, except it was now impossible for the other demigods to assist, as Frank took up an approximate third of the entire room. Harry, however, had gotten to his feet, wand drawn and a determined look on his face.

Frank roared in pain as his side was torn open by the empousa's sharp nails. She tossed him to the side and ran forward, directly at Nico. Nico raised his sword, prepared, but Harry stepped in front of him.

"Impedimenta!" He shouted. "Stupefy!"

A jet of purple light, quickly followed by a red one, shot from his wand tip and at the empousa. The red light seemed to have no effect, but as the purple beam collided with her she slowed, running towards them as though the air had suddenly liquefied.

The empousa growled in frustration, but she was quickly regaining her mobility. Jason raised a hand, and the winds bended to his will, the yellow smoke swirling around his hand. With a loud cry, he released it, and the smoke shot towards the empousa, knocking her backwards and smothering her in yellow mist.

Coughing, the empousa struggled to her feet and picked up another chair.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled, and the chair shot from her hand, landing harmlessly in the corner of the room.

"Filthy mortals!" She wailed. "Always ruining everything."

Nico raised his sword, and threw it. It sailed through the air and landed true, directly in the empousa's chest. She collapsed, moaning, and dissolved into golden dust.

Harry turned, breathing heavily, to Nico.

"Good one, mate." He panted.

"Thanks." Nico said, unsure.

He strode forward and retrieved his sword from the pile of dust. Percy was stirring, hair covered in chipped and charred pieces of wood. Nico held out a hand and pulled him to his feet.

"I was a lot of help in that fight." Percy grumbled sarcastically.

"We had it under control." Nico replied.

Meanwhile, the veiled witch had poked her head out from beneath one of the few untouched tables.

"What in the name of Merlin's effing boxers was that all about!" She yelled in a most un-womanly voice.

The veil slipped, revealing a sallow faced man with drooping, bloodshot eyes.

" _Mundungus_?" Ron asked incredulously.

"The one an' only." The man called Mundugus replied, pulling the veil from his head and revealing matted ginger hair. "Blimey. They told me 'bout your lot's world 'n everything but I certainly didn't 'spect this." He pulled out a grimy black pipe. "Blimey." He repeated, sticking it in his mouth, igniting the end of it with his wand, and taking a deep pull on it. Great billowing clouds of greenish smoke obscured him in seconds.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, peering out from behind the counter.

"I was tol' t' look aft'r ya, wasn't I?" Mundungus grunted from within the smelly cloud. "But blimey, 'arry, there'll be people 'ere any second— you've gotta run."

"But—" Harry began.

"Get outta 'ere!" Mundungus insisted. "I'll take care of it. Look 'ere, there's a back door." He pulled open a door leading out to a fenced in courtyard. "Hop the fence 'n run."

Harry looked ready to argue, but Hermione grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the door.

"Come on, Harry." She said firmly. "We can't have Umbridge knowing we were here."

"What about him?" Ron said faintly, looking down at Frank's body.

He had transformed back into a human, but the bleeding gashes from the empousa's talons remained at his side.

"We'll have to bring him." Percy replied firmly. He stooped, hooking one of Frank's arms around his own shoulder. "Jason?"

Jason rushed forward, converting his sword back into coin form and grabbing Frank's other arm. Loud voices could be heard just outside the main door.

"Colloportus." Mundungus hissed, pointed his wand at the door. "Go!" He added at the eleven.

They hurried through the door and into the courtyard. Piper shut the door behind them.

"We could climb over?" Leo suggested, looking at the fence.

Annabeth shook her head.

"No time." She turned to Harry. "Can you—?"

Harry stepped forward, wand raised.

"Reducto!"

The fence exploded into a million pieces.

"Come on!" Hazel insisted, scared eyes flicking towards Frank.

Nico led the way through the wrecked fence and into a dark alley.

"This way." He pointed up the right side of the narrow path, the Hogsmeade main street just visible in the distance.

They ran through the alley, Percy and Jason bringing up the rear with Frank, who was slowly turning paler.

Annabeth glanced at Frank.

"We'll have to split up." She said.

"No way." Harry retorted.

"Don't be stupid." Nico snapped. "There's no point in you three getting caught as well. We'll be fine."

Harry locked eyes with him briefly, then nodded.

"Alright, but let us know when you make it back safe." He turned to Ron and Hermione. "Let's go."

And the three hurried into the street, blending into the crowd of Hogwarts students.

"Does anyone have any ambrosia?" Annabeth asked, once they had gone.

Leo nodded, and pulled a few cubes from his tool belt.

"Thank the gods." Annabeth sighed in relief, taking them. "Lay him down here." She added to Percy and Jason.

While Annabeth knelt beside Frank, feeding him the ambrosia, Nico moved towards Hazel, who was still wearing his aviator's jacket.

"It's going to be okay." He said in what he hoped was a comforting voice.

Hazel nodded, but her hand gripped his tightly. Frank eventually regained consciousness, Annabeth's Ravenclaw scarf serving as a makeshift bandage.

"We have to get him back to the castle." Piper said firmly. "Can you walk?"

Frank made a noncommittal grunt, face still screwed up in pain.

"Jason and Percy can support him." Annabeth said, getting to her feet. "Hazel will have to manipulate the Mist so people don't notice."

Piper nodded.

"I'll charmspeak people if they get too curious."

Nico muttered a few words to his sword, sending it back into the shadows.

"Worst comes to worst." He said. "I'll serve as a distraction."

 **Jason's POV |** _Hogsmeade_

Frank was a big guy. Like a _really_ big guy. Jason's shoulder ached from his weight as he dragged him up the seemingly endless street. He could see Hazel slightly in front of them, hands spread and face determined. In front of her was Leo, clearing the path of students. They were flanked by Annabeth and Piper, Nico walking a few steps behind them.

Jason staggered through the crowd in a daze. The air seemed to be hazy, whether from the Mist or from pure exhaustion he didn't know. The only thing that seemed to be real was the throbbing pain in his shoulder.

After what seemed like years they were passing through the gates to Hogwarts. Frank seemed to be getting heavier and heavier, or maybe Jason was just getting more and more tired. He summoned a soft breeze, easing the weight from his shoulder for a split second, but filling himself with exhaustion. Jason nearly stumbled, but caught himself, and continued to trudge towards the castle.

Then they were dragging him up the castle stairs, past Argus Filch ("No, sir, there isn't anybody hurt." -Piper), and through corridor after corridor until they got to the room Frank had found so many weeks ago.

Leo threw open the door and leapt to the side, allowing Percy and Jason to heave Frank into the room and onto a clean marble table that had appeared. Jason stumbled to the side and collapsed onto a couch that materialized instantly beneath him, sweating.

Faintly, he heard Annabeth ask Leo for some celestial thread and a needle before he closed his eyes and became deaf to the world.

* * *

 **A/N**

Be sure to review! Thanks for reading :D


	18. Sirius

**A/N**

Hey people! I'm back, though quite quickly. To give you a vague description of my situation- I am currently sitting in a small office waiting for a plane to pick me up and fly me back to or more "main" part of Costa Rica. I'll be back home in the US Friday-ish.

This is the correct formatting, as promised by my friend. I was trying to upload from my from my phone on Saturday, but it wasn't working out very well so I sent her vague instructions on how to upload, as well as the chapter.

I'll def upload this coming Saturday!

 **Disclaimer** : don't have enough time to think of something witty, but I don't own it lol

* * *

 **Harry's POV |** _Hogwarts_

 **— BY ORDER OF —**

 _THE HIGH INQUISTOR OF HOGWARTS_

All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded.

An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.

Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).

No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.

Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.

 _The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four._

Signed:

 _Dolores Jane Umbridge_

High Inquisitor

"This isn't a coincidence." Harry growled, hands forming fists. "She knows."

"She can't." Ron replied at once.

"There were people listening in that pub." Harry spat out. There was deep, sinking feeling in his chest. "And let's face it, we don't know how many of the people who turned up we can trust… Any of them could have run off and told Umbridge…"

"Zacharias Smith!" Ron said at once, punching a fist into his hand. "Or—" he lowered his voice. "Maybe even someone from the American lot, I thought that Hufflepuff had a really shifty look to him…"

"I wonder if Hermione's seen this yet?" Harry said, ignoring him and looking around at the door to the girls' dormitories.

"Let's go and tell her." Ron said with a bit more gusto than the situation called for. He bounded forward, pulled open the door, and set off up the spiral staircase.

He was on the sixth stair when it happened. There was a loud, wailing, klaxonlike sound and the steps melted together to form a long, smooth slide. There was a brief moment when Ron tried to keep running, arms working madly like windmills, then he toppled over backward and shot down the newly created slide, coming to rest on his back at Harry's feet.

"Er— I don't think we're allowed in the girls' dormitories." Harry coughed, pulling Ron to his feet and trying not to laugh.

Two fourth-year girls came zooming gleefully down the stone slide.

"Oooh, who tried to get upstairs?" They giggled happily, leaping to their feet and ogling Harry and Ron.

"Me." Ron said sheepishly, still rather disheveled. "I didn't realize that would happen. It's not fair!" He added to Harry, as the girls headed off for the portrait hole, still giggling madly. "Hermione's allowed in our dormitory, how come we're not allowed—?"

"Well, it's an old-fashioned rule." Hermione called, sliding down neatly onto a rug in front of them and getting to her feet. "But it says in Hogwarts, A History that the founders thought boys were less trustworthy than girls. Anyway, why were you trying to get in there?"

"To see you— look at this!" Ron said, dragging her over to the notice board.

Hermione's eyes slid rapidly down the notice. Her expression became stony.

"Someone must have blabbed to her!" Ron said angrily.

"They can't have done." Hermione replied in a low voice.

"You're so naïve." Ron scoffed. "You think just because _you're_ all honorable and trustworthy—"

"No, they can't have done because I put a jinx on that piece of parchment we all signed." Hermione said grimly.

"Jinx?" Hazel asked. She had just slid down the stairs as well, and was now brushing off her robes and standing.

"Er—" Hermione coughed nervously.

Hazel turned to Harry questioningly. He shrugged.

"What do you mean by jinx?" Hazel repeated, looking back at Hermione.

"Well," Hermione began, her voice much shriller than usual. "Well…I-jinxed-the-parchment-so-that-if-anybody-runs-off-and-tells-Umbridge-we'll-know." She finished very quickly, glancing down at her feet.

Hazel frowned.

"Don't you trust them?"

"What?"

"The people you invited. They're your friends, right?"

"Not all of them." Hermione sighed. "It's…complicated."

"It's different here." Harry offered. "Our enemies aren't always that apparent."

Even as he said it, Harry was reminded strongly of the line in the prophecy that had worried him most.

 _But beware betrayal from a supposed friend._

"Huh." Hazel said. "I guess that makes sense. I mean, most of our enemies are monsters."

Hermione laughed rather nervously, and the tension was broken.

"So what'd you do to the parchment?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Well, put it this way." Hermione replied grimly. "If someone has blabbed— it'll make Eloise Midgen's acne look like a couple of cute freckles."

This, as Harry knew, would not be a small feat. Hazel however was still looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Come on," Hermione said. "Let's get down to breakfast and see what the others think… I wonder whether this has been put up in all the Houses?"

It was immediately apparent upon entering the Great Hall that Umbridge's sign had not only appeared in Gryffindor Tower. There was a peculiar intensity about the chatter and an extra measure of movement in the Hall as people scurried up and down their tables conferring on what they had read.

Hazel split off from the trio to join Percy at the end of the table while Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their normal seats. They had barely sat before Neville, Dean, Fred, George, and Ginny descended upon them.

"Did you see it?"

"D'you reckon she knows?"

"What are we going to do?"

They were all looking at Harry. He glanced around to make sure there were no teachers near them.

"We're going to do it anyway, of course." He said quietly.

"Knew you'd say that." George cried, beaming and thumping Harry on the arm.

"The prefects as well?" Fred asked, looking quizzically at Ron and Hermione.

"Of course." Hermione replied coolly.

"Here comes Ernie and Hannah Abbott." Ron said, looking over his shoulder. "And those Ravenclaw blokes and Smith— no one looks very spotty."

Hermione looked alarmed.

"Never mind spots, the idiots can't come over here now, it'll look really suspicious!"

Harry glanced behind him. Sure enough, a hoard of students was quickly approaching the Gryffindor table.

"Sit down!" Hermione mouthed to Ernie and Hannah, gesturing frantically at them to rejoin the Hufflepuff table. "Later! We'll — talk — to — you — later!"

"I'll tell Michael." Ginny said impatiently, swinging herself off the bench. "The fool, honestly…"

Before Ginny could reach him, however, Michael's progress was stunted by none other than Annabeth. She grabbed his arm, yanking him back towards the Ravenclaw table. Anthony and Terry paused as well as Annabeth whispered urgently in Michael's ear, his head only an inch or so away from hers.

After a few moments, Michael nodded rather reluctantly and returned to his seat, followed by Anthony and Terry. Harry couldn't help but notice Cho sitting not far away, talking to the curly-haired friend she had brought along to the Hog's Head. Would Umbridge's notice scare her off meeting them again?

His musings were interrupted, however, as a giant owl dropped from the sky and landed on his empty plate. The owl gazed at Harry with large, yellow eyes before holding out its leg, to which a small scroll was tied.

Harry quickly untied the scroll, fed the unfamiliar owl a bit of bacon from Ron's already heaping plate, and unrolled the parchment. The note was short, written in messy and hurried print:

 _Meet us in the room during break._

 _-A_

Harry glanced up at the Ravenclaw table. Annabeth seemed to be engaged in conversation with Leo, but as Harry looked up, her eyes met with his briefly. Harry gave her the smallest of nods, and the contact was broken.

After breakfast, the trio left the Great Hall for History of Magic.

"Harry! _Ron_!"

Angelina came hurrying towards them, looking perfectly desperate.

"It's okay." Harry said quietly, once she was near enough to hear him. "We're still going to—"

"You realize she's including Quidditch in this?" Angelina said over him. "We have to go and ask permission to re-form the Gryffindor team!"

"What?" Harry gaped.

"No way." Ron said, appalled.

"You read the sign, it mentions teams too! So listen, Harry… I am saying this for the last time. Please, _please_ don't lose your temper with Umbridge again or she might not let us play anymore!"

"Okay, okay." Harry said quickly, for Angelina looked as though she was on the verge of tears. "Don't worry, I'll behave myself…"

"Bet Umbridge is in History of Magic." Ron said grimly, as they set off again. "She hasn't inspected Verbeck yet… Bet you anything she's there..."

But he was wrong; the only teacher present when they entered was Professor Verbeck, smiling warmly as usual. The day was oddly sunny for October, the sunlight bouncing off of her light brown hair in cascades of color. Harry found himself mesmerized by the rainbow beams.

"Good morning, class." She said once they had all taken their seats. "As we have already discussed Ouranos' lineage and fall, I'd like to retrace our steps a bit and talk about how this world was created…"

The lesson was incredibly interesting, something that Harry had never been able to say of History of Magic before this year. As it neared the end, however, Hermione poked him painfully in the ribs.

"What?" Harry hissed, annoyed.

Hermione pointed silently at the window. Harry looked around. Hedwig was perched on the narrow window ledge, gazing through the thick glass at him, a letter tied to her leg. Harry could not understand it; they had just had breakfast, why on earth hadn't she delivered the letter then, as usual? Perhaps Annabeth's owl had scared her off? Many of his classmates were now pointing out Hedwig to each other as well.

"Oh, I've always loved that owl, she's so beautiful." Harry heard Lavender sigh to Parvati.

Professor Verbeck had paused in her talking, looking around.

"Whose owl—?"

"Mine." Harry said hastily. "May I? Professor?"

"Of course." Professor Verbeck nodded her approval, and Harry slipped quickly off his chair and hurried along the row to the window.

He was distinctly aware of the many pairs of eyes eagerly watching him. He finally reached the window, where he slid the catch and opened it.

Harry had expected Hedwig to hold out her leg so that he could remove the letter and then fly off to the Owlery, but the moment the window was open wide enough she hopped inside, hooting dolefully. Her feathers were oddly ruffled, some bent the wrong way, and she was holding one of her wings at an odd angle.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Potter?" Professor Verbeck asked, setting down her papers and looking concerned.

"Uh, no, Professor." Harry said, shocked. "My owl's hurt, I think."

A dark look crossed Professor Verbeck's face.

"Bring her here." She ordered at once.

Harry obeyed, hurrying to the front of the room and setting Hedwig on top of Professor Verbeck's desk. Verbeck drew her wand and waved it over Hedwig, muttering a few incoherent words.

"Her wing's broken." She announced after a few seconds. "I could try to repair it but I've never been very good at mediwizadry, you'd be better off taking her to Professor Grubbly-Plank."

"Right." Harry said blankly. "I'll just—"

"Take this." Professor Verbeck added, scribbling a quick note onto a piece of spare parchment and handing it to Harry. "So they know you have my permission to be out of class."

"Right." Harry repeated.

He transferred Hedwig to his shoulder, where she sat, quivering. Percy had half risen from his seat, looking like he wanted to help.

"It's fine." Harry said as he passed him. "Fine." He repeated to Hermione, who also looked ready to stand.

Once outside the room Harry hurried off up the corridor towards the staffroom, Hedwig hooting feebly as she swayed with the movement. Two stone gargoyles flanked the staffroom door.

As Harry approached, one of them croaked, "You should be in class, sunny Jim."

"I have a note." Harry said curtly.

"Ooooh, a note, you say?" The other gargoyle cackled in a high-pitched voice. "Well, that's put us in our place, hasn't it?"

Harry ignored them and knocked; he heard footsteps and then the door opened and he found himself face-to-face with Professor McGonagall.

"You haven't been given another detention!" She said at once, her square spectacles flashing alarmingly.

"No, Professor!" Harry said hastily.

"Well then, why are you out of class?"

"He has a note, apparently." The second gargoyle said snidely.

"I'm looking for Professor Grubbly-Plank." Harry explained, digging in his robes pocket and pulling out the piece of parchment Professor Verbeck had given him. "It's my owl, she's injured."

Professor McGonagall took the note and unfolded it as Professor Grubbly-Plank appeared at her shoulder, smoking a pipe and holding a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Injured owl, did you say?"

"Yes." Harry said, lifting Hedwig carefully off his shoulder. "She turned up after the other post owls and her wing's all funny, look—"

Professor Grubbly-Plank stuck her pipe firmly between her teeth and took Hedwig from Harry while Professor McGonagall watched.

"Hmm." She said, pipe waggling slightly as she talked. "Looks like something's attacked her. Can't think what would have done it, though… Thestrals will sometimes go for birds, of course, but Hagrid's got the Hogwarts thestrals well trained not to touch owls…"

Harry neither knew nor cared what thestrals were, he just wanted to know that Hedwig was going to be all right. Professor McGonagall, however, looked sharply at Harry and said:

"Do you know how far this owl's traveled, Potter?"

"Er," Harry coughed. "From London, I think."

He met her eyes briefly and knew that she understood "London" to mean "number twelve, Grimmauld Place" by the way her eyebrows had joined in the middle.

Professor Grubbly-Plank pulled a monocle out of the inside of her robes and screwed it into her eye to examine Hedwig's wing closely.

"I should be able to sort this out if you leave her with me, Potter." She said finally. "She shouldn't be flying long distances for a few days, in any case."

"Er— right— thanks." Harry said, just as the bell rang for break.

"No problem." Professor Grubbly-Plank said gruffly, turning back into the staffroom.

"Just a moment, Wilhelmina!" Professor McGonagall said. "Potter's letter!"

"Oh yeah!" Harry said, who had momentarily forgotten the scroll tied to Hedwig's leg.

Professor Grubbly-Plank handed it over and then disappeared into the staffroom carrying Hedwig, who was staring at Harry as though unable to believe he would give her away like this. Feeling slightly guilty, he turned to go, but Professor McGonagall called him back.

"Potter!"

"Yes, Professor?" She glanced up and down the corridor; there were students coming from both directions. "Bear in mind," she said quickly and quietly, her eyes on the scroll in his hand. "That channels of communication in and out of Hogwarts may be being watched, won't you?"

"I—" said Harry, but the flood of students rolling along the corridor was almost upon him.

Professor McGonagall gave him a curt nod and retreated into the staffroom, leaving Harry to be swept out into the courtyard with the crowd. Not pausing to open the scroll, Harry hurried quickly back into the castle and to the fifth floor corridor.

Here he found Ron, Hermione, and the transfers already standing inside the room where they had revealed their true identities. The room had changed, however. It was now the size of a small classroom, dominated by a crackling fire place and scattered with red velvet cushions.

"Is Hedwig okay?" Hermione asked anxiously as soon as he reached her.

"I think she will be." Harry replied tersely. "I took her to Grubbly-Plank."

Ron handed him his bag, presumably taken from the History of Magic classroom.

"That's rough, mate." He said sympathetically.

"I also met McGonagall—"

"Hey, Harry." Percy had arrived, hands deep in his robes pockets. "Was that your owl? Is she okay?"

"I think so." Harry repeated.

He had been about to tell Ron and Hermione about what Professor McGonagall had said, but he wasn't sure if he trusted Percy completely yet. Harry instead shoved the still unopened scroll into his pocket and turned to face Annabeth, who had called the room to attention.

"Umbridge must have an informant." She said simply.

"It might not be a student." Hermione piped up from beside Harry.

"It probably isn't." Annabeth agreed.

"There were loads of nameless people there." Ron added. "Look at Dung— we would've had no idea it was him if he hadn't revealed himself."

"And the empousa." Piper said darkly.

"But she probably caught our scent." Hazel mused. "I mean, we're eight demigods— it would be pretty hard to miss us."

"Maybe." Annabeth said. "Or maybe Umbridge's informant is the same as the empousa's."

Silence followed this statement. The hairs on the back of Harry's neck were prickling like they often did whenever Umbridge was mentioned.

"But that's not why we wanted to talk to you guys." Jason said finally.

"Right." Annabeth agreed, jerked out of her stupor. "I'm assuming you're going to teach us anyway?"

"Yes." Harry replied at once.

"Good." Annabeth glanced at Percy. "Because we had an idea as well."

Percy stepped forward.

"We think it would be a good idea to teach you three—" he gabbed three fingers at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "—how to fight monsters."

"What?" Ron gaped.

"You were useless back at the Hog's Head." Nico rolled his eyes. "Except maybe Harry. But most of his spells bounced off anyway."

"You mean with swords?" Hermione asked faintly. "And- and- knives?"

"We'll have to figure out what weapon works for you." Piper clarified. "But we've already tried it and this room can provide loads of them— celestial bronze, imperial gold, silver… the works."

Harry had no idea what celestial bronze or imperial gold was, but as he remembered his jinx's weak effects on the empousa, his mind was made up.

"Yeah," he said firmly. "Let's do it."

 **Percy's POV |** _Hogwarts_

 _Today, same time, same place._

Percy had felt a little bit uneasy about slipping Harry's note from his pocket earlier that day, but he had pushed aside his misgivings. Annabeth had urged him to remain cautious. It was fairly easy to keep Harry in his sight throughout the rest of the day, as they attended the same classes, but it wasn't until well past midnight in the Gryffindor common room that anything interesting happened.

Fred, Lee, and George had just retired to their dormitory, but Ron and Hermione remained awake, sitting before the crackling fire. Harry was dozing lightly in his chair, his Potions essay laying discarded beside him. Ron threw Percy another suspicious look and Percy hurriedly picked up his quill, pretending to scratch out a few more words on the Transfiguration assignment he had finished hours ago.

"Sirius!" Harry said suddenly, waking and kneeling upon the hearthrug.

A head full of untidy black hair was sitting in the fire, grinning up at the common room.

"Harry…" Hermione trilled anxiously. "We're not alone…"

"Oh," said Harry, glancing over at Percy. "Oh." He made to hastily stand in front of the fireplace, only half blocking the head.

Ron stood as well, glaring at Percy.

"What do you want?" He said aggressively.

"Ron—" Hermione said reproachfully. "Don't be rude."

The head, meanwhile, was peering around Harry's knees up at Percy.

"Who's that?" He asked curiously.

"Er— Sirius, meet Percy." Harry coughed, stepping to the side. "Percy, this is my godfather, Sirius."

"Hi," said Percy.

He felt slightly let down that the cryptic note had led to nothing more than a family reunion, but these feelings were immediately replaced by guilt. Of course Harry hadn't been up to anything malicious, he was Harry, after all.

"Percy?" The head named Sirius asked quizzically. "But—"

"Not my brother." Ron cut across hastily. It seemed that was a touchy subject. "This is Percy Jackson, an American transfer."

"Oh." Sirius's eyes widened. "American transfer— you say? Well that would make you…well…"

"They know I'm a demigod." Percy reassured him.

"Oh." Sirius repeated. "Well that's good then."

"Hang on," Harry said abruptly. "How did you know he was a demigod?"

"Dumbledore," said Sirius. "He told the Order after you lot left for school."

" _What_?!" Ron said incredulously. "And you didn't bother to say anything?!"

"Dumbledore made—"

"—you swear not to tell us?" Harry finished for him. "Yeah, he's been doing that a lot lately."

"Look," said Sirius, strained. "He was very adamant on this one, and I didn't think you really _needed_ to know."

"Yeah," Harry repeated. "Why would we need to know about eight half-gods walking around our school? How silly of me."

Percy was feeling increasingly awkward intruding on this exchange.

"I'm sorry dude," he coughed. "But we weren't allowed to tell you either, strictly speaking…" He trailed off as Harry's look darkened.

"But we all know now." Hermione intervened soothingly. "And that's all that really matters, right?"

Harry said nothing, instead slumping back into his armchair and staring morosely into the fire.

"I'll go to bed then," said Percy awkwardly.

"No, no." Sirius said at once. "Come sit down— I want to hear all about this camp that you go to."

"Perhaps this isn't the best time?" said Hermione tentatively, glancing at Harry.

"Right." Sirius glanced at him as well. "So," he said hearteningly. "How're things?"

"Not that good," said Harry. "The Ministry's forced through another decree, which means we're not allowed to have Quidditch teams —"

"— or secret Defense Against the Dark Arts groups?" Sirius finished.

There was a short pause.

"Did Dung tell you?" Ron demanded.

"Yep," said Sirius, grinning still more broadly. "But what's this about an empota?"

"Empousa," Percy corrected. "It's a type of monster from my world."

"I see." Sirius said musingly. "But you all got out alright?"

"Yes," said Harry. "Except—" he glanced at Percy.

"Frank's recovering fine." Percy assured him. "He's had worse."

"So you've had an interesting weekend." Sirius laughed. "Ran into an empousa while organizing an illegal defense group? It's just as well you didn't see Voldemort himself strolling up the street!"

He was looking at Harry with distinct pride, and Percy couldn't help but feel their connection was much stronger than it initially appeared.

"Anyway— before I forget," continued Sirius. "Ron, I've sworn to pass on a message from your mother."

"Oh yeah?" said Ron, sounding apprehensive.

"She says on no account whatsoever are you to take part in an illegal secret Defense Against the Dark Arts group. She says you'll be expelled for sure and your future will be ruined. She says there will be plenty of time to learn how to defend yourself later and that you are too young to be worrying about that right now. She also—" Sirius's eyes turned to the other two "—advises Harry and Hermione not to proceed with the group, though she accepts that she has no authority over either of them and simply begs them to remember that she has their best interests at heart. She would have written all this to you, but if the owl had been intercepted you'd all have been in real trouble, and she can't say it for herself because she's on duty tonight."

"On duty doing what?" said Ron quickly.

"Never you mind, just stuff for the Order," said Sirius. "So it's fallen to me to be the messenger and make sure you tell her I passed it all on, because I don't think she trusts me to."

There was another pause in which Crookshanks, mewing, attempted to paw Sirius's head, and Ron fiddled with a hole in the hearthrug. Percy kicked at an armchair with his toe, avoiding Sirius's gaze.

"So you want me to say I'm not going to take part in the defense group?" Ron muttered finally.

"Me? Certainly not!" said Sirius, looking surprised. "I think it's an excellent idea!"

"You do?" said Harry at once.

"Of course I do!" Sirius exclaimed. "D'you think your father and I would've lain down and taken orders from an old hag like Umbridge?"

"Good." Percy intervened. "Because we've already arranged to give them lessons on how to fight monsters as well."

"Brilliant!" Sirius laughed. "How are you organizing this group?"

"Well," said Percy uneasily. "We can't teach the other students to fight monsters, can we— they don't even know they exist."

"Right," said Sirius, looking a bit crestfallen. "But the others will still learn defense?"

"Yes," Hermione said, glancing at Harry. He nodded.

"So where are you meeting?" Sirius pressed.

"Dunno," said Harry. "We haven't really given it much thought."

"How about the Shrieking Shack?" Sirius suggested.

"Hey, that's an idea!" said Ron excitedly, but Hermione sighed and all four of them looked at her, Sirius's head turning in the flames.

"Well, we already have a place, don't we?" she said patiently.

"We do?" asked Percy.

"Yes, we do." Hermione rolled her eyes. "The room we've been using as a meeting place! It can morph to our needs, right?"

"Oh," said Harry sheepishly. "Right."

"A room that can morph to your needs?" Sirius repeated curiously. "Really? How come—"

He broke off. His face was suddenly tense, alarmed. He turned sideways, apparently looking into the solid brick wall of the fireplace.

"Sirius?" said Harry anxiously.

But he had vanished. Harry gaped at the flames for a moment, then turned to look at Ron and Hermione.

"Why did he—?" He began, but Hermione gave a horrified gasp and leapt to her feet, still staring at the fire.

Percy looked as well, and what he saw made his stomach churn. A hand had appeared amongst the flames, groping as though to catch hold of something; a stubby, short-fingered hand covered in ugly old-fashioned rings…

All four of them ran for it, Harry and Percy pausing at the door of the boys' dormitory to look back. Umbridge's hand was still making snatching movements amongst the flames, as though she knew exactly where Sirius's hair had been moments before and was determined to seize it.


	19. The DA

**A/N**

Happy New Year everybody! Sorry for the late update!

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV |** _Hogwarts_

"So the mail is being watched." Annabeth said with finality.

"Harry's, at least." Hermione agreed. "There's no other explanation."

"You think Umbridge attacked Hedwig?" said Harry, outraged.

"I'm almost certain of it," said Hermione grimly.

The eleven of them were sitting inside what had been dubbed the Room of Requirement. It had taken on the form of a cozy sitting room that day, with several squashy armchairs surrounding a crackling fire. Hermione's cat Crookshanks and Theodore were playing on the shag carpet at their feet, tossing a ball of yarn between each other.

"Well this sucks." Piper declared.

"Here, here," said Ron grumpily, which was the first time Annabeth had ever heard him agree with Piper.

"So what now?" Frank asked.

"Well we can't do much about it, can we?" Annabeth sighed. "We'll make sure to be careful about what we put in letters, and put as much effort as we can into teaching everybody defense."

"So we're going to go through with this, then?" said Hermione tentatively, frowning slightly.

"What are you talking about?" Hazel asked.

"I was just wondering," said Hermione, her voice stronger now. "Whether we're doing the right thing, starting this Defense Against the Dark Arts group."

"Hermione, it was your idea in the first place!" said Ron indignantly.

"I know," said Hermione miserably, twisting her fingers together. "But what with Umbridge watching the fires and the mail…"

"All the more reason to do it!" Nico said impatiently.

"Alright," sighed Hermione. "But I just think there are other, more important things we should be prioritizing."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Like whatever mission this prophecy talks about!"

"Hermione," began Ron angrily. "Do you honestly think—"

"I agree," said Annabeth, despite herself. "I know exactly how you feel."

Hermione looked to her, eyes wide and hopeful.

"You do?"

"Yes," Hermione's obvious discomfort with bringing this up did not escape Annabeth. It took a lot of courage to stand up to so many people. "I do."

"Hang on," interrupted Leo. "You don't think we should be doing this either?"

"I didn't say that." Annabeth rolled her eyes, turning to him. "I would love to focus on our task at hand. Unfortunately, we have no idea what that is." She turned back to Hermione. "So for now, all we can do is prepare."

Hermione still looked rather nervous, but seemed appeased. After a moment, Jason spoke.

"Right," he said. "We'll see you tonight then?"

"Yes," agreed Harry. "Seven o'clock— though we'll arrive a bit earlier to set up."

The room slowly emptied. Finally, it was just Piper and Annabeth who remained. Before Piper could leave, Annabeth grabbed her arm, pulling her around so that they were face to face.

"What?" Piper asked.

Annabeth stared at her for a while, biting her lip, before she spoke.

"Are you okay?"

Piper frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

Piper glanced at her feet, avoiding Annabeth's gaze.

"I'm fine," she said finally.

Annabeth reached out, lifting her chin slightly so that they were eye to eye. As she removed her hand, however, a shimmering residue was left on her fingers.

"You're wearing makeup," she said, surprised.

"So?" Piper said defiantly, but her voice wavered.

"You never wear makeup unless your mom forces you."

Piper didn't speak. Annabeth reached out again and Piper shifted, but did not jerk away. She winced slightly as Annabeth smeared the tips of her fingers across Piper's cheek, revealing dark, discolored skin beneath the layer of makeup.

"Who did this?" asked Annabeth quietly.

Piper didn't respond.

"I would tell you to go to Madam Pomphrey," sighed Annabeth. "But you wouldn't listen."

Piper shrugged.

"Promise me one thing?" Annabeth pulled out her wand, resting it on Piper's cheek and muttering a few words. The bruise was once again covered in makeup.

"What?" asked Piper, her voice slightly croaky from disuse.

"Give 'em hell, from me."

 **Piper's POV |** _Hogwarts_

Seven o'clock arrived to find the Room of Requirement packed with students seated upon large silk cushions. The walls were lined with bookshelves bearing hundreds of tomes with titles such as _Self-Defensive Spellwork, A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions_ , and _The Dark Arts Outsmarted_. A set of shelves at the far end of the room carried a range of bizarre instruments that whirred, spun, and whistled quietly in the background.

Once everyone had seated, Harry crossed the room to the door and turned the key protruding from the lock. It clicked loudly and everyone fell silent, staring at him.

"Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first," Harry began nervously. "And— er—"

Hermione thrust her hand into the air eagerly.

"I think we ought to elect a leader."

"Harry's leader," said a pretty Ravenclaw girl named Cho, looking at Hermione as though she were mad. Piper smirked slightly as Harry's eyes immediately flicked to hers, his Adam's apple bobbing noticeably.

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly," continued Hermione, unperturbed. "It makes it formal and it gives him authority. So— everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?"

Everybody put up their hands.

"Er— right, thanks," said Harry, his face red. "And— _what_ , Hermione?"

Piper resisted the urge to roll her eyes. For someone who had seemed so opposed to this defense group earlier, Hermione was certainly very excited.

"I also think we ought to have a name," she said brightly, her hand still in the air. "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" said a tall Gryffindor girl hopefully.

"Or the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?" suggested a redheaded twin.

"Or Let's Exterminate Umbridge!" Leo piped up excitedly. "—L.E.O. for short."

"That doesn't even spell Leo," Annabeth said exasperatedly.

"Yeah," replied Leo. "But if you _pronounce_ it right—"

"I was thinking," said Hermione, frowning at him. "More of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings."

Leo looked ready to argue that L.E.O. would, in fact, be able to be referred to safely outside of meetings, but Piper laid a hand on his knee, forestalling him.

"The Defense Association?" said Cho. "The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"Yeah, the D.A.'s good," Ginny replied. "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

There was a good deal of appreciative murmuring and laughter at this.

"All in favor of the D.A.?" Hermione called out bossily, kneeling up on her cushion to count. "That's a majority— motion passed!"

She pinned the piece of paper with all of their names on it on the wall and wrote DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY across the top in large letters. The group then split into pairs to practice the disarming spell; _Expelliarmus_. Piper partnered with Jason, who was looking rather nervous.

"Go easy on me, yeah?" he suggested halfheartedly.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Piper shouted in response.

A faint jet of light shot from her wand and hit Jason squarely in the chest. Instead of his wand flying from his hand, however, he merely stumbled backwards a few feet.

"My turn." He raised his wand, pointing it at Piper. " _Expelliarmus_!" He yelled.

Piper's wand gave a halfhearted jerk in her hand, but a second later it was whipped from her grasp by a heavy gust of wind. The wand went spinning towards Jason, who caught it clumsily in his free hand.

"Cheater," grumbled Piper.

"I didn't mean _that_ easy," Jason gloated, twiddling her wand above his head.

So, that's how it was going to be.

"Jason?" Piper called out sweetly. "Give me your wand."

Jason obediently shuffled towards her, holding out both wands. Piper took them.

"Hey!" Jason said indignantly. "That's not—"

"Fair?" Piper smirked. "Tough luck."

Jason looked ready to argue but his eyes suddenly went wide, gazing at something over Piper's shoulder. Piper whipped around, coming nose to nose with Harry, who had an eyebrow raised skeptically.

"Er— sorry, Harry." Piper said hastily, stumbling backwards.

"Just a bit of fun." Jason added nervously. "Won't happen again."

Harry, looking bemused, shook his head slightly and continued his patrol throughout the students, correcting them as he went. After a few more minutes of practicing— in which Piper managed to disarm Jason twice, and him, her, only once —the sound of a shrill whistle pierced the air.

"That wasn't bad," Harry called to the room at large. "But there's definite room for improvement. Let's try again…"

Slowly the general performance improved. Upon Harry's suggestion to point her wand as she said the spell, rather than before, Piper had now disarmed Jason four times in a row.

"How are you doing that?" he moaned, as his wand flew from his hand for the fifth time.

"Say the spell as you're jabbing—"

Piper ducked as Annabeth's wand went spinning over her head.

"Did you see that?!" Percy said enthusiastically, chasing after the wand.

"Very well done," called Annabeth after him, one hand on her hip.

Piper caught her eye and Annabeth rolled her eyes, mouthing what looked suspiciously like " _boys_ ". Piper grinned back at her.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Jason yelled and Piper, distracted, felt her wand fly from her hand.

"Ha!" he called triumphantly, stooping to snag Piper's wand from at his feet.

Percy jogged up to him, grinning.

"Nice one."

"Thanks man, you too—"

A whistle cut through the scattered shouts of " _Expelliarmus!_ " and Jason fell silent. Harry stood in the center of the room, the whistle dangling from his mouth.

"That was really good," he said. "But it's past eight, we'd better leave it here. Same time next week?"

"Sooner!" Dean Thomas called out eagerly and there were many murmurs of agreement.

"Next Wednesday?" suggested Hermione. "We can decide on additional meetings then."

The room slowly emptied until it was just Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the demigods left.

"That was amazing, Harry." Hermione beamed.

"Yeah, it was!" said Ron enthusiastically. "Did you see me disarm Hermione, Harry?"

"Only once," Hermione retorted, stung. "I got you loads more than you got me—"

"I did not only get you once, I got you at least three times—"

"Well, if you're counting the one where you tripped over your own feet and knocked the wand out of my hand—"

Piper was smiling slightly to herself. Annabeth also looked rather bemused, and Piper was reminded of her and Percy's relationship before they started dating.

"Guys," Percy coughed, oblivious. "We've only got forty minutes— we should at least find you guys some weapons today."

"Right," Hermione gave Ron a final glare, as though he had started it all, and turned to the demigods, glancing at Piper. "What?" she asked, flushed.

"Nothing," said Piper hastily, looking away.

"We'll have to reset the room." Annabeth said. "C'mon."

The eleven traipsed from the room and the door melted back into the stone behind them. Annabeth paced back and forth before the wall three times before another door appeared, this one oaken and strong.

Annabeth unlatched the door and stepped to the side, allowing the others entry. This room was much larger than the one before. A corner of it was solely dedicated to storage, with rows upon rows of shelfs stocked full of weaponry and armor. Half of the remaining space was taken up by several straw dummies and practice targets, as well as a large fountain of bubbling cool water. The other half was a wide expanse of firm ground.

"Wicked," Ron murmured, appearing at Piper's shoulder.

"Right," Annabeth announced. "Jason and Frank will teach hand-to-hand combat over there," —she gestured to the dummies— "Nico and Percy can demonstrate proper sword use there," —she pointed at the free space— "Piper, Leo, and myself will help you find whatever weapon suits your needs. Hazel, you can come with us until you find a sword you like, then you can join Nico and Percy. We'll rotate until everybody has a weapon, then– if we have time –we can get into more specifics."

And so the group split up, Harry with Nico and Percy, Hermione— Jason and Frank, and Ron following Piper and the others towards the armory. When they arrived, Annabeth turned to Ron, sizing him up.

"You're tall," she said. "How strong are your arms?"

"Pretty strong, I guess." Ron replied. "I'm a Keeper."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"It's a Quidditch position—" Ron added hastily, turning red. "I stop the Quaffle from getting through the hoops…" he trailed off as Annabeth, not paying attention, began sifting through the various weapons.

"Try this," she said finally, holding out a long, double edged broadsword.

Ron took the sword, looking apprehensive.

"How's it feel?" Piper asked.

"I dunno." Ron shrugged. "Like a sword?"

Piper sighed. Hazel, meanwhile, was hefting a shorter sword in her hand. She gave it a few practice jabs and then shook her head, hooking it back onto the rack.

"Try attacking me." Annabeth ordered Ron.

"What?"

"Attack me."

"But— I could hurt you!" Ron stammered.

Annabeth snorted derisively. In a flash, she had drawn a silver knife from beneath her robes and had it held to Ron's throat. Ron feebly tried to raise his sword, but Annabeth's free hand caught his wrist, holding it against his side. Ron gulped.

"Right," said Annabeth, stepping back. "Now attack me."

Ron rubbed his neck with his free hand, looking wary. He raised the sword, swinging it high and down towards Annabeth's head. She sidestepped it easily, bringing her knife down onto the sword's hilt and knocking it deftly from his hand.

"What about a nice hammer?" Leo suggested.

Piper snorted, but Annabeth looked thoughtful.

"You might be on to something," she said.

"A hammer?" Ron repeated skeptically. "How am I supposed to defend myself with a hammer?"

"You'd be surprised," said Leo wisely, pulling a bronze tipped one from his toolbelt and tapping it on his head pointedly.

"Maybe not a hammer," Annabeth mused. "But something similar."

"A chainsaw?" Leo suggested hopefully.

Annabeth ignored him, instead walking down a few more aisles, muttering as she went. Across the room Piper could see Percy and Nico squaring up, swords drawn. Hermione stood by, eyes wide and covering her mouth with the top of her robes.

"Your swing—" Annabeth called from several rows down. "—would suggest you're more skilled in vertical movement," she paused, examining a set of galoshes. "But it would be stupid to limit your horizontal attacks too much, especially considering how unskilled—"

"Oy!" Ron yelled indignantly.

"—you are," finished Annabeth, ignoring him. "Plus, a hammer isn't nearly lethal enough and we need you to be able to kill on your first swing."

"What about this?" suggested Piper. She pulled a deadly looking axe from its place on the rack. Its handle was shorter than a normal axe, but the blade was curved and wickedly sharp, made from Imperial Gold and tipped with silver.

Annabeth jogged back to them, taking the axe from Piper and hefting it appreciatively.

"Nice," she said. She held the axe out to Ron, who took it.

He gave it a few practice swings, nodding.

"I like this one," he said finally.

"Good," said Annabeth. "But your form is terrible."

"We'll work on that," Piper added hastily. "For now, let's find you a sheath."

They finally decided on a holster made from faded brown leather that matched the worn handle of the axe. Ron put the sheath on and slipped the axe into place, looking, despite himself, pleased.

"Rotate!" Leo yelled.

"We'll have to find a better way to conceal the weapons." Annabeth murmured to Piper as Hermione walked hesitantly in their direction. "Robes cover them for now, but one gust of wind and the whole gag is up…"

It took them a while to find a weapon for Hermione. Her arms weren't strong enough to pull back a bow, and she was too short to use a spear. All the swords Annabeth gave her were far too heavy for her to lift, their points dragging uselessly along the ground.

"How about I just stick to wandwork?" said Hermione as she dropped the crossbow she had been attempting to load for the second time.

"You should have a backup." Annabeth insisted, though she looked disheartened.

"What about a knife?" Piper muttered, sidling up to Annabeth as Hermione fumbled with the crossbow bolt.

"I was thinking that too," Annabeth sighed. "But it requires a lot of skill to use a knife, something that Hermione is—"

Hermione dropped the crossbow for a third time, cursing.

"Lacking?" suggested Leo quietly.

"It's better than nothing." Piper insisted.

After a bit of searching, they eventually found Hermione a small dagger that she could strap easily to her arm. It was made from Celestial Bronze, its handle wrapped in supple leather and the blade double edged. Hermione seemed terrified of it, sure that the knife would cut her if she so much as moved.

Annabeth quickly assured her, however, that she was far more likely to be dismembered by an escalator than cut by a blade strapped to her arm. While this did not seem to comfort Hermione, she finally allowed the dagger to be sheathed in place, lowering her sleeve to cover it.

Harry was their last rotation, which was probably best, for it was nearly nine o'clock— the latest hour fifth years were allowed out of their dormitory. Hazel had long since given up on finding a perfect replacement sword, and had instead decided on a rusty looking gladius made from Imperial Gold.

"Have you ever used a sword before?" asked Annabeth, holding out a battered looking xiphos.

"Once," Harry said, taking it.

Piper raised an eyebrow.

"It's a long story," Harry grinned. He hefted the sword in his hand. "The sword was a bit longer than this one though. Thinner."

Annabeth nodded and accepted the sword back.

"We can do that."

After a few more minutes of searching, Piper found a sword which seemed to suit Harry's needs. The blade was made from Imperial Gold so pale it seemed faintly white, contrasting with the rich gold of the handle. Unusually, the handle also had guards which protruded from opposite sides and curved downwards to protect the holder's hand.

"Better?" asked Leo.

"Better." Harry echoed.

It turned out they didn't have time to go over any actual weapon use. The room slowly emptied and Piper returned to her common room, dreading what awaited her.


	20. A Day in the Life

**A/N**

I am so sorry. I literally have no explanation but that I was very, very, busy. I had finals and a bunch of other stuff, but that shouldn't be a valid excuse. I know this chapter is a little short for having about a 3 week break since the last chapter, but I hope you guys appreciate it anyway. Apologies again, and feel free to rant at me in the reviews; it is well deserved.

 **Disclaimer** : I'm not JK Rowling or Rick Riordan, though my breaks between chapters are comparable to Rick's breaks between books...

* * *

 **Piper's POV |** _Hogwarts_

"Oy, McLean!"

Piper ignored the voice and continued walking towards the common room door. Someone shouted something behind her and she stumbled, an invisible string hooking around her ankle. Piper caught herself and turned, glaring.

"Hey!" Pansy Parkinson smirked, flanked by two seventh years. "I'm talking to you."

Piper took a deep breath, stifling her anger, and attempted to look pleasantly into Pansy's pinched pug face.

"Then talk," she said tersely.

Pansy took her time crossing the room, her hips swaying almost comically as she sauntered towards Piper, head held high. The seventh years followed silently behind her. Piper recognized them as Ben Huss and Jett Avery, both children of known Death Eaters— something that was common knowledge throughout Slytherin house. Why they were wasting their time with someone as trivial as Pansy, however, was beyond her.

"Our dormitory is dirty," said Pansy once she had reached Piper.

"That's unfortunate," Piper replied, keeping her expression neutral even as her hand grasped her wand beneath her robes. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Pansy's lip curled in a snarl.

"I want you to clean it, you idiot," she hissed. "Your filthy mud blood stench is what's ruined it, it's only right that you fix it."

"Really?" Piper shot back, temper rising faster than a geyser. "Maybe it was your _own_ smell, you inbred cow."

Pansy's face twisted in rage. Forgetting magic, she raised a hand and brought it swinging towards Piper's exposed cheek. Piper caught her deftly by the wrist and thrust her arm down and away. At once, the seventh years stepped forward with wands drawn, pointed at Piper.

There was a sinking feeling in Piper's chest as she mimicked them. She was determined to not use her charmspeak against them. She could win this without any unfair advantages.

"How, _dare_ —" Pansy spat, face flushed. She jerked her hand from Piper's grasp, recoiling as though she had been coated in feces.

"Oh save us the dramatics, Parkinson," came a drawling voice from across the common room.

Piper turned to see Blaise Zabini lounging in one of the plush emerald armchairs by the fire. He gave her a look of pure indifference before turning back to Pansy.

"I don't know why you even bother with her," he said lazily. "She may be a waste of space but she doesn't have to be a waste of time."

"She doesn't belong in Slytherin." Pansy growled.

"She doesn't belong in any of the houses." Blaise replied loftily. "She's a mudblood. If you must be petty, at least spare us your bickering and take her somewhere a bit more secluded."

Pansy looked for a fraction of a second as though she _would_ like to take Piper somewhere secluded, but then she patted her hair down and forced a smile onto her face.

"You're right," she said, still looking at Piper. "She's not worth it."

Piper's other hand closed tightly around her concealed knife. She longed for nothing more but to draw it, not even to use it, but to just see the smug look wiped from Pansy's pug face. If only she knew what Piper was capable of…

But she wouldn't— _couldn't_ , break her friends' cover. And so Piper spun on her heel and stalked from the room.

 **Nico's POV |** _Hogwarts_

Herbology was easily Nico's worst class.

Today's concept seemed simple enough— prep some soil, sprinkle a little dragon dung fertilizer, calm the plant down, move it to the other pot, and give it some water. Unfortunately, he encountered a few problems during the 'calming' step.

"Mr. Di Angelo!" barked Professor Sprout, whose normally kindly complexion had turned dark red. "What _have_ you done to that poor plant!"

Nico looked helplessly down at the Bubotuber. It had turned a sickly yellow color and withdrawn into the soil of its current pot, a high-pitched whistling noise emitting from its still visible tentacle.

"I don't—"

"Out of the way!" she snapped angrily.

Nico stepped hastily to the side as Professor Sprout bustled over to his table, wringing up her sleeves and slipping on a pair of gloves made from grindylow skin so thin it was like latex. She stroked the tip of the tentacle with one finger, murmuring to it coaxingly.

Nico sighed and stepped back, removing his own gloves. The rest of the class slowly returned to their own Bubotubers. For the past week, they had been carefully preparing and caring for the sprouts, whose pus would later be harvested by the fourth years once the tubers had matured.

It wasn't particularly difficult, yet Nico still managed to screw it up. It was like the plants of the greenhouse had some sort of secret vendetta against him. Whenever he breathed near them, whenever he walked by them— Hades forbid if he so much as _looked_ at a plant; it would wilt.

There was one memorable event a few weeks ago, where Nico had accidentally brushed up against a shrivelfig plant upon entering the greenhouse. The bush had been weighed down with the purple figs, ready to be harvested, but as soon as he had touched it the fruit had immediately blackened and fallen to the ground in oozing heaps.

Professor Sprout had been livid. She had shouted at Nico for five minutes, deducted twenty points from her own house, and given him detention later that day. While nothing as drastic had happened since then, Nico's actions had not exactly endeared himself to his head of house.

Nico was banished to a stool in the corner of the greenhouse, far from any plants that might spontaneously die if he blinked. He stared morosely at the far side of the greenhouse, where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were working.

Harry was struggling to pull on his grindylow gloves. Nico snorted as he held up his hand, two fingers shoved hopelessly into one hole. He was almost as bad as Percy— who had somehow managed to put his gloves on inside out. Hermione patiently helped Harry untangle the glove from his hand, shaking her head bemusedly.

There was a burning feeling in Nico's chest. He was jealous of Harry; jealous of how his friends were always with him, always supporting him. Nico knew that his feelings were ungrounded— it was by his own volition that he remained isolated, yet the burning sensation remained.

At the end of the class, Nico was allowed to rejoin the rest of the class as they tromped out of the greenhouse, carefully watched by Professor Sprout. He trailed behind Percy and Jason, wind whipping his hair into his face.

"Oy!" Ron had jogged up beside him, grinning broadly. "I think I know why you're so bad at Herbology!"

"Mm," Nico replied listlessly. "Do you now?"

Harry and Hermione caught up to them, their breath rising in clouds of vapor.

"Ron," Hermione said reproachfully. "Don't be rude."

Harry glanced at Nico, his face sympathetic. Nico glared back at him. He didn't need anyone's sympathy, much less from the "Boy Who Lived".

"Anyway," Ron continued, unperturbed. "Your dad's the god of the dead, right?"

Nico could see where this was going. After nearly five years of knowing Grover, it would be pretty hard to miss the correlation between nature and death.

"Keep your voice down!" Hermione hissed. "People aren't supposed to know…"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Like anyone would believe me anyway."

"Still," Harry mused. "It might be a bit hard to explain."

"Yeah, my dad's Hades." Nico interrupted, wanting to get this over with.

"So like," Ron said eagerly. "He's with Proserpina, yeah?"

"Persephone." Nico corrected automatically.

"Yeah sure," Ron continued. "But her mum's Demeter— right? Goddess of the harvest and whatnot."

"Yeah…" Nico said slowly.

"But she doesn't like Hades, right? So _maybe_ —"

"Hang on," Hermione interrupted. "How do _you_ know all of this?"

"I read the textbook Verbeck assigned." Ron replied indignantly.

"You did?"

"Yes, I did." Ron shot back. "You're not the only one who can read, you know."

"Well excuse me if I just assume—"

"That I can't read?"

"No, I didn't mean—"

"That's the problem, you always assume things—"

"For the last four years, you haven't opened a single textbook—"

"I have too!"

"—so I feel like my assumptions are grounded—"

"Sorry," said Harry uncomfortably. "They're not usually…well…"

"I know what it's like." Nico replied, thinking of Percy and Annabeth. "Are they dating?"

Harry coughed, choking. After hesitating for a second, Nico slapped him on the back, thinking that he maybe had swallowed a fly.

"I'm good," Harry spluttered, wiping his eyes. "It's just— Ron…and Hermione…"

He looked down at Nico, green eyes crinkled in mirth. A few strands of his black hair had somehow become stuck completely vertical. They pointed directly into the sky, contradicting all normal laws of gravity and giving Harry the impression of one who had just received an electric shock. Nico was seized with a strong urge to squash the hairs into submission, but he resisted.

"If you say so," he shrugged.

Ron and Hermione's bickering had finally subsided. Ron returned his attention to Nico, looking rather disgruntled.

"Where was I?"

"Persephone's mum hates Hades." Harry offered helpfully.

"Right," Ron nodded. "And Demeter's the god of nature—"

"Agriculture," Nico muttered.

"—and because she has a bit of a grudge on Hades, she curses all his kids with terrible farming skills!" Ron finished triumphantly.

There was silence after his statement.

"That's actually pretty good," Hermione admitted finally.

Ron hid a grin, trying to not look too pleased with himself.

 **Hazel's POV |** _Hogwarts_

"You should be halfway done with your dream diaries by now!" called Professor Trelawney, sweeping across the dimly lit room in her usual spooky manner. A trailing end of her shawl swept across Hazel's face, and Hazel spat out a few garishly purple puff balls, coughing. "Though I'm afraid I can see by your fearful expressions that not all will live to see the new year…"

"Any guesses as to who's dying?" Harry muttered to Ron beside him.

Hazel stifled a snort, shoving a fist into her mouth. Unfortunately, Percy wasn't as successful.

"My dear boy," Trelawney whipped around to face him, her bangles jingling comically as she did so. "Death is not one to be trifled with. Death is ruthless. Death is unforgiving. Death is—"

"Really?" Percy replied. "Because he seemed pretty—"

Hazel elbowed Percy in the ribs, cutting him off. Trelawney narrowed her eyes.

"I see darkness in your future, my dear..." she murmured. "A dark shadow watching over your every move, looming in the dist—"

" _Hem, hem_."

Professor Umbridge had arrived. She was standing beside a group of cushions, smiling sickeningly, her clipboard at the ready. Ever since Trelawney had been put on probation, Umbridge had been randomly attending her classes to take notes and ask questions, one of which she posed now.

"May I ask _how_ you see this darkness?"

Professor Trelawney looked livid.

"I swear she's going to murder the toad one day," said Ron as they tramped back down the spiral staircase about an hour later.

"I wish she would," Percy replied darkly. "Would save us the trouble."

Hazel couldn't help but agree, though she remained silent. Once they returned to the Gryffindor common room, the group split into pairs, Harry and Ron going off to find Hermione, and Percy and Hazel collapsing into the chairs in front of the fire to plan that night's meeting.

* * *

 **A/N**

I don't know if I deserve to ask this, but it literally makes my day to read reviews, so if you're feeling up to it... Review! :D


	21. Quidditch

**A/N**

Sorry for a bit of a late upload. I think I'll change my "Saturday" upload to just weekends in general. I borrowed a bit of writing from Rowling on this one, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

 **Disclaimer** : Rowling and Riordan wise, not me. Own books they do.

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV |** _Hogwarts_

Annabeth was at the top of the Empire State Building.

It was eerily quiet, the soft crackling of fire in the braziers the only thing to break the piercing silence. A light breeze swept the aerial walkway and lifted a strand of hair into Annabeth's eyes. She impatiently brushed the hair away and looked around.

Mount Olympus was completely deserted. The streets were empty and dark, the doors shut tightly with shuttered windows. Even the normally bright parks seemed dismal and dim. Annabeth's hand went instinctively to her side, but neither her knife or wand met her grasp.

"Not pleasant, is it?"

Annabeth started and whipped around. Athena was standing behind her, dressed plainly in a silver stola and purple sash. On her shoulder rested a large great horned owl, gazing fixedly at Annabeth with large amber eyes. Her hands were empty.

"Mom?" Annabeth asked blankly.

Athena arched an elegant eyebrow.

"Evidently," she replied coolly. "Any more pointless questions?"

Annabeth bit back her tongue and clasped her hands tightly behind her back.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked. "I'm dreaming, right?"

"Of course," Athena sighed, ignoring the first question. "Which means we only have a minute more; so listen very carefully." She leaned forward and Annabeth impulsively mimicked her, straining to catch her words. "You have been careless, Annabeth." Athena continued. "So careless, in fact, that you may just be the cause of your friends' demise if you don't heed my words—"

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked at once. "What did I miss?"

A rainbow had appeared behind Athena, faint, but growing brighter by the second. Athena glanced back at it before returning her gaze to Annabeth, the owl swaying slightly on her shoulder.

"Take nothing for granted," she continued urgently. "Trust no one."

"But my friends—"

"Trust. No one." Athena repeated. "And nothing."

"But why?" Annabeth asked. "You're not making any sense! What did I miss?!"

Athena gazed remorselessly down at her.

"How should I know?" she replied coldly. "I'm not even there."

Annabeth woke with a start. She was back in Ravenclaw Tower, her midnight blue covers tangled in her legs. A faint grey light was peeking through the gap in the blue and bronze silks covering the arched window. The time on the ornate bronze clock hung from the wall read 5:42 AM.

Annabeth sighed and let her head rest once again against her pillow, eyes closed. Her mind was racing. Why did her mother insist upon being so cryptic all the time? Would it hurt for once to just say what was actually going on?

She felt guilty, cheated even. Nothing extreme had happened yet, but she still had managed to go wrong already. After another half hour or so of stewing, Annabeth finally gave up and got out of bed.

She was one of the first people at breakfast. A few older students already sat at the Ravenclaw table, but only one or two Hufflepuffs and Slytherins had arrived. The Gryffindor table was completely empty. Annabeth sighed and pulled out her copy of _Hogwarts, A History_.

The Great Hall slowly filled as she read. At 7:30, Artemisia arrived with _The Daily Prophet_ , swooping down among the other owls and landing gracefully in front of Annabeth. Annabeth took the newspaper from the drawstring pouch at her leg and dropped a few coins in its place.

Artemisia hooted softly and Annabeth fed her a few bites of toast before she took off again, blending into the mass of brown and grey owls. Annabeth could've ordered the prophet by post owl, but she almost never had letters for Artemisia to carry, plus she knocked off a few knuts from the cost by using her own owl.

Annabeth unfolded the newspaper, taking a sip from her glass of orange juice. After scanning the front page and finding nothing interesting, she flipped lazily through the rest of the paper until a small picture and article cramped at the bottom of a page caught her eye.

The picture was of a handsome man smiling blandly up at her. He had serious eyes and thick, shoulder length hair that curled up at the ends. The article next to him read in bold, block letters:

 **JAMES EDWARDS TAKES HEAD OF DEPARTMENT OF INTERNATIONAL MAGICAL COOPERATION**

 _Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge announced last night that James Edwards (age 32) will be replacing Mr. Clement Bennet as head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. This decision was made following Bennet's announcement of his premature retirement. "It was a bit unexpected, yes," said Minister Fudge last night. "But we're handling the situation smoothly. James is more than qualified for the position." Despite this statement, Edwards will only be the second ever head of department to not have a Ministry position prior to their assignment, the first being Barry Wee Winkle in 1931. Mr. Clement will retire to his countryside home in Ireland, where he hopes to open an ice cream parlor with his wife. Edwards was unavailable for comment._

"What's this?" Leo asked, sliding into the seat next to Annabeth and peering down at the article.

"Nothing," Annabeth sighed. She closed the paper and tossed it to the side. "I thought it would be something important."

Leo shrugged and began piling hash browns and sausages onto his plate.

"Who're you rooting for tomorrow?" he asked around a mouthful of potatoes.

"What?"

Leo swallowed and took a gulp of juice.

"The Quidditch game tomorrow," he repeated. "Slytherin vs Gryffindor."

"I'm not sure," said Annabeth. "I haven't really given it any thought."

"Well my bets are on Slytherin," Leo announced.

"Why?" asked Annabeth curiously.

Leo shrugged.

"Piper let me borrow her scarf."

Defense Against the Dark Arts was terrible as usual. Annabeth had never had trouble reading a book before, but Slinkheart put all other authors to shame. She was tempted to read her Transfiguration textbook instead, but the prospect of carving absurd phrases into her hand like 'I must read Slinkheart' or 'Umbridge not McGonagall' detained her.

The rest of the day dragged on slowly. With Hermione's extra help, Annabeth prowess in practical spell work had steadily improved. In fact, all eight of the demigods had managed to perfect the silencing spell after only an hour of tutoring from Hermione. Annabeth was not the top of the class, but she was definitely no longer at the bottom.

When dinner arrived, Annabeth and the rest of Ravenclaw house followed the delicious smells of baked pumpkin down the many stairs and into the Great Hall.

Thousands of glittering golden plates and sparkling utensils adorned the house tables. Pumpkins bigger than her were scattered along the walls, cobwebs draped artistically across them. A hundred live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a hundred more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter.

Annabeth took her seat, looking around in wonder. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet. Dozens of pasties and potatoes piled high on top of the platters, the tables groaning under their weight.

Annabeth snagged a sweet potato and a Lancashire pasty from the plates in front of her and dug in. It was quite possibly the best meal she'd ever had. Halfway through the feast, Annabeth and the other demigods joined Piper at the Slytherin table.

A snotty looking girl with a pug face glared at Annabeth the entire time, but she didn't care. The eight were together again, and that was all that mattered.

 **Frank's POV |** _Hogwarts_

The morning of the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin dawned bright and cold. Frank bundled up in his robes and cloak and wrapped his scarf, which Hermione had charmed gold and red for the day, around his neck. Jason mimicked him across the dormitory with his own scarf, which Hermione had reluctantly agreed to turn green and silver for the match. Nico, who had yet to reveal who he was rooting for, refrained from wearing a scarf at all.

The three of them had a quick breakfast and then joined the crowd flocking towards the pitch. Jason split off with Piper and Leo to join the mass of green and silver but, surprisingly, Nico followed Frank towards the Gryffindor side of the stadium.

There, they met up with Hazel, Percy and Annabeth, who had taken the seats beside Hermione. She was biting her nails anxiously, gazing down at the field.

"You okay?" Annabeth asked her.

"Me?" replied Hermione, flustered. "Oh, I'm fine, you?"

"I'm good," Annabeth replied, still looking concerned.

Hazel laid a reassuring hand on Hermione's arm.

"They'll do fine, don't worry."

Their conversation was interrupted by Luna Lovegood, who had managed to procure a hat shaped like a life-size lion's head, which was perched precariously on her head. It roared loudly and Frank jumped, surprised. Luckily nobody noticed as just then, the teams marched onto the field.

The two teams walked in single file towards each other, brooms shouldered. They met in the center of the field, the lines of scarlet and emerald facing each other on a mass of white frosted grass.

"Captains shake hands," ordered the umpire, Madam Hooch.

The Gryffindor captain Angelina shook hands with Slytherin Montague.

"Mount your brooms…" Madam Hooch placed her whistle in her mouth and blew.

The balls were released and the fourteen players shot upward.

"And it's Johnson, Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I've been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me—"

"JORDAN!" yelled Professor McGonagall.

"Just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest — and she's ducked Warrington, she's passed Montague, she's — ouch — been hit from behind by a Bludger from Crabbe... Montague catches the Quaffle, Montague heading back up the pitch and — nice Bludger there from George Weasley, that's a Bludger to the head for Montague, he drops the Quaffle, caught by Katie Bell, Katie Bell of Gryffindor reverse passes to Alicia Spinnet and Spinnet's away—"

Lee Jordan's commentary rang through the stadium. Hermione had forgone her nerves and was dancing on top of seat, cheering along with the rest of the crowd. Hazel let out a whoop beside Frank, joining the din of yelling and booing and singing—

"—dodges Warrington, avoids a Bludger — close call, Alicia — and the crowd are loving this, just listen to them, what's that they're singing?"

And as Lee paused to listen the song rose loud and clear from the sea of green and silver in the Slytherin section of the stands:

 _Weasley cannot save a thing,_

 _He cannot block a single ring,_

 _That's why Slytherins all sing:_

 _Weasley is our King._

 _Weasley was born in a bin,_

 _He always lets the Quaffle in,_

 _Weasley will make sure we win,_

 _Weasley is our King._

"—and Alicia passes back to Angelina!" Lee shouted, trying to drown out the sound of the singing. Hazel looked at Frank, mouth agape in horror. "Come on now, Angelina — looks like she's got just the Keeper to beat! — SHE SHOOTS — SHE — aaaah..."

Bletchley, the Slytherin Keeper, had saved the goal; he threw the Quaffle to Warrington who sped off with it, zigzagging in between the two Gryffindor chasers; the singing from below grew louder and louder as he drew nearer and nearer Ron—

 _Weasley is our King,_

 _Weasley is our King,_

 _He always lets the Quaffle in,_

 _Weasley is our King._

"They can't be serious!" Hazel shouted over the roar of the crowd.

"It's _Malfoy_ ," spat Hermione, looking livid. "He and his stupid Slytherin cronies—"

Frank looked towards Ron; a lone figure at the far end of the pitch, hovering before the three goal hoops while the massive Warrington pelted toward him…

"—and it's Warrington with the Quaffle, Warrington heading for goal, he's out of Bludger range with just the Keeper ahead—"

A great swell of song rose from the Slytherin stands below:

 _Weasley cannot save a thing,_

 _He cannot block a single ring..._

"—so it's the first test for new Gryffindor Keeper, Weasley, brother of Beaters, Fred and George, and a promising new talent on the team — come on, Ron!"

But Ron dived wildly, his arms wide, and the Quaffle soared between them, straight through Ron's central hoop. The Slytherins on the other side of the stadium screamed in delight.

"Slytherin score!" came Lee's voice amid the cheering and booing. "So that's ten-nil to Slytherin — bad luck, Ron…"

"Come on," Annabeth announced, getting to her feet and dragging Percy up with her.

"Wha—?" he said.

 _WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN,_

 _HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN..._

"Are _you_ going to let this continue?" asked Annabeth incredulously. "This isn't about winning the match anymore. No one should have to suffer through that."

 _WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN,_

 _WEASLEY IS OUR KING…_

"Right," Hazel agreed, standing as well. Frank quickly followed her.

"What are we going to do though?" he asked, gazing down at the mass of emerald and silver.

"—and Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell tanking up the pitch—" cried Lee valiantly, though the singing was now so deafening that he could hardly make himself heard above it.

"Let's find Piper and the others." Annabeth said firmly. "Are you coming?"

Hermione looked bewilderedly up at her.

"What're you going to do?"

"We'll figure that out when we get to it," replied Percy, waving a gloved hand dismissively.

"But—"

"Are you coming or not?" Hazel asked impatiently.

Hermione glanced back towards the game, where Harry was desperately circling the pitch, looking for the snitch. She nodded.

"Nico?" Frank asked.

Nico shot him a glare and stood.

"Of course I'm coming."

 _WEASLEY IS OUR KING,_

 _WEASLEY IS OUR KING,_

 _WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN…_

The six of them made their way down the stands and alongside the front of the crowd, headed towards the Slytherin end of the stands. Frank could see Pansy Parkinson at the front of the stands, her back to the pitch as she conducted the roaring Slytherin supporters.

"There!" Hazel shouted over the din, pointing at the stands.

Piper, Leo, and Jason were standing near the bottom of the crowd. Piper appeared to be talking angrily to a Slytherin beside her. The Slytherin tossed her head and turned back to towards the pitch, singing loudly.

 _WEASLEY CANNOT SAVE A THING…_

Percy led the way towards them, the only red among a sea of green. The Slytherins they past glared disgustedly at them, but were too intent on singing to say anything. Hermione trailed behind Frank, biting her nails and glancing around nervously.

"—and it's Warrington again," bellowed Lee, "who passes to Pucey, Pucey's off past Spinnet, come on now Angelina, you can take him — turns out you can't — but nice Bludger from Fred Weasley, I mean, George Weasley, oh who cares, one of them anyway, and Warrington drops the Quaffle and Katie Bell — er — drops it too — so that's Montague with the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Montague takes the Quaffle, and he's off up the pitch, come on now Gryffindor, block him!"

"What're you guys doing here?" Leo asked, looking up at them.

"Oh thank gods," said Piper breathlessly. "I've been trying to talk some sense into them, but no one will listen to me…"

 _THAT'S WHY SLYTHERINS ALL SING:_

 _WEASLEY IS OUR KING._

"Don't worry," Annabeth said. "I have a plan."

"When did you come up with one?" asked Percy indignantly.

"On the way here; listen…"

"—and Pucey's dodged Alicia again, and he's heading straight for goal, stop it, Ron!"

The Slytherins around them roared and screamed in delight as Ron again missed the save. There was a great groan from the Gryffindor end.

The nine of them lined up alongside the side of the stands, wands out and facing the crowd.

"Alright!" Annabeth shouted. "Just like Flitwick— and Hermione —taught us!"

 _WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN,_

 _HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN,_

 _WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN—_

"Now!"

They raised their wands, pointed at the crowd of singing Slytherins…

 _WEASLEY IS OUR—_

"SILENCIO!"

The crowd was suddenly silenced. A few people that their spells had missed continued singing loudly, but they quickly died out as they realized they were the only ones. At the bottom of the stands Pansy shouted soundlessly at them, pointing.

"Quickly, Frank!" Hazel hissed.

"I can't, they're all watching—"

Hermione pointed her wand at a burly looking seventh year.

"Rictusempra!"

The Slytherin collapsed into fits of silent laughter. Catching on, Nico stepped forward and shoved him into the crowd.

The Slytherin tumbled into the rest of the crowd, his flailing arms knocking people over like bowling pins as he went. The pack of students led by Pansy were sent falling back down the stairs, Pansy silently shrieking the entire way.

Over the cover of the silent chaos, Frank transformed into a ferret and scurried into the crowd.

 **Harry's POV |** _Hogwarts_

"—Pucey throws to Warrington, Warrington to Montague, Montague back to Pucey — Johnson intervenes, Johnson takes the Quaffle, Johnson to Bell, this looks good — I mean bad — Bell's hit by a Bludger from Goyle of Slytherin and it's Pucey in possession again..."

The song from the Slytherin end had suddenly stopped, the roar from the Gryffindors the only sound on the pitch. Harry didn't have time to figure out why, however; he had spotted the Snitch.

Harry dived…

In a matter of seconds, Malfoy was streaking out of the sky on Harry's left, a green-and-silver blur lying flat on his broom.

The Snitch skirted the foot of one of the goal hoops and scooted off toward the other side of the stands; its change of direction suited Malfoy, who was nearer. Harry pulled his Firebolt around, he and Malfoy were now neck and neck.

Feet from the ground, Harry lifted his right hand from his broom, stretching toward the Snitch… To his right, Malfoy's arm extended too, reaching, groping...

It was over in two breathless, desperate, windswept seconds— Harry's fingers closed around the tiny, struggling ball — Malfoy's fingernails scrabbled the back of Harry's hand hopelessly — Harry pulled his broom upward, holding the struggling ball in his hand and the Gryffindor spectators screamed their approval.

 _WHAM!_

A Bludger hit Harry squarely in the small of the back and he flew forward off his broom; luckily he was only five or six feet above the ground, having dived so low to catch the Snitch, but he was winded all the same as he landed flat on his back on the frozen pitch.

He heard Madam Hooch's shrill whistle, an uproar in the stands compounded of catcalls, angry yells and jeering, a thud, then Angelina's frantic voice.

"Are you all right?"

"'Course I am," said Harry grimly, taking her hand and allowing her to pull him to his feet.

Madam Hooch was zooming toward one of the Slytherin players above him, though he could not see who it was at this angle.

"It was that thug, Crabbe," said Angelina angrily. "He whacked the Bludger at you the moment he saw you'd got the Snitch — but we won, Harry, we won!"

Harry heard a snort from behind him and turned around, still holding the Snitch tightly in his hand: Draco Malfoy had landed close by; white-faced with fury, he was still managing to sneer.

"Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you?" he said to Harry. "I've never seen a worse Keeper…but then he _was_ born in a bin... Did you like my lyrics, Potter?"

Harry did not answer; he turned away to meet the rest of the team who were now landing one by one, yelling and punching the air in triumph, all except Ron, who had dismounted from his broom over by the goalposts and was making his way slowly back to the changing rooms alone.

"Your little sidekicks are really going to get it," Malfoy continued. "Look."

Despite himself, Harry looked towards where he was pointing. Among the mass of green at the Slytherin end were several scarlet figures and one person dressed in unmistakable pink. There was a sinking feeling in Harry's chest. What had they done?

"We wanted to write another couple of verses!" Malfoy called, as Katie and Alicia hugged Harry. "But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly — we wanted to sing about his mother, see—"

"Talk about sour grapes," said Angelina, casting Malfoy a disgusted look.

"—we couldn't fit in useless loser either — for his father, you know —"

Fred and George had realized what Malfoy was talking about. Halfway through shaking Harry's hand they stiffened, looking around at Malfoy.

"Leave it," said Angelina at once, taking Fred by the arm. "Leave it, Fred, let him yell, he's just sore he lost, the jumped-up little—"

"—but you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter?" said Malfoy, sneering. "Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles even the Weasleys' hovel smells okay —"

Harry grabbed hold of George; meanwhile it was taking the combined efforts of Angelina, Alicia, and Katie to stop Fred leaping on Malfoy, who was laughing openly.

Harry looked around for Madam Hooch, but she was still berating Crabbe for his illegal Bludger attack.

"Or perhaps," said Malfoy, leering as he backed away. "You can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it—"

Harry was not aware of releasing George, all he knew was that a second later both of them were sprinting at Malfoy. He had completely forgotten the fact that all the teachers were watching: All he wanted to do was cause Malfoy as much pain as possible. With no time to draw out his wand, he merely drew back the fist clutching the Snitch and sank it as hard as he could into Malfoy's stomach—

"Harry! HARRY! GEORGE! _NO_!"

He could hear girls' voices screaming, Malfoy yelling, George swearing, a whistle blowing, and the bellowing of the crowd around him, but he did not care, not until somebody in the vicinity yelled " _IMPEDIMENTA_!" and only when he was knocked over backward by the force of the spell did he abandon the attempt to punch every inch of Malfoy he could reach…

"What do you think you're doing?" screamed Madam Hooch, as Harry leapt to his feet again; it was she who had hit him with the Impediment Jinx.

She was holding her whistle in one hand and a wand in the other, her broom lay abandoned several feet away. Malfoy was curled up on the ground, whimpering and moaning, his nose bloody; George was sporting a swollen lip; Fred was still being forcibly restrained by the three Chasers, and Crabbe was cackling in the background.

"I've never seen behavior like it — back up to the castle, both of you, and straight to your Head of House's office! Go! Now!"

Harry and George marched off of the pitch, panting, neither saying a word to each other. Harry through one final glance back at the crowd, where he could see hundreds of eyes staring at him, before he entered the Great Hall.

* * *

 **A/N**

Please review! Literally the best thing in the world to read. You don't even have to have an account to do so :D


	22. Hagrid Returns

**A/N**

I know, I know. It's been a month, and I'm really sorry for that. By no means is this fanfic anywhere near done, so don't worry. I just really wanted to get to the "good stuff" I have planned (and I do have stuff planned), but didn't want to rush it so instead had to focus on more of the filler stuff so that the story made sense. This kind of escalated and just overall made me very unmotivated to write another chapter.

Anyway, this chapter is more of a filler, yes, but there is some important plot development. There is a lot of text from the HP books in this chapter, but as I say, this chapter was necessary chronologically.

Next chapter will be up next Saturday (I've already written a good chunk of it), and I have really enjoyed writing it. We get to more of what I would consider the "good stuff" in it.

Thanks for sticking with me!

 **Disclaimer** : _Lots_ of text from HP in this chap. Doesn't mean I own it.

* * *

 **Hazel's POV |** _Hogwarts_

" _Banned_?" Angelina said incredulously. "No Seeker and no Beaters… What on earth are we going to do?"

The demigod's victory over the Slytherin fans felt irrelevant. Umbridge had taken twenty points per person from each house for their little venture, as well as giving each of them a week's worth of detention. Only Frank— who had transformed into a ferret to cause even more mayhem among the Slytherin supporters —had escaped punishment.

Umbridge had then proceeded smugly to Professor McGonagall's office, where she took another forty points from Gryffindor, as well as banning Harry and the twins from ever playing Quidditch again.

"It's just so unfair," said Alicia numbly. "I mean, what about Crabbe and that Bludger he hit after the whistle had been blown? Has she banned him?"

"No," Ginny responded miserably; she and Hermione were sitting on either side of Harry. "He just got lines, I heard Montague laughing about it at dinner."

"And banning Fred when he didn't even do anything!" Alicia continued furiously, pummeling her knee with her fist.

"It's not my fault I didn't," said Fred, with a very ugly look on his face. "I would've pounded the little scumbag to a pulp if you three hadn't been holding me back."

"He's foul," Hazel growled, piping in for the first time. "A foul little—"

Percy lay a reassuring hand on her shoulder, stifling her.

"I know," he said quietly.

"I'm going to bed," sighed Angelina, getting slowly to her feet. "Maybe this will all turn out to have been a bad dream… Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and find we haven't played yet…"

Percy also got to his feet, shaking his head.

"Bad dream…" he mumbled. "If only. I'm going to bed as well." He glanced down at Hazel. "Coming?"

"No," said Hazel. "I'm going to stay and—" she gestured feebly at Harry, who was now staring glumly out the dark window.

Percy nodded in understanding, and left. He was soon followed by Alicia and Katie. Fred and George sloped off to bed some time later, glowering at everyone they passed, and Ginny went not long after that. Soon only Harry, Hermione, and Hazel were left beside the fire.

"Harry…" Hazel began tentatively.

He grunted to show that he was listening, but did not look away from the window.

Hazel sighed, at a loss for what to say. After several long moments, she finally spoke.

"Do you need a hug?"

Harry turned towards her in surprise.

"No," he laughed hollowly. "But thanks, Hazel. I— er, I appreciate it." He turned back towards the window.

Snow had begun to fall. It rested gently on the window sill, forming a light layer of sparkling powder that glinted in the light from the common room.

"Have you seen Ron?" Hermione finally asked, breaking the silence.

Harry shook his head.

"I think he's avoiding us," Hermione continued in a low voice. "Where do you think he—?"

But at that precise moment, there was a creaking sound behind them as the Fat Lady swung forward and Ron came clambering through the portrait hole. He was very pale indeed and there was snow in his hair. When he saw them sitting by the fire he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Where have you been?" said Hermione anxiously, springing up.

"Walking," Ron mumbled. He was still wearing his Quidditch robes.

"In this weather?" asked Hazel skeptically.

Ron shrugged.

"You look frozen," said Hermione. "Come and sit down!"

Ron sloped to the fireside and sank into the chair farthest from Harry's, not looking at him. Hermione sat down tentatively as well, looking from him to Harry.

"I'm sorry," Ron mumbled finally, staring at his feet.

"What for?" asked Harry.

"For thinking I can play Quidditch," said Ron. "I'm going to resign first thing tomorrow."

"If you resign," said Harry testily. "There'll only be three players left on the team."

Ron looked confusedly from him to Hermione and Hazel.

"Wha—"

"I've been given a lifetime ban." Harry continued shortly. "So've Fred and George."

"What?" Ron yelped.

"It was that Malfoy idiot," said Hazel angrily. "After Slytherin lost, he thought he'd get chatty with Harry about his and your family. He went a bit too far and George and Harry jumped him."

Ron looked more anguished than ever.

"This is all my fault—"

"Don't be stupid," said Harry angrily. "You didn't make me punch Malfoy."

"—if I wasn't so lousy at Quidditch—"

"—it's got nothing to do with that—"

"—it was that song that wound me up—"

"—it would've wound anyone up—"

It was like a tennis match. Hazel glanced between the two of them, uncertain on whether to interfere or not. Hermione, however, got up and walked to the window, away from the argument, watching the snow swirling down against the pane.

"Look, drop it, will you!" Harry burst out. "It's bad enough without you blaming yourself for everything!"

Ron gazed miserably at the damp hem of his robes.

"This is the worst I've ever felt in my life," he said dully.

"Join the club."

"Well," Hermione said, her voice trembling slightly. "I can think of one thing that might cheer you both up."

"Oh yeah?" said Harry skeptically.

"Yeah," Hermione replied, turning away from the pitch-black, snowflecked window. A broad smile was spreading across her face. "Hagrid's back."

The next five minutes flew by in a wave of excitement as Hazel was caught up in the rush to visit Hagrid. Hermione ushered Hazel upstairs before her, ignoring her feeble protests.

"I don't want to intrude—"

"—don't be ridiculous—"

"I don't even know him—"

"—you know us—"

"That's completely different!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, tossing a wooly hat to Hazel from where she was stooped over her trunk. Hazel caught it by reflex.

"Any friend of ours is a friend of Hagrid's."

Hazel relented, and pulled on the hat. It had two holes at the top, almost as if the intended wearer had horns sprouting from the top of their head. Hazel looked at Hermione questioningly.

"I knit hats for the house elves," Hermione explained. "Which reminds me—" she knelt back over her trunk, rummaging in it before pulling out a cardboard box. "Would you consider joining S.P.E.W.?"

"S.P.E—?"

"The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare," said Hermione proudly. "I founded it. We work to secure house-elves fair wages and working conditions. It's two Sickles to join." She held the box out in front of Hazel, shaking it imploringly. Inside of it were about twenty badges bearing the letters: S.P.E.W.

"Wha—?"

"Hermione!" Ron's voice came echoing up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. "What the bloody hell is taking so long?!"

Hermione dropped the box with a surprised " _oh!_ ". It clattered to the ground and Lavender Brown twitched in her sleep, snoring loudly.

"Come on," Hazel said, snagging her crimson and gold scarf from her bedside. "Let's go."

Harry and Ron were waiting for them back in the common room, Ron clicking his tongue impatiently. The four of them crept through the portrait hole and out into the corridor. Once the portrait had swung closed behind them, Harry produced what looked like a silvery blanket from beneath his robes and held it out to them.

"Here," he said. "Get under."

"Hang on," Ron said, looking at the four of them. "No way we're all fitting."

"That's alright," said Hazel quickly. "I'll just—"

"Nope," said Hermione firmly, grabbing her robes and tugging her back towards the group with surprising strength. "You're coming with us. Ron can give you a piggy back ride."

Ron choked.

" _What_?"

"Don't be absurd," Hermione scoffed. "She's tiny. Hop up, Hazel."

And so Hazel found herself pressed against Ron's back, the Invisibility Cloak draped over her head, shuffling along the Hogwarts corridors with Harry Potter and his friends with ten minutes left until curfew.

They moved cautiously through the corridors and down the many staircases, pausing at intervals to check the map for signs of Filch or Mrs. Norris. They were lucky; they saw nobody but Nearly Headless Nick, who was gliding along absentmindedly humming something that sounded horribly like "Weasley Is Our King."

They crept across the entrance hall and then out into the silent, snowy grounds. Hazel could see little golden squares of light ahead and smoke coiling up from the normally deserted cabin by the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Harry seem spurred by this sight, setting off at a quick march towards the hut, the other three jostling and bumping along behind him.

Hazel clung on more tightly as the pace quickened, trying to ignore her growing feelings of juvenility as she was bounced up and down with each step Ron took. They soon reached the wooden front door, where Harry raised his fist and knocked three times.

"Hagrid, it's us!" Harry called through the keyhole over a dog's frantic barking.

"Shoulda known!" said a gruff voice. "Bin home three seconds… Out the way, Fang... Out the way, yeh dozy dog..."

The bolt was drawn back, the door creaked open, and a shaggy head appeared in the gap. Hermione screamed.

"Merlin's beard, keep it down!" said Hagrid hastily, staring wildly over their heads. "Under that cloak, are yeh? Well, get in, get in!"

"I'm sorry!" Hermione gasped, as the four of them squeezed past Hagrid into the house and pulled the cloak off themselves so he could see them.

"I just— oh, Hagrid!"

"It's nuthin', it's nuthin'!" said Hagrid hastily, shutting the door behind them and hurrying to close all the curtains, but Hermione continued to gaze up at him in horror.

Hagrid's hair was matted with congealed blood, and his left eye had been reduced to a puffy slit amid a mass of purple-and-black bruises. There were many cuts on his face and hands, some of them still bleeding, and he was moving gingerly, a sure sign of broken ribs. It was obvious that he had only just got home; a thick black traveling cloak lay over the back of a chair and a haversack large enough to carry several small children leaned against the wall inside the door. Hagrid himself, twice the size of a normal man and three times as broad, was now limping over to the fire and placing a copper kettle over it.

"What happened to you?" Harry demanded, while Fang danced around them all, trying to lick their faces.

"Told yeh, nuthin'," said Hagrid firmly. "Want a cuppa?"

"Come off it," said Ron. "You're in a right state!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, I'm fine," said Hagrid, straightening up and turning to beam at them all. He caught sight of Hazel and did a double take, mouth gaping. "Who 'r you?"

"This is Hazel," Hermione said hastily, stepping forward. "She's a—" she glanced nervously at Hazel.

"Demigod," Hazel supplied. "Daughter of Pluto."

"Blimey," said Hagrid, peering curiously down at her. "Professor Dumbledore tol' me about you lot, but I 'alf expected he was yankin' me chain." He shook his head bemusedly. "Demigods. Wha' nex—"

"Hagrid, you've been attacked!" Ron interrupted loudly.

"Fer the las' time, it's nuthin'!" said Hagrid firmly.

"Would you say it was nothing if one of us turned up with a pound of mince instead of a face?" Ron demanded.

"You ought to go and see Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid," said Hermione anxiously. "Some of those cuts look nasty."

"I'm dealin' with it, all righ'?" said Hagrid repressively.

He walked across to the enormous wooden table that stood in the middle of his cabin and twitched aside a tea towel that had been lying on it. Underneath was a raw, bloody, green-tinged steak slightly larger than the average car tire.

Hazel leaned back slightly; the steak was giving off a putrid smell that stung her nostrils.

"You're not going to eat that, are you, Hagrid?" said Ron, leaning in for a closer look. "It looks poisonous."

"It's s'posed ter look like that, it's dragon meat," Hagrid said. "An' I didn' get it ter eat." He picked up the steak and slapped it over the left side of his face. Greenish blood trickled down into his beard as he gave a soft moan of satisfaction. "Tha's better. It helps with the stingin', yeh know."

"So are you going to tell us what's happened to you?" Harry asked.

"Can', Harry. Top secret. More'n me job's worth ter tell yeh that."

"Did the giants beat you up, Hagrid?" asked Hermione quietly.

Hazel's heart momentarily stopped beating. Hagrid's fingers slipped on the dragon steak, and it slid squelchily onto his chest.

"Giants?" said Hagrid, catching the steak before it reached his belt and slapping it back over his face. "Who said anythin' abou' giants? Who yeh bin talkin' to? Who's told yeh what I've— who's said I've bin— eh?"

"We guessed," said Hermione apologetically.

"Oh, yeh did, did yeh?" said Hagrid, fixing her sternly with the eye that was not hidden by the steak.

"Hang on," Hazel said slowly, having finally retained her ability to breathe. "You didn't say _giants_ , did you?"

"Yeah," said Harry, narrowing his eyes. "Giants."

Hazel resisted the urge to gulp.

"What's wrong with that?" said Ron aggressively.

"I mean…" Hazel coughed; all four of them were glaring at her. "Giants aren't exactly…well…"

Hagrid had lowered his head, avoiding her gaze. Hazel had the strong feeling that she was missing something.

"Which giants were you, uh, visiting with, Hagrid?" she asked tentatively.

"Not many ter visit, are there?" said Hagrid dully. "Not many left."

"I guess," Hazel replied. "But the ones that you did visit— what were their names?"

"Their names?" Hagrid repeated blankly.

"Yeah," replied Hazel. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were still glaring daggers at her.

"Well," Hagrid scratched his beard thoughtfully. "Didn't ask fer all o' there names. But the Gurg went by the name o' Karkus."

"Karkus?" Hazel repeated. Nothing in Greek history mentioned a giant named Karkus. "Gurg?"

"Yeah," replied Hagrid. "The Gurg— means the chief."

"Chief—?"

"How many were there, Hagrid?" interrupted Harry.

"I reckon abou' seventy or eighty," said Hagrid.

" _Seventy or eighty?!_ " Hazel repeated, unable to contain herself. The four turned to her. She knew there were more giants than those made specifically to counter the Olympians, but she had never considered that there were as many as seventy in one place, much less even alive at the time. Something wasn't adding up. "They didn't mention Porphyrion, did they?"

"Hazel, what are you on about?" said Ron impatiently.

"Hang on," said Hermione. "That name sounds familiar."

Hazel turned towards her desperately.

"He's the king of the giants," she said. "We defeated him and the other major ones last summer."

Harry's eyebrows had disappeared into his messy black hair.

"King of the giants?" he repeated doubtfully.

" _Oh_ ," Hermione gasped suddenly, mouth parting in realization. "Hazel, is this a giant from Greek mythology?"

"Of course," said Hazel. "What else— oh…"

"I feel like I'm missing something," said Harry. Ron looked equally confused.

"We're forgetting that we come from different magical worlds," Hermione explained. "Hazel's idea of a giant is much different than ours."

"Right," said Hazel. "The giants in our world are the children of Gaea and Ouranos. Last year they tried to help Gaea destroy the gods."

Hagrid shook his shaggy head disbelievingly.

"So you really are from a world 'o gods an' mythology, aren' yeh?"

"It's not mythology for us," Hazel agreed apologetically.

Hagrid chuckled, throwing his steak onto the table again and striding back to the kettle, which was now whistling.

"Blimey," he muttered, splashing boiling water into four of his bucket-shaped mugs. "An' what're yeh here at Hogwarts fer?"

"I have no idea," Hazel sighed.

"Come on, Hagrid," said Ron impatiently. "Tell us what you've been up to!"

Hagrid shook his head again, but his beard twitched.

"Never known kids like you three fer askin' more'n yeh oughta," he growled. "Nosy, some'd call it. Interferin'." He set tea in front of each of them, sat down, picked up his steak again, and slapped it back over his face.

"Tell us about being attacked by giants," Harry implored. "And I can tell you about being attacked by the dementors—"

Hagrid choked in his mug and dropped his steak at the same time; a large quantity of spit, tea, and dragon blood was sprayed over the table as Hagrid coughed and spluttered and the steak slid, with a soft splat, onto the floor.

"Whadda yeh mean, attacked by dementors?" he shouted.

"Didn't you know?" Hermione asked him, wide-eyed.

"I don' know anything that's been happenin' since I left. I was on a secret mission, wasn' I, didn' wan' owls followin' me all over the place— ruddy dementors! Yeh're not serious?"

"Yeah, I am," said Harry. "They turned up in Little Whinging and attacked my cousin and me, and then the Ministry of Magic expelled me—"

"WHAT?"

"—and I had to go to a hearing and everything, but tell us about the giants first."

"You were expelled?"

"Tell us about your summer and I'll tell you about mine."

Hagrid glared at Harry through his one open eye. Harry looked right back, an expression of innocent determination on his face. Hazel could've laughed; she had seen that look worn by Percy on countless occasions.

"Oh, all righ'," Hagrid said in a resigned voice. He bent down and tugged the dragon steak out of Fang's mouth.

"Oh, Hagrid, don't, it's not hygien—" Hermione began, but Hagrid had already slapped the meat back over his swollen eye.

He took another fortifying gulp of tea.

"Well, we set off righ' after term ended…"

And Hagrid went on to explain his journey to the mountains in an attempt to recruit the giants to fight against Voldemort. It became more and more clear as the story progressed that these giants in Great Britain were much different than those Hazel was used to.

"But you still haven't explained how you got in this state, Hagrid," Ron said when he paused in his story, gesturing toward Hagrid's bloodstained face.

"Or why you're back so late," said Harry. "Sirius says Madame Maxime got back ages ago—"

"Who attacked you?" said Ron.

"I haven' bin attacked!" said Hagrid emphatically. "I—"

But the rest of his words were drowned in a sudden outbreak of rapping on the door. Hermione gasped; her mug slipped through her fingers and smashed on the floor; Fang yelped. All five of them stared at the window beside the doorway. The shadow of somebody small and squat rippled across the thin curtain.

" _It's her_!" Ron whispered.

"Get under here!" Harry said quickly; seizing the Invisibility Cloak and whirling it over himself and Hermione. Fang was barking madly at the door. Hagrid looked thoroughly confused.

"Hagrid, hide our mugs!" came Hermione's voice from a corner.

Hagrid seized the remaining three mugs and shoved them under the cushion in Fang's basket. Ron tore around the table and dived beneath the cloak as well, but there was no room for Hazel.

"Quickly!" Hermione moaned.

Fang was now leaping up at the door, barking loudly. There was another round of rapping on the door. Hagrid looked desperately towards Hazel, whose mind was racing, but the knob to the unlocked door had already begun to turn.

Hazel dove beneath the monstrous table as the door opened. A pair of green boots had appeared in the doorway, adorned by garish flowers dusted in snow.

"So," the unmistakable voice said loudly, and Hazel ducked behind the oversized table leg. "You're Hagrid, are you?"

Hazel heard the click of boots as Professor Umbridge strode into the room. She chanced a glance around the leg and saw a handbag barely miss Fang's head, who was attempting to lick Umbridge's face.

"Get away," Umbridge snapped.

"Er— I don' want ter be rude," said Hagrid, staring at her. "But who the ruddy hell are you?"

"My name is Dolores Umbridge."

Hazel took a deep breath. She could practically feel Umbridge's eyes boring through the table at her. It was only a matter of time before she began to walk around the cabin and saw her sitting there, utterly exposed. And suddenly Hazel knew what she had to do.

"Dolores Umbridge?" Hagrid said, sounding thoroughly confused. "I thought you were one o' them Ministry— don' you work with Fudge?"

"I was Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, yes," replied Umbridge curtly, now pacing around the cabin. "I am now the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher—"

"Tha's brave of yeh," said Hagrid. "There's not many'd take tha' job anymore—"

"—and Hogwarts High Inquisitor," said Umbridge, giving no sign that she had heard him. She began to pace around the cabin, towards where Hazel was hiding.

"High Inquisitor?" echoed Hagrid hastily, blocking her path. "Wha's that?"

Umbridge didn't reply. Suddenly she dodged around him and bent, looking beneath the table directly at Hazel.

"Wait!" Hagrid cried desperately, but she ignored him. "You got ter understan'—"

"What's this?" Umbridge asked, straightening and pointing at the broken shards of china on the floor that had been Hermione's mug.

Hagrid stared at her.

"Er—" he coughed, obviously unnerved. "Oh, tha' was…was Fang. He broke a mug. So I had to ter use this one instead." Hagrid pointed to the mug from which he had been drinking, one hand still clamped over the dragon steak pressed to his eye.

Hazel let out the breath she had been holding. The Mist around her swirled slightly as she did so, it's grey coils curling out along the floor throughout the rest of the cabin.

Umbridge now stood facing Hagrid with narrowed eyes, oblivious to the fog lapping at her ankles.

"I heard voices," she said quietly.

"I was talkin' ter Fang," Hagrid replied stoutly.

"And was he talking back to you?"

"Well...in a manner o' speakin'," said Hagrid, looking uncomfortable. "I sometimes say Fang's near enough human—"

"There are three sets of footprints in the snow leading from the castle doors to your cabin," said Umbridge sleekly.

Hazel heard the faintest gasp from the corner where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were hiding. Luckily, Fang was sniffing loudly in Hazel's direction, and Umbridge did not appear to have heard.

"Well, I on'y jus' got back," said Hagrid, waving an enormous hand at the haversack. "Maybe someone came ter call earlier an' I missed em.

"There are no footsteps leading away from your cabin door."

Hazel groaned inwardly.

"Well I…I don' know why that'd be..." said Hagrid, tugging nervously at his beard and glancing toward the corner where Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood, as though asking for help. "Erm..."

Umbridge wheeled around and strode the length of the cabin, looking around carefully. She bent and peered under the bed. She opened Hagrid's cupboards. Twice she passed so closely to Hazel that her robes actually dragged across her leg. After looking carefully inside the enormous cauldron Hagrid used for cooking she wheeled around again.

"What has happened to you?" she said. "How did you sustain those injuries?"

"Oh, I…had a bit of an accident," he said lamely. The black and purple bruising all around his eye was clearly visible now that he had removed the dragon steak, not to mention the large amount of fresh and congealed blood on his face.

"What sort of accident?"

"I-I tripped."

"You tripped," she repeated coolly.

"Yeah, tha's right. Over…over a friends broomstick. I don' fly, meself. Well, look at the size o' me, I don' reckon there's a broomstick that'd hold me. Friend o' mine breeds Abraxan horses, I dunno if you've ever seen 'em, big beasts, winged, yeh know, I've had a bit of a ride on one o' them an' it was—"

"Where have you been?" asked Umbridge, cutting coolly through Hagrid's babbling.

"Where've I…?"

"Been, yes," she said. "Term started more than two months ago. Another teacher has had to cover your classes. None of your colleagues has been able to give me any information as to your whereabouts. You left no address. Where have you been?"

There was a pause in which Hagrid stared at her with his newly uncovered eye. He had obviously not yet prepared a cover up story.

"I— I've been away for me health," he said finally.

"For your health," said Umbridge. Her eyes traveled over Hagrid's discolored and swollen face; dragon blood dripped gently onto his waistcoat in the silence. "I see."

"Yeah," said Hagrid. "Bit o'— o' fresh air, yeh know—"

"Yes, as gamekeeper fresh air must be so difficult to come by," said Umbridge sweetly.

The small patch of Hagrid's face that was not black or purple flushed.

"Well— change o' scene, yeh know—"

"Mountain scenery?" said Umbridge swiftly.

Hazel's heart sank.

"Mountains?" Hagrid repeated, clearly thinking fast. "Nope, South of France fer me. Bit o' sun an'…an' sea."

"Really?" said Umbridge. "You don't have much of a tan."

"Yeah…well...sensitive skin," said Hagrid, attempting an ingratiating smile.

Umbridge looked at him coldly and his smile faltered.

"Have you been in contact with anyone in New York?"

"New York?" this time Hagrid's confusion was genuine. "No, I can' say I 'ave."

"California?" Umbridge pressed.

Hazel's blood had turned to ice. How could she have known?

"No," Hagrid repeated. "Wha—"

"I shall, of course," said Umbridge loudly, hoisting her handbag a little higher into the crook of her arm. "Be informing the Minister of your late return."

"Righ'," said Hagrid, still evidently confused.

"You ought to know too that as High Inquisitor it is my unfortunate but necessary duty to inspect my fellow teachers. So I daresay we shall meet again soon enough." She turned sharply and marched back to the door.

"You're inspectin' us?" Hagrid echoed blankly, looking after her.

"Oh yes," said Umbridge softly, looking back at him with her hand on the door handle. "The Ministry is determined to weed out unsatisfactory teachers, Hagrid. Good night." She left, closing the door behind her with a snap.

Hazel let her arms drop, the Mist slowly fading from around her. She let out a sigh of relief. _Thank you, Hecate_. Hagrid had stumped across the room and was pulling back the curtain an inch or so.

"She's goin' back ter the castle," he said in a low voice. "Blimey…inspectin' people, is she?"

"Yeah," said Harry, pulling the cloak off to reveal himself, Ron, and Hermione. "Trelawney's on probation already…"

"How'd you do that?" Ron asked Hazel, mouth agape.

"It's the Mist," Hazel explained, getting to her feet.

"The mist?" Harry echoed blankly.

"The Mist," corrected Hazel. "It's what keeps our world hidden from mortals. But you can also use it to distort what all creatures see."

"Wicked," said Ron. "Can you teach me?"

Hazel laughed.

"It's Hecate's gift," she explained. "The goddess of magic and crossroads. Even the other demigods can't use the Mist to the extent that I did just then; it's usually only used on mortals."

Ron frowned, looking disappointed.

"Um…what sort of thing are you planning to do with us in class, Hagrid?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, don' you worry abou' that, I've got a great load o' lessons planned," said Hagrid enthusiastically, scooping up his dragon steak from the table and slapping it over his eye again. "I've bin keepin' a couple o' creatures saved fer yer O.W.L. year, you wait, they're somethin' really special."

"Erm…special in what way?" asked Hermione tentatively.

"I'm not sayin'," said Hagrid happily. "I don' want ter spoil the surprise."

"Look, Hagrid," said Hermione urgently, dropping all pretense, "Professor Umbridge won't be at all happy if you bring anything to class that's too dangerous—"

"Dangerous?" said Hagrid, looking genially bemused. "Don' be silly, I wouldn' give yeh anythin' dangerous! I mean, all righ', they can look after themselves—"

"Hagrid, you've got to pass Umbridge's inspection, and to do that it would really be better if she saw you teaching us how to look after porlocks, how to tell the difference between knarls and hedgehogs, stuff like that!" said Hermione earnestly.

"But tha's not very interestin', Hermione," said Hagrid. "The stuff I've got's much more impressive, I've bin bringin' 'em on fer years, I reckon I've got the on'y domestic herd in Britain—"

"Hagrid…please…" said Hermione, a note of real desperation in her voice. "Umbridge is looking for any excuse to get rid of teachers she thinks are too close to Dumbledore. Please, Hagrid, teach us something dull that's bound to come up in our O.W.L..."

But Hagrid merely yawned widely and cast a one-eyed look of longing toward the vast bed in the corner.

"Lis'en, it's bin a long day an' it's late," he said, patting Hermione gently on the shoulder, so that her knees gave way and hit the floor with a thud. "Oh— sorry—" He pulled her back up by the neck of her robes. "Look, don' you go worryin' abou' me, I promise yeh I've got really good stuff planned fer yer lessons now I'm back… Now you lot had better get back up to the castle, an' don' forget ter wipe yer footprints out behind yeh!"

"I dunno if you got through to him," said Ron a short while later when, having checked that the coast was clear, they walked back up to the castle through the thickening snow, leaving no trace behind them due to the Obliteration Charm Hermione was performing as they went. Hazel clung tightly to his neck, desperate to not slip off into the freezing snow.

"Then I'll go back again tomorrow," said Hermione determinedly. "I'll plan his lessons for him if I have to. I don't care if she throws out Trelawney but she's not taking Hagrid!"

 **Leo's POV |** _Hogwarts_

December brought with it another flurry of snow, as well as a positive avalanche of homework for the fifth years. Annabeth had organized study sessions with the other demigods in an attempt to keep on top of it all, but even she was beginning to feel the pressure.

"It's just our luck," complained Leo during their last study session before the holidays. All eight of them were sitting in the Room of Requirement, struggling through a particularly difficult essay McGonagall had set them. "That we join up the year they have their dumb tests."

"What's the point in even trying?" Percy sighed, laying down his quill and reclining in his chair. " _We_ don't have to pass these tests."

Annabeth glared at him.

"Maybe not," she said. "But this is all going to be useful when we figure out what our quest is really about."

"Oh yeah," muttered Percy. "Cuz I'm really going to need to know how to transfigure a tortoise into a kettle when Gaea reincarnates."

Leo chuckled, causing Annabeth to shoot him a glare as well.

"There," said Jason, adding a final period to his parchment with a flourish. "Done."

Hazel glanced up at the clock.

"It's nearly time for the DA meeting," she said. "We'd better pack up."

Leo threw down his quill and rolled up his parchment, the others following suit. When they had packed up Nico led them from the room and out into the corridor. Leo amused himself by watching Barnabas the Barmy, depicted on an enormous tapestry directly opposite the room, fruitlessly attempt to train trolls for the ballet.

"Harry!" said Piper.

Leo turned to see Harry walking down the hall towards them.

"Hey," he said once he had reached them. "You guys are early."

"We were _studying_ ," said Leo at once. "I don't know how you stand—"

"What's planned for this meeting?" Annabeth said, cutting across him.

"I thought we'd just review everything a bit, since it's the last meeting before break." Harry said, holding the door and stepping to the side to allow them entry.

Leo followed Frank into the room as the lamps burst into light to reveal a hundred golden baubles dangling from the ceiling, each showing a picture of Harry's face and bearing the legend HAVE A VERY HARRY CHRISTMAS!

"Nice," said Jason, looking around at the decorations. Percy whistled appreciatively.

"That wasn't me," said Harry hastily, turning red. "It was probably Dobby— he's a friend, a house-elf—"

"Nah these are great," laughed Leo, pulling one down and holding it next to Harry's face. "I must say, you do look very attractive as a bauble."

"Leave him alone," Piper said, rolling her eyes. "We'll help you get them down, if you'd like," she added to Harry.

"Yes, please," he said at once.

Once all of the baubles had been taken down and stowed safely in a cupboard, the eight took their seats on the velvet cushions scattered around the floor to await the rest of the students. A short while later Luna Lovegood entered, looking dreamy as ever. After her were Angelina, Katie, and Alicia, all Gryffindor Quidditch players whom Leo had never met, though he wasn't sure if he wanted to. The room quickly filled with people, all talking excitedly and taking their usual seats on the cushions.

"Okay," Harry said finally, calling them all to order. "I thought this evening we should just go over the things we've done so far, because it's the last meeting before the holidays and there's no point starting anything new right before a three-week break—"

"We're not doing anything new?" said Zacharias Smith, in a disgruntled whisper loud enough to carry through the room. "If I'd known that, I wouldn't have come..."

"We're all really sorry Harry didn't tell you, then," said Fred loudly.

Leo stifled his laughter as several people around him sniggered.

"We can practice in pairs," continued Harry. "We'll start with the Impediment Jinx, just for ten minutes, then we can get out the cushions and try Stunning again."

Leo found himself partnered with Annabeth; an unfortunate circumstance. Percy waved cheekily from behind Annabeth, smirking from where he stood with Jason.

 _Good luck_ , he mouthed. Leo glared at him.

"Impedimenta!" Annabeth shouted.

Caught unawares, Leo froze in place instantly. Annabeth grinned as Harry walked by, praising her and throwing Leo a sympathetic look. Leo could see Jason and Percy laughing at him from across the room. Once he had finally unfrozen he drew his wand from beneath his robes.

"Impedimenta!" he shouted, raising it.

The spell shot towards Annabeth, who ducked. Leo's expression of frustration was quickly turned to one of delight, however, when the spell instead hit Percy directly in the chest, freezing him instantly. Jason howled with laughter beside him.

"Nice one," Ron called to Leo.

"Thanks," Leo said, grinning.

After ten minutes on the Impediment Jinx, they laid out cushions all over the floor and started practicing Stunning again. Space was really too confined to allow them all to work this spell at once; half the group observed the others for a while, then swapped over. Everyone had made enormous progress. All eight of the demigods successfully stunned their opponents, and Nico even managed to hit Harry directly in the face with his spell.

At the end of an hour, Harry called a halt.

"You're getting really good," he said, beaming around at them. "When we get back from the holidays we can start doing some of the big stuff— maybe even Patronuses."

There was a murmur of excitement. Leo glanced over at Percy, who clearly had no idea what a Patronus was either. The room began to clear in the usual twos and threes, a few calling Merry Christmas to their friends as they went.

Back out in the corridor, Leo and the other demigods grouped up again.

"Break will be an excellent time for us to explore," Annabeth was saying to Piper. "Most of the students will be out on vacation; we'll practically have the whole castle to ourselves."

"Where are we going to explore?" asked Nico. "We've done most of the castle."

"I was thinking," said Hazel, lowering her voice. "That we could try the Forbidden Forest."

"That's an idea," said Jason. "And Percy could check out the lake—"

"Oh great," said Percy. "Leave me to explore the Kracken's house."

"Well unless you'd like to transfer your powers over to one of us," said Piper, rolling her eyes. "Then you're the only one who can."

They continued up the corridor, Percy grumbling the whole way. Eventually they split off, Leo and Annabeth making their way up to Ravenclaw tower. Suddenly, Annabeth stopped dead in the hall.

"What is it?" Leo asked, turning around.

"I've just realized—" Annabeth said. " _Gods_ I've been stupid. It was right there…"

"What are you talking about?"

"My mom," said Annabeth eagerly, looking at him. "The owl was right on her shoulder! I thought at first it was just because it's her preferred animal… But the rainbow!"

"Are you feeling alright?" Leo asked, concerned.

"Yes!" said Annabeth, turning on her heel and walking back up the corridor.

"Where are you going?" Leo shouted after her.

"To send a letter," she called back over her shoulder.

* * *

 **A/N**

Long chapter, yes, but lots of it was text from HP books. Next chapter will be really exciting, I promise.

Please review! Literally makes my day and makes me so motivated. You can also follow/fav, but reviews are awesome.


	23. The Dream

**A/N**

Sorry that this upload is a little later in the day, I haven't had wifi the entire day. Hope you enjoy it regardless. Makes sure to review!

 **Disclaimer:** idk why I even do these, no one reads them

* * *

 **Harry's POV |** _Hogwarts_

His body felt smooth, powerful, and flexible. He was gliding between shining metal bars, across dark, cold stone… He was flat against the floor, sliding along on his belly... It was dark, yet he could see objects around him shimmering in strange, vibrant colors…

He was turning his head... At first glance, the corridor was empty...but no…a man was sitting on the floor ahead, his chin drooping onto his chest, his outline gleaming in the dark...

Harry put out his tongue... He tasted the man's scent on the air... He was alive but drowsing…sitting in front of a door at the end of the corridor…

Harry longed to bite the man…but he must master the impulse... He had more important work to do…

But the man was stirring...a silvery cloak fell from his legs as he jumped to his feet; and Harry saw his vibrant, blurred outline towering above him, saw a wand withdrawn from a belt... He had no choice... He reared high from the floor and struck once, twice, three times, plunging his fangs deeply into the man's flesh, feeling his ribs splinter beneath his jaws, feeling the warm gush of blood...

The man was yelling in pain…then he fell silent... He slumped backward against the wall... Blood was splattering onto the floor...

His forehead hurt terribly... It was aching fit to burst...

"Harry! HARRY!"

He opened his eyes. Every inch of his body was covered in icy sweat; his bedcovers were twisted all around him like a straitjacket; he felt as though a white-hot poker was being applied to his forehead.

" _Harry_!"

Ron was standing over him looking extremely frightened. There were more figures at the foot of Harry's bed. He clutched his head in his hands; the pain was blinding him… He rolled right over and vomited over the edge of the mattress.

"He's really ill," said a scared voice. "Should we call someone?"

"Harry! _Harry_!"

He had to tell Ron, it was very important that he tell him... Taking great gulps of air, Harry pushed himself up in bed, willing himself not to throw up again, the pain half-blinding him. "

Your dad," he panted, his chest heaving. "Your dad's…been attacked…"

"What?" said Ron uncomprehendingly.

"Your dad! He's been bitten, it's serious, there was blood everywhere..."

"I'm going for help," said the same scared voice, and Harry heard footsteps running out of the dormitory.

"Harry, mate," said Ron uncertainly. "You…you were just dreaming..."

"No!" said Harry furiously; it was crucial that Ron understand. "It wasn't a dream…not an ordinary dream… I was there, I saw it… I did it..."

"What exactly did you see, Harry?" said Percy, pushing past Seamus and Dean to stand beside his bed.

Harry looked desperately up at him.

"Ron's dad— he was in a corridor and—" he broke off as he retched again and Ron leapt backward out of the way.

"Harry, you're not well," he said shakily. "Neville's gone for help..."

"I'm fine!" Harry choked, wiping his mouth on his pajamas and shaking uncontrollably. "There's nothing wrong with me, it's your dad you've got to worry about — we need to find out where he is — he's bleeding like mad — I was — it was a huge snake..."

He tried to get out of bed but Ron pushed him back into it; Dean and Seamus were whispering somewhere nearby. Whether one minute passed or ten, Harry did not know; he simply sat there shaking, feeling the pain recede very slowly from his scar... Then there were hurried footsteps coming up the stairs, and he heard Neville's voice again.

"Over here, Professor..."

Professor McGonagall came hurrying into the dormitory in her tartan dressing gown, her glasses perched lopsidedly on the bridge of her bony nose. Percy stepped hastily to the side to allow her access to Harry.

"What is it, Potter? Where does it hurt?"

He had never been so pleased to see her; it was a member of the Order of the Phoenix he needed now, not someone fussing over him and prescribing useless potions.

"It's Ron's dad," he said, sitting up again. "He's been attacked by a snake and it's serious, I saw it happen."

"What do you mean, you saw it happen?" said Professor McGonagall, her dark eyebrows contracting.

"I don't know... I was asleep and then I was there..."

"You mean you dreamed this?"

"No!" said Harry angrily. Would none of them understand? "I was having a dream at first about something completely different, something stupid…and then this interrupted it. It was real, I didn't imagine it, Mr. Weasley was asleep on the floor and he was attacked by a gigantic snake, there was a load of blood, he collapsed, someone's got to find out where he is—"

Professor McGonagall was gazing at him through her lopsided spectacles as though horrified at what she was seeing.

"I'm not lying, and I'm not mad!" Harry told her, his voice rising to a shout. "I tell you, I saw it happen!"

"I believe you, Potter," said Professor McGonagall curtly. "Put on your dressing-gown— we're going to see the headmaster."

Harry was so relieved that she was taking him seriously that he did not hesitate, but jumped out of bed at once, pulled on his dressing gown, and pushed his glasses back onto his nose.

"Weasley, you ought to come too," said Professor McGonagall.

They followed Professor McGonagall past the silent figures of Percy, Neville, Dean, and Seamus, out of the dormitory, down the spiral stairs into the common room, through the portrait hole, and off along the Fat Lady's moonlit corridor. Harry felt as though the panic inside him might spill over at any moment; he wanted to run, to yell for Dumbledore. Mr. Weasley was bleeding as they walked along so sedately, and what if those fangs (Harry tried hard not to think "my fangs") had been poisonous?

"Mr. Di Angelo!" said Professor McGonagall in surprise.

Harry looked up; Nico was standing in front of them, still wearing his pajamas. He was deathly pale, his black hair plastered against his sweaty face. His dark eyes turned desperately to Harry.

"Harry—" he said, panting. "I was looking for you… I've just — I don't know what happened, but—"

Professor McGonagall's eyebrows had disappeared into her hairline.

"—there was man— I don't know who, but I _felt_ you and I saw him—"

"Saw him?" asked Ron at once. "Saw who?"

"Thanatos," he replied simply.

"Thanatos?" Ron asked, turning to Harry. "Who—?"

But Professor McGonagall had turned deathly white.

"Come with us, Mr. Di Angelo," she said shortly.

Harry followed numbly after her, mind blank. They passed Mrs. Norris, who turned her lamplike eyes upon them and hissed faintly, but Professor McGonagall said, "Shoo!" Mrs. Norris slunk away into the shadows, and in a few minutes they had reached the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Fizzing Whizbee," said Professor McGonagall.

The gargoyle sprang to life and leapt aside; the wall behind it split in two to reveal a stone staircase that was moving continuously upward like a spiral escalator. The four of them stepped onto the moving stairs; the wall closed behind them with a thud, and they were moving upward in tight circles until they reached the highly polished oak door with the brass knocker shaped like a griffin.

Though it was now well past midnight, there were voices coming from inside the room, a positive babble of them. It sounded as though Dumbledore was entertaining at least a dozen people.

Professor McGonagall rapped three times with the griffin knocker, and the voices ceased abruptly as though someone had switched them all off. The door opened of its own accord and Professor McGonagall led Harry, Ron, and Nico inside.

The room was in half darkness; the strange silver instruments standing on tables were silent and still rather than whirring and emitting puffs of smoke as they usually did. The portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses covering the walls were all snoozing in their frames. Behind the door, a magnificent red-and-gold bird the size of a swan dozed on its perch with its head under its wing.

"Oh, it's you, Professor McGonagall…and…ah."

Dumbledore was sitting in a high-backed chair behind his desk; he leaned forward into the pool of candlelight illuminating the papers laid out before him. He was wearing a magnificently embroidered purple-and-gold dressing gown over a snowy-white nightshirt, but seemed wide awake, his penetrating light-blue eyes fixed intently upon Professor McGonagall.

"Professor Dumbledore, Potter has had a…well, a nightmare," said Professor McGonagall. "He says—"

"It wasn't a nightmare," said Harry quickly. Professor McGonagall looked around at Harry, frowning slightly.

"Very well, then, Potter, you tell the headmaster about it."

"I well, I was asleep..." said Harry and even in his terror and his desperation to make Dumbledore understand he felt slightly irritated that the headmaster was not looking at him, but examining his own interlocked fingers. He tried to ignore the fact that Nico had slumped against the wall, eyes closed and fingering a pendent hanging from his neck. "But it wasn't an ordinary dream…it was real…I saw it happen..." He took a deep breath, "Ron's dad — Mr. Weasley — has been attacked by a giant snake."

The words seemed to reverberate in the air after he had said them, slightly ridiculous, even comic. There was a pause in which Dumbledore leaned back and stared meditatively at the ceiling. Ron looked from Harry to Dumbledore, white-faced and shocked.

"Mr. Dumbledore— professor," said Nico urgently, taking a few steps towards him. "This is urgent, he's die—"

"How did you see this?" Dumbledore interrupted quietly, still not looking at Harry.

"Well…I don't know," said Harry, rather angrily— what did it matter? "Inside my head, I suppose—"

"You misunderstand me," said Dumbledore, still in the same calm tone. "I mean…can you remember — er — where you were positioned as you watched this attack happen? Were you perhaps standing beside the victim, or else looking down on the scene from above?"

This was such a curious question that Harry gaped at Dumbledore; it was almost as though he knew…

"I was the snake," he said. "I saw it all from the snake's point of view..."

Nobody else spoke for a moment.

"Professor!" said Nico angrily. "Thanatos is _there_!"

Why were they all so slow on the uptake, did they not realize how much a person bled when fangs that long pierced their side? And who was this Thanatos that Nico kept talking about?

Suddenly Dumbledore stood up so quickly that Harry jumped, and addressed one of the old portraits hanging very near the ceiling.

"Everard?" he said sharply. "And you too, Dilys!"

A sallow-faced wizard with short, black bangs and an elderly witch with long silver ringlets in the frame beside him, both of whom seemed to have been in the deepest of sleeps, opened their eyes immediately.

"You were listening?" said Dumbledore.

The wizard nodded, the witch said, "Naturally."

"The man has red hair and glasses," said Dumbledore. "Everard, you will need to raise the alarm, make sure he is found by the right people—"

Both nodded and moved sideways out of their frames, but instead of emerging in neighboring pictures (as usually happened at Hogwarts), neither reappeared; one frame now contained nothing but a backdrop of dark curtain, the other a handsome leather armchair. Harry noticed that many of the other headmasters and mistresses on the walls, though snoring and drooling most convincingly, kept sneaking peeks at him under their eyelids, and he suddenly understood who had been talking when they had knocked.

"Everard and Dilys were two of Hogwarts's most celebrated Heads," Dumbledore said, now sweeping around Harry, Ron, and Nico and approaching the magnificent sleeping bird on his perch beside the door. "Their renown is such that both have portraits hanging in other important Wizarding institutions. As they are free to move between their own portraits they can tell us what may be happening elsewhere..."

"But Mr. Weasley could be anywhere!" said Harry. "Please sit down, all of you," said Dumbledore, as though Harry had not spoken. "Everard and Dilys may not be back for several minutes... Professor McGonagall, if you could draw up extra chairs..."

Professor McGonagall pulled her wand from the pocket of her dressing gown and waved it; four chairs appeared out of thin air, straight-backed and wooden, quite unlike the comfortable chintz armchairs that Dumbledore had conjured back at Harry's hearing.

Harry took his seat beside Ron numbly; Nico remained standing. He appeared to be in a different world, eyes closed and mouth moving silently as he held his hand to the black pendent.

Dumbledore was now stroking Fawkes's plumed golden head with one finger. The phoenix awoke immediately. He stretched his beautiful head high and observed Dumbledore through bright, dark eyes.

"We will need," said Dumbledore very quietly to the bird. "A warning."

There was a flash of fire and the phoenix had gone.

Dumbledore now swooped down upon one of the fragile silver instruments whose function Harry had never known, carried it over to his desk, sat down facing them again, and tapped it gently with the tip of his wand.

As he worked, Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes turned to Nico.

"Nico," he called commandingly; Nico's eyes opened at once. "Tell me what you saw."

"I was having a dream," he said quickly and quietly. "In the Underworld beside the River Styx. It was completely deserted, but then the river—" Here he paused, biting his lip as though thinking of what to say next. "Then I saw Thanatos leaving and I followed. He—"

"Who's this Thanatos?" Ron interrupted, sounding disproportionately angry.

Nico turned to him, eyes pained.

"Death," he said simply.

Tiny puffs of pale green smoke had begun to issue from the minuscule silver tube at the top of the silver instrument. Dumbledore watched the smoke closely, his brow furrowed, and after a few seconds, the tiny puffs became a steady stream of smoke that thickened and coiled in the air... A serpent's head grew out of the end of it, opening its mouth wide. Harry wondered whether the instrument was confirming his story: he looked eagerly at Dumbledore for a sign that he was right, but Dumbledore did not look up.

"Naturally, naturally," murmured Dumbledore apparently to himself, still observing the stream of smoke without the slightest sign of surprise. "But in essence divided?"

Harry could make neither head nor tail of this question. The smoke serpent, however, split itself instantly into two snakes, both coiling and undulating in the dark air. With a look of grim satisfaction Dumbledore gave the instrument another gentle tap with his wand: the clinking noise slowed and died, and the smoke serpents grew faint, became a formless haze, and vanished.

"Go on, Nico," he said almost distractedly, replacing the instrument upon its spindly little table; Harry saw many of the old headmasters in the portraits follow him with their eyes, then, realizing that Harry was watching them, hastily pretend to be sleeping again.

"Then we were in a corridor," continued Nico. "A dark corridor. I didn't see Harry but I could feel his presence. Then—"

He broke off as a shout from the top of the wall to their right interrupted him; the wizard called Everard had reappeared in his portrait, panting slightly.

"Dumbledore!"

"What news?" said Dumbledore at once.

"I yelled until someone came running," said the wizard, who was mopping his brow on the curtain behind him. "Said I'd heard something moving downstairs— they weren't sure whether to believe me but went down to check— you know there are no portraits down there to watch from. Anyway, they carried him up a few minutes later. He doesn't look good, he's covered in blood, I ran along to Elfrida Cragg's portrait to get a good view as they left—"

"Good," said Dumbledore as Ron made a convulsive movement. "I take it Dilys will have seen him arrive, then—"

And moments later, the silver-ringletted witch had reappeared in her picture too; she sank, coughing, into her armchair.

"Yes," she said. "They've taken him to St. Mungo's, Dumbledore... They carried him past under my portrait... He looks bad..."

"Thank you," said Dumbledore. He looked around at Professor McGonagall. "Minerva, I need you to go and wake the other Weasley children."

"Of course." Professor McGonagall got up and moved swiftly to the door; Harry cast a sideways glance at Ron, who was now looking terrified.

"And Dumbledore — what about Molly?" said Professor McGonagall, pausing at the door.

"That will be a job for Fawkes when he has finished keeping a lookout for anybody approaching," said Dumbledore. "But she may already know— that excellent clock of hers..."

Harry knew Dumbledore was referring to the clock that told, not the time, but the whereabouts and conditions of the various Weasley family members, and with a pang he thought that Mr. Weasley's hand must, even now, be pointing at "mortal peril." But it was very late... Mrs. Weasley was probably asleep, not watching the clock. And he felt cold as he remembered Mrs. Weasley's boggart turning into Mr. Weasley's lifeless body, his glasses askew, blood running down his face... But Mr. Weasley wasn't going to die… He couldn't...

Instinctively, Harry's gaze turned to Nico. He was the son of the god of the dead; surely he would know if Mr. Weasley had…well… If something had happened… But Nico's face was expressionless, his eyes closed.

Dumbledore was now rummaging in a cupboard behind Harry and Ron. He emerged from it carrying a blackened old kettle, which he placed carefully upon his desk. He raised his wand and murmured "Portus"; for a moment the kettle trembled, glowing with an odd blue light, then it quivered to a rest, as solidly black as ever.

Dumbledore marched over to another portrait, this time of a clever-looking wizard with a pointed beard, who had been painted wearing the Slytherin colors of green and silver and was apparently sleeping so deeply that he could not hear Dumbledore's voice when he attempted to rouse him.

"Phineas. _Phineas_."

And now the subjects of the portraits lining the room were no longer pretending to be asleep; they were shifting around in their frames, the better to watch what was happening. When the clever-looking wizard continued to feign sleep, some of them shouted his name too.

"Phineas! _Phineas_! PHINEAS!"

He could not pretend any longer; he gave a theatrical jerk and opened his eyes wide.

"Did someone call?"

"I need you to visit your other portrait again, Phineas," said Dumbledore. "I've got another message."

"Visit my other portrait?" said Phineas in a reedy voice, giving a long, fake yawn (his eyes traveling around the room and focusing upon Harry). "Oh no, Dumbledore, I am too tired tonight..."

Something about Phineas's voice was familiar to Harry. Where had he heard it before? But before he could think, the portraits on the surrounding walls broke into a storm of protest.

"Insubordination, sir!" roared a corpulent, red-nosed wizard, brandishing his fists. "Dereliction of duty!"

"We are honor-bound to give service to the present Headmaster of Hogwarts!" cried a frail-looking old wizard whom Harry recognized as Dumbledore's predecessor, Armando Dippet. "Shame on you, Phineas!"

"Shall I persuade him, Dumbledore?" called a gimlet-eyed witch, raising an unusually thick wand that looked not unlike a birch rod.

"Oh, very well," said the wizard called Phineas, eyeing this wand slightly apprehensively. "Though he may well have destroyed my picture by now, he's done most of the family—"

"Sirius knows not to destroy your portrait," said Dumbledore, and Harry realized immediately where he had heard Phineas's voice before: issuing from the apparently empty frame in his bedroom in Grimmauld Place. "You are to give him the message that Arthur Weasley has been gravely injured and that his wife, children, and Harry Potter will be arriving at his house shortly. Do you understand?"

"Arthur Weasley, injured, wife and children and Harry Potter coming to stay," recited Phineas in a bored voice. "Yes, yes... very well..."

"And—" said Dumbledore, his gaze falling upon Nico. "Another special guest from our friends in the Americas."

At this Phineas eyes narrowed, focusing on Nico. He opened his mouth, about to speak, but one sharp look from Dumbledore stalled him. Turning, he sloped away into the frame of the portrait and disappeared from view at the very moment that the study door opened again. Fred, George, and Ginny were ushered inside by Professor McGonagall, all three of them looking disheveled and shocked, still in their night things.

"Harry— what's going on?" asked Ginny, who looked frightened. "Professor McGonagall says you saw Dad hurt—"

"Your father has been injured in the course of his work for the Order of the Phoenix," said Dumbledore before Harry could speak. "He has been taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I am sending you back to Sirius's house, which is much more convenient for the hospital than the Burrow. You will meet your mother there."

"How're we going?" asked Fred, looking shaken. "Floo powder?"

"No," said Dumbledore. "Floo powder is not safe at the moment, the Network is being watched. You will be taking a Portkey." He indicated the old kettle lying innocently on his desk. "We are just waiting for Phineas Nigellus to report back... I wish to be sure that the coast is clear before sending you—"

There was a flash of flame in the very middle of the office, leaving behind a single golden feather that floated gently to the floor.

"It is Fawkes's warning," said Dumbledore, catching the feather as it fell. "She must know you're out of your beds... Minerva, go and head her off — tell her any story—"

Professor McGonagall was gone in a swish of tartan.

"He says he'll be delighted," said a bored voice behind Dumbledore; the wizard called Phineas had reappeared in front of his Slytherin banner. "My great-great-grandson has always had odd taste in houseguests..."

"Come here, then," Dumbledore said to Harry and the Weasleys. "And quickly, before anyone else joins us..."

Harry and the others gathered around Dumbledore's desk.

"You have all used a Portkey before?" asked Dumbledore, and they nodded, each reaching out to touch some part of the blackened kettle. Surprisingly, Nico also put a finger obediently on the kettle. "Good. On the count of three then…one…two..."

It happened in a fraction of a second: in the infinitesimal pause before Dumbledore said "three," Harry looked up at him — they were very close together — and Dumbledore's clear blue gaze moved from the Portkey to Harry's face.

At once, Harry's scar burned white-hot, as though the old wound had burst open again — and unbidden, unwanted, but terrifyingly strong, there rose within Harry a hatred so powerful he felt, for that instant, that he would like nothing better than to strike — to bite — to sink his fangs into the man before him—

". . . three."

He felt a powerful jerk behind his navel, the ground vanished from beneath his feet, his hand was glued to the kettle; he was banging into the others as all sped forward in a swirl of colors, the kettle pulling them onward through the rushing wind…

 **Jason's POV |** _Hogwarts_

Jason woke with a start.

The Hufflepuff boy's dormitory was silent except for the sound of heavy breathing. A grey light seeped around the edge of the golden curtains hanging from the wall and into the room. Jason sat up, stretching, and looked around the room.

The other Hufflepuff fifth years were still asleep in their four-poster beds, their covers gently rising and falling with their steady breathing. Nico's bed, however, was empty and made. Thinking that he had perhaps left early for breakfast, Jason got out of his own bed and pulled on his robes and glasses.

It was when Jason was combing his hair, however, that he noticed Nico's bag was missing. He dropped the comb and strode over to Nico's bed. The rest of his belongings were also gone.

"Frank…" said Jason, stilling staring at the made bed.

Frank rolled over in his bed, but didn't speak.

"Frank," repeated Jason, more urgently.

Frank grunted and sat up.

"What?"

"Nico's gone," said Jason, returning to his own bed and grabbing his wand from the bedside table. "So's his stuff."

"What?" Frank pulled back his covers and got out of bed. "Where?"

"That's the problem," said Jason. "Come on."

Frank followed Jason from the room, yawning widely and also picking up his wand.

"Wha's iz?" Ernie McMillan mumbled blearily, rolling over in bed.

"Nothing, Ernie," said Jason. "Go back to bed."

"Where are we going?" asked Frank, pulling on his robes as he followed Jason into the common room.

"We have to find the others," said Jason. He pushed the common room door open and stepped aside to let Frank pass. "Annabeth might already be in the Great Hall; she gets the paper every morning."

They walked quickly and quietly through the corridors. There was an anxious, hollow, feeling in the pit of Jason's stomach. What if Nico had decided he had had enough and left? He could be in Hogsmeade even now, perhaps fighting off monsters that were, like the empousa, in search of the bounty set upon them. Jason took a deep breath. Nico could handle himself. He always went off on his own when they were back home.

The Great Hall was almost completely empty when they arrived. Sure enough, however, Annabeth was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, sipping from a cup of coffee as she perused through the Daily Prophet.

"Annabeth," hissed Jason, striding over to her and sliding onto the bench.

"Hey Jason," she said, surprised. "What—?"

"Nico's missing," said Frank. "So is his stuff."

Annabeth set down her mug.

"What do you mean 'missing'?" she asked slowly.

"He's gone," repeated Jason. "He even made his bed—"

"Guys!"

Jason turned to see Percy jogging towards them, closely followed by Hazel and Hermione. His hair was tasseled and his robes crumpled. He reached them and stopped, panting.

"What now?" asked Annabeth cautiously.

"It's Harry and Ron," said Hermione.

"Don't tell me—" Jason said slowly.

"—they're both gone." Hermione finished. "And their stuff."

"Oh no," Frank murmured.

"That's not all," said Hazel. "Percy—"

"Last night something weird happened," Percy said, nodding. "Harry woke us all up. He was really ill— said he had a nightmare about some snake that had bitten Ron's dad. Then McGonagall came and left with both Harry and Ron. I thought they'd be back in the morning but when I woke up all of their stuff was gone and the beds were made…"

Jason shared a significant look with Frank.

"When we woke up Nico was gone as well," he said. "His stuff too."

Percy gaped at him.

"But—"

"Mr. Jackson," said a stern voice.

Both Jason and Percy whipped around to see Professor McGonagall walking towards them. She scanned their faces slowly, eyes finally coming to rest upon Annabeth, who was still sitting.

"All of you," said McGonagall briskly. "Come with me."

Jason glanced nervously at Percy before falling into step behind Professor McGonagall. She led the six of them from the Great Hall and through the corridors until they arrived at an unused classroom, which she ushered them inside.

"Professor," said Hermione anxiously as soon as the door had closed. "Where're Harry and Ron?"

"They are safe," Professor McGonagall replied. "As is Arthur Weasley, though he may take some time to recover."

"You mean he was actually attacked?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," replied Professor McGonagall tersely.

Jason glanced at Hermione, who was looking thoroughly confused. It was not uncommon for a demigod to dream of things that were actually happening, though by Hermione's response it seemed that this was a rare occurrence in the wizarding world.

"Where are they now?" asked Annabeth.

"Harry and the rest of the Weasley students have been transported to a safe house in England," replied Professor McGonagall. "They'll stay there until the end of break as Arthur recovers."

"Grimmauld Place?" asked Hermione.

Professor McGonagall nodded.

"What about Nico?" asked Jason.

"He is there as well," she replied. "Sirius has been gracious enough to allow all of you residence at his home over break, if you should wish it. He seems very eager to meet you."

"That would be lovely," said Hazel, looking around at the others. "When can we leave?"

"Not until term officially ends," replied Professor McGonagall. "But—"

"Hang on," said Annabeth. "Why did Nico go with them? What does he have to do with it?"

Professor McGonagall didn't respond at once, staring intensely at Annabeth for several seconds.

"He also had a dream," she said finally. "He saw Mr. Weasley and the snake as well." Before Annabeth could say anything else, however, she raised a hand to forestall her. "You mustn't repeat anything you've seen or I've said regarding this event, understood?"

"What about Leo and Piper?" asked Frank.

"You may tell Mr. Valdez and Ms. McLean," Professor McGonagall amended. "But do not discuss it where you can be overheard, especially—" she lowered her voice. "—in the presence of Dolores Umbridge."

And with that she turned on her heel and swept from the room, closing the door sharply behind her.

* * *

 **A/N**

Reviews are really cool. You don't even have to have an account to make one.


	24. Grimmauld Place

**A/N**

To all my followers: I'm sorry this took a while. I'll explain more in the bottom note. For now, enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I own neither the HP or PJ franchises. Though idk why I say unfortunately, it's probably a good thing.

* * *

 **Percy's POV |** _Hogwarts_

Early Monday morning found Percy and the others standing in Professor McGonagall's office, their bags piled in a corner. It had only been a few days since Harry's dream, but it felt like years.

Percy was anxious to have the demigods reunited again, as well as to meet this godfather of Harry's in person. From what Hermione had explained to him, Sirius Black had spent thirteen years in prison for the murder of one of his best friends, escaped, and then attempted to commit the murder he had been imprisoned for. Not to mention his animagi powers to transform into a dog.

Percy stared musingly down at his sneakers where Nico's cat, Theodore, was winding in and out of his legs, purring loudly. Maybe Theo was secretly an animagus, sent by Voldemort—

" _Ouch_!" Percy was jolted back to reality by a kick from Annabeth beside him. "Wha—?"

"Mr. Jackson," barked Professor McGonagall. "Unless you would like to end up in Ireland, I advise you pay attention." She stared sternly at him for a few seconds and then, when she decided she had his adequate attention, continued speaking. "As I was saying, you shall be traveling by Floo powder. Your luggage will meet you at your destination.

"Miss Granger," she went on. "You have already traveled by fire, correct?"

"Yes," said Hermione.

"Good. You will go first then." Professor McGonagall turned back to the group. "Due to certain regulations by the Ministry of Magic—"

"—aka, the toad—" muttered Piper.

"—you are unable to travel directly to your destination." McGonagall finished pointedly. "Instead, you will be traveling to a nearby tavern, where you will meet with several trusted aurors. They will escort you to your final destination." She held out a leather pouch to Hermione. "Miss Granger, if you would."

Hermione hastened forward to where Professor McGonagall stood beside the large, crackling fire. She took a fistful of sparkling silver powder from the bag and threw part of it into the fire. The fire immediately turned emerald green and rose high within its walls.

"Your destination is Tallow's Tavern," said Professor McGonagall over the roar of the fire.

Hermione nodded and stepped into the fire. Hazel let out a small gasp from behind Percy, but Hermione appeared uninjured.

"Tallow's Tavern!" she shouted loudly, throwing the remaining powder into the flames and disappearing with a whirl of emerald fire.

Professor McGonagall turned back to the demigods.

"It is essential that you speak very clearly," she said. "I will not be running around London to retrieve you if your pronunciation is not up to par. Remember, Tallow's Tavern. Miss Chase— you next."

Annabeth took a handful of shimmering powder from the bag and stepped into the fire.

"Tallow's Tavern!"

Annabeth too was whipped away in a swirl of flames. Suddenly seized with an idea, Percy pulled Jason to the side of the room.

"What?" asked Jason, confused.

Percy glanced around. Piper was now taking some of the powder from Professor McGonagall.

"Listen," he said quietly. "I need to ask you a favor."

"Alright," replied Jason slowly.

"My geography's a little shady," said Percy. "But I'm pretty sure London is fairly near the ocean, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Jason cautiously. "But—"

"I promised my brother Tyson— you met him —that I'd visit him as soon as I got the chance." Percy continued, cutting him off. "But I can't just stroll through the city to the ocean, can I?"

"I mean you could, but—" Jason began, but Percy interrupted him again.

"So I was _thinking_ that maybe you could, you know…" Percy kicked at the ground with his toe. "…give me a ride?" he finished hopefully.

Jason stared skeptically back at him.

"You want me to fly you to the ocean?"

"Yeah," said Percy eagerly.

"And what does Annabeth think of this?"

"Well," coughed Percy. "I haven't actually told her, per se…"

"Uh huh," said Jason. "And what'll she do to me when she finds out?"

"She won't!" said Percy hastily, "You can drop me off during the night and then pick me back up in the morning— nobody will be the wiser."

Jason sighed.

"You've thought this through."

"Is that a yes?" Percy grinned.

Jason hesitated.

"I don't like this."

"It'll be fine," Percy promised. "Trust me."

"Fine," Jason said cautiously. "But if Annabeth finds out she _will_ kill me."

"Mr. Jackson!" barked Professor McGonagall, holding out the leather pouch. Percy looked around; the room was empty except for him, Jason, Leo, and Professor McGonagall. "You're next."

Percy took a fistful of powder from the proffered bag and stepped into the fire. It was warm, but not uncomfortably so.

"Tallow's Tavern!" he shouted, throwing the powder to the ground, and he was whipped away in a blinding flash of green.

It felt as though he were on a roller coaster, except the cart had been derailed and sent through a massive vortex of a hot air and emerald green light. Percy closed his eyes, stomach churning, finally understanding how Dorothy must've felt on her trip to Oz. He was spinning, the roar in his ears deafening— and then his face was hit with a blast of cold air and he stumbled out of the fire.

He was in what looked like a parlor room, dimly lit by several candles. He could see several figures standing in the corner of the room, but his eyes were still blinded from the green light of the fire, and he could not make out their faces.

"Move along, boy," barked a familiar voice. "We haven't got all day."

Percy's arm was seized by a large hand and steered towards the group of people in the corner of the room.

"Mad Eye," said a woman's voice reproachfully. "Don't hurt him."

Percy blinked, allowing his eyes to adjust. Piper, Hazel, Frank, Hermione, and Annabeth stood before him. Tonks sat, legs folded, on a table, as Moody stalked back to his position beside the fireplace. Piper was handing Annabeth a few silver sickles, looking disappointed.

"What's that about?" asked Percy suspiciously.

"Just a bet," said Hazel, rolling her eyes.

"On what?"

"You," said Piper grumpily.

"Piper thought you'd mispronounce the name and end up someplace else." Annabeth explained, smirking.

"Wow," said Percy. "Thanks Piper."

"If it's any consolation," said Hazel. "Frank and I both thought you'd make it."

There was a flash of green light and Leo stumbled out of the fireplace and fell onto the ground, hair smoking slightly.

"Up!" barked Moody. "Out of the way."

"Not you," yelped Leo, scrambling blindly to his feet and away from the voice. "Send me back. I wanna—"

Piper rolled her eyes beside Percy as Moody stumped forward and yanked Leo by the arm over towards them. He had barely moved him out of the way before Jason shot out of the fire, hair rumpled and distinctly ashy.

"Alright, alright," said Moody loudly, once Jason had stumbled over to the group. "Listen up. We're only a few blocks out from the safehouse, but we don't know who could be following us, so we need to disillusion you."

"Disillusion us?" asked Annabeth blankly.

"It's a charm," explained Tonks, hopping down from the table. "It makes you mostly invisible, kind of like a chameleon."

"Sweet," muttered Percy.

"But first," said Moody, pulling out a slip of parchment and passing it to Hermione. "Everybody needs to read this."

"Our headquarters has the fidelius charm on it," said Tonks conversationally as Hermione passed the paper to Annabeth. "So you can't see it unless the secret-keeper tells you. Our secret keeper is—"

"Shut up, Nymphadora," hissed Moody.

"Don't—" Tonks snapped back, her hair suddenly dark red. "—call me that."

Percy took the slip of paper from Piper. It read in large loopy script:

 _The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at Number 12, Grimmauld Place_.

Bewildered, Percy handed Frank the note. Once they had finished passing it around, Moody took the paper back, crumpled it, set it on fire with a murmured "incendio" and tossed it into the grate behind him.

"Alright," he said gruffly. "Line up."

Moody stepped forward and rapped Percy hard on the top of the head with his wand. Percy felt a curious sensation as though Moody had just smashed an egg there; cold trickles seemed to be running down his body from the point the wand had struck.

Percy looked down at his body in awe. It didn't look anything like his anymore. He was not invisible; he had simply taken on the exact color and texture of the wall behind him. Despite his past life experiences, Percy was impressed.

In a few short seconds, Moody had cast the charm on everyone in the room except for Tonks and himself. At first glance, one might've found the room empty apart from them, but as the demigods shifted, admiring their newest disguises, the room was filled with warped and hazy images.

"This is cool and all," said Annabeth, looking down at her arms, which were the exact texture of the stone wall behind her. "But won't the mortals be able to tell something is up?"

"Normally, yes," said Moody, nodding approvingly. "But it's dusk, so the muggles will have some trouble spotting anything amiss."

"Plus, I hardly think they'd be looking!" said Tonks cheerfully, and Percy did a double take.

Her hair, which had been bright pink only seconds ago, was now a dull brown. Not only that, but her nose seemed to have shrunk as well, her cheek bones more prominent. If Percy hadn't have known better, he wouldn't have recognized her.

"Right then," said Moody, pulling a silvery blanket from beneath his robes. "Follow Tonks, don't talk, and for Merlin's sake—" he added to Leo, who was amusing himself by watching a line of fire dance up and down his translucent arm, "— _don't_ do anything stupid." And with that he threw the cloak over himself and disappeared from sight.

"Wotcher," said Tonks, her voice slightly lower and raspier than usual. "Follow me…"

With a wave of her wand the bookshelf beside the fireplace drifted to the side, revealing a heavy wooden door with a brass knob and lock. Tonks bustled forward and, after a moment's fumbling, pushed the door open to reveal a drab looking alleyway. Percy followed the hazy form of Frank out into the greying night, the door swinging closed behind him.

They followed Tonks through a series of backroads and alleyways. Percy was soon hopelessly lost. After what felt like the fifth time of passing an overturned garbage bin, they arrived in the outskirts of a small square. The grimy fronts of the surrounding houses were not welcoming; some of them had broken windows, glimmering dully in the light from the streetlamps, paint was peeling from many of the doors, and heaps of garbage lay outside several sets of front steps.

Tonks led them through a patch of unkempt grass and up the worn stone steps to the door of number twelve. Its black paint was shabby and scratched and the silver door knocker was in the form of a twisted serpent. There was no keyhole or letterbox.

Tonks pulled out her wand and tapped the door once. Percy heard many loud, metallic clicks and what sounded like the clatter of a chain. The door creaked open.

"Quickly," growled Moody from behind Percy, who jumped as he prodded him in the back with one gnarled finger.

Percy stepped over the threshold and shuffled into the almost total darkness of the hall. He could smell damp, dust, and a sweetish, rotting smell; the place had the feeling of a derelict building. Trying to keep himself from gagging, Percy stumbled further into the darkness, blinking away the dust. He looked over his shoulder and saw the hazy outlines of the others filing in behind him before the door swung shut with a resounding click.

The faint shape of Moody appeared beside him as he swung off his invisibility cloak and stowed it beneath his robes.

"Here—" he rapped Percy hard over the head with his wand. Percy felt as though something hot was trickling down his back this time and knew the charm must've been lifted.

Moody limped among the others, tapping them on the heads with his wand as Tonks transformed back into her normal self.

"This is the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," she whispered. "The organization founded by Dumbledore to fight against You-Know-Who."

Light flared directly beside Percy as Leo ignited his fingers in an attempt to see. The flickering flames cast shadows throughout what appeared to be a hallway, but did little to penetrate the darkness.

"Stay still, everyone," said Moody quietly. "I'll get us some light."

Percy heard a soft hissing noise and then old-fashioned gas lamps sputtered into life all along the walls, casting a flickering insubstantial light over the peeling wallpaper and threadbare carpet of a long, gloomy hallway, where a cobwebby chandelier glimmered overhead and age-blackened portraits hung crooked on the walls.

Leo extinguished his own flames as Percy looked around warily. Both the chandelier and the candelabra on a rickety table nearby were shaped like serpents. It was eerily quiet; as though they had just entered a house where someone had died. _This_ was the headquarters of the freedom fighters?

There were hurried footsteps and a vaguely familiar looking plump woman with red hair emerged from a door at the far end of the hall.

"Mad Eye!" she whispered. "Thank goodness you made it; I was beginning to get worried…"

"Sorry about that, Molly," said Tonks, stumbling forward. "I might have taken a few wrong turns on the way here—"

"Not to worry dear," the woman named Molly whispered, casting a wary eye at Tonks's swinging arms. "Let's just tiptoe into the kitchen, then, we can talk in—"

CRASH!

"Tonks!" cried Mrs. Weasley exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry!" wailed Tonks, who was lying flat on the floor. "It's that stupid umbrella stand, that's the second time I've tripped over—"

But the rest of her words were drowned by a horrible, earsplitting, bloodcurdling screech. The moth-eaten velvet curtains directly to Percy's left had flown apart, revealing a life-size portrait of an old woman wearing a black cap and screaming as though she was being tortured.

The old woman was drooling, her eyes were rolling, the yellowing skin of her face stretched taut as she screamed, and all along the hall behind them, the other portraits awoke and began to yell too. The noise was deafening. Percy clapped his hands over his ears, ducking his head and screwing up his eyes at the yelling.

Moody and Mrs. Weasley darted forward and tried to tug the curtains shut over the old woman, but they would not close and she screeched louder than ever, brandishing clawed hands as though trying to tear at their faces.

"Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers—"

Tonks apologized over and over again, at the same time dragging the huge, heavy troll's leg back off the floor. Mrs. Weasley abandoned the attempt to close the curtains and hurried up and down the hall, stunning all the other portraits with her wand. Hermione drew her wand as well and hurried to help her.

"You!" Moody shouted over the old woman's howling, magical eye focusing on Percy. "Over here!"

Percy stumbled forward and seized the curtain Mrs. Weasley had abandoned. With a stupendous effort, he and Moody managed to force the curtains closed again. The old woman's screeches died and an echoing silence fell.

"What was that?" asked Annabeth weakly.

"My mother."

A man with long dark hair had appeared in the doorway at the end of the hall.

"Hermione," he beamed. "It's good to see you." He strode forward and seized her in a hug before turning to the rest of the group, still smiling broadly. "It's great to have you all here. I hope you find it comforta—"

"Nico!"

Nico had appeared on the stairwell, flanked by Ron and Ginny.

"Hey," he said, smiling faintly as Hazel rushed forward to meet him.

"Where's Harry?" asked Hermione, peering over Ron's shoulder at the empty stairwell.

"He—" Ron began, but Ginny cut him off with a sharp kick.

"How about we show everybody to their rooms, Ron?" she said loudly.

"Oh— uh right," Ron coughed, wincing and rubbing the spot she had kicked. "Shall we?"

Mrs. Weasley's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"But we haven't been introduced—"

"Mum," interrupted Ginny. "Meet Piper, Frank, Jason—" she said very quickly, pointing at each in turn. "—Annabeth, Leo, Percy—" Mrs. Weasley let out a little squeak, which Ginny ignored. "—and Hazel. Can we go now?"

For some reason Mrs. Weasley's eyes had turned very red. She ducked her head, wiping at them with the sleeve of her robe.

"Oh, alright then," she said faintly. "But I want you all down for lunch in an hour."

She turned and hurried off down the gloomy hallway. Percy looked at Annabeth in confusion, but she merely shrugged.

"Come on, then," said Ginny briskly, leading them down the hallway and up a dark staircase.

"Where's—" Hermione began again, but Ginny shook her head.

"Later," she said tersely.

They passed a row of shrunken heads mounted on plaques along the wall. It seemed that the heads belonged to some sort of elf or dwarf with a rather snoutlike nose.

"Artsy," Annabeth said, nodding at the heads. "Adds to the atmosphere."

They had reached the second landing. Ginny paused here, turning to face the rest of the group.

"Harry's in a bit of a mood," she said bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Hazel asked.

Ginny sighed.

"When we were at St. Mungo's the other day we overheard something."

"Well," Nico added. "Overheard might not be the right word. We were using Fred and George's extendable ears."

Hermione frowned at this but gestured for them to go on. Ron grimaced.

"Moddy reckons that You-Know-Who could be possessing Harry," he said.

"But that's ridiculous," said Hermione at once, turning to Ginny. "He hasn't experienced anything like you did when you—"

"Yeah, we know." Ginny sighed. "But he's been hiding from everyone all day. We think _he_ thinks he's some sort of danger to us all." She rolled her eyes. "But he's upstairs in Buckbeak's room if you want to talk to him."

Hermione squared her shoulders determinedly.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Alright," Ginny said once Hermione had disappeared up the dark staircase. "Shall we show you to your rooms?"

 **Frank's POV |** _Grimmauld Place_

Frank was thoroughly creeped out by this house.

Maybe it was the sickly sweet rotting scent that filled his nostrils as soon as he stepped over the threshold. The dust that choked his breath and coated his throat every time he opened his mouth. Or maybe it was the crazy demonic portrait that screamed for his blood. It could be the severed heads posted along the stairway, or perhaps the disfigured troll's leg in the entryway, or maybe even the discoloration on the carpet in the landing outside his room that looked suspiciously like a bloodstain. Whatever it was, Frank was ready to be out of this place.

His and Leo's room was a slight improvement on the rest of the house. The emerald green wallpaper was intact for the most part and devoid of any cryptic stains or splotches. The threadbare carpet had been ripped up and piled in a musty corner of the room, revealing dark wood flooring smooth to the touch. A silver gas lamp filled the room with flickering light, casting ghostly shadows along the walls.

Leo had wasted no time in rigging up a lock contraption on the peeling door. He now lay on his back on his bed, tossing and catching the remote. According to Leo's rapid-fire explanation, the lock would trigger into "away" mode when Leo flipped a red switch. As well as locking the door, this mode enabled a defense mechanism if someone did succeed in getting into the room. Frank didn't even want to know what that was.

Frank was just wondering when lunch might be, when three things happened in very quick succession.

A loud CRACK broke the silence like a gunshot and two redheaded twins appeared in the center of the room. Frank started so hard that he fell off of his bed and landed on the floor with a crash, scrambling for his wand on the dresser beside him. And Leo missed his catch on the remote and it fell to the ground, clattering to the feet of one of the twins, who picked it up.

"So this is the little bugger that stopped us from getting in," smirked Fred— or maybe it was George, twiddling the remote between his fingers.

"Now who," said George— or possibly Fred, "Would want to keep us out of their room?"

Leo grinned, holding his hand out for the remote.

"Alright," he said. "You got me."

Fred held the remote away from Leo's outstretched fingers, wiggling it tantalizingly in the air.

"Oh ho," he tutted. "Not so fast, little man."

"This looks awfully dangerous," said George. "We might have to confiscate it."

"Dangerous indeed, dear brother," said Fred. "I wonder what mum will think when we show her…"

Leo's face blanched.

"You wouldn't."

"Don't be so sure," said George, waving a patronizing finger.

"It'd be a shame to see such brilliance go to waste, though…" Fred sighed.

"Imagine," said George wistfully. "Complete privacy from nagging siblings—"

"—and house elves—" chimed in Fred.

"—and nosy moms." George finished.

"The only entrance by apparition or key," sighed Fred. "What bliss."

"But alas," said George. "It is our duty as mature and responsible adults to report and punish such wrongdoing."

"'Tis the sorry cross we bare," finished Fred, sighing deeply.

"Alright," grinned Leo, crossing his arms. "What do you want?"

"Want?" cried George, holding his hand to his chest. "We would never ask anything of you, my little Latino lad."

"We might, however," said Fred. "Be kind enough to return your little contraption to you."

"And hope," added George. "That one might appreciate our generosity enough to return the favor."

"Perhaps by making a lock device for our own room," suggested Fred slyly.

Leo sighed, getting to his feet.

"Take me to your room."

Fred grinned, tossing the remote back to him.

"Sure thing, little guy."

George led Leo and Fred out of the room, leaving Frank alone. Frank sighed, picking himself up from the floor and collapsing back onto his bed with a resounding creak. His stomach grumbled slightly and he sighed, placing a consoling hand over it. Lunch would come soon enough, and as long as Leo didn't do anything stupid, he wouldn't be questioned about the conversation he had just witnessed.

* * *

 **A/N**

I know it has been so long. I am so incredibly sorry. I was busy with finals and school work, then a three week international trip, a summer course I was taking, summer homework, and college aps/scholarships. I know it's not much of an excuse, and I know I should've said something, but I didn't know how to say I'd be back.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I can't promise that my uploads will be weekly, but I will try to make them as frequent as possible.

Please please please review!


	25. Poor Decisions

**Disclaimer:** PJs and HPs and what and who and it's late and I should probably study for my test...

* * *

 **Piper's POV |** _Grimmauld Place_

Lunch was a busy and boisterous affair. The demigods were relieved to be reunited and finally free from the watchful eye of Umbridge, and Hermione and Ginny had even managed to talk Harry into coming down to the kitchen to eat.

Mrs. Weasley, heartened by the news of Mr. Weasley's steps to recovery, bustled about the kitchen, levitating a pot of hot vegetable stew before her. Piper ducked as a loaf of bread went soaring over her head and landed on the table, where it began to slice and butter itself.

It was hard to keep from smiling as Fred and George entertained the table by charming the stew into giant bubbles that floated throughout the room, even as Mrs. Weasley shouted herself hoarse after one of the bubbles brushed against her head and popped, splattering everyone with piping hot soup.

"You idiots!" she bellowed, wiping the stew from her eyes. "Pulling out your wands every second just because you can! Up to your room, both of you!"

"We're of age!" shouted Fred indignantly.

"Yeah," said George. "You can't boss—"

He fell silent as Mrs. Weasley cast him a withering look. Piper ducked behind her bowl of stew, hoping to avoid any foods or cutlery that Mrs. Weasley might send flying in her fury.

"Room," she growled. "Now."

Wisely, Fred and George stayed silent as they stomped out of the room. Percy tried (and failed) to hide his grin behind his slice of bread, and Piper knew he was reminded of the Stoll brothers back at Camp Half-Blood. Leo too was failing in hiding his smile, although for some reason there was something almost maniacal behind his crooked smirk. Piper didn't even want to know what that was about.

"Right then," said Mrs. Weasley, exhaling sharply through her nose. "More stew, anyone?"

Hazel had just held out her bowl for seconds when a loud bang punctuated the silence, quickly followed by distant swearing from upstairs.

"What the—" Ron muttered, looking up at the ceiling. Piper glanced at Leo, who looked as though he had just won the lottery.

There was an enormous shout and then the sounds of two pairs of feet stampeding down several flights of stairs. The portrait of Sirius's mother began screaming as the door to the kitchen flew open, revealing Fred and George, both looking furious.

"You little scamp!" George snarled, striding towards Leo and pulling his wand from his robes.

"FILTH! SCUM—"

"Thought you'd get smart with us, eh?" said Fred. "Thought you'd get away from it?"

"TAINTING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS—"

"Fred, George," barked Mrs. Weasley. "What are you on abou—"

But she, like Piper, had just noticed the twins' faces. Across both of their foreheads in bold, black letters read the words "PROPERTY OF BAD BOY SUPREME". Piper nearly choked on her soup.

"Did you have trouble getting into your room?" asked Leo innocently, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly.

"You little—"

"—DEFILING THE ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK!"

"How _dare_ —"

"A MILLENNIA OF PUREBLOOD ANCESTRY—"

"SHUT UP!" roared Mrs. Weasley, sparks flying from the end of her wand.

The room fell silent. Even the portrait of Walburga Black was quiet long enough for Mrs. Weasley to stun its occupant and return to the kitchen, breathing heavily.

"Explain yourselves," she said tersely at Fred and George, eyeing the block letters printed across their foreheads.

"Leo—" Fred began, but was silenced by a jab of the elbow from George. They exchanged looks.

"Yes?" prompted Mrs. Weasley.

"Nothing, mum," said George hastily.

"Just wanted to pop downstairs and see how you all were doing," added Fred, smiling broadly.

Mrs. Weasley glared at them.

"If you think for one second I'm buying— what on _earth_ is that on your foreheads?"

"Tattoos," said George. "They're all the rage."

"Tattoos?!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley. "Do they come off?!"

Fred and George exchanged looks again.

"Of course they don't come off," scoffed Fred.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes narrowed.

"Is that right?" she said. "And whose roof do you plan to stay under with those horrible markings across your face?"

"This isn't your house, mum," said George earnestly. "It's Sirius's."

"Yeah," chimed in Fred. "Sirius has tattoos as well. I'm sure he'd be—"

"OUT!" roared Mrs. Weasley. "I want both of your faces spotless before I see you again or I'll charm them off myself!"

 **Percy's POV |** _Grimmauld Place_

As Christmas day grew nearer and nearer, Percy began to feel more and more nervous. He had never kept such a big secret from Annabeth before. If all went as planned, Annabeth would never know that he had snuck out in the middle of the night to visit Tyson. Although he knew Annabeth loved Tyson, he was equally sure that she would not be keen on him endangering himself just for a Christmas visit.

Maybe, after they had all returned to Hogwarts, Percy would tell her. But for now, it was probably best kept a secret between him and Jason.

In the meantime, Percy was able to entertain himself with the prank war that had arisen between the Weasley twins and Leo. As it turned out, Fred and George had blackmailed Leo into setting up a lock contraption for their room. While Leo had kept up his side of the bargain, he had also tacked on a small addition to the contraption, which resulted in Fred and George's unfortunate tattoos when they attempted to enter their room.

Despite the twins' efforts, the tattoos refused to come off. Even Mrs. Weasley, who the twins attempted to guile into helping, was unable to remove them. Fred and George had taken to borrowing Ginny's makeup to cover the block letters, something she made fun of them endlessly for.

In retaliation, the twins had, on multiple occasions, swapped Leo's wand out for a joke version, stolen all pairs of underwear from his trunk, and slipped various unknown substances into food while he was eating. Leo was not one to take this lying down, however, and Fred and George were now sporting shockingly brilliant purple and turquoise hair colors, respectively.

The coloring turned out to be as equally permanent as the tattoos. Leo informed the disgruntled twins that the colors would make it easier for him to tell them apart and that he was, in fact, doing them a favor. Unfortunately, Fred and George did not agree with this positive outlook and the next day found Leo and Frank's room filled with dozens of live bats. Where the twins had gotten them from was a mystery to all.

It was the morning before Christmas Eve when Jason and Percy met again. The house was mostly empty; Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys had all left to visit Mr. Weasley at the hospital. Annabeth was exploring the vast Black library while Hazel, Frank, and Piper played a game of exploding snap in the kitchen. Both Nico and Leo were nowhere to be found, though it could be assumed that Nico was sleeping somewhere and that Leo was cooking up some other prank to pull on the twins.

"I think we should do it tonight," said Percy quietly. "Once everyone has gone to bed." He and Jason had retired to a vacated bedroom several floors above the rest of the demigods, hoping to avoid being overheard.

"Tonight?" repeated Jason. "Are you sure you don't want to wait until after Christmas?"

"I'm sure," said Percy. "I promised Tyson I'd visit him. Plus, I need to give him his Christmas present." Percy pulled a small box from his pocket and shook it meaningfully.

Jason sighed.

"Fine. What's our exit strategy?"

"We're sharing a room, so that makes life a lot easier," said Percy. "I say we go out through the window. Our room faces away from the rest of the house. No one will ever see us."

"And how do we plan on navigating to the ocean?" asked Jason skeptically.

"Leave that to me," said Percy, waving a dismissive hand. "I can get us there."

"With my help," said Jason.

"With your help," amended Percy. "Wouldn't be a plan without our blonde Superman."

Jason rolled his eyes.

Later that night, Percy paced anxiously beside his bed, thumbing Riptide in his jeans pocket. His wand sat ready at his left hip, clipped into its dark leather holster. Jason was pulling on a second sweater. He too had both wizard and demigod weaponry on him, although hopefully he wouldn't have to use either.

Percy was beginning to wish that he had given Annabeth a better goodbye. He knew that it wasn't necessary, and that he would be seeing her again in the morning, yet he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. A heartfelt goodbye, however, would've been a dead giveaway for his plans that night and thus Percy had contented himself with a simple "goodnight".

"Ready?" he asked Jason, checking the wristwatch Tyson had given him. It was exactly midnight.

"Not really," said Jason. "But let's go."

He strode over to the window and threw it open, letting in a gust of freezing night air. Percy, feeling rather foolish, climbed onto Jason's back. With a bit of maneuvering, they climbed out of the window and jumped into the air, riding the winter winds into the black night.

Through a combination of flying and walking along rooftops, Jason and Percy made their way slowly towards the ocean. Percy directed Jason as they went, following his gut as the ocean called to him from miles away.

Finally, when Percy was beginning to lose hope, the shoreline appeared in the distance; a mass of darkness against the sparkling yellow lights of the city. Jason landed clumsily on the beach and Percy slid onto the sand, grateful to have his feet on solid ground again. He checked his watch. It was quarter past one.

Percy inhaled deeply, letting the scent of salt rush over him, the sound of waves reminding him painfully of Long Island.

"Thanks," he said, turning to Jason. "I'll meet you back here in a few hours, let's say— four?"

"Sure," said Jason. "Maybe I'll do some sightseeing. Go see Big Ben or something."

Percy chuckled.

"Be safe," he said. "If I'm not back by five…" he trailed off.

Jason looked at the ground.

"I'll see you at four," he said firmly.

"See you then," Percy agreed, turning towards the water.

The waves lapped at his ankles as he strode purposely into them. They welcomed him as he waded deeper and deeper, washing over his knees, his waist, and eventually his shoulders. Percy let out a sigh as he took a final step, submerging himself completely in the inky black water and allowing it to pull him into its dark depths.

 **Annabeth's POV |** _Grimmauld Place_

As soon as she woke up, Annabeth knew something was wrong.

The house was dead silent. Grey light filtered in through the holes of the motheaten curtains, casting shadows throughout the room and illuminating the dust floating in the air. The clock on the wall read 5:30 AM.

Annabeth sat up and threw off her covers, pulling on an oversized sweatshirt she had stolen from Percy. Her bare feet were silent on the thick carpet and Piper's heavy breathing did not waver as she tiptoed across the room and slipped out into the hallway.

Annabeth paused on the landing, considered heading downstairs to make herself some coffee, but decided instead to first check to see if Percy was awake. The wooden floor creaked slightly as she stepped across the hallway to his and Jason's room. She cracked the door and was immediately hit with a gust of cold air. Dread seeping through her veins, Annabeth pushed the door open fully.

The room was empty. The window hung open, curtains pushed unceremoniously to the side.

"Percy?" Annabeth said softly.

There was no response. She stuck her head back out into the hallway.

"Percy?" she repeated, drawing her wand and casting a silent charm. The spell came back negative; neither Percy nor Jason were in the house.

Annabeth had the good sense to close the window before she began shouting.

"What is it?!" Harry came barreling out of his room, wand aloft and glasses lopsided on nose.

Annabeth whipped around to face him.

"What have you done with Percy?!" she yelled.

"Percy?" asked Harry, confused. "Wha—"

"He's gone!" Annabeth screamed. She stormed past Harry and he pressed against the wall to make room for her.

People up and down the hall were waking up. Leo emerged, tousle haired, from the room he shared with Frank.

"What's going on?" he asked blearily.

Annabeth ignored him, looking skyward.

"I swear, Hera, if this is you…" she chuckled almost maniacally to herself. "Oh ho, I will _tear_ Olympus to the ground."

"Annabeth, what's wrong?"

Piper had emerged from their room, looking around warily. Annabeth turned to her, opening her mouth, but just then the shrieks of Mrs. Black's portrait sounded throughout the house, followed by the slamming sound of the front door.

Annabeth flew down the stairs, ignoring the shouts of "HALF-BREEDS! BIPRODUCTS OF DIRT!" The rest of the house followed warily behind her, still unsure of what was going on.

Jason was standing in the entrance hall. He looked defeated. Dark circles surrounded his eyes and his hair was ragged and limp. His eyes had lost their shine, instead flat circles of blueish grey.

"Annabeth," he said croakily, barely heard over the portrait's incessant shrieking. "I'm so sorry."

Annabeth had frozen at the bottom of the stairs. She felt cold, as if her veins had turned to ice. A stunning spell, shot by Mrs. Weasley, flew over her shoulder and hit Mrs. Black directly in the chest, silencing her.

"What happened?" asked Annabeth quietly.

"Annab—"

"What. Happened." Annabeth repeated.

"He wanted to see Tyson before Christmas," said Jason. "I flew him there and he was supposed to be back by four but…" Jason looked desperately at the others. "I waited until five but there was still no sign of him. I didn't know what to do—" he trailed off.

"Oh," said Annabeth. "Oh." And suddenly she was lunging at Jason: silver knife in one hand, wand in the other. Nico and Hazel grabbed her and tugged her backwards but she fought mercilessly, screaming more loudly than the portrait of Mrs. Black had ever screamed.

"Expelliarmus!"

Annabeth's wand flew from her hand and Harry caught it.

"Annabeth, don't," he said. "I know your angry—"

Annabeth ripped herself free from Nico and Hazel and spun around to face Harry, holding her knife threateningly.

"Angry?" she laughed. "I am _livid_." Harry took a few steps backward at the fierceness in her eyes, still pointing his own wand at her. "I have already had Percy taken from me once and I will NOT let this happen again." She whipped around at Jason. "And _you_ ," she spat. "Are you really as stupid as you look?"

"Annabeth," said Piper angrily. "You don't mean that."

An uncontrollable rage was building inside of Annabeth. A thousand options flashed through her mind. She knew that she could easily take down the group of demigods behind her. They would be too careful trying to not hurt her to cause a real threat. The wizards posed another threat, but Annabeth knew she could disarm them as well.

But still, she hesitated. These people were on her side; even more, they were her friends. Annabeth took a deep breath and lowered her knife.

"Harry," she said quietly.

"Yeah?" said Harry nervously.

"Remember when you were telling me about the Tri-Wizard Tournament? And how you used that herb to help you in the second task?"

"Gillyweed?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Annabeth. "I need some of that."

"Annabeth," said Mrs. Weasley. "You can't go after Percy just yet."

Annabeth ignored her, still staring at Harry. He shifted uncomfortably.

"I can't just get you Gillyweed—"

"Then who can?" asked Annabeth calmly.

"Annabeth," said Mrs. Weasley sternly. "You can't just run off on your own."

Annabeth ignored her again.

"Well?" she prompted Harry, but it was Hermione who spoke.

"Even if you did get Gillyweed," she said nervously. "How do you expect to find Percy?"

Annabeth glared at her, but Hermione pressed on.

"Besides," she continued reasonably. "Gillyweed only lasts an hour. And if you had to travel into deep waters the pressure would kill you before you even—"

"Alright," said Annabeth. She was breathing heavily and it was taking all of her willpower to remain calm. "Alright." She turned to Harry. "Can I have my wand please?" When he hesitated she held her hand out impatiently. "I'm not going to leave or attack anyone. I just need a minute."

Harry handed over her wand silently.

Annabeth took it and pushed back through the crowd of people, heading back up the stairs. She wasn't sure where she was going. All she knew was that she needed to get away from the sympathetic looks of her friends and the guilt and pain etched upon Jason's exhausted face.

* * *

 **A/N**

Thank you so much for reading. Things are definitely ramping up a bit now. Expect another upload next Saturday.

Please drop a review to let me know your thoughts (good or bad). You don't even have to have an account to review! Yes, I'm desperate, but I love reading them.


	26. Captured

**Disclaimer:** HP and PJ are owned by JK and RR, not me.

* * *

 **Percy's POV** | _The Ocean_

The black waves crashed against Percy's knees as he strode into the ocean. He inhaled the salty night air, relishing its crispness, before diving into the icy water. Strength coursed through him instantly. It had been months since Percy had been even near the ocean and he had almost forgotten the joy he gleaned from its presence.

Percy summoned the currents and shot deeper into the sea. The water around him was silent and empty. Even with his enhanced water sight, Percy couldn't see more than 50 feet or so in the dark water. He closed his eyes and called out with his mind.

 _Bessie!_ _Where are you?_

It was several minutes before the Ophiotaurus appeared in a swirl of bubbles. It bumped its head against Percy's hand, and he pet it obligingly.

"Hey Bessie," he said. "Long time no see." Bessie mooed balefully at this and Percy resumed his patting of its head. "Any chance you could take me to Atlantis?"

The sea-cow looked at him with mournful brown eyes and spun in the water. He waved his long, eel-like body through the water and Percy grasped it with both of his hands, careful to avoid the fins running along the top and bottom of his tail. Bessie swam forward at once. The water seemed to congeal around the pair, pressing in from all sides, and then suddenly it was deep blue instead of black, the city of Atlantis sparkling before them.

"Thanks," said Percy, letting go of the tail.

"Perseus!"

Percy turned to see a familiar green-skinned merman swimming towards him, his black hair tied back in a ponytail and a conch horn hanging from a seaweed belt at his waist.

"Triton," said Percy, somewhat less enthusiastically. Triton was the immortal son of Poseidon and Amphitrite, a haughty minor god with a superiority complex to rival Zeus himself. Percy had only met him once before, and it had not been pleasant.

Bessie mooed nervously as Triton approached. Percy couldn't blame him; only a few years ago the Ophiotaurus had been hunted mercilessly by those wanting to overthrow the Olympian gods by sacrificing him. Anyone would be skittish after that. Bessie gave Percy one last look before disappearing in a swirl of bubbles.

Triton's green eyes followed the sea cow for a second before turning back to Percy.

"Brother," he greeted him warmly, clasping Percy's hand in a strong grip. His ivory teeth sparkled in a dazzling smile against his green skin. "What brings you here? I thought you were on a quest to help the mortal wizards?"

"I am," said Percy, perturbed by Triton's sudden comradery. "I just came to visit Tyson briefly. For Christmas."

"Christmas?" asked Triton.

"Er— ya," said Percy. "It's a mortal—"

Triton waved a green hand, cutting him off.

"Forget I asked," he said. "Mortal traditions bore me remarkably."

"Yeah," coughed Percy. "Uh, me too."

"I see," said Triton, gaze lingering on the shark tooth hanging from Percy's camp necklace. His eyes narrowed. "Father would like to see you."

"Actually—" said Percy quickly, the last thing he wanted to do was speak to Poseidon. "I'm in a bit of a rush—"

"Come now, brother," said Triton firmly, his customary smirk returning to his face. He grabbed Percy's arm, paying no heed to his protests. "This way. Lord Poseidon bids it."

Percy reluctantly followed Triton towards the city. The palace was as big as the city on Mount Olympus, with wide courtyards, gardens, and columned pavilions. The gardens were sculpted with coral colonies and glowing sea plants. The buildings were white but gleaming with rainbow colors. Fish and octopi darted in and out of the sparkling windows. Mer-people and other sea creatures swam along the pearl-lined pathways from building to building.

The throne room was very different from the one at Olympus. Unlike Hades, who had modelled his palace after Zeus's, Poseidon appeared to have gone out of his way to make his different. The room was grand, but in a subdued way. The walls were roughly hewn and covered in patches of algae studded with shellfish. Holes and gaps were scattered throughout the walls and ceiling, giving it an open and sweeping feel. Shimmering orbs floated throughout the room and filled it with golden light. In the center of the room, sitting on a throne of coral, was Poseidon.

Triton strode forward and knelt at his feet.

"Father," he murmured.

Poseidon waved a hand and Triton stood.

"Thank you, Triton," he said. "Please leave us now."

Triton nodded stiffly and left the room.

Uncertain whether to kneel or not, Percy took a few more steps into the room.

"Hi, Dad," he said nervously.

Poseidon smiled wearily and stood. He was wearing khakis and button-down blue shirt. His hair was dark but filled with streaks of grey.

"It's good to see you, Perseus," he said. "But I know your stay is brief, so I'll make this quick." Poseidon paused, staring at his hands. "Oceanus has been restless lately. My brother does not want me to share this with you, but I feel this is paramount for your…"

"…mission?" Percy suggested.

"Let's call it that," sighed Poseidon. "He and his followers have once more been attempting to emerge from the depths. I have set up a 'border patrol', for lack of a better word, where I know he is most concentrated, but it is almost impossible to cover everywhere."

"Do you know why?" asked Percy. "Why he's trying to come back?"

"I wish I did," said Poseidon. "But it's only a matter of time before we find out. He can't keep this up without revealing his motives." He paused. "But for now, this is my problem. Go see Tyson."

Percy nodded.

"Right," he said. "Uh, thanks Dad." He turned to leave.

"Oh, and Percy," said Poseidon. Percy looked back over his shoulder. "Be careful. Remember, the gods don't have much power in Europe anymore."

It took a little while for Percy to find Tyson. He had only been to his father's realm a few times, and all of his visits had been fairly short lived. He finally wandered into the forge, where a cyclops directed him to Tyson's quarters.

"Brother!" said Tyson. He strode forward and caught Percy in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey, big guy," Percy choked out. "Good to see you."

Tyson beamed down at him.

"You came!"

"Of course I came," Percy grinned back. "Here." He pulled out a box wrapped in blue paper. "I know it's not Christmas yet, but—"

Tyson hugged him again and Percy could feel his ribs breaking.

"Okay," he wheezed. "Okay, okay."

"You are a good brother," said Tyson.

"Er— thanks, Tyson," said Percy. "You're a good brother too."

He handed Tyson the box. Tyson carefully pulled the paper off of the box and opened it, shaking out its contents into one, large hand. His brown eye filled with tears.

"It's not much," said Percy hastily. "I know I'm no artist, but—"

Tyson caught Percy in another hug, effectively shutting him up. In his hand was a tiny bronze engraving of Tyson and Percy standing in front of the Poseidon cabin at Camp Half-Blood.

Percy and Tyson talked for well over an hour. Tyson took him on the grand tour of Poseidon's realm, proudly showing off the forges where he and his fellow cyclopes worked. Unfortunately, Tyson had been very busy since Percy had left, so had not yet gotten a chance to visit Camp Half-Blood. Though saddened by this news, Percy was consoled by the thought that he could Iris-message Chiron once they returned to Hogwarts, and thus get updates on the camp then.

It was when Tyson was showing Percy the underwater tennis courts that, much to Percy's displeasure, Triton reappeared.

"Tyson, Percy," he greeted them somberly. "It is by Lord Poseidon's request that I take Percy on border patrol to see how far Oceanus has progressed."

"But—" said Tyson, glancing at Percy.

"It will be brief," said Triton. "Perseus, if you will."

"It's fine," Percy assured Tyson. "I'll come say goodbye before I leave. See you in a bit."

"Okay," said Tyson nervously. "I will see you soon, brother."

Triton helped Percy find some battered Greek armor, pulling on his own pearl encrusted chest plate, and they set off.

"Is it just us?" asked Percy. For some reason his fingers had started to tingle.

"We can easily take anyone on our own," scoffed Triton, hefting his trident. "Why? Scared?"

"Of course not," grumbled Percy, but his hand fingered Riptide in his pocket.

They swam further into the ocean. Soon, the city of Atlantis was only a dim sparkle in the distance. It was eerily quiet and there was a noticeable lack of sea life in the darker depths of the ocean.

"Here," said Triton finally. He pointed beneath them, where the darkness swirled as if an entity separate from the water. "Shall we?"

Percy pulled Riptide from his pocket and uncapped it. The bronze blade appeared in his hand, glowing faintly.

"After you, brother," said Triton softly.

Percy took a deep breath, and then dove. He could feel the current from Triton behind him as they swam towards the darkness. Percy was on high alert, all sensing tingling, and he jumped when Triton put a hand on his shoulder after a minute or so of swimming.

"What?" asked Percy, annoyed.

Triton shook his head slightly, finger to his lips. He pointed into the depths. Percy followed the direction of Triton's finger, but saw nothing through the gloomy darkness.

"I don't—"

 _WHAM!_

Percy saw stars and his fingers slipped. Riptide flew from his grip and spiraled into the depths of the water, a faint bronze glow amid the swirling darkness. A sinking feeling had settled on Percy's chest. He turned slowly to face Triton.

Triton smirked.

"Why the long face?" he asked, hefting his trident in one hand.

" _You?_ " asked Percy. The back of his head was aching, sending ripples of pain through his skull and making it almost impossible to think.

"I always thought our father would rule the ocean forever," said Triton, examining the handle of his trident. "But he has become sentimental as of late." Triton stared firmly into Percy's eyes. "Power has no use for love."

"So you decide to serve Oceanus?" laughed Percy, and immediately regretted it. The vibrations from his laugh sent even more spasms of pain through his head. "Because Poseidon has a heart?"

Triton bared his teeth.

"Poseidon is no longer fit to rule," he snapped. "It is a dangerous king that allows their heart to rule their head. I refuse to see the ocean fall because of my father's inadequacy!"

Percy felt Riptide reappear in his pocket as Triton took a deep breath.

"You could never understand," said Triton. "But this is the only way."

The Oracle's words echoed in Percy's throbbing head: _but beware betrayal from a supposed friend_.

"No," said Percy.

"Excuse me?" Triton raised an eyebrow.

"No," repeated Percy. "I won't let you."

"Oh really?" smirked Triton. "And how is Poseidon's _favorite son_ going to stop me?"

Percy pulled Riptide from his pocket and uncapped it. Triton laughed.

"Please, brother," he chuckled. "Don't embarrass yourself. You may have Poseidon's favor, but you forget; I am a god."

"I've beaten gods before," growled Percy.

As he swung his sword at Triton, time slowed down. Percy normally moved more quickly in the ocean but now it seemed as if the water was pushing and fighting against him.

"Take him," said Triton.

Percy was seized from behind by an unknown force. Percy kicked his legs wildly, attempting to free himself but Riptide was again knocked from his grasp. A scaly hand roughly searched Percy's hip and removed Percy's wand from its holster. Percy panted, emerald eyes glaring daggers at Triton.

"My apologies, brother," said Triton. "But it is time for me to go."

He reached out, examining Percy's necklace where Percy's camp beads and the shark tooth Poseidon had given him back at Camp Half-Blood hung. Triton's eyes narrowed in anger and he ripped it from Percy's neck. The beads fell away into the water, leaving only the shark tooth in Triton's hand.

"Our father," he spat. "Is a fool."

Triton raised his trident and brought the base of it down upon Percy's head. Bright blue light was the last thing Percy saw before his consciousness sank into darkness.

 **Nico's POV** | _Grimmauld Place_

"He isn't dead," said Nico quietly.

Annabeth didn't reply. She was seemingly engrossed in a heavy tome from the Black family library, but her eyes weren't moving. Hazel lay a hand on Nico's shoulder.

"Come on," she said. "Let's go."

Nico turned from the room and followed Hazel back down the stairs. The sitting room was filled with the rest of the demigods, but was completely silent. Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys had gone to St. Mungo's to visit Mr. Weasley for Christmas.

It had not been a jolly Christmas. In fact, it was quite possibly the most dreary Christmas Nico had ever experienced. The presents lay untouched beneath the sparkling Christmas tree; a reminder of the horrors of the morning. Jason sat in the corner of the room, staring blankly at the wall. Even Piper seemed at a loss as to what to do.

"Any news?" asked Frank.

Hazel shook her head. Nico slumped onto the couch next to Leo who, for once, didn't make a joke. He felt completely helpless. The Order was out looking for Percy, but Nico knew they wouldn't find him. Whatever trouble Percy had gotten into, it was part of the Greek world, not the wizarding one. He was on his own.

"Jason—" began Hazel.

"Don't," said Jason. His voice was icy. "Don't try and tell me that this is not my fault."

"But it isn—"

"Yes, it _is_ ," Jason hissed.

"You couldn't have known," said Hazel.

"I should've," said Jason darkly.

Hazel fell silent. She glanced pleadingly at Frank, who could only shrug.

Nico was beginning to think more and more that it was time the demigods started searching for Percy, but Moody had forbidden any of them from leaving the house. This alone wouldn't have stopped Nico, but it made sense. None of the demigods, save maybe Frank, had the ability to scour the ocean in search of Percy, and they couldn't send Frank by himself.

And so they waited.

Night had fallen by the time the rest of the house had returned. They had no new news. Nico and the others slumped up the stairs and collapsed into their respective beds without dinner. Nico had begun to long to speak with Will, and hated himself for it. Nothing had ever become official, but Nico had hoped that maybe… No. Now was no time to think of things like that. Percy was missing.

Nico stared at the dark ceiling of his bedroom, yearning for sleep to save him from this endless worry. When sleep came, however, it was not peaceful.

Nico was in the Underworld again. He stood next to the River Styx, his Stygian sword held loosely in his hand, its tip pointed uselessly at the ground. A dark liquid was dripping from the blade. His vision was foggy and blurred and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't focus his sight upon anything. Worst of all, Nico couldn't move.

A few yards away Nico could barely make out two figures. One was wearing a hooded cloak; a blurry mass of black. The other was more slender in appearance, wearing dark clothing which contrasted against what Nico could only assume was sickly yellow skin.

Nico felt a prickling sensation on his neck that he couldn't quite place. It was almost as if he had been here before… The voices of the two figures were faint murmurs in the back of his head. The more slender of the two raised a hand, rising into the air above the other. All of Nico's instincts were telling him to _move_ , but he was frozen in place, staring in horror as the figure thrust both hands into the sky.

The blurry river exploded and the grounded figure screamed as it was engulfed in inky black water.

* * *

 **A/N**

I believe an apology is in order. College apps + classes + a bunch of personal life stuff has been keeping me very busy. Earlier this week I uploaded my Capture the Flag fanfiction (which had previously been separate from this fic) as a chapter on the Bane of Poseidon. I'm sorry for anyone who got a notification for this only to see that it wasn't a new chapter yet. I hope this makes up for it.

Let me know what you thought with a review. Thanks!


	27. Oceanus

**Jason's POV** | _Grimmauld Place_

It was the morning after Percy's disappearance that a letter arrived on the doorstep of Grimmauld place. A single word was written on the heavy parchment in dark blue ink.

 _Oceanus._

Jason looked up from the paper at the others. The demigods and the Weasleys were gathered around the dining table.

"Oceanus?" he asked.

"He must have Percy," said Piper tersely. "Is that all?"

Jason turned the letter over. A golden trident was emblazoned on the otherwise blank paper.

"Yeah," he said, folding up the letter and replacing it in its envelope.

"This Oceanus," said Sirius. "He's one of your lot?"

"A titan," said Annabeth quietly. "The eldest. He was Lord of the Seas long before Poseidon was even born."

"And Poseidon," said Mr. Weasley, frowning. "He's Percy's father?"

Annabeth nodded.

"The trident is his symbol," said Jason, holding up the letter. "Poseidon must've sent this."

"So he'll be trying to find Percy?" asked Harry. "He's god of the sea. Should be simple, right?"

"It's less of a matter of finding him," said Nico. "I'm sure Poseidon knows where Percy is being kept. It's the retrieval that poses a problem."

"Why though?" asked Ron. "Why capture Percy?"

Nico merely shrugged.

"You said that he's still alive," Hermione began tentatively. "So Oceanus must want something from him. He's tried to retake the sea before, right? Maybe he's trying again."

"Maybe," echoed Annabeth. "But this doesn't really seem his style. Oceanus never works alone. There must be a bigger force giving him orders."

The room was silent. Finally, Harry voiced what everyone was thinking.

"Voldemort?"

"But _why_?" asked Mr. Weasley. He ran a hand through his thinning red hair. "You-Know-Who works with subtly. He's been attempting to overthrow the Ministry for months without drawing attention to himself. Why act now?"

"Impatient?" suggested Leo.

Harry shook his head.

"Voldemort isn't impatient," he said. "He's power hungry. If this really is connected to him, he must stand to gain a lot."

"But how is this going to help us find Percy?" asked Jason impatiently.

"It won't," Hazel sighed. "Not yet at least. But there's not much else we can do right now."

"I need to think," announced Annabeth suddenly, standing. "Let me know if you guys work anything out."

Jason half rose from his chair, but Piper shook her head.

"Give her a minute," she said. "It's a lot to take in."

Jason slumped back into his seat.

"I'm such an idiot," he moaned. "This is all my fault."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, mate," said Ron bracingly. "Poseidon will get him back."

"Besides," chimed in Hazel. "Percy can handle himself. He'll be fine."

"And if he isn't?" asked Jason.

"He will be," said Hazel firmly. "Come on, let's get some breakfast."

"Maybe in a bit," said Jason quietly. "I'm not really hungry right now."

Hazel nodded sympathetically and left the room, followed by the others. Piper stooped and kissed Jason lightly on the cheek before trailing after Leo and closing the door behind her. Jason sat silently for a few minutes, staring blankly at the wall opposite him. Finally, he stood and left the room to find Annabeth.

 **Annabeth's POV** | _Grimmauld Place_

"I'm so sorry," said Jason.

Annabeth sighed and set Daedalus' laptop, which she had been perusing intently, onto the table in front of her.

"I know," she said. "It's fine."

Jason collapsed into an armchair beside Annabeth. A puff of dust rose up around him.

"It is?" he asked.

"Well," sighed Annabeth. "It can't really be fine with Percy missing, but it's not your fault."

"It kinda is," Jason mumbled.

"No," said Annabeth. "It's really not." She put a hand on the arm of Jason's chair, staring at him with serious grey eyes. "We both know Percy. Even if you hadn't have helped him, he would've found some other way to get to the ocean."

"But—"

"Listen," Annabeth said firmly. "It's probably better that you _did_ help him. Who knows what he might've run into while wandering the city at night. I doubt that empousa from Hogsmeade is the only monster that's after us."

Jason had no response to this. Annabeth hesitated, a strong sense of bile rising in her mouth. She really didn't want to do this.

"I'm—" she began, the words catching in her throat. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Jason stared blankly at her.

"I'm sorry," repeated Annabeth, looking down at her hands. "I overreacted. What I said— what I did… That was way out of line."

"Oh," said Jason. "Oh."

Annabeth raised her chin defiantly.

"Yelling at each other isn't going to help us find Percy," she said. "And finding him needs to be our main priority right now."

"Right," said Jason. "So, how're we going to do that?"

Annabeth smirked, looking pointedly at the laptop in front of her.

"Athena always has a plan."

-xxxxx-

"This is a horrible plan," said Leo for the hundredth time.

Annabeth ignored him.

"We get off here," she said, glancing at the map in her hands.

She, Leo, and Jason trooped off of the underground train with the rest of the lunch-hour crowd, allowing themselves to be swept back up the stairs into daylight. Annabeth fidgeted absentmindedly with the beads on her camp necklace, looking around.

Annabeth had always wanted to visit London, but these circumstances were rather different from what she had expected. They didn't have time for sightseeing right now. They were on a mission.

"There," she said, pointing.

Before them was a large, imposing building. Ionic columns lined the front and a triangular façade depicted a series of humans in various positions. The architecture was faintly Greek, but with a twist. Several sections of stairs led up to a rather unimpressive set of doors, beside which a sign reading "The British Museum" was posted.

"Do we even have tickets?" asked Leo as they began to climb the many stairs.

"No," said Annabeth calmly. "But we have money." She reached inside her jacket pocket and jingled the coins meaningfully.

They had reached the ticket window.

"Three tickets please," she asked the woman in the window.

"54 and 45 pence," said the woman lazily.

Annabeth gulped. That was a lot more than she had been expecting. She emptied her pocket onto the counter and pushed the pile of bills and coins at the woman. The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Foreigners?" she asked lazily as she began to count the money.

"Yeah," said Annabeth nervously. "We're, uh, visiting."

"You've only got about 40 pounds here," the woman drawled.

"Oh," said Annabeth her mind whirling. "No student discount?"

"Not for tourists," replied the woman. "You'll have to come ba—"

"Wait!" said Annabeth quickly. "Children are free, right?"

"Yes, but—"

"Then we only need two tickets!" cried Annabeth triumphantly, shoving Leo to the front. "He's a kid."

"Hey!" said Leo indignantly. "I'm fifteen!"

"Children under sixteen are free," said the woman in a bored voice. She passed Annabeth the change and tickets. "Next!"

Annabeth, Jason, and Leo moved with the rest of the crowd towards the entrance, Leo grumbling the entire way.

"Annabeth," murmured Jason quietly. "There's metal detectors…"

"I know," she whispered back. "Don't worry about it."

They shuffled inside the museum. It was welcomingly warm compared to the bitter cold of outside.

"Any keys, phones, wallets, cameras, and other electronic devices go _in_ the bin!" a man was calling in front of them.

"Keep your stuff," whispered Annabeth.

"Anything in your pockets?" the man asked as they approached.

"Nope," lied Annabeth easily.

She walked through the metal detector, which instantly turned red.

"Step to the side here, miss," said a different man with a very bushy mustache. "Anyone else in your party?"

"Yes," said Annabeth, pointing at Leo and Jason.

"Check your pockets then come on through," said mustache man.

Leo and Jason walked through the metal detector, which again turned bright red.

"Alright," sighed the man. "Step over here as well. I'll get someone to do a pat-down."

Steeling herself, Annabeth raised a hand and snapped her fingers.

"We've already gotten a pat-down," she said firmly. "We're free to go."

"Already…?" The man's eyes were unfocused. He stroked his mustache in confusion. "Ah, yes, yes. You're free to go. Enjoy your visit…"

"Come on," muttered Annabeth, grabbing Leo and Jason's arms and dragging them through the crowd.

"Why couldn't you have done that earlier?" complained Leo. "I'm not a child."

Annabeth ignored him and snagged a map of the museum from a display as they passed, then pulled all three of them into a family restroom and locked the door.

"Alright," she said, spreading the map open on the floor. "Let's do this."

-xxxxx-

Annabeth leaned casually against the wall, her Yankees baseball cap held loosely in one hand. Her other hand rested on the hilt of her silver knife, hidden beneath her jacket. She could already see her targets. A large mosaic, a rusted iron helmet, and a deep russet pot.

Suddenly, a high-pitched alarm pierced the air. A few people yelped in surprise and a security guard yelled loudly over the following babble of voices.

"Please follow the lighted exit signs and calmly evacuate the building. I repeat, please follow the lighted exit signs and calmly evacuate the building. This is not a drill."

More people screamed at the announcement as the alarm continued to blare loudly. They rushed towards the exit and Annabeth slipped into the crowd, putting on her cap as she did so. She vanished instantly and wove in and out of the flow of people, finally coming to a stop at the opposite wall, where she waited quietly.

The guard glanced around the room to make sure it was empty, then closed the door with a resounding click. There was single security camera in the room. Annabeth disposed of it quickly with a flash of her silver blade and then pulled her cap from her head.

Oceanus would pay for what he had done. The Greek and Roman gods had only survived this long with such power because both mortals and demigods remembered them. Part of that remembrance came from relics that the Greeks had made. Destroying his relics wouldn't be enough to take away all of Oceanus's power, but it would certainly hurt.

And that was exactly what Annabeth planned to do. Make Oceanus hurt.

She smashed the glass of the display case with the hilt of her knife. It shattered instantly, fragments of glass raining down into the case, and a second alarm began blaring as well.

"Styx," Annabeth muttered.

She had maybe ten minutes left. Leo had only promised fifteen after he set off the alarms. Jason was in another section of the museum, presumably destroying other relics of Oceanus.

The mosaic in front of her depicted the scowling face of Oceanus. Annabeth hesitated for a second but, remembering Percy, her face hardened. She brought the silver knife down upon the mosaic and dragged the blade through the stone, leaving a deep gouge in its wake. The lights in the room flickered slightly and Annabeth set to work defacing the rest of the image.

Annabeth next moved onto another case. She smashed the glass quickly and a third alarm joined the other two. The vase on display shattered easily beneath her blade and she set to crushing the fragments with her combat boots.

The helmet of Oceanus was more difficult. It was made of bronze; rusted, but strong. Annabeth's knife could only scratch it.

"Need help?" called a voice.

Annabeth turned to see Leo and Jason standing in the doorway. Jason held the door open as Leo strode across the room, hands blazing with fire. The fire turned white hot as he grabbed the helmet and twisted it in his hands. The metal bended beneath the heat and was quickly unrecognizable.

"Let's go," said Leo, tossing it aside. "The fire department is already here."

Annabeth followed him from the room at a jog. Jason let the door close and lock behind them.

"This way," said Annabeth, taking the lead.

They sprinted up several flights of stairs, running away from the faint voices of firefighters beneath them. They reached a fire exit at the back of the building and Annabeth kicked it open. Bright light hit her face like a spotlight and she paused, allowing her eyes to adjust.

A strand of blonde hair had fallen out of her ponytail and into her face. Annabeth brushed it aside as she turned to face Jason and Leo.

"I'll meet you guys at the square garden in five minutes," she said. "Don't be late."

Jason nodded.

"See you there."

Leo climbed onto his back and Jason summoned the winds. As they took off, Annabeth put her hat back on and vanished once again.

She slid down the ladder of the fire escape and walked quickly through the cobbled side street and out onto the main road. There was a prickling sensation at the back of her neck. Annabeth looked around, but the side street she had come from was empty. She shook her head slightly and, pausing only to get her bearings, set off down the street.

 **Percy's POV** | _The Deep Ocean_

The first thing Percy felt was cold. The next was pain.

He sat up, wiping a bit of drool from his mouth and rubbing the back of his head. It ached with pain and as Percy closed his eyes, he remembered the flash of light that had followed the blow from Triton's trident.

Percy stood shakily and looked around. He was in a dark cell with roughly hewn stone walls on three sides and algae covered bars on the fourth. The hallway outside glowed faintly green, but there seemed to be no source for the illumination. The water around him was deadly silent. It had no response to his powers, although it still allowed him his film of air for breathing purposes.

The wand holster at his hip was empty. Riptide had reappeared in his pocket, but it wouldn't do him much good now. For the sake of exhausting all his options, Percy pulled the pen from his pocket and uncapped it. The bronze blade sprung into existence, filling the room with golden light.

It must've been very dark for the sword to cause such a difference in lighting. Noting this, Percy took a few steps back and swung the sword with all his might at the bars. It bounced off with a clang and a spurt of golden sparks, flying out of his stinging hands and sinking onto the ground.

"Styx," muttered Percy. It seemed that the bars were much stronger than they appeared to be. Riptide hadn't even left a scratch.

He picked the sword back up strode towards the bars. With a bit of effort, he worked his sword arm through one of the gaps and threw Riptide down the hallway. It illuminated the uneven stone walls as it flew through the water, eventually coming to a rest about twenty feet away from Percy's cell.

Percy squinted through the gloom. It seemed that his wasn't the only cell in this hallway, although any other prisoners that might've been present had been completely silent thus far. The very edge of Riptide's glowing light revealed the first few steps in a spiral stone staircase.

Percy sighed and slumped into the corner of his cell. His hand went impulsively to his neck, but the necklace with his camp beads was gone, torn off by Triton in his rage.

What would Triton tell Poseidon? Probably that he had done all he could, but Oceanus had been too powerful and dragged Percy into the depths… Percy's stomach churned. He hadn't particularly liked Triton, but would've never expected this of him.

 _Poseidon's favorite son_. Triton's spitting retort echoed mockingly in Percy's head. The anger in his eyes as he had ripped Percy's necklace from his throat had seemed almost deranged. And he had kept the shark tooth. Percy longed for the shark tooth now. He had no idea what sort of powers it possessed, only that Poseidon had promised it would help should he need it.

Riptide reappeared once again in his pocket and the golden light it had admitted faded, leaving Percy engulfed in almost complete darkness. Percy sat, waiting for his eyes to readjust, wondering how long he had been there. Three hours? A day? Two days? Jason must've realized by now that Percy was not resurfacing. He would return to Grimmauld Place and sound the alarm, but then what? The demigods could do nothing and Percy was sure the wizards would be of little help as well. Poseidon would be working to try and retrieve Percy, of that he was sure, but Percy wondered just how powerful Poseidon was in Oceanus's portion of the sea.

He shivered slightly and hugged his knees to his chest. The cold seemed to penetrate every part of him, sinking through his skin and engulfing his body. Had he not been underwater, Percy was sure that his breath would've risen in icy clouds. He was so incredibly cold, and so incredibly alone.

It might've been minutes or hours before Percy was jolted back to reality by a bright blue light.

"Stand, son of Poseidon," said a gruff voice.

Percy scrambled to his feet and uncapped Riptide. The figure in front of him hissed in displeasure, squinting at the golden light of the glowing blade. It had a black snout, brown eyes, and pointy ears. Its body was sleek and black with stubby legs that were half flipper, half foot, and humanlike hands with sharp claws. A telekhine. Three other of the sea-dogs stood behind the first, holding coral-covered lamps which were filled with blue light.

"You told me he was unarmed," snapped the first telekhine.

The slightly smaller one beside him cringed visibly.

"I thought he was," he whimpered.

"Never mind that," said a third telekhine, this one with a female voice. She held out what looked like a large silver clam. "Let's get this over with."

"Get what over with?" asked Percy, eying the clam warily.

The female telekhine bared her teeth in a grin and tossed it at Percy. The clam expanded as it flew towards him, twisting into a pair of silver cuffs. Percy tried to move but it seemed like the water had once against congealed around him. The cuffs clipped shut against his wrists easily and Riptide sunk to floor of his cell. Great.

"I suppose your not taking me to tea?" he asked lightly.

The first telekhine ignored this comment, instead unlocking the cell with a large brass key and dragging Percy into the hallway. Percy stumbled slightly on the uneven stone and the fourth telekhine seized the opportunity to throw a dark cloth bag over the top of his head, rendering him completely blind.

"What do you want from me?" asked Percy. His patience was running thin.

"You'll find out shortly," said the female telekhine sweetly. "Now don't struggle, it won't do you any good."

Percy's mind was whirling as they marched him down the hallway and up the spiral stairs. It seemed that these telekhines were much more intelligent than those he had met in the war against Kronos. What would Annabeth do? Annabeth, he reminded himself angrily, probably wouldn't have gotten herself into this situation in the first place.

He tried to memorize their path as they went. Left, right, up another set of stairs, right, left… but he soon lost track and instead focused on not stumbling across the uneven floor. Finally, the telekhines on either side of Percy threw him forward into a room and forced him to his knees before ripping off the sack on his head.

They were in a throne room seemingly carved from rock itself. Torches hung across the walls gave off flickering green flames, sending eerie beams of light spinning through the water. A gigantic throne dominated the center of the room. It was on this throne that a muscular merman with the horns of a bull lounged. He had a long green beard and hair and a serpent was draped across his shoulders. Oceanus.

Percy got clumsily to his feet, glaring at the sea deity.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Nothing from you," replied Oceanus calmly. His voice was so deep that the room vibrated. He raised a palm and a vertical whirlpool appeared in front of him. "Poseidon," he said loudly. "Speak to me."

The whirlpool converged into darkness, then revealed the wrinkled and greying face of Percy's father.

"Oceanus!" Poseidon roared. "What have you done with him?!"

Oceanus let a finger drag along the scaly head of the snake on his shoulders before he replied.

"Nothing, yet," he said. "But if you don't comply with my demands, your dear Perseus may very well find himself in the Underworld."

Poseidon glared at Oceanus through the whirlpool, his green eyes like hurricanes. Percy had never seen him look so angry.

"We will find you," he spat.

"You won't," said Oceanus. "You have until the New Year to surrender your kingdom to my army. Five days, Poseidon, or the waters will run red with his blood." And before Poseidon could say another word, Oceanus waved a hand and the whirlpool disappeared.

Percy glared across the room at Oceanus.

"Poseidon will never surrender to you," he said.

"Perhaps not," said Oceanus. "But as dear Triton has informed me, he has an unnatural protective nature for you. He may yet surprise us." Oceanus smiled at Percy, revealing yellow teeth. "Besides, your life is of no consequence to mine."

"The other gods will never allow this," said Percy.

"The other gods," said Oceanus slowly, seemingly relishing his words. "May not be in power for much longer."

"What do you mean?" asked Percy.

Oceanus considered Percy.

"Take him away," he said finally, speaking to the telekhines behind Percy.

"Wait," said Percy desperately. "Who else is working with you?"

"I'm afraid that's private," said Oceanus. "I do hope you enjoy your stay here. Let us both hope that it is less than five days."

And with that the telekhines once again converged upon Percy, throwing the bag over his head and dragging him from the room.

* * *

 **A/N**

Sorry this chapter was a bit late, I hope the length made up for it. I tried experimenting a bit more with line breaks within POV's (using "-xxxxx-" as the symbol). Let me know if you guys liked that. I think it helps me move the story along more quickly, but if it's awkward or anything let me know.

I've been trying to get to this part of the story for a while. I really hope that everyone enjoys where it's going. Feel free to leave a review letting me know what you liked and any suggestions/critiques you might have. See you guys later!


	28. More Monsters

**Leo's POV** | _London_

Leo's stomach was growling from hunger.

"Please?" he begged Jason for the fifth time.

"Not yet," sighed Jason. "Annabeth will be here any minute. We can get burgers then."

As if on cue, Annabeth materialized before them, her Yankees baseball cap in hand.

"Burgers?" she asked.

"There's a Shake Shack down the road," said Leo, practically bursting from excitement. "You've still got some leftover cash, right?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes but a loud growl from her stomach betrayed her.

"Yeah," she said. "I do. Let's go."

The Shake Shack was empty apart from a woman reading a magazine. At her feet were two black labs wearing bright red service vests. The three ordered their burgers from a pimply employee at the counter and slid into a booth. One of the dogs raised its head, sniffing in their direction, before slumping back down onto the laminate flooring.

"So," said Annabeth quietly. "You weren't seen, right?"

"I don't think so," replied Jason. "A kid might've caught a glimpse of us right before we landed in the park, b—"

"—but no one ever believes kids," finished Leo. "Don't worry, Annie-bell, we're clean."

Annabeth's eyes narrowed and Leo instantly regretted his words.

"Don't call me that," she snapped.

"We might want to take everything to-go," said Jason quickly, glancing between Leo and Annabeth. "Who knows what the Order will do when they find out we're not at Grimmauld Place anymore."

"Oh, come on," moaned Leo. "We've spent the morning destroying priceless Greek artifacts at the British Museum! At the very least we deserve a break to eat some burgers."

"Jason is right," said Annabeth. "We need to get back as quickly as we can."

Leo slumped in his chair, defeated.

"Fine," he said. "But a hungry Valdez is _not_ a happy one."

Annabeth looked ready to retort, but the woman with the dogs had stood and was making her way towards the door. The dogs tugged at their leashes, seemingly very unwilling to leave the Shake Shack. Leo was just about to suggest he order another batch of fries, if they weren't even going to stay to eat, when the woman locked the door with an echoing click.

The three were on their feet in an instant, staring at her. Leo reached instinctively for his tool belt, but hesitated. Maybe this woman was just confused.

"What're you doing?" asked Annabeth. Her hand was clenched tightly under her jacket, holding what Leo knew to be the hilt of her silver knife.

The woman smirked slightly, throwing away her magazine. Her form began to shimmer, her irises expanding, glowing dark green. Her pupils narrowed into serpentine slits. She extended a hand and immediately her fingers shriveled and hardened, her nails turning into lizard-like claws.

"Annabeth Chase," she hissed softly. "And I see you've brought along your friends. What a pleasure."

Definitely not a confused mortal. Leo thrust his hand into his tool belt and pulled out a heavy iron mallet tipped with Celestial Bronze. Beside him, Annabeth and Jason had both drawn their weapons as well. The two dogs began to bark, pulling at their leashes.

"What now?" groaned Leo. "Can't a guy catch a break?"

"My apologies, Mr. Valdez," said the she-monster. "But I'm in desperate need. The bounty for you three should do nicely…"

"Who _are_ you?" asked Jason, raising his golden gladius. "And who's set this bounty we keep hearing about?"

A deadly grin played across the woman's lips.

"Jason Grace," she hissed. "Son of Jupiter. It was your father's beloved wife that did this to me. Surely you know who I am." Jason glanced at Leo, confused. "No?" continued the woman. "Then perhaps it might enlighten you to learn that I am honorary sister of your very friend Hazel Levesque."

Annabeth inhaled sharply.

"Lamia," she said.

"Who—?" began Leo.

"Marian Lamia," repeated Annabeth. "Daughter of Hecate. Hera cursed her and turned her into a monster after she discovered Lamia's affair with Zeus." She turned to Lamia. "You should be dead."

"Please," laughed Lamia. "Death is _so_ two years ago."

A loud crash sounded to Leo's left and he whipped around to face it. The pimply employee had dropped the platter of their food onto the floor. Leo wasn't sure what the mortal saw, but judging from his expression, it couldn't be good.

Lamia raised a hand lazily and the employee was engulfed in green fog; the Mist. Leo gazed longingly at his spilt milkshake, now covered in greenish smoke, before turning back to face the monster.

"Enough talk," said Lamia. "I'll make this quick."

She dropped the leads of the two dogs and raised her hands high above her head. Leo dove beneath a table as knifes sprouted from her palms and shot towards them. The labs were now growing in size, their service dog vests ripped as their muscles expanded under glossy black fur. Fiery red eyes and snarling jaws revealed them to be what Leo had already guessed, hellhounds.

There was no way they were fighting their way out of this one. Lamia would've been hard enough to handle by herself, but with two hellhounds as well? Forget about it. Annabeth seemed to have come to the same conclusion. She made brief eye contact with Leo and mouthed: _on my signal, run_. Leo nodded and Annabeth replaced the baseball cap on her head, vanishing.

"Come out, come out," called Lamia mockingly. "Your death will be painless…maybe."

The table Leo was hiding behind exploded and he shot to his feet. A mass of black fur launched itself at him and he stumbled to the side, barely avoiding it. The hellhound smashed against the Shake Shack counter instead and turned to face him, snarling.

"Leo, watch out!" Jason cried desperately.

Leo spun around just in time to see a deadly silver icicle heading straight for his face. He burst into white hot flames and the icicle melted instantly, falling to the ground. Seizing the opportunity, he hurled his mallet at Lamia with all of his might. It hit her leg with a resounding thunk and she shrieked in pain.

"Fool!" she cried. "Just let me kill you!"

The second hellhound lunged at Jason, who didn't have as much luck dodging it as Leo had. Its claws caught his shoulder and tore through his purple SPQR t-shirt, leaving angry red gashes in their wake. Jason swiped at the hellhound with his sword and it reared back, snarling.

Suddenly, Leo's world turned upside down. His feet were glued to what was now the ceiling, hair hanging from his head in dark curls. Lamia was muttering something in Latin as green fog poured from her finger tips and twisted towards him.

"Oo-kaay," said Leo.

Somewhere behind him Jason was shouting.

"It's just an illusion!" he yelled. "It's the Mist!"

Leo wanted to yell back that it didn't _feel_ much like an illusion, but all of the blood had rushed to his head and he was finding it hard to breath. Instead, he summoned a ball of blue fire and threw it towards Lamia. She shrieked again and quickly cast a wall of water to deflect it. Her attention gone, Leo's senses returned to him and he collapsed onto the ground, panting.

Jason, meanwhile, was cornered by the two hellhounds. He had transformed his sword into a golden lance and was stabbing at the monsters, barely holding them at bay.

"Come on, Annabeth," Leo muttered under his breath. "Where are you?"

He summoned another ball of fire and threw it at the hellhound closest to him. Its fur was engulfed in flames and it whipped around to face him, roaring in anger. Jason seized the opportunity and hurled his lance at the flaming monster. It sank into its back and the hellhound exploded into a cloud of golden dust.

This was all and well, but now Jason was facing the remaining hellhound alone, his golden weapon lying several feet away. Jason drew his aspen wand shakily, pointing it at the snarling hellhound.

"Stupefy!" he shouted.

A jet of red light flew from the tip of his wand and hit the hellhound squarely on the forehead. Black fur sparked and the spell ricocheted back at Jason, who ducked.

"A little help here!" he shouted, summoning a burst of wind and leaping out of the way of the hellhound's swiping paw.

"Foolish demigods!" sneered Lamia. "Wizard magic is no match for mine!"

Leo thrust his hand into his toolbelt and pulled out a nail gun.

"For Hephaestus!" he yelled, aiming it at Lamia and spamming the trigger.

Lamia raised a hand and a shimmering wall appeared. Most of the nails dissolved upon impact but one pushed through, piercing her shin. Black sand poured from the wound and Lamia's lips twisted in a snarl. Before she could act, however, the windows exploded.

"Run!" shouted Annabeth's voice, directly behind Leo.

Leo ran. He vaulted over a table and grabbed Jason's lance from the floor, tossing it at him. Jason's face was twisted in concentration, wind swirling from his outstretched palms and barely holding back the barking hellhound.

"Let's go!" yelled Leo.

The Shake Shack was burning. Water had begun to spray from the ceiling and a siren was wailing in the distance.

"What abou—"

Lamia shrieked in triumph and Leo whipped around. The Yankees cap toppled from Annabeth's head as Lamia raised her in the air, scaly fingers wrapped tightly around her throat.

"Go!" wheezed Annabeth. Her face was turning purple.

Leo drew his wand. What was that spell Harry had taught them?

"Expelliarmus!" he roared.

Lamia dropped Annabeth, her hand sparking. Jason thrust his palm outwards and gust of wind slammed both Lamia and the hellhound against the opposite wall.

"Run!"

Leo seized Annabeth's arm and dragged her from the wreckage towards the broken window.

"My hat…" she gasped.

Jason pointed his wand at it.

"Accio!"

It sailed through the air and he caught it, blood still gushing from his shoulder. Leo pulled Annabeth to her feet and they jumped through the window onto the street, Jason close behind.

"This way," panted Annabeth.

Leo threw a final fireball over his shoulder before sprinting down the road after Annabeth. People leapt aside as they ran, staring at them with jaws agape. A firetruck screeched by, headed towards the burning Shake Shack.

Annabeth led the way down the stairs into the Underground and the three sped onto a train seconds before the doors slid closed. Jason collapsed onto a seat, clutching his shoulder. His face was deathly pale.

"Bandages," rasped Annabeth at Leo.

Leo scrambled at his toolbelt and pulled out a roll of clean white cloth. Annabeth took it and began wrapping it around Jason's shoulder and arm. The blood soaked quickly into the cloth, staining it bright red.

"Excuse me?"

Leo turned around to see the entire compartment staring at him.

"What's going on here?" a man demanded, brandishing his briefcase angrily.

"Uh…" Leo glanced at Annabeth, but she was busy with Jason. Leo snapped his fingers like Annabeth had done at the museum. "Nothing's going on here," he said firmly.

The man looked unimpressed.

"Oh yeah?" he said, pointing at Jason. "Then why is your friend here covered in paint? He's getting it all over the seats!"

Thank the gods mortals were so dumb.

"School project," said Leo hastily. "We'll clean it up."

"You better," said the man grumpily.

Leo turned back to Jason and Annabeth. A bit of color had returned to Jason's face and he was eating a squashed square of ambrosia from Annabeth's pocket.

"We need to get him back to Grimmauld Place," said Annabeth. Her voice was hoarse and bright red welts had sprung up along her neck.

"And you," said Leo, gesturing at the marks. "Looks like Lamia got you too. You should eat some ambrosia as well."

Annabeth shook her head.

"I'll be fine," she said croakily. "I don't have enough for both of us."

Leo could tell from her expression that there was no arguing with her. He instead pulled out his wand and, checking to make sure none of the mortals were watching, pointed it at the seat.

"Scourgify," he muttered. The blood stains vanished.

When they arrived at their stop, Leo ducked under Jason's arm and helped him off the train and up the stairs. They followed Annabeth down the street until they finally turned into an alleyway leading into Grimmauld Square. Leo's blood turned to ice.

The hellhound from the Shake Shack was sniffing around the square, drool oozing from the corner of its panting black maw. It jerked its head upwards to face them, ears pricked.

"Styx," said Annabeth, which Leo thought summed things up pretty nicely. "I'll distract it, you take Jason and get inside."

Leo shook his head.

"No way," he said. "You're hurt too. It makes more sense for me to distract."

Annabeth opened her mouth, ready to argue, but Leo had already stepped into the square towards the hellhound.

"Hey, ugly!" he yelled. "Do you like barbeque?"

The hellhound snarled and lunged at him. Leo hurled a ball of flame at it before springing to the side. The hound's outstretched claws ripped deep furrows in the dirt as it skidded to a halt and whipped around. Leo's vision blurred momentarily. He would have to cool it on the fire summoning unless he wanted to pass out.

Leo glanced around, looking for something he might be able to use to his advantage. The square was empty apart from a decrepit looking fountain and a few patches of sparse grass. Annabeth had given Jason her Yankee's cap and was now dragging his invisible form towards the doorstep of Number 12.

Leo took a few steps backwards, drawing the hellhound away from them.

"Come on, boy," he said, clucking his tongue. "Over here."

The hellhound's red eyes glowed with anger. The stench of burnt fur wafted towards Leo as it lunged again. Leo hit the deck this time, pulling a Celestial Bronze hammer from his belt, and the hound flew over him. The square was now deserted except for Leo and the hellhound. At least Annabeth and Jason had made it to safety.

Leo knew he wouldn't be able to dodge the dog again. He backed away, edging towards Number 12, but it was more than twenty feet away. He would never make it. The hellhound seemed to realize this too and growled at Leo, showing pearly white fangs.

Leo burst into flames. At least he might take the monster down with him. He closed his eyes, braced for impact, as the hellhound leapt at him.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" roared a voice.

A jet of purple light soared over Leo's shoulder and hit the shoulder of the dog. Time seemed to slow down as the hound moved sluggishly through the air. Suddenly, Nico was beside him. He thrust his sword into the chest of the monster and it roared in pain, dissolving into a pool of shadows that was absorbed by Nico's blade.

Leo's vision was faint. His flames flickered, then died, and he crumpled onto the ground. The last thing he saw were the blurry faces of Nico and Harry before darkness overcame him completely.

 **Harry's POV** | _Grimmauld Place_

"Piper's sitting with him," said Frank quietly, easing the door shut.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were clustered outside of Percy and Jason's bedroom, impatiently awaiting news of Jason's health.

"Are you sure we don't need to take him to the hospital?" asked Hermione anxiously. "Those cuts looked deep…"

Frank shook his head.

"Doctors wouldn't be able to help him," he said. "He just needs rest and some more nectar and he'll be back to normal in a day or so."

"And Leo and Annabeth?" prompted Harry.

"Hazel will make sure they're alright," said Frank. "Leo just overexerted himself. He might sleep for a while but he should be fine. He's lucky you and Nico were there."

"Not like I was much help…" Harry muttered, kicking at the wall with his shoe.

"Bollocks," said Ron. "You held that dog off long enough for Nico to kill it. Leo would've been dead without you."

"I'm going to go get some ointment for Hazel," announced Frank. "Ambrosia isn't doing much for Annabeth's neck, but Hazel suggested that ointment might help with the swelling."

Harry stepped to the side as he passed, watching his broad back disappear down the stairwell.

"Blimey," murmured Ron under his breath.

"I know," said Hermione. "They're all so calm. And their teamwork… It's like they've been doing this for years."

"Some of them have," said Harry grimly. "Come on, let's go upstairs."

"Mum's not going to like this when she finds out," said Ron as they climbed the many flights to their bedroom.

"Or Mad-Eye," added Hermione. "He's going to be upset when he learns that you used underage magic again, Harry."

"What was I supposed to do?" asked Harry angrily. "Let him die?"

"Of course not," said Hermione soothingly, holding the bedroom door open for him and Ron. "But the Ministry will be looking for any reason to throw you out of Hogwarts. We're just lucky the Improper Use of Magic Office isn't here right now!"

"Yeah," said Harry, slumping onto his bed. "Why is that? I've still got the Trace, haven't I?"

"The Ministry doesn't monitor magic by person," said Ron. "They'll be able to detect the magic, but not who's cast it."

"And since we're in a house filled with wizards of-age…" said Harry in realization.

"…then nothing will look suspicious," finished Ron. "No need to worry, mate. Though I recommend you don't cast anything again or Mum'll have your hide."

"Right," said Harry. "I'll keep that in mind."

The three sat in silence for a few minutes before Hermione spoke.

"I was thinking," she said tentatively. "That we could start making a list of spells that work against those Greek monsters."

"That's an idea," snorted Ron. "And where are we going to find a monster to test them on? We can't just whip out our wand mid-battle and say: 'excuse me, hold still for a sec while I shoot ten different jinxes at you and see if they work.'"

"Well, _Ronald_ ," said Hermione scathingly. "We would compile the list over time. There wouldn't be a set moment for us to—"

"Oh that'll go well," interrupted Ron. "Cuz we're really going to want to test out spells we aren't sure work when there's the possibility that we'll end up like _him_." He jabbed a finger at the floor, presumably pointing at Jason several levels below.

"Well I don't see _you_ making any suggestions," Hermione shot back.

"I would if you'd just sh—"

"—shut up?" suggested Harry. "Great idea. I'm going to find Nico."

"Nico?" asked Ron as Harry stood and strode towards the door. "Why's that?"

"Because he's the only available demigod right now," said Harry. "And I want to learn how to fight monsters properly."

He stepped into the hallway and shut the door sharply behind him. While Ron and Hermione's bickering was annoying, it had reminded him of how essential it was that he learn to use a sword. The impediment jinx was useful for slowing the monsters down, but not as much for finishing them off.

Nico wouldn't have been Harry's first choice of tutor, but as both Jason and Percy were incapacitated and Hazel was busy, he was the only swordfighter left. Harry finally found him in the drawing room, staring blankly at the crackling fire.

"Hey," said Harry, clearing his throat slightly to announce his presence.

Nico glanced at him.

"Hey," he said. His voice seemed almost raspy from disuse.

"Nice job back there," said Harry, sinking into the chair beside him.

Nico's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Thanks," he said slowly. "Couldn't have done it without you."

Harry snorted.

"Yeah right," he scoffed. "That hell-dog or whatever literally turned into shadows when you stabbed it."

"Hellhound," corrected Nico, but a ghost of a smile had spread across his lips.

"Can you teach me?" asked Harry bluntly.

"Teach you?" echoed Nico.

"Sword fighting," Harry clarified. "Percy started with the basics but I'm so far from being half as good as you guys. I need to know how to use your weapons if I want to stand a chance against what's coming."

"And what _is_ coming?" asked Nico quickly.

"Heck if I know," said Harry, laughing.

There it was again. Nico's lips had twitched slightly, forming a half-smile. It made him seem younger, somehow, and for the first time Harry could believe that Nico was, like him, only fifteen.

"You got a sword?" he asked, standing.

"Er— no, actually," said Harry. "The one I had is still in the Room of Requirement."

"Well you're not using mine," said Nico shortly. "Come on, let's see if Piper will lend us Jason's."

-xxxxx-

They met in the back courtyard that Harry hadn't even known Grimmauld Place had. Harry held the golden sword borrowed from Jason. Nico gripped the pendent at his throat and his sword materialized from the shadows, it's blade inky black and deadly sharp.

"Right," said Nico. For some reason he sounded nervous. "I haven't ever really taught anyone, so apologies in advance."

"That's fine," said Harry, shrugging. "Just teach me how you were taught."

Nico's face turned dark.

"I wasn't," he said tersely.

"You weren't—?"

"Taught," said Nico. "It was more of a learn or die situation."

"Oh," said Harry. "But I thought your camp—"

"I didn't go to camp," said Nico, cutting him off.

"Then how—"

"It's none of your business," Nico hissed, eyes flashing dangerously.

Harry took a few steps backward.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't—"

"I don't need your pity," spat Nico. He lowered his sword. "This was a bad idea."

"Wait!" cried Harry desperately. "I didn't mean to upset you. Let's just get started, yeah?"

Nico hesitated.

"Fine," he said. "But no more questions."

"Deal," said Harry at once.

Because all of their enemies had been monsters thus far, Nico didn't bother teaching Harry how to spar. He instead spent a few minutes reviewing how to hold the sword, then moved on to the simple maneuver of dodge and swipe.

Despite the cold, Harry was sweating in a matter of minutes. Nico pushed him ruthlessly, allowing him only a few seconds before forcing him back into the drill. Steadily, Harry improved. On the tenth trial he managed to side step the flat of Nico's blade as well as slash his own sword at Nico's abdomen. Nico jumped back, barely avoiding it.

"Nice one," said Nico.

"Thanks," Harry panted, pleased.

Seized with an impulse, he swiped at Nico again. Nico brought his sword up and easily parried the blow, knocking Harry's sword to the ground.

"What—?" asked Nico, confused.

Harry grinned at the look of surprise on his face.

"Worth a try," he smirked, wiping a lock of sweaty hair off of his forehead.

Nico's lip twitched slightly before it was replaced with a look of confusion, then anger.

"Pick up your sword," he snapped.

The look on his face told Harry not to argue. He stooped and grabbed his sword from the ground.

"Again," said Nico. "And this time let's stay focused, shall we?"

Harry stumbled upstairs several hours later, completely exhausted. He only felt a little bit guilty about leaving Hermione and Ron to deal with Mrs. Weasley and the other Order members, who wouldn't be home until later that night. The adults would be angry when they learned of the expedition Annabeth had led into London, but there wasn't really much they could do in way of punishment.

Nico, however, was harder to understand. Harry longed to talk to him about the dream they had shared about Mr. Weasley and the snake, but he knew Nico would never allow it. He instead contented himself with taking a brief shower before climbing into bed and falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

 **A/N**

No Percy POV this chapter, but things will go down with Percy in a _major_ way next chapter. I hope you guys are looking forward to it as much as I am... I got the idea for Lamia from one of Rick Riordan's "Demigod Files." She's basically a daughter of Hecate that was turned into a monster by Hero.

But happy early New Year's! One of my resolutions is to upload more regularly. Hope everyone enjoyed Christmas (if you celebrate) and got everything they wanted.

My last upload was on a Thursday, I believe, but now we're back to the Saturday schedule. I was pretty pleased with the last chapter but it didn't seem to do as well as I hoped. I only got one or two reviews and no more follows/favorites during the first two days it was up. Maybe it was because I didn't upload on the weekend like I "usually" do? Or maybe it was because of the holiday season and people were busy? I don't know haha. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter at least. Even if you didn't, please feel free to leave a review giving me your thoughts. I love to read them.

Also, I'm looking for some new reading material, so if anyone has any good fanfiction suggestions then PM me and let me know. Maybe I can read a few of your guys's stories too! Thanks again for reading and I'll talk to you (hopefully) next week...


	29. The Execution

**Percy's POV** | _The Deep Ocean_

Percy's eyes snapped open. He shot to his feet and immediately crumpled to the ground, clutching his head in pain. Stars danced in the black before his eyes and he swayed where he stood, disorientated. Where was he again?

Oh, right. The lair of the almightiest water-head, Oceanus.

The cell was dim, but Percy could make out a plate of food on the ground. His stomach rumbled and he seized it eagerly, only to throw it back at the floor in disgust. It was fish, again. After years of hearing sea creatures call him Lord, Percy could no longer bring himself to eat their meat.

This was maybe the seventh plate he had rejected. That would mean he had been here for three days? Six? It all really depended on how often they were bringing him food, if they were even bringing food daily.

A rumbling sound broke the silence and bits of rock dislodged themselves from the ceiling, sinking through the dark water and onto the floor. Percy glanced around warily. That was new. He was just beginning to wonder if Poseidon had launched an attack on Oceanus, when a white light suddenly filled his cell like a spotlight.

Percy crumpled to the ground for a second time, fumbling blindly in his pocket for Riptide. Two pairs of hands seized him roughly on either side and knocked the pen from his grasp. He kicked out with both feet, letting the hands support his weight completely, and felt his foot collide with scaly skin. There was a squeal of pain and the hands released him.

Percy spun around wildly, trying to blink away the white spots that were swimming across his vision. He scrambled backwards as a shadowy figure strode towards him. His back connected with something very solid and a pair of cuffs were slammed against his wrists.

Frustration surged within Percy and he was seized with an urge to yell at the unfairness of it all. He stayed silent, however, instead panting and glaring as the five telekhines slowly came into focus.

"Jeez," said the telekhine beside him, throwing a bag over his head. "Thank the gods this is the last time we have to do _that_."

"Idiot!" There was a thunk and then a yelp of pain. "You can't thank the _gods_ , are you crazy?"

"Why not?" demanded the first telekhine indignantly.

"Because we're against the gods, you imbecile!" said the second.

"Then who am I supposed—"

"Shut up," growled a third voice, this one human. "The lord is waiting."

Percy strained at his cuffs, desperate to see who was speaking, but it was no use. The telekhines seized his arms and marched him down the hall. Percy didn't even try to remember their path this time. He instead focused on the weight of Riptide in his pocket, straining to combine its power with his own. The water around him fought against his control but, as they trooped on, he could feel it beginning to succumb.

Finally, they came to a halt. A telekhine ripped the bag off of his head and revealed the throne room Percy had visited several days ago. Oceanus lounged in his chair of carved rock, looking bemused as he stared down at him.

"Cousin," he said, voice booming. A gigantic sea snake was wrapped around his shoulders. "What a pleasure to see you again."

Percy glared back at him.

"The pleasure is all yours," he retorted.

The room had emptied apart from Percy and Oceanus. It seemed that Percy would never know the owner of the human voice, though he supposed it didn't really matter at this point.

"I can see why you are Poseidon's favorite son," replied Oceanus, laughing. "But no matter, the five days are up."

Percy gaped at him. Had it really been that long already? Oceanus smiled consolingly back at him.

"I could tell you that Poseidon cast you aside without a second thought, but that would be no fun," he said. "Indeed, after two days of unsuccessful siege, Poseidon was prepared to trade his very kingdom for his human—" at this Oceanus's lip curled in a snarl, "—son."

"So is that what this is?" responded Percy icily. "Come to gloat?"

"Oh no," laughed Oceanus. "Zeus intervened, I'm afraid. Said that under no circumstances was Poseidon to make the trade. You're out of luck. Even now we are preparing for your execution."

"Good luck with that," scoffed Percy. "You're not the first one to try and kill me."

Oceanus smiled.

"But I will be the last."

"Oh yeah?" bluffed Percy. "How about you take these handcuffs off and we see who comes out on top?"

Oceanus stared at him thoughtfully, stroking his beard.

"No," he said finally. "I don't think so."

"Why?" asked Percy. "Scared?"

Oceanus smiled blandly at him.

"If only," he said. "I am no Ares. I will not be goaded into an unnecessary fight with a mere demigod such as yourself. I could crush you, of course, but I imagine your death will be an even greater blow to your friends when they learn how pitiful it was."

Percy's blood was boiling. He didn't trust himself to speak.

"Speaking of your friends," continued Oceanus quietly. "You'll be pleased to hear they have yet to give up on you. Their attempts were pitiful yes, but it's the thought that counts."

He raised a hand and a whirlpool appeared before him. It flickered, then revealed Annabeth lying in bed at Grimmauld Place, eyes closed and muttering. Percy's heart leapt into his throat, then sunk into his stomach. Her neck was covered in purple bruises and she had several cuts on her arms and face.

"What did you do to her?" he shouted, rounding on Oceanus.

"Nothing unwarranted," replied Oceanus genially, and the whirlpool vanished. "She and a few others attempted to harm me by destroying some of my artifacts. Unfortunately for you, their destruction wasn't nearly enough to cause me any lasting damage. I proceeded to tip off some monsters of their whereabouts and the situation was sorted accordingly."

Percy gritted his teeth in anger. The water around him, previously unresponsive to his powers, was now swirling and bubbling.

"You'll pay for that," he spat.

The water surged in a boiling current towards Oceanus, who raised his palms too late. It engulfed him momentarily and he yelled in pain as red welts appeared across his face and chest.

"ENOUGH!" he bellowed, and the water around him cooled visibly.

Oceanus glared at Percy, his previous calm features now twisted in rage. He tore a jagged piece of rock from his throne and threw it directly at Percy's face. Percy leapt to the side but the rock curved in its flight, slicing a deep gash through his cheek. Blood oozed from the wound, floating into the water in a murky cloud of red.

"Do not," thundered Oceanus, and Percy could feel his bones rattling. "Attempt to attack me again." He took a deep breath and continued in a calmer voice. "Or I will ensure that your death will be the slowest and most painful any being has ever experienced."

He forced a smile back onto his face.

"Let us talk about your execution," he said in a falsely pleasant voice. "In a few minutes the telekhines will return to take you to a holding cell. You will wait there until we bring you into the courtyard, where the execution will take place. I tried to get Hephaestus TV to livestream it, but alas, they refused. Your head will have to be enough proof to the world of your death."

"You're insane," said Percy disbelievingly.

"Maybe," chuckled Oceanus unconcernedly. "But soon I will be part of a new and better world. Times are changing, dear cousin. I only regret that you will not be there to see Olympus fall…"

Percy opened his mouth to retort but was seized from behind by several telekhines. They dragged him backwards from the room, not bothering to blind him this time, and threw him unceremoniously into a cell down a side hallway. Percy tried desperately to control the water around him, but it had become unresponsive once again. He threw himself at the cell door, pummeling and hitting it with his feet and chest, but it wouldn't budge.

"Annabeth," he said softly, sinking into a corner of the cell. "I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry."

He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the cold stone wall. What a horrible way to go. And Poseidon would never know that Triton had betrayed him…

A slat in the door slid open and Percy's eyes flew open just in time to see a human hand push several items into the cell. He scrambled to his feet, hands still cuffed behind his back, and moved swiftly to the door.

Laying on the ground was none other than his wand, the watch Tyson had made him, and a single glowing white pearl. Percy gaped at the items. Was this some sort of sick joke? He strained to see through the partially open slot, but the hallway outside his cell was empty.

He turned back to the items. Even if this was some trick of Oceanus's, he didn't really have much to lose at this point.

With some difficulty, he picked up his wand and pointed it in the general direction of his cuffs.

"Alohomora," he muttered.

The cuffs fell off instantly and clattered to the ground. Percy glanced around nervously, rubbing the feeling back into his wrists. The corridor outside his cell was silent and still. He grabbed the watch and slipped it back over his hand and onto his wrist.

That left the pearl. What in Hades was that for? Percy sheathed his wand at his hip and picked it up. It seemed to be an ordinary pearl; snow white and shimmering iridescently. He had a nagging feeling that he was supposed to _do_ something with it, but he couldn't remember what.

A loud bang roused him from his ponderings, the sounds of several telekhines marching down the hall echoing towards him. Percy withdrew to the back of his cell, drawing Riptide and pressing his watch so that a round shield sprung into existence. He shifted the pearl to his shield hand, waiting with bated breath.

The cell door flew open and Percy pounced. Two of the telekhines burst into copper dust on his blade before the others realized what was happening.

"Help!" shrieked one desperately. "The prisoner—"

Percy sliced off his head, effectively silencing him, but it was two late. A hoard of Oceanus's minions had appeared down the hallway, racing straight towards him. Percy turned and ran. He skidded into a side passage and pounded up a set of uneven stairs. He need to find a way out, now.

He spotted it at the end of the corridor; an open window. Not pausing to look, Percy dove through the opening and landed in a roll, looking around wildly. He was in a courtyard packed with sea creatures. In front of him, holding a gleaming sword as tall as Percy, was Oceanus.

Oceanus gaped at him.

"What the—"

The hoard of telekhines burst from a door and flooded into the courtyard.

"There!" shouted one, pointing at Percy

Percy looked around desperately, but he was completely surrounded. Oceanus's look of confusion had turned into one of amusement.

"Well, well," he smirked. "It seems I underestimated you." He stood and strode towards Percy. "But the game is up, Perseus. I am afraid you have to die now."

Percy raised Riptide defiantly, ready to go down fighting, but was filled with a sense of sudden realization. He lowered his sword.

"Not today," he said, and smashed the pearl at his feet.

Oceanus's smirk turned into a look of horror as the pearl fragments exploded in a burst of green light. Percy was encased instantly in a milky white sphere which began to float upwards almost immediately.

"GET HIM!" roared Oceanus, but the weapons of the creatures around him merely bounced off of Percy's protective sphere.

The bubble was rising rapidly, faster than Percy had ever swam before, and he knew that had he not been the son of Poseidon, the pressure change would've killed him instantly. Oceanus let out a bellow of rage, throwing his sword at Percy, but it too was deflected by the orb.

"Toodles," said Percy, more to himself than anyone, as he waved down at the crowded courtyard.

The bubble was now moving horizontally as well as vertically, shooting away from Oceanus's rocky kingdom. The telekhines had given chase, but they were much too slow. Soon they were mere specks in the distance.

Percy collapsed onto the bottom of his bubble, heart pounding. That just might've been his closest call yet. The image of Annabeth's bruised neck swam across his vision. He had to get back to her. But first, there was something he needed to do.

Percy's bubble deposited him right outside the gates of Atlantis, popping in a burst of glimmering foam. He strode purposefully towards Poseidon's castle, relishing the return of his control over water, and flung open the doors to the throne room.

Inside stood Poseidon, surrounded by several armored mermen, his immortal wife Amphitrite, and a dolphin. Poseidon looked up from the map he was examining, and his jaw fell open.

"Percy?" he asked disbelievingly. "How—?"

"Someone must've turned traitor on Oceanus and helped me escape," he said quickly. "But I have to tell you someth—"

The door behind him opened again and a merman with two fish tails instead of one entered the room.

"Father," he said briskly. "Oceanus has rebuked our attack on the—"

He froze, staring at Percy.

"Triton," said Percy coldly. "Miss me?"

Triton gaped at him. Percy turned to face Poseidon again.

"Triton is a traitor," he said vehemently. "He turned me over to Oceanus as soon as he got the chance."

"I—" began Triton, but Poseidon's form had begun to shimmer with an aura of power.

He took a step towards Triton, doubling in size as he did so.

"Is this true?

Triton hesitated, then raised his chin defiantly.

"You are no longer fit to rule the sea," he said loudly, but his voice trembled. "You would've sacrificed your entire realm for the life of a single demigod. I cannot support you any longer, father. Oceanus will bring a new era of peace and prosperity to the ocean."

Poseidon raised his trident. Percy had never seen him look so livid. Two merman seized Triton on either side and forced him to kneel at Poseidon's feet. The water around them began to churn and the palace trembled as Poseidon pointed the trident at Triton.

"You," he spat, features wrought with disgust and loathing. "Are no son of mine."

For a split-second Percy thought Poseidon was going to send Triton away. But, as Poseidon stared at him in fury, the pocket of air surrounding Triton began to shrink. The mermen on either side of Triton released him and he crumpled to the floor, bubbles spewing from his mouth. He choked, eyes bulging and clawing at his throat.

Percy stared between Poseidon and Triton in disbelief.

"What are you doing!?" he yelled. "Stop it!"

Poseidon ignored him. Throwing caution to the wind, Percy ran towards Triton and kneeled beside him, expanding the layer of air around him so that it engulfed Triton as well. Triton gasped at the air, coughing up water, as Poseidon turned his furious gaze upon Percy.

"Get out of the way," he hissed angrily.

"No way," said Percy, equally furious.

"This _creature_ —" spat Poseidon, and Percy blanched at the loathing in his voice, "—attempted to compromise my kingdom _and_ your life. Treason is a crime punishable by death."

Percy stood, drawing Riptide.

"If you kill him," he shot back. "You're no better than Oceanus."

Poseidon pointed his trident at Percy, eyes narrowed in anger, but Amphitrite hurried to his side, whispering rapidly into his ear. Poseidon hesitated, then lowered the trident.

"Very well," he said coldly. "He may live." He snapped his fingers, returning Triton's air pocket, before turning to face Percy. "Do not presume," he said loudly, and Percy's skin tingled from the power he radiated. "To challenge me again, boy."

Percy glared back defiantly. Poseidon's expression flickered for a second, looking almost ashamed, before he turned and strode from the room.

Percy turned to face Triton. He was staring purposely at the ground, avoiding Percy's gaze. Amphitrite moved forward and pulled Triton's conch horn from his hip. She paused, staring at his face, but he ignored her as well.

"Take him away," she said finally.

The two merman seized Triton's arms again and marched him back through the doors, followed by the dolphin. Amphitrite turned to face Percy in the now empty room.

"You play a dangerous game, Perseus," she said. "One day your insolence might very well be the death of you."

Percy shrugged.

"I wasn't going to let him die," he said simply.

Amphitrite looked at him, eyes narrowed. For a second, she looked almost impressed. Then her features returned to cool indifference as she tipped the conch shell upside down. The shark tooth Poseidon had given Percy fell into the palm of her hand.

"Triton," she said slowly. "Is not entirely wrong. Poseidon puts a great amount of faith in you. Perhaps too much." She handed him back the shark tooth. "Be careful with his trust."

Percy pocketed it.

"Can I go back to Grimmauld Place now?" he asked hopefully.

"Not London, no," replied Amphitrite. "Oceanus will have its entirety crawling with monsters. It is far too dangerous."

"But my friends—"

"—are safe within the walls of Grimmauld Place," she interjected with distain. "We cannot transport you directly to the safehouse, and you cannot travel through London, so you may not return to your friends just yet."

Percy opened his mouth to argue, but Amphitrite forestalled him with a raised hand.

"The Ophiotaurus will instead take you directly back to Hogwarts," she finished. "You will await your friends there."

Percy started as something bumped against his hand. He looked down to see Bessie the sea cow nudging at his palm and looking at him with big brown eyes.

"Uh, thanks, I guess," said Percy hesitantly.

"Do not expect much help in the future," replied Amphitrite, nodding at Bessie.

Percy seized one of its spines and Bessie swam forward, twisting through the water in a cloud of bubbles. A few seconds later and Percy was alone in a lake of dark, fresh water. He swam upwards and his head broke the surface, lungs filling instantly with freezing night air. The sky above him was a deep and velvet black dotted with twinkling stars. In the distance he could see the looming form of a castle, its windows glowing with golden lights.

He struck out for the shore, feeling, for the first time since he had left Camp Half-Blood that summer, that he was finally home.

* * *

 **A/N**

Only one POV for this chapter, but hopefully it was a good one. The whole gang will be heading back to Hogwarts shortly, where things will begin to ramp up once again. I hope you guys don't think my take on Poseidon was _too_ out of character. I highly doubt Uncle Rick would ever write him as I did, but I do think Poseidon had (and has) the potential to be this extreme. Both he and Percy struggle to control their emotions and anger, just like the ocean.

 _Edit_ : I forgot to add this before, but a few reviews just came in and I remembered. The person that Percy thinks turned traitor to save him will come into play later in the story. You will eventually learn their identity, and they'll be important, so don't forget 'em. :D

I can't guarantee another upload until Saturday, February 3rd. Throughout next week/weekend I will prepping hard for finals, and then I'll have my actual finals. I might be able to get a late chapter out on Sunday, January 28, but don't count on it. School, unfortunately, comes first.

Please let me know if you enjoyed by reviewing (no account required ;)) and I'll see everyone in a few weeks!


	30. Arrival

**Hazel's POV** | _Grimmauld Place_

It was dark and cold. Whispers echoed off of the cavernous walls, slinking across Hazel's ears and reverberating into eerie silence. Hazel moved deeper into the cave. One hand drifted cautiously to her hip, where a wand was clipped into a leather holster. Then a voice spoke, and everything else ceased to exist.

"Hazel Levesque."

The voice was the most beautiful thing Hazel had ever heard. It was deep and low, filling her with an overwhelming sense of perfection. She sank to her knees, clutching at her aching chest.

"Soon," the voice hummed softly. "Just a little longer, my dear Hazel."

The word "Hazel" seemed to echo off of the walls as she closed her eyes, drinking in the sound of the beautiful voice.

 _Hazel…_

 _Hazel…_

"Hazel!"

Hazel's eyes snapped open. Frank was standing above her bed, his face concerned as he gazed down at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked cautiously.

Hazel pushed herself into a sitting position. She felt annoyed. Annoyed that Frank had pulled her from such a wonderful dream and back into harsh reality.

"I'm fine," she snapped.

Frank bit his lip, frowning.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Hazel hesitated. She didn't want to tell Frank about her dream. It felt personal, sacred even. She was saved the decision, however, by Leo bursting into the room.

"Hey!" he panted. "We're about to open presents. You two better get down here or were going to start without you."

"I'll be down in a sec," said Hazel. "I just need to get dressed."

Frank shot her one more worried look before following Leo from the room. After they had gone, Hazel got up and closed the door. She changed quickly, slipping into her freshly laundered Camp Jupiter shirt, curtesy of Mrs. Weasley, and a pair of baggy cargo pants. After a few unsuccessful attempts to flatten her frizzy hair, Hazel gave up and instead tied it back into a ponytail. Then, grabbing her wand from the bedside, she made her way downstairs.

The rest of the house was seated in the drawing room around the large, slightly decrepit Christmas tree. Mrs. Weasley jumped to her feet when she saw Hazel, beaming.

"Ah, there you are, dear," she said. "We didn't like to start without you. This one's for you." She held out a package wrapped in scarlet and gold paper.

"I—" said Hazel, looking around at the other demigods. "We didn't think that we'd be doing presents. We didn't get anyone anything…"

"Not to worry, not to worry," smiled Mrs. Weasley. "Here." And she handed Hazel the package.

Hazel accepted it, feeling rather guilty, and sat down on the arm of Frank's chair. Just last night they had learned that Percy was alive and well. The letter had arrived silently on the doorstep, bringing with it the salty scent of the ocean. Percy had escaped from Oceanus and, according to the letter, was now safely back at Hogwarts, where they would meet him later that day. Christmas break was not yet over, but Annabeth had insisted that she and the other demigods return to Hogwarts at once.

Hazel was glad that they were going back. As much as she liked the Weasley's and hated Umbridge, Grimmauld Place was dark and dreary and she longed for the freedom the Hogwarts grounds provided. Mrs. Weasley had only made them promise that they would stay to open Christmas presents, an event which had been postponed due to Percy's disappearance, before they went back.

Hazel unwrapped her present now, revealing a thick, hand-knitted sweater the color of rubies. Threads of gold were woven into it, sparkling against the deep crimson.

"I thought the gold would bring out your eyes," said Mrs. Weasley fondly. "They're so beautiful."

Hazel didn't know what to say. Her mother had never done something like this for her. Beside her, Frank had unwrapped his own present and was pulling on a similar sweater, his in navy blue.

"I—" began Hazel, at a complete loss for words, but Piper had stood and strode across the room, hugging Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you," she said softly. In her hands was clutched an emerald green sweater. "This is too much."

"Not at all," said Mrs. Weasley, though she looked pleased.

Hazel had only received one other present- a box of Honeydukes candy from Hermione. The rest of the demigods had also received sweaters from Mrs. Weasley. Annabeth's was silver, Leo's royal blue, and Jason's a dark purple. It seemed that Mrs. Weasley had tried to stay with Nico's style in knitting his sweater. It was jet black, with flecks of silver. Nico had already pulled it on, happily chewing on a piece of fudge Hermione had given him.

"Hazel, dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "Can I have a word?"

Hazel followed her into the hallway, where Mrs. Weasley handed her a package wrapped in blue paper.

"This is for Percy," she said. "Can you give it to him for me?"

"Of course," said Hazel at once, wondering why Mrs. Weasley had needed to pull her aside for this.

"I hear that you're part of this defense organization Harry started," continued Mrs. Weasley, almost casually.

"Yes, I am," said Hazel slowly, remembering the message Mrs. Weasley had sent Ron regarding the D.A.

"And do you think that is a good idea?"

"Well," said Hazel. "I believe that the Hogwarts students have a right to education."

"Mmm," said Mrs. Weasley, surveying her. "And does this education involve sword fighting?"

Hazel blinked, stunned. How did she know? They had only been teaching physical combat to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The rest of the D.A. was completely ignorant of the extra lessons they had been receiving.

"What do you mean?" said Hazel, a little too quickly.

"I saw Nico and Harry sparring in the courtyard," replied Mrs. Weasley. "Do you think you need to be educating my children on how to fight with a sword? I mean really…"

Hazel thought it was probably not the best time to inform Mrs. Weasley that Ron was learning how to use a battle axe, not a sword.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley," she said. "But wands aren't always going to cut it when it comes to our world. I'm sure you want your family to stay safe, and the best way I can help that is by teaching them to defend themselves."

"I see," said Mrs. Weasley. "Just— just be careful with my boys, will you? And Hermione?" Her voice broke slightly.

"I'll keep them safe," assured Hazel. "I promise."

It was with an air of excitement that Hazel and the other demigods boarded the Knight Bus later that night. They were going back to Hogwarts at last. Things had felt off ever since Percy had been captured. Although Hazel dreaded being once again under Umbridge's power, she couldn't wait to have the demigods reunited again.

BANG.

They were rolling through a snowy Hogsmeade. Hazel caught a glimpse of the Hog's Head down its side street, the severed boar's head sign creaking in the wintry wind. Flecks of snow hit the large window at the front of the bus. At last they rolled to a halt outside the gates to Hogwarts.

They piled off the bus, dragging their luggage. The Knight Bus disappeared behind them with another loud bang as Jason led the way up the slippery drive towards the castle. He flung open the oaken doors when they reached them and everyone hurried over the threshold and into the warm castle.

A person was already standing in the hall, wearing Gryffindor robes. He looked up when they entered and his face broke into a grin.

"Hey guys," said Percy.

Annabeth took a few steps towards him. For a second, Hazel thought she was going to judo flip him again, but then she seized the front of his robes and pulled him towards her, kissing him fiercely. Jason wolf-whistled as they broke apart.

"Can I get a kiss too, Percy?" asked Leo, smirking.

Percy's cheeks had turned a light pink. He threw an arm around Annabeth, pulling her close to his side.

"Man, it's good to see you guys," he said.

"How'd you escape?" asked Piper eagerly.

"I'll tell you later," said Percy, looking around warily. "Professor McGonagall gave me permission to be out past curfew because she knew you guys were coming, but I reckon Umbridge will still give us detention if she finds us. Come on, I'll walk you back to your common rooms."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived back at Hogwarts a little over a week after the demigods. Term started up again, bringing with it unwelcome news. Ten Death Eaters had escaped from Azkaban. Although Hazel did not recognize any of the names or pictures, she could scarcely ignore the fear that had begun to spread throughout Hogwarts like wildfire. Umbridge insisted that this escape had been coordinated by Sirius Black, and Percy earned himself a week's worth of detention by asking her if she had left her brain at the Ministry.

D.A. meetings had started up again. Hazel and the other demigods were getting better and better at using spells but, while Harry and Ron were progressing steadily with their half-blood weapons, Hermione remained woefully undeveloped. Hazel could tell that Annabeth was becoming anxious again. Without a set goal to work towards, she had begun spending hours and hours in the Owlery, awaiting a letter from who knew where.

Harry, meanwhile, had begun Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape. Although he refused to discuss the lessons with anyone but Ron and Hermione, they did not seem to be going very well. He often returned to Gryffindor Tower sweaty and clammy, his face a stark white. There seemed to be some discrepancy on the trustworthiness of Professor Snape. Ron had once suggested that Snape was attempting to open Harry's mind even wider for Voldemort, but had been quickly silenced by a scathing look from Hermione.

Hazel could not help feeling a bit annoyed that Harry and the others still didn't trust the demigods completely. It might've been expected, given the circumstances, but she would've thought that after all they had already been through, they might've been more open to sharing information. She had been able to gather from snippets of overheard conversations, however, that Harry and Voldemort had some sort of mental connection, forged, she assumed, from the scar on Harry's forehead. This was the connection Harry was attempting to block using Occlumency.

Hazel could only hope that Harry knew what he was doing.

 **Harry's POV** | _Hogwarts_

February soon arrived, bringing with it wetter and warmer weather. Harry found himself, much to his surprise, the second half to a date that would be taking place on Valentine's Day with none other than Cho Chang.

On the morning of the fourteenth he dressed particularly carefully. He and Ron arrived at breakfast just in time for the arrival of the post owls. Hermione was tugging a letter from the beak of an unfamiliar brown owl as they sat down.

"And about time! If it hadn't come today…" she said eagerly, tearing open the envelope and pulling out a small piece of parchment.

Her eyes sped from left to right as she read through the message and a grimly pleased expression spread across her face.

"Listen, Harry," she said, looking up at him. "This is really important... Do you think you could meet me in the Three Broomsticks around midday?"

"Well…I dunno," said Harry dubiously. "Cho might be expecting me to spend the whole day with her. We never said what we were going to do."

"Well, bring her along if you must," said Hermione urgently. "But will you come?"

"Well…all right, but why?"

"I haven't got time to tell you now, I've got to answer this quickly—"

And she hurried out of the Great Hall, the letter clutched in one hand and a piece of uneaten toast in the other.

"Are you coming?" Harry asked Ron, but he shook his head, looking glum.

"I can't come into Hogsmeade at all, Angelina wants a full day's training. Like it's going to help— we're the worst team I've ever seen. You should see Sloper and Kirke, they're pathetic, even worse than I am." He heaved a great sigh. "I dunno why Angelina won't just let me resign..."

"It's because you're good when you're on form, that's why," said Harry irritably.

He found it very hard to be sympathetic to Ron's plight when he himself would have given almost anything to be playing in the forthcoming match against Hufflepuff. Ron seemed to notice Harry's tone, because he did not mention Quidditch again during breakfast, and there was a slight frostiness in the way they said good-bye to each other shortly afterward.

Harry started out of the Great Hall, attempting to flatten his hair while staring at his reflection in the back of a teaspoon, and walked straight into Nico.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, stooping to pick up the spoon, which had clattered to the floor.

Nico cocked an eyebrow, surveying Harry.

"Headed somewhere important?" he asked.

"Sort of," replied Harry. He could feel his face turning red. "I've, uh, got a date with Cho."

"Ah," said Nico. His voice had turned cold. "Don't let me keep you, then."

"Aren't you going to Hogsmeade?" asked Harry.

"No," said Nico shortly. "I don't quite fancy another fight with whatever other monsters are after the bounty on my head. We've already seen once that they can get into Hogsmeade."

"Oh," said Harry, feeling stupid. "Right. I'll see you later, then."

"Later," echoed Nico, and he walked from the hall.

Harry stared after him for a few seconds, then proceeded alone to the entrance hall to meet Cho, feeling very apprehensive. She was waiting for him a little to the side of the oak front doors, looking very pretty with her hair tied back in a long ponytail. Harry's feet seemed to be too big for his body as he walked toward her, and he was suddenly horribly aware of his arms and how stupid they looked swinging at his sides.

The date went worse than he could've ever imagined. Cho took him to a horribly stuffy café called Madam Puddifoot's. There, she proceeded to bring up multiple other boys that had asked her out, as well as her ex-boyfriend, Cedric Diggory, and rounded it all off by claiming that Harry was planning on seeing other girls after he met with her and Hermione.

"Women!" he muttered angrily, sloshing down the rain-washed street with his hands in his pockets. "What did she want to talk about Cedric for anyway? Why does she always want to drag up a subject that makes her act like a human hosepipe?"

He turned right and broke into a splashy run, and within minutes he was turning into the doorway of the Three Broomsticks. He shook his wet hair out of his eyes and looked around.

"Harry! Harry, over here!"

Hermione was waving at him from the other side of the room. He got up and made his way toward her through the crowded pub. He was still a few tables away when he realized that Hermione was not alone; she was sitting at a table with the unlikeliest pair of drinking mates he could ever have imagined: Luna Lovegood and none other than Rita Skeeter, ex-journalist on the _Daily Prophet_ and one of Hermione's least favorite people in the world.

As it transpired, Hermione had blackmailed Rita into writing Harry's story of Voldemort's return. The article was to be published in _The Quibbler_ , a magazine run by Luna's father. As he awaited its publication, Harry found himself dreaming more and more of the long corridor ending in the plain black door. Harry longed to reach the door, to open it, but he always seemed to wake before he could.

Monday brought with it his published interview and a positive shower of letters from readers. By mid-morning enormous signs had been put up all over the school, not just on House notice boards, but in the corridors and classrooms too.

 **—** **BY ORDER OF—**

 _THE HIGH INQUISTOR OF HOGWARTS_

Any student found in possession of the magazine _The Quibbler_ will be expelled.

 _The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-Seven._

Signed:

 _Dolores Jane Umbridge_

Despite this new declaration and although Harry had not seen so much as a corner of _The Quibbler_ anywhere in the school, the whole place seemed to be quoting the interview at each other by the end of the day. Harry heard them whispering about it as they queued up outside classes, discussing it over lunch and in the back of lessons, while Hermione even reported that every occupant of the cubicles in the girls' toilets had been talking about it when she nipped in there before Ancient Runes.

To cap it all, Luna told him over dinner that no copy of _The Quibbler_ had ever sold out faster.

"Dad's reprinting!" she told Harry, her eyes popping excitedly. "He can't believe it, he says people seem even more interested in this than the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks!"

"Brilliant, Harry!" said Fred, clapping him on the shoulder and sliding into the seat next to him. "Well done!"

"Nice one," said George, taking the seat opposite him. "We're thinking of throwing a little party up in Gryffindor Tower after the teachers have gone to bed."

Harry was saved a response by a large bite of treacle tart he had just taken. He nodded instead, and Fred beamed at him.

"See you then," he said, standing.

He left the Great Hall, followed by George. Percy and Hazel were seated a few seats down from Harry. Harry caught Percy's eye and Percy winked, giving him the thumbs up. Harry was about to smile back when a deafening crash ripped through the air. Lightning flashed across the enchanted ceiling as Harry clutched at his ringing ears, squinting at the entrance to the Great Hall.

A figure upon a rearing horse was framed in the doorway. A few people screamed as all heads turned to face the newcomer. The person dismounted and the horse whinnied loudly before turning and bolting back out of the Great Hall. Lightning flashed across the ceiling again. Percy had shot to his feet, staring, jaw agape, as the girl stepped into the enchanted candlelight.

The girl had spiky black hair and a black leather jacket. She wore a silver circlet on her head and studded skull earrings. Although Harry had to be at least forty feet away, he could still make out her eyes, which were a vivid, electric blue.

"Sup, mortals?" she said, smirking.

* * *

 **A/N**

Oooh cliffhanger...

Please review?

I hope you guys didn't mind that I added a bit of Rowling's writing. I needed to cover some info stuff, so I tried to do summary paragraphs of a lot of the content but for transitional stuff I used her words. I'm sure the super HP fans already noticed that, but I'm saying it here so no one thinks I'm trying to sleight them. I'll try to keep taking the exact writing from JK or Rick to a minimum.

Thanks for everyone being patient with the missed uploads due to finals. Finals are over now and I'm entering my 2nd semester of senior year! Woo! I wasn't able to get this up yesterday but I hope a Sunday upload works for everyone.

Although I won't have as much school work now, I can't guarantee weekly uploads. I'll do my best, obviously, but if I'm being honest with you guys, I'm not in the best place mentally right now. I'm working on it though. If you have time, it'd mean a lot if you could review, I can't stress how much they mean to me.

I'll see y'all next week!


	31. The Southern Calling

**Jason's POV** | _Hogwarts_

"What in Hades…?"

"Good to see you too, little bro."

Thalia smirked and hooked a thumb into a pocket of her faded camo jeans. Jason was struggling to speak.

"What—? How—?"

He, Thalia, and the rest of the demigods were in an abandoned classroom in a hallway off the Great Hall. Annabeth had ushered them there after Thalia's somewhat less than subtle entrance. They stood now, staring at Thalia with mouths agape.

"Chiron got your letter," said Thalia, addressing Annabeth.

"Your letter?" echoed Percy.

Annabeth gave him a feeble smile.

"I sent a letter by owl to Camp Half-Blood months ago," she said. "I wasn't sure it would work… I'm not very familiar with how effective wizarding post is, but I couldn't think of any other way."

"Any other way?" repeated Hazel in confusion. "But surely you could've just Iris-messaged Chiron if you needed to tell him something."

"That's the problem," said Annabeth. She lowered her voice. "I had a dream ages ago where my mom hinted that the Iris-messages might not be trustworthy. She told me to trust no one and nothing."

"But why are you just telling us now?" asked Leo angrily. "We've been IM-ing Chiron for weeks!"

"I made sure that no one said anything important," said Annabeth. "I didn't know if I was right or not and I didn't want to bother you if I wasn't."

"You mean you didn't want us to know if you were wrong," muttered Jason, without thinking.

"Hey!" said Thalia and Percy in unison, turning to face him angrily.

Jason backtracked at once.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I didn't mean— Go on."

Thalia's expression softened before she turned to address the rest of the group.

"Chiron hasn't received a single Iris-message since you guys left."

" _What_?!" said Piper.

Jason's blood had gone very cold.

"But how is that possible?" asked Nico angrily. "We've talked to him, haven't we? And he's talked back."

"Someone must be intercepting them…" said Annabeth quietly, almost to herself. "That would explain…" she trailed off.

"Explain what?" asked Leo impatiently.

Annabeth looked up at him.

"The first time we tried to IM Chiron," she said. "It was in color for a second or so, but then it flickered and turned—"

"Black and white," Percy finished for her.

"And ever since then," said Frank slowly. "It's been in black and white."

Piper closed her eyes tightly and leaned her head back.

"And we just thought it was the international connection," she moaned.

"Wait a minute," said Jason, mind whirling. "So we can't trust anything _anyone_ said in those conversations."

"But that still doesn't explain how you got here," said Hazel to Thalia.

"The Hunters were visiting Camp Half-Blood when Annabeth's owl arrived," she explained. "Sending an owl back would've taken far too long, so Chiron asked Lady Artemis if I could go. They sent word to Camp Jupiter, who helped me find your horse, Arion."

"So you're telling me," said Jason slowly. "That you traveled all the way across the Pacific Ocean—"

"Atlantic," corrected Annabeth automatically.

"—the Atlantic Ocean," continued Jason, unperturbed. "On Arion?"

"Sort of," said Thalia. "We stopped occasionally to rest on passing boats, though some nights we couldn't find any."

Jason had just noticed the dark circles beneath his sister's eyes. She looked exhausted, her normally bright eyes strangely dull. Her clothes were torn in places and her exposed arms were covered in scratches and bruises. Noticing Jason staring, she hitched an unconvincing smile onto her face.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "Arion had it worst. That's one tough horse."

"You need to rest," said Jason. "Where—"

The rest of his question was cut off by the classroom door bursting open. All nine pairs of eyes shot to the doorway, where Professor Umbridge was now framed, wearing a wholly triumphant smile. Trailing behind her was Professor McGonagall.

"Really, Dolores," said Professor McGonagall sternly. "Have some decency. Our guest has just arrived…"

Umbridge ignored her, fixing Thalia with a penetrating look. Jason moved slightly in front of Thalia, shielding her, but she merely snorted and shoved him aside.

"Who are you?" asked Umbridge in a sickly sweet voice.

"None of your—" began Thalia, but Annabeth cut her off.

"This is Thalia Grace," she said quickly. "She's a friend of ours from Ilvermorny."

"As I was saying, Dolores—" said Professor McGonagall sharply. "—before you stormed off. The headmaster was already aware of Miss Grace's imminent arrival."

"He was?" asked Leo. "Then why didn't he tell—"

Both Annabeth and Piper kicked Leo in the shins, effectively silencing him. Umbridge's eyes narrowed.

"And what business has Miss Grace in my school?"

"I'm afraid you will find," said a new voice, and Jason whipped around to see Professor Dumbledore framed impressively in the doorway. "That this is my school, and not yours, Dolores. Miss Grace's business here is private."

Umbridge's squashy face turned bright red.

"I'm afraid that _you_ will find, Dumbledore," she said very quickly. "That the Minister takes great interest in your recent decisions at Hogwarts, and that continuation of your current behavior will, ultimately, result in your removal as headmaster of this school."

Dumbledore smiled but Professor McGonagall bristled beside him.

"But for sure!" she said fiercely. "Fudge will soon pass another Education Degree declaring it illegal for the headmaster to keep matters private from the _High Inquisitor_."

"Minerva," said Dumbledore loudly before Umbridge could retort. "Please escort Professor Umbridge back to the Great Hall, I have matters to discuss with Miss Grace and the Ilvermorny transfers."

Professor McGonagall led a spluttering Umbridge out of the classroom, closing the door sharply behind her.

"Professor Dumbledore," began Piper, but Dumbledore held up a hand to silence her.

"Do not tell me why your friend is here," he said in an oddly serious voice. "Do not give me any information concerning your quest."

"But—" said Annabeth.

"Miss Grace," said Dumbledore loudly over her. "You are welcome to stay at Hogwarts as long as your quest, or Minister Fudge, permits. You may find lodgings in any of the house dormitories or, if you find it more suitable, we may arrange a room for you in the guest wing."

He swept off his pointed wizards hat and bowed deeply before turning and striding purposefully from the room.

"What in Hades was that?" asked Thalia, staring after him.

"Good question," said Annabeth. She was biting her lip with her brow furrowed.

"You know," said Percy thoughtfully. "I think he might be a bit mad sometimes."

Leo snorted.

"Might be? He's a loony, there's no doubt about that."

"Whatever," said Thalia impatiently. "Listen, I have important infor—"

The door burst open again, revealing Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ron strode menacingly towards Thalia, wand pointed at her.

"Who're you and what do you want?"

Thalia cocked an eyebrow, looking amused.

"Really, Ronald," said Hermione exasperatedly. "Calm down."

"It's okay, Ron," said Percy quickly. "She's a friend."

"Oh," said Ron, lowering his wand sheepishly. "She's one of your lot, then?"

"Yeah," said Jason. "She's one of our— she's with us."

"Thalia," said Piper, stepping forward to make introductions. "This is Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They're friends of ours here at Hogwarts."

"I'm Jason's sister from camp— I mean, Ilvermorny," corrected Thalia quickly. She held out a hand to Ron.

Jason opened in his mouth in warning but Ron had already taken the proffered hand. A jolt of electricity rushed from Thalia's hand to Ron's and he jumped back, yelling in pain and his hair standing on edge.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

Thalia smiled menacingly.

"Point that stick at me again, and I won't be as gentle."

Ron opened his mouth to retort but Harry laid a hand on his shoulder.

"We're pleased you're here, Thalia," he said, giving Ron a pointed look. "And we know about Camp Half-Blood already."

"Really?" said Thalia, eyes glinting as she looked at Jason. "You _have_ been busy."

"We think Harry might be an essential part of our quest," said Jason quietly. "Voldemort tried to murder him when he was just a baby."

"Tried?" repeated Thalia questioningly.

"The curse rebounded and put You-Know-Who out of action for over a decade," said Ron proudly.

"Really?" said Thalia, looking at Harry with renewed interest.

"You said you had important information to share?" prompted Annabeth.

"Er- yeah," said Thalia, glancing at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "But perhaps now isn't the best time."

"Jason," said Piper loudly. "Perhaps you'd like to show Thalia around the castle?"

"Around the castle?" repeated Jason. "But she just got—"

Piper pinched his arm and he winced.

"Uh, right," he said hastily. "Castle tour. Got it."

Jason edged around Ron, avoiding eye contact, and slipped out of the room. He walked slowly down the corridor.

"And if you look to your left…" he said loudly, waiting for Thalia to catch up. "You'll see the Great Hall; a perfect place to prove that Zeus truly should have been the god of theatrics."

"Shut up," said Thalia. She punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Though I guess I could've been a bit more subtle with my entrance."

"Subtly has never been your strong suit," laughed Jason. He glanced at the tall oaken doors. "Although we probably shouldn't go in there right now. Professor Dumbledore will be trying to calm them down."

"Professor?" repeated Thalia, cocking an eyebrow.

Jason shrugged.

"That's what they call teachers here," he said. "You'll get used to it. It only took a week or so until we got it."

Thalia sighed deeply.

"I won't be staying that long."

"What?" said Jason, confused. "Why not?"

"I didn't come here just to warn you about the I-messages." Thalia sighed again. "It's Artemis."

"Is she okay?" asked Jason, remembering how she had been captured by Atlas a few years ago.

"Yeah, she's fine," said Thalia, she kicked at the stone wall beside her. "But she's felt powers stirring."

"What do you mean?" asked Jason warily.

"Some darker beings," said Thalia. "Monsters that the world hasn't seen in centuries."

"But Gaea—"

"Not Gaea." Thalia shook her head. "This is something different." She smiled faintly at him. "I have to go after them."

"What?" said Jason angrily. "Why?!"

"Zeus has forbidden Artemis to investigate, and it's too risky for her to send the Hunt."

"Then it's too dangerous for you as well." said Jason firmly.

"One hunter is less noticeable, more covert," said Thalia. "I won't be attacking any monsters. Just poking around, seeing what's there, and reporting back to Artemis. Easy peezy." She smiled again, but it looked strained, more like a grimace.

Jason opened his mouth to protest some more, but something stopped him. There were deep purple bags beneath Thalia's eyes and her face was covered in tiny scratches, but her eyes glinted in the candlelight from the walls and her jaw was set, a look of fierce determination on her face. Jason had seen that expression many times before, and knew there would be no swaying his sister from her decision.

"Where will you go?" he said, resigned.

"Spain?" sighed Thalia. "That was Artemis's guess, but it really could be anywhere in Eastern Europe."

"At least stay a few days," said Jason beseechingly. "A week— at most."

Thalia hesitated.

"Fine," she said. "But no longer than a week."

"Deal," grinned Jason. "Do you want a tour now, or should I show you to the Hufflepuff dormitory? There's a spare bed in the girl's wing."

"A bed," said Thalia firmly. "Sounds wonderful."

Life with Thalia at Hogwarts was interesting. Although it wasn't strictly necessary for her to attend classes, she often tagged along with one of the demigods out of pure boredom. In one memorable Herbology class, she had thrown a Bubotuber pod at Ernie McMillan after he asked if the circlet on her head meant she was a princess.

The pod had hit him squarely in the forehead and burst, leaving him covered in thick, yellow pus. Professor Sprout had taken action immediately, vanishing the pus with a wave of her wand, but the damage had already been done. Ernie could be seen walking around, his face covered in oozing boils, a full day after the incident.

Rumors began to spread surrounding Thalia's arrival. Some believed that she was an undercover student from Durmstrang, sent by Karkaroff to disrupt classes and sabotage their O.W.L. scores. The other demigods, who had already been outsiders from the moment they set foot in the castle, were cast under a renewed suspicion. They could hardly walk down the halls without jinxes flying at them from students of all houses. Even Harry, Ron, and Hermione were subject to the school's battle against the demigods.

On Thursday evening, three days after Thalia's arrival, Jason found himself helping Harry pick up his scattered books and papers, apologizing profusely as he did so.

"It's no problem, really," said Harry earnestly. "I've faced far worse." He pointed his wand at his torn bag, which had been cut by an unseen student. "Reparo."

Jason opened his mouth to speak, but Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet, staring directly at him.

"It's not a problem," he repeated firmly.

But it was a problem and it was quickly becoming worse. Annabeth called for a meeting in the Room of Requirement that night, to be attended by all of the demigods. Thalia had been one of the first to the room, causing there to be some tension when Percy arrived and found his normal seat already taken. Finally, however, they were all settled around the large oaken table, provided by the Room itself.

Hazel was the first to speak.

"So," she began. "How has everyone else's week been?"

"Not bad," said Frank meekly.

"Not bad?" laughed Percy, rolling his eyes. "So you haven't been having the same week the rest of us have?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Jason angrily.

Percy opened his mouth to retort but was silenced by a furious glare from Annabeth.

"No, please," said Thalia loudly. "I want to hear what he's got to say."

Percy stood up, shaking Annabeth off of his arm and glaring directly at Thalia.

"It's been nothing but hell since you've arrived," he said. "Jinxes and spells the instant we walk out our classes— not to mention that _none_ of the students will talk to us anymore."

"Oh I'm so sorry," said Thalia, standing as well. "Would you rather me _not_ inform you that your I-msg's to Chiron haven't actually been to Chiron? Would that be better than losing all of your little wizard friends?"

"I'd rather you do a better job at being discreet," he growled. "This is supposed to be a covert mission. You're not even trying to keep a low profile."

"And you're doing such a great job at that," snorted Thalia. "Have you even noticed that idiot Slytherin following you around the clock?"

"What Slytherin?" piped up Leo.

"Oh that's just wonderful," laughed Thalia. "So you haven't? I guess I shouldn't be surprised, Jackson, you always were too focused on yourself."

"What are you talking about, Thalia?" interrupted Annabeth loudly, grabbing Percy's arm.

"That fifth-year Slytherin boy with the blonde hair. Looks like he spends an hour putting jell in it every morning. He's been following at least one of you nonstop."

"Malfoy?" asked Jason, confused.

"Just bothered to tell us now, huh?" said Percy, shaking himself free from Annabeth. "Were you hoping to catch him yourself? Or maybe he's only started following us because _you've_ made it so easy for him to do!"

"If it's such a problem for me to be here," said Thalia. "Maybe I should leave."

"Maybe you should," said Percy.

Thalia stared at him, her eyes sparking with electricity.

"Wait," said Percy quickly. "Thalia, I didn't mean—"

A jolt of electricity shot across the room, striking Percy directly in the chest. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"Thalia!" yelled Jason, but she had already turned and stormed from the room.

That night, Jason dreamt he was standing at the base of hill, on which was perched an impressive castle. The castle was enormous, built from what looked like a light-colored stone, with nine towers all encompassed by an immense wall. The hill itself was dotted with tropical greenery, a winding dirt road leading to what looked like a security check point.

The road was packed with people, laboriously climbing the hill towards the castle. An occasional bus would part the crowd, honking loudly as it too made its way up the hill. Jason stepped closer to the crowds of people, peering at them intently. They seemed to be tourists of some sort, all panting and sweating in the bright sun, occasionally taking pictures of the castle with disposable. Jason turned to face back down the hill, and his heart stopped.

An empousa was hobbling up the hill towards him. Its flaming hair whipped around its face as it walked and its bronze leg shone brightly in the sunlight. The tourists paid it no heed, simply walking alongside or around it as they made their way to the castle.

Jason was quickly realizing the empousa wasn't the only monster walking amongst the tourists. The crowd was filled with them; all moving towards the castle. A trio of telekhines, like the ones Percy had described from his visit with Oceanus, were barking and chatting with each other as they walked up the hill. An enormous hellhound padded through the center of the crowd, followed by another empousa holding a bright red leash.

" _Perrito!_ " cried a small boy, reaching towards the hellhound. His mother grabbed his arm and jerked him back, ringing a finger in his face as she scolded him.

Jason made to move towards the hellhound but froze almost instantly. The empousa holding the leash had turned around, sniffing the air. Jason held his breath, trying to blend in with the tourists around him, but the empousa moved directly for him, tugging the hellhound behind her.

"Foolish demigods," she hissed. "Come to mess up more things?"

The hellhound began to growl, drool frothing in its pitch-black maw.

"Begone!" shrieked the empousa.

Jason turned to run but the hellhound had already pounced, teeth glinting as it soared towards his face.

"Jason— JASON!"

Jason's eyes flew open. Leo was standing over his bed, shaking him furiously. Nico and Frank stood to the side, looking concerned. Jason was drenched in sweat and his heart was pounding. He could still see the open mouth of the hellhound, ready to swallow him whole. Someone seemed to be yelling.

"Snap out of it, dude," said Leo, slapping Jason across the face.

Jason realized that the person yelling was him, and subsided.

"What did you see?" said Nico quickly, staring at him intently.

"A castle," muttered Jason, closing his eyes. "And monsters— a lot of monsters."

"What's wrong with him?"

This voice was new. Jason opened his eyes to see Ernie McMillan standing behind Frank. His face was still covered in red spots; the aftermath of the Bubotuber pus.

"Nothing, Ernie," said Frank quickly. "Just a nightmare. Go back to bed."

"I need to see Thalia," muttered Jason distractedly.

"What?" said Leo. "Jason, it's the middle of the night— she's asleep."

"Can't it wait until morning?" asked Nico. "It might cause a scene if you tried to get into the girl's dormitory right now."

"A scene," repeated Jason. His brain seemed to be moving in slow motion. "Oh. Yeah. Morning is fine."

"Are you sure you're alright?" said Frank quietly.

"I'm fine," said Jason. "Just need some sleep."

This was only partly true. Jason's thoughts were slowly catching up to what he had seen. Nico, Frank, and Leo went back to sleep as he lay back on his pillows, mind whirling.

In the morning, Jason chose to talk to Piper before he went looking for Thalia. He found her in the library, pouring over _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 5_ , as she worked on the essay that Professor Flitwick had set them.

"What's up?" she said, putting down her quill.

"I had a dream last night," said Jason. "Well, it was more of a nightmare…"

He relayed the events of his vision to her. When he was done, Piper frowned.

"They were walking towards a castle?" she asked. "Why?"

"Dunno," said Jason. "But listen. A little boy saw the hellhound and called it "puppy"; he was trying to get to it but his mom pulled him back."

"So?" said Piper. "The Mist can do some incredible stuff. He probably _did_ see a puppy."

"But that's not it," said Jason quietly. "He said it in Spanish. _Perrito_."

Piper stared at him blankly.

"You speak Spanish?"

"Leo taught me a few words," said Jason impatiently. "But don't you see what this means?"

"No?"

"He was speaking Spanish!" said Jason triumphantly. "Spanish! That castle had to have been in Spain! _That_ must have been what Artemis was sensing— that's what Thalia is looking for."

"You know people speak Spanish in places other than Spain, right?" said Piper. "Besides, you said they were tourists. They could've come from anywhere."

"That's besides the point," said Jason stubbornly. "It all connects. Where else could it be?"

"I suppose it is a bit odd," mused Piper.

"I need to tell Thalia," said Jason. "Have you seen her?"

"I have, actually," said Piper slowly. She picked at the corner of her parchment. "She was looking for you."

"Looking for me? Why?"

Piper sighed heavily.

"She said that she was going to leave again later this afternoon. She wanted to say goodbye."

"Leaving?" said Jason loudly. "Already? This is all Percy's—"

"Quiet down," hissed Piper. "Or Madam Pince will throw us both out."

"If Percy hadn't of—" began Jason heatedly.

"She was going to leave eventually anyway," said Piper. "You knew that. Besides, Percy did have a point."

Jason glared at her.

"I'm not saying that I want her to go," continued Piper hastily. "But she was drawing too much attention to us. Professor Umbridge is more suspicious than ever."

"If Thalia hadn't have told us—"

"I _know_ ," said Piper, cutting him off. "But she's leaving today and there's no changing her mind. It's already settled. She's talked to Dumbledore and everything."

Jason stared at the leg of the table for a few moments.

"I'm going with her," he said finally.

Piper sighed.

"I knew you would say that."

Jason looked up.

"You did?"

"She's your sister," said Piper simply. "You want to help her. I understand what it feels like to want to protect your family."

Jason remembered when Piper's dad had been captured by the giant Enceladus.

"You could come with us," he said.

Piper shook her head.

"I need to stay here and help out with the main quest," she said. "Things are going to get messy now that we know none of our Iris-messages were real."

Jason took her hand. It seemed so small in his and for a moment he wanted nothing more than to pull Piper close to him and never let her go. He instead reached out with his other hand and curled a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Take care of yourself, Pipes," he said quietly.

Piper looked down at the ground. She seemed to hesitate for a moment, on the verge of saying something, but then smiled faintly.

"I always do."

The demigods assembled outside the castle later that day. Jason found that he had very little to pack. He wouldn't be needing any of his Hogwarts textbooks or his wizarding robes. He had instead changed into a pair of worn jeans and sneakers, his wand in its holster and clipped to his waist beneath a light blue t-shirt. Iulius was stowed safely as a golden coin in his front pocket and the rest of his belongings were packed into the backpack he had slung over his shoulder.

Thalia stood beside him, carrying her silver Hunter backpack and fidgeting anxiously with the bracelet at her wrist. Her bow had been magically compacted to fit into the backpack, along with an ample supply of arrows.

Percy walked towards them, away from where he had been standing next to Arion.

"He says he'll take you as far as Madrid," he said, avoiding Thalia's eyes. "But then he's out."

"That'll be fine," said Thalia in forced politeness. The air was practically cracking from the tension. "Thank you."

Percy nodded and stepped to side, still looking at the ground. Annabeth slipped her hand into his.

"Here," said Hazel, handing Jason a leather bag. "That's full of gold. Give it to Arion whenever he seems to be slowing down. It should be plenty for your trip."

"Thanks," said Jason.

"Well," began Thalia. We should get—"

"Hang on," said Jason, surveying the other demigods. "Where's—"

"Wait!"

Jason turned to see Leo sprinting towards them, a backpack bouncing furiously on his back as he frantically clipped on his toolbelt. He stopped beside them and bent over panting.

"Wait," he gasped. "I'm coming with you."

"Oh _hell_ no," said Thalia. "No way in Hades are we bringing you."

"You'll need me," insisted Leo. "You're going to Spain, aren't you? How are you supposed to communicate with the locals? I can help you out. Spain is the land of my people— _la tierra de mi gente_!"

"You're from Texas, Leo," said Piper.

"Same difference," he shrugged, turning to Jason. "Come on, _hermano_. A little brother-sister-Leo sibling bonding trip! It'll be a blast."

Jason hesitated.

"Jason—" said Thalia warningly.

"It would be helpful to have someone that speaks Spanish…" he said slowly.

Leo whooped, throwing an arm around Thalia and Jason and pulling them into a hug.

"You won't regret your decision," he said happily. "Wait until you try one of my tacos, Madam Hunter, it'll all be worth it."

Thalia shook him off.

"It better be," she said darkly. "Come on, then. I want to reach France by sundown."

Jason turned to face Piper. She smiled at him and stood on her toes, kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Be safe," she said. "You have your nectar thermos?"

Jason smirked.

"And some ambrosia squares," he said. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"I know," she sighed. "Good luck out there."

"Remember," Annabeth was saying. "We can't I-message anymore so if you need to get in contact with us then you'll have to send an owl. Sirius already said we could stay at Grimmauld Place over the summer so we should be there if— _when_ you get back."

Hazel pulled another chunk of gold from the ground and fed it to Arion as Leo scrambled onto his back. Jason gave Piper's hand one last squeeze before climbing up behind him. Thalia quickly followed suit.

"We'll see you guys," said Jason. "Don't let Umbridge get you down."

"And watch out for that Malfoy kid," added Thalia.

Leo twisted his head around to look at Jason behind him.

"Now don't get too handsy," he said warningly. "Remember, I've got a girlfriend now. I don't think Calypso would be too happy if—"

" _Ite!_ " shouted Thalia, bringing her hand down sharply onto Arion's rump.

He reared, neighing loudly and Jason grabbed Leo's waist to keep from slipping off. Leo lurched forward, clutching at the horse's neck as Thalia gripped Jason's shoulders tightly. Arion's hooves slammed back onto the ground with a resounding thunk and he took off across the lake, hooves skimming the surface and kicking up a spray of misty water behind him. They were over the lake in a second, surroundings blurring around them and wind whipping Jason's face as they pounded into the countryside.

* * *

 **A/N**

Please please _please_ leave a review if you have time (you don't even need an account :D)

I'm back! Thank you everyone for your patience, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As the end of the school year approaches, things are definitely ramping up for our heroes... I hope you guys see how Percy's behavior isn't OC. I know the fandom tends to romanticize him a lot but he and Thalia really do clash whenever they're around each other for too long.

Thanks again for reading, and I'll talk to everyone next weekend! (Probably Sunday).


	32. Flight

**Percy's POV** | _Hogwarts_

O.W.L.'s were soon upon the students of Hogwarts. Luckily for the demigods, however, Professor McGonagall had informed them that they were all exempt. Percy had spent the extra free time training with the other demigods in the Room of Requirement. They had quickly realized that Greek and Roman weaponry was capable of deflecting wizarding spells. Although it wasn't an exact science, Percy had found it much easier than trying to cast _Protego_ every time a spell came flying his way.

He now lay sprawled underneath a beech tree, his head in Annabeth's lap. She was absentmindedly stroking his hair with one hand as the other scrolled through pages of Daedalus' notes on the laptop sitting on the grass beside her. Hazel, Frank, and Piper were in the library, reading up on mythological connection to magic. Nico sat a little way away, staring into the rippling water at the lake's edge.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were due to get out of their last examination, History of Magic, any minute. Afterwards, Harry and Ron were going to take everyone out to the Quidditch Pitch and teach them how to fly. It would be a nice break from the pressure of their quest. Percy might even be able to pretend, if only for a few hours, that he was on a sort of extended vacation in some magical faraway land.

This was, of course, difficult, with the knowledge of Leo and Jason's absence looming over them like a dark cloud. Percy couldn't help but feel that it was partly his fault. If he had been more welcoming towards Thalia she might've stayed at Hogwarts longer and taken the time to recover from her trip across the ocean. But now she, Leo, and Jason were gone. They had set off on Arion over a week ago now. Percy was sure the horse would've long since completed his promise of taking them as far as France. They were on their own now.

Annabeth paused in her stroking of his hair.

"Percy…" she said slowly, looking towards the castle.

Percy sat up. Ron was sprinting towards them, Hermione on his heels.

"What the—"

"Have you seen him?!" said Ron wildly.

Percy looked at Annabeth, confused.

"Seen who?"

"Harry!" said Ron urgently.

"Harry?" Nico was suddenly beside Percy. His face was deathly white. "What happened?"

"We were in the Great Hall," wheezed Hermione, bent over her knees. "He started screaming. Professor Tofty led him out but made the rest of us finish the exam."

"We think he had another nightmare," said Ron. "Like the one of my dad. I don't think he ever stopped having them. I could hear him almost every night, muttering…"

"And you didn't think to tell us?" yelled Nico. He was at least a foot shorter, but Ron took several steps back as he stormed towards him.

"It wasn't any of your business," he stammered.

"Any of my business?" spat Nico. "Are you an idiot? These dreams that he's having— they _mean_ something. They're not just petty little nightmares."

"Nico!" said Percy, grabbing his shoulder. "What're you doing? We're on the same side." Nico's mouth opened in snarl and Percy took a step back, releasing him. "Let's just find Harry," said Percy, glancing sideways at Nico.

"That won't take long," said Annabeth, looking over Hermione's shoulder.

Percy whipped around. Harry was running towards them, his eyes wild.

"Harry!" said Hermione. "What happened? Are you alright? Are you ill?"

"Where have you been?" demanded Ron.

Harry's black hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and his hands were trembling. He glanced at Percy, seemingly considering his options.

"Voldemort's got Sirius," he said finally.

" _What_?"

"How d'you—?"

"Saw it," muttered Harry. "Just now. When I fell asleep in the exam."

"Like with Ron's dad?" prompted Annabeth.

Harry nodded.

"But— but where? How?" asked Hermione.

"I dunno how," said Harry. "But I know exactly where. There's a room in the Department of Mysteries full of shelves covered in these little glass balls, and they're at the end of row ninety-seven... He's trying to use Sirius to get whatever it is he wants from in there... He's torturing him… Says he'll end by killing him..."

Harry's voice was shaking. His knees buckled and Nico seized him, lowering him slowly to the ground.

"Here," said Nico, thrusting a conjured cup of water to Harry's lips. "You're in shock. Focus on this."

Harry opened his mouth obediently as Nico tilted the cup, resting his free hand on Harry's chin.

"How do you know?" asked Hermione.

"My boyfr— a friend taught me," muttered Nico.

Harry pushed the cup away, getting shakily to his feet. Nico stood as well.

"How're we going to get there?" asked Harry urgently.

"G-get there?" said Ron.

"Get to the Department of Mysteries so we can rescue Sirius!" said Harry loudly.

Percy glanced at the other demigods. They looked equally as confused as he felt.

"The Department of—?" he began.

" _Mysteries_!" said Harry angrily.

"Harry," said Hermione in a rather frightened voice. "Er... How... How did Voldemort get into the Ministry of Magic without anybody realizing he was there?"

"How do I know?" bellowed Harry. "The question is how _we're_ going to get in there!"

A gaggle of fourth-years sitting by the lake paused in their conversation, looking with interest towards Percy and the others.

"Harry, mate," muttered Ron. "Keep it down, will you? People are starting to stare."

"Think about this," said Hermione pleadingly, taking a step toward Harry. "It's five o'clock in the afternoon... The Ministry of Magic must be full of workers... How would Voldemort and Sirius have got in without being seen? Harry… They're probably the two most wanted wizards in the world… You think they could get into a building full of Aurors undetected?"

"I dunno, Voldemort used an Invisibility Cloak or something!" Harry shouted. "Anyway, the Department of Mysteries has always been completely empty whenever I've been—"

"Harry," snapped Nico quietly. "Unless you want the entire school to know that you dreamt Voldemort was torturing your godfather— I recommend we go someplace else."

Harry stared at him, panting. For a moment Percy thought he was going to shout at Nico as well, but then he softened.

"Yeah," he said. "Let's—"

"I can," said Nico. "Grab on."

"What?" said Ron, confused.

"Nico, you can't apparate—" said Hermione.

"I know," growled Nico.

Percy grabbed Nico's shoulder, lacing his fingers with Annabeth. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other before holding onto Harry, who had taken Nico's hand. Nico glanced around to make sure no one was watching before pulling them into the shade of the beech tree. Darkness swirled around Percy before they rematerialized in a deserted classroom. Nico slumped into a chair, panting.

"What was that?" asked Harry, momentarily distracted.

"Shadow travel," mumbled Nico. "But I haven't— that was… a lot of people."

Ron strode across the room, closing the door.

"We need to get to the Ministry," repeated Harry urgently.

"But—" began Hermione again.

"Hermione," shouted Harry, rounding on her. "I saw Sirius—"

"You _dreamt_ you saw—"

"They're not normal dreams!" Harry shouted in her face. "How d'you explain Ron's dad then, what was all that about, how come I knew what had happened to him?"

"He's got a point," said Ron quietly.

"Demigods have dreams about real life all the time," said Percy. "It's part of the package."

"But Harry isn't a demigod," said Annabeth.

Hermione looked towards her, desperate for an ally.

"Exactly!" she said. "This is just so unlikely. Harry, how on earth could Voldemort have got hold of Sirius when he's been in Grimmauld Place all the time?"

"Sirius might've cracked and just wanted some fresh air," said Ron, sounding worried. "He's been desperate to get out of that house for ages—"

"But why," Hermione persisted. "Why on earth would Voldemort want to use Sirius to get the weapon, or whatever the thing is?"

"I dunno, there could be loads of reasons!" Harry yelled at her. "Maybe Sirius is just someone Voldemort doesn't care about seeing hurt—"

"Or it could be a trap," said Annabeth quietly.

Harry rounded on her.

"What do you mean?"

"Voldemort knows Sirius is your godfather," she said musingly. "He might be using him to get to you."

"It doesn't _matter_ if he's using him or not!" said Harry. "There isn't anyone left from the Order at Hogwarts who we can tell, and if we don't go, Sirius is dead!"

"But we have no proof, Harry!" said Hermione pleadingly. "No proof Voldemort and Sirius are even there—"

"I saw them!" yelled Harry.

"But Nico didn't," argued Percy. "When Harry had the dream about the snake and Ron's dad, Nico saw it too. He wasn't there for this one."

"Yeah, well," said Nico, pushing himself a little straighter in his chair. "I wasn't asleep at the same time as Harry this time, so I hardly could've had the same dream."

"But he wasn't even supposed to have this dream in the first place!" cried Hermione, turning to Harry. "Dumbledore wanted you to learn to shut these things out of your mind, if you'd done Occlumency properly you'd never have seen this—"

"IF YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO ACT LIKE I HAVEN'T SEEN—"

"Sirius told you there was nothing more important than you learning to close your mind!"

"WELL, I EXPECT HE'D SAY SOMETHING DIFFERENT IF HE KNEW WHAT I'D JUST—"

The classroom door opened. All six of them whipped around, Percy cricking his neck as he did so. Ron's younger sister, Ginny, walked in, looking curious, followed by a Ravenclaw fourth year Percy recognized from the D.A. meetings as Luna Lovegood, looking as usual as though she had drifted in on accident.

"Hi," said Ginny uncertainly. "We recognized Harry's voice— what are you yelling about?"

"Never you mind," said Harry roughly.

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"There's no need to take that tone with me," she said coolly. "I was only wondering whether I could help."

"Well, you can't," said Harry shortly.

"You're being rather rude, you know," said Luna serenely.

Percy suppressed a grin as Harry swore and turned away.

"Wait," said Hermione suddenly. "Wait... Harry, they can help."

"How?" said Harry skeptically.

"Listen," she said urgently, "We need to establish whether Sirius really has left headquarters—"

"I've told you, I saw—"

"Harry, I'm begging you, please!" said Hermione desperately. "Please let's just check that Sirius isn't at home before we go charging off to London— if we find out he's not there then I swear I won't try and stop you, I'll come, I'll d-do whatever it takes to try and save him—"

"Sirius is being tortured NOW!" shouted Harry. "We haven't got time to waste—"

"But if this is a trick of V-Voldemort's— Harry, we've got to check, we've got to—"

"How?" Harry demanded. "How're we going to check?"

"We'll have to use Umbridge's fire and see if we can contact him," said Hermione, who looked positively terrified at the thought. "We'll draw Umbridge away again, but we'll need lookouts, and that's where we can use Ginny and Luna."

Though clearly struggling to understand what was going on, Ginny said immediately, "Yeah, we'll do it," and Luna said, "When you say 'Sirius,' are you talking about Stubby Boardman?" Nobody answered her.

"Okay," Harry said aggressively to Hermione, "Okay, if you can think of a way of doing this quickly, I'm with you, otherwise I'm going to the Department of Mysteries right now —"

"The Department of Mysteries?" said Luna, looking mildly surprised. "But how are you going to get there?"

Again, Harry ignored her. Percy glanced at Annabeth, who looked deep in thought.

"Right," said Hermione, twisting her hands together and pacing up and down between the desks. "Right… well... One of us has to go and find Umbridge and— and send her off in the wrong direction, keep her away from her office. They could tell her— I don't know— that Peeves is up to something awful as usual..."

"I'll do it," said Ron at once. "I'll tell her Peeves is smashing up the Transfiguration department or something, it's miles away from her office. Come to think of it, I could probably persuade Peeves to do it if I met him on the way..."

"Okay," she said, her brow furrowed as she continued to pace. "Now, we need to keep students away from her office while we force entry, or some Slytherin's bound to go and tip her off..."

"Luna and I can stand at either end of the corridor," said Ginny promptly. "And warn people not to go down there because someone's let off a load of Garroting Gas."

Hermione looked surprised at the readiness with which Ginny had come up with this lie. Ginny shrugged.

"Fred and George were planning to do it before they left."

"Okay," said Hermione. "Well then, Harry, you and I will be under the Invisibility Cloak, and we'll sneak into the office and you can talk to Sirius—"

"He's not there, Hermione!"

"I mean, you can— can check whether Sirius is at home or not while I keep watch, I don't think you should be in there alone, Lee's already proved the window's a weak spot, sending those nifflers through it."

"I… okay, thanks," Harry muttered.

"Or Nico could shadow-travel you in," said Annabeth. "It'd be a lot quicker and more discreet. You would still need Ginny and Luna to make sure no one like Filch goes into her office or overhears anything."

"Will Nico be up for it, though?" asked Percy.

"I'll be fine in a few minutes," said Nico. "It's not far."

"Right," said Annabeth. "Percy, you can go find Hazel, Frank, and Piper— let them know what's going on. I'll use my cap to patrol the corridor outside Umbridge's office and be on standby if something happens to Ginny or Luna."

"Okay," said Harry urgently. "Let's go."

"Now?" said Hermione, looking shocked.

"Of course now!" said Harry angrily. "What did you think, we're going to wait until after dinner or something? Hermione, Sirius is being tortured right now!"

"I— oh all right," she said desperately. "We'll wait five minutes for Ron to head Umbridge off and Luna and Ginny to clear the corridor, then Nico will shadow travel us in."

"Perfect!" said Ginny, grabbing Luna's hand and dragging her towards the door.

"Good luck, mate," said Ron. He clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder before he too left the room.

Percy turned to Annabeth and kissed her briefly on the lips.

"Be safe," he said quietly. "I'll be back as soon as I can with Frank, Hazel, and Piper.

"Don't worry about me," she smirked. "This is nothing. I'll see you soon."

"Right," said Percy.

He nodded at Nico, who smiled weakly back at him. He then turned, trying to ignore the heavy feeling in his stomach, and strode purposefully out into the corridor and towards the library where he would, hopefully, find Frank, Hazel, and Piper.

 **Nico's POV** | _Hogwarts_

The room was deathly quiet after Percy left. Harry slumped into a desk chair next to Nico, his hands visibly shaking. Nico resisted the urge to place a steadying hand on Harry's shoulder, feeling disgusted with himself. After a minute, Annabeth pulled a baseball cap from her bag before walking quickly from the room.

It felt like years before Hermione finally stood.

"It's time," she said quietly.

Harry nodded and held out a hand to Nico. Nico took it, his icy fingers wrapping around Harry's warm ones as he got to his feet. Hermione took his other hand, looking nervously at Harry.

"Let's go," said Harry firmly.

Nico closed his eyes and pulled them into darkness. Shadows swirled around them momentarily before the rematerialized in Umbridge's office. The kittens were basking in the late afternoon sunshine warming their plates, but otherwise the office was as still and empty as last time. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought she might have added extra security after the second niffler..."

Hermione hurried over to the window and stood out of sight, peering down into the grounds with her wan out. Harry dropped Nico's hand and dashed over to the fireplace, seized the pot of Floo powder, and threw a pinch into the grate, causing emerald flames to burst into life. He knelt down quickly and thrust his head into the dancing fire.

"Number twelve, Grimmauld Place!" he cried.

Nico turned his back on the fireplace and Harry, instead observing the garishly cute kittens. His fingers went absentmindedly to the pendent at his neck as he stared. A silky black cat with wide amber eyes peered curiously back at him and Nico sighed, wondering where his own cat, Theo, was now. He probably was wandering about the Hufflepuff dormitory, or else searching the halls for Nico to feed him his supper. He might have given up by now, and settled on hunting for his own meal.

Three soft taps on the door started Nico from his musings.

"Hermione," he said quietly, drawing his wand and backing away from the door.

"What?" she turned around. "Oh—!"

The door burst open with a bang.

"Expelliarmus!"

Nico ducked and rolled behind Umbridge's desk. The jet of red light missed him by inches, instead hitting Hermione, whose wand went flying from her grasp and towards the open door.

"Now, now, Di Angelo," came the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. "You'll only make things harder on—"

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Nico, pointing his wand in the direction of the voice.

Draco cursed loudly as his wand went flying from his hand. But Nico had overestimated his odds. A fist swung out of nowhere, hitting him in the side of the head. His face was slammed onto the ground as someone wrestled his wand from his hand.

"Well, done, Miss Bulstrode!" cried the voice of Professor Umbridge. "Ten points to Slytherin. Incarcerous!"

Thick ropes wrapped themselves around Nico, immobilizing him. The girl beside him moved across the room and Hermione squealed in pain. Draco knelt beside Nico, sneering, and dragged him roughly to his feet.

"Now…" said Professor Umbridge dangerously.

Nico spat out a wad of blood as she crossed the room to where Harry still knelt at the hearth of the fireplace. The side of his face burned. Umbridge reached out her toad-like fingers and grabbed the hair at the top of Harry's head, dragging him backwards out of the flames. He emerged, coughing on ash and eyes wild.

"You think," Umbridge whispered, bending Harry's neck as though she was going to slit his throat. "That after two nifflers I was going to let one more foul, scavenging little creature enter my office without my knowledge? I had Stealth Sensoring Spells placed after the last one got in, you foolish boy. Take his wand," she barked at Draco, who balanced Nico against the wall before striding across the room and pulling Harry's wand from his chest pocket. "Hers too..."

Millicent Bulstrode wrestled with Hermione briefly before also removing her wand.

"I want to know why you are in my office," said Umbridge, shaking the fist clutching his hair so that he staggered.

"Let go of him!" yelled Nico angrily.

"I was— trying to get my Firebolt!" Harry croaked.

"Liar," said Umbridge, ignoring Nico and shaking Harry's head again. "Your Firebolt is under strict guard in the dungeons, as you very well know, Potter. You had your head in my fire. With whom have you been communicating?"

"No one—" said Harry.

"Liar!" shouted Umbridge.

She threw him from her, and he slammed into the desk. Nico let out a stream of curse words but Draco merely pushed him from where he was propped precariously against the wall. Nico slammed once more onto the ground, unable to catch himself.

There was a commotion outside and several large Slytherins entered, each gripping Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville, who was trapped in a stranglehold by Crabbe and looked in imminent danger of suffocation. All four of them had been gagged.

"Got 'em all," said Warrington, shoving Ron roughly forward into the room. "That one." he poked a thick finger at Neville. "Tried to stop me taking her," he pointed at Ginny, who was trying to kick the shins of the large Slytherin girl holding her. "So I brought him along too."

"Good, good," said Umbridge, watching Ginny's struggles. "Well, it looks as though Hogwarts will shortly be a Weasley-free zone, doesn't it?"

Draco laughed loudly and sycophantically. Umbridge gave her wide, complacent smile and settled herself into a chintz-covered armchair, blinking up at her captives like a toad in a flowerbed. Nico fought against his bindings, managing to kick Draco in the shins as he did so. Draco's mouth opened in a snarl and retaliated, kicking Nico in the gut before dragging him back to a standing position.

"So, Potter," said Umbridge, ignoring the proceedings with supreme disinterest. "You stationed lookouts around my office and you sent this buffoon," she nodded at Ron. "To tell me the poltergeist was wreaking havoc in the Transfiguration department when I knew perfectly well that he was busy smearing ink on the eyepieces of all the school telescopes, Mr. Filch having just informed me so.

"Clearly, it was very important for you to talk to somebody. Was it Albus Dumbledore? Or the half-breed, Hagrid? I doubt it was Minerva McGonagall, I hear she is still too ill to talk to anyone..."

Draco and a few of the other members of the Inquisitorial Squad laughed some more at that. Nico could see Harry's face turn red with rage.

"It's none of your business who I talk to," he snarled.

Umbridge's slack face seemed to tighten.

"Very well," she said in her most dangerous and falsely sweet voice. "Very well, Mr. Potter... I offered you the chance to tell me freely. You refused. I have no alternative but to force you. Draco— fetch Professor Snape."

Draco stowed Harry and Nico's wands inside his robes and left the room smirking. Nico rested his head on the wall behind him and closed his eyes, mind racing. Where was Annabeth? Surely she must've seen what had happened. Maybe she had gone to find Percy and the others. That would take her five minutes? Ten minutes? Nico was finding it harder and harder to think through the pounding of his head.

There was silence in the office except for the fidgetings and scufflings resultant from the Slytherins' efforts to keep Ron and the others under control. Ron's lip was bleeding onto Umbridge's carpet as he struggled against Warrington's half nelson. Ginny was still trying to stamp on the feet of the sixth-year girl who had both her upper arms in a tight grip. Neville was turning steadily more purple in the face while tugging at Crabbe's arms, and Hermione was attempting vainly to throw Millicent Bulstrode off her. Luna, however, stood limply by the side of her captor, gazing vaguely out of the window as though rather bored by the proceedings. Harry's face was a mask as he stared impassively at the door.

Footsteps were heard in the corridor outside and Draco Malfoy came back into the room, holding open the door for Snape.

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" said Snape, looking around at all the pairs of struggling students with an expression of complete indifference.

"Ah, Professor Snape," said Umbridge, smiling widely and standing up again. "Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can, please."

"You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter," he said, observing her coolly through his greasy curtains of black hair. "Surely you did not use it all? I told you that three drops would be sufficient."

Umbridge flushed.

"You can make some more, can't you?" she said, her voice becoming more sweetly girlish as it always did when she was furious.

"Certainly," said Snape, his lip curling. "It takes a full moon cycle to mature, so I should have it ready for you in around a month."

"A month?" squawked Umbridge, swelling toadishly. "A month? But I need it this evening, Snape! I have just found Potter using my fire to communicate with a person or persons unknown!"

"Really?" said Snape, showing his first, faint sign of interest as he looked around at Harry. "Well, it doesn't surprise me. Potter has never shown much inclination to follow school rules."

"I wish to interrogate him!" shouted Umbridge angrily, her face quivering furiously. "I wish you to provide me with a potion that will force him to tell me the truth!"

"I have already told you," said Snape smoothly. "That I have no further stocks of Veritaserum. Unless you wish to poison Potter— and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy with you if you did— I cannot help you. The only trouble is that most venoms act too fast to give the victim much time for truth-telling…"

He looked at Harry.

"You are on probation!" shrieked Professor Umbridge, and Snape looked back at her, his eyebrows slightly raised. "You are being deliberately unhelpful! I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! Now get out of my office!"

Snape gave her an ironic bow and turned to leave.

"He's got Padfoot!" shouted Harry suddenly. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

Snape had stopped with his hand on Umbridge's door handle.

"Padfoot?" cried Professor Umbridge, looking eagerly from Harry to Snape. "What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What does he mean, Snape?"

Snape looked around at Harry. His face was inscrutable. Nico held his breath. He could only assume that 'Padfoot' was some sort of alias for Sirius.

"I have no idea," said Snape coldly. "Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me I shall give you a Babbling Beverage. And Crabbe, loosen your hold a little, if Longbottom suffocates it will mean a lot of tedious paperwork, and I am afraid I shall have to mention it on your reference if ever you apply for a job."

He closed the door behind him with a snap, and Nico exhaled heavily. Both Harry and Umbridge looked equally disappointed.

"Very well," said Umbridge, and she pulled out her wand. "Very well… I am left with no alternative... This is more than a matter of school discipline… This is an issue of Ministry security... Yes... yes..."

She seemed to be talking herself into something. She was shifting her weight nervously from foot to foot, staring at Harry, beating her wand against her empty palm and breathing heavily. Fear reared in Nico's chest as he stared at the two, powerless to help.

"You are forcing me, Potter… I do not want to," said Umbridge, still moving restlessly on the spot. "But sometimes circumstances justify the use… I am sure the Minister will understand that I had no choice..."

Draco was watching her with a hungry expression on his face.

"The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue," said Umbridge quietly.

"No!" shrieked Hermione. "Professor Umbridge— it's illegal!" — but Umbridge took no notice. There was a nasty, eager, excited look on her face that. She raised her wand.

"You hag!" roared Nico, darkness welling around him. He had no idea what the Cruciatus Curse was but he sure as Hades wasn't going to allow her to use it on Harry.

Umbridge whipped around, her face betraying fear for the first time.

"Mr. Di Angelo…" she began.

But the shadows were growing around Nico. He struggled furiously against his bindings. The temperature in the room seemed to drop below freezing. The floor cracked open beneath him as Umbridge shrieked, "Stupefy!"

The last thing Nico saw was a jet of red light before darkness consumed him.

He was surrounded by people when he came to. Percy knelt beside him, wand out, as Frank, Hazel, and Piper worked to undo the bindings of Ron, Luna, Neville, and Ginny. Several Slytherin bodies, including Malfoy's, lay unconscious on the floor.

"You're awake!" said Percy triumphantly.

Nico pushed himself unsteadily upright. If his head was aching before it was ten times worse now.

"Where're the others?" he said distractedly. "Where's—?"

"Harry and Hermione went with Umbridge down to the Forbidden Forest," said Percy, standing and holding out a hand to Nico. Nico took it and got to his feet. "Annabeth followed them wearing her baseball cap."

"We have to go help them," said Ron, as soon as his gag was out. "Who knows where Hermione is taking them."

"Right," said Percy, straightening up and surveying the room. "Piper and I will go with Ron. The rest of you stay here and take care of this scum." He nodded at Malfoy and the other Slytherins.

"We're coming too!" said Ginny angrily, gesturing to herself and Luna.

"Fine," said Percy. "Nico, Hazel, and Frank—"

"I'm coming," said Nico at once.

Percy looked at him.

"Nico," he said. "You're hurt. You should stay here and—"

Nico glared at him and he fell silent.

"Okay," said Percy, his frustration becoming more and more apparent. "Piper— you stay with Hazel and Frank. Nico will come with us."

"Let's go!" said Ron impatiently.

They followed Percy quickly and silently out of the castle and onto the Hogwarts grounds. Nico felt repulsed by himself. He had almost blown all of their cover— and for what? Because he couldn't control his anger? They would have to hope that the Inquisitorial Squad and Umbridge put his slip-up down to a bout of accidental magic.

"How're we going to find them?" asked Neville helplessly as they reached the border of the forest.

A faint roar echoed through the trees towards them. Peering into the distance, Nico could see several trees shaking from an unseen force.

"We could start there," he said, nodding towards the trees.

Percy pulled a pen from his pocket and uncapped it. Riptide materialized instantly, glowing faintly in the dusk. Ginny and Neville stared at him, mouths agape. Nico winced. So much for making sure not to blow their cover.

"Uh," said Percy, realizing his mistake too late. "Long story."

"A long and unimportant story," agreed Ron irritably. "C'mon."

He led the way deeper into the forest and towards the faint rumbles of noise. Nico shrugged and followed him, stowing his own wand and instead summoning his sword with a few muttered words. If Ginny and Neville were made uneasy by this, they stayed silent.

Nico's heart was pounding as he strained his ears, listening for any indicator of Harry and Hermione's wellbeing. After a few minutes, the roaring was silenced, and a few minutes more gave way to faint voices some distance ahead of them.

"Well, we can't do anything without wands," said a girl's voice hopelessly. "Anyway, Harry, how exactly were you planning to get all the way to London?"

"Can't you use one of those fire things?" came another voice. "Like you used to contact Sirius?"

"You can't Floo out of Hogwarts," said a third voice irritably. "Or apparate. But we can't do any of that without wands anyw—"

"Good thing we have wands then, eh?" said Ron as Hermione, Annabeth, and Harry came into view from a patch of brush. He held out each of their wands.

"How did you get away?" said Harry incredulously, taking his wand. With a jolt Nico noticed he was covered in dark red blood.

"This ain't our first rodeo, buddy," said Percy, smirking. "Gods— I sound like Leo."

"What happened to you?" asked Nico. "You're covered in blood."

"It's not ours," said Harry, and Nico let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Grawp chased off a heard of centaurs after they carried off Umbridge."

"Who's Grawp?" said Luna interestedly.

"Never you mind," said Ron. "Harry, what did you find out in the fire? Has You-Know-Who got Sirius or—?"

"Yes," said Harry, wincing. "And I'm sure Sirius is still alive, but I can't see how we're going to get there to help him."

"Maybe Nico could—" began Hermione hopefully, but Annabeth was already shaking her head.

"It's much too far," she said. "Besides, he would only be able to bring Harry over that kind of distance and we need backup."

"I can tr—" began Nico.

"No," said Percy firmly. "You're already hurt as it is. Will wouldn't— I mean, it wouldn't be good for you to try and shadow travel right now."

"Fine," said Nico, resolutely ignoring the mention of Will. "What's your big plan then?"

"Well, we'll have to fly, won't we?" said Luna in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Okay," said Harry irritably, rounding on her. "First of all, 'we' aren't doing anything if you're including yourself in that, and second of all, Ron's the only one with a broomstick that isn't being guarded by a security troll, so—"

"I've got a broom!" said Ginny.

"Yeah, but you're not coming," said Ron angrily.

"Excuse me, but I care what happens to Sirius as much as you do!" said Ginny, her jaw.

"You're too—" Harry began.

"I'm three years older than you were when you fought You-Know-Who over the Sorcerer's Stone," she said fiercely.

"Yeah, but—"

"We were all in the D.A. together," said Neville quietly. "It was all supposed to be about fighting You-Know-Who, wasn't it? And this is the first chance we've had to do something real— or was that all just a game or something?"

"No— of course it wasn't—" said Harry impatiently.

"Then we should come too," said Neville simply. "We want to help."

"That's right," said Luna, smiling happily.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway," said Harry frustratedly. "Because we still don't know how to get there—"

"I thought we'd settled that?" said Luna maddeningly. "We're flying!"

"Look," said Ron, barely containing his anger. "You might be able to fly without a broomstick but the rest of us can't sprout wings whenever we—"

"There are other ways of flying than with broomsticks," said Luna serenely.

"I s'pose we're going to ride on the back of the Kacky Snorgle or whatever it is?" Ron demanded.

"The Crumple-Horned Snorkack can't fly," said Luna in a dignified voice. "But they can, and Hagrid says they're very good at finding places their riders are looking for."

Nico whirled around. Standing between two trees, their white eyes gleaming eerily, were two thestrals, watching the whispered conversation as though they understood every word.

"Yes!" whispered Harry, moving toward them.

They tossed their reptilian heads, throwing back long black manes, and Harry stretched out his hand and patted the nearest one's shining neck.

"Is it those mad horse things?" said Ron uncertainly, staring at a point slightly to the left of the thestral Harry was patting. "Those ones you can't see unless you've watched someone snuff it?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"How many?"

"Just two."

"Well, we need three," said Hermione, who was still looking a little shaken, but determined just the same.

"Six, Hermione," correct Annabeth at once.

"Seven," said Ginny, scowling.

"I think there are nine of us, actually," said Luna calmly, counting.

"Don't be stupid, we can't all go!" said Harry angrily. "Look, you three," he pointed at Neville, Ginny, and Luna. "You're not involved in this, you're not—"

They burst into more protests. Annabeth turned to Percy, raising her eyebrows, as Nico leaned against a tree trunk and closed his eyes, trying to ignore his pounding headache.

"Okay, fine, it's your choice," said Harry curtly. "But unless we can find more thestrals you're not going to be able—"

"Oh, more of them will come," said Ginny confidently, who like Ron was squinting in quite the wrong direction, apparently under the impression that she was looking at the horses.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because in case you hadn't noticed, you and Hermione are both covered in blood," she said coolly. "And we know Hagrid lures thestrals with raw meat, so that's probably why these two turned up in the first place..."

"Okay, then," said Harry. "Ron and I will take these two and go ahead, and Hermione can stay here with you three and she'll attract more thestrals—"

"I'm not staying behind!" said Hermione furiously.

"There's no need," said Luna, smiling. "Look, here come more now... You two must really smell..."

Nico opened his eyes. No fewer than seven or eight thestrals were picking their way through the trees now, their great leathery wings folded tight to their bodies, their eyes gleaming through the darkness.

"All right," said Harry angrily. "Pick one and get on, then."

Nico pushed himself off of the tree and swung up onto the silken back of the nearest thestral, lodging his knees behind the wing joints. Beside him, Harry was scrambling clumsily onto another thestral while Neville struggled to straddle his own. Both Annabeth and Luna were already in place. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Percy, however, remained on the ground.

"What?" said Harry impatiently.

"How're we supposed to get on?" said Ron faintly. "When we can't see the things?"

"Oh it's easy," said Luna, sliding obligingly from her thestral and marching over to him, Hermione, Ginny, and Percy. "Come here..."

She pulled them over to the other thestrals standing around and one by one managed to help them onto the backs of their mounts. When she tried to help Percy, however, he took a step back, shaking his head.

"I can see them fine," he said. "But I can't come."

"Why not?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Me and flying don't mix well."

"But pegasi—" began Annabeth.

"Are horses," finished Percy. "These are more like reptilian bats." Annabeth looked ready to argue some more but Percy held up a hand to stop her. "It's fine," he said firmly. "I'll stay here, make sure the others are okay."

Ginny and Neville were looking thoroughly confused, but Luna skipped unconcernedly back over to her thestral and mounted it.

"This is mad," said Ron, moving his free hand gingerly up and down his horse's neck. "Mad... If I could just see it—"

"You'd better hope it stays invisible," said Harry darkly. "We all ready, then?"

Percy took a few steps back from them, smiling faintly.

"Good luck," he said.

"Okay…" said Harry. He looked down at the back of his thestral's glossy black head and swallowed. "Ministry of Magic, visitors' entrance, London, then," he said uncertainly. "Er… If you know… Where to go…"

For a moment the thestral did nothing at all. Then, with a sweeping movement, the wings on either side extended, the thestral crouched slowly and then rocketed upward towards the sky.

"Follow him," said Nico to his thestral.

It too leapt into the sky, moving so fast and so steeply that Nico had to clench his arms and legs tightly around the horse to avoid sliding backward over its bony rump. Branches and twigs scraped across Nico's face and he tucked his head into the thestral's silky mane. He could feel the wind from the massive wings on either side of him, hear the yells of surprise as the others rose around him. And then they burst though the topmost branches of the trees and were soaring into the bloodred sunset.

* * *

 **A/N**

Some quotes were taken directly from J.K. Rowling. I hope length makes up for it.

Review!


	33. Villains and Vermin

**A/N**

Just a quick reminder— Leo, Jason, and Thalia are on their way to Spain because of visions both Artemis and Jason have had. Nico and Annabeth have accompanied the wizards to the Department of Mysteries.

* * *

 **Leo's POV** | _Paris_

City of love? More like the city of rats.

Leo shuddered at the thought. Exhausted after hours of walking the day previous, he, Thalia, and Jason had crashed under a bridge for the night, not even bothering to set up Thalia's tent.

They had awoken later that night covered in a swarm of at least fifteen rats, picking at their bags and making nests from their hair. One rat had successfully chewed a hole through the back of Jason's backpack and was halfway through gnawing on an ambrosia square before Jason was able to shake him off. Leo had had to fix the hole with some duct tape from his tool belt so that the bag wouldn't go to waste.

Leo watched this square of duct tape now as it bobbed up and down in front of him. Jason and Thalia were walking a few strides ahead of him, side by side as they led the way through the sunny Paris streets. After a mostly sleepless night and a breakfast of stale bread from the dumpster behind a bakery, Leo was not eager to get on Thalia's bad side. It was because of this that he resisted the urge to request a stop by the Eiffel Tower for pictures and other tourist ventures.

He looked on with disgust at a pair of rats sniffing about an upturned garbage can in a side street. There seemed to be an unnatural amount of the vermin about. However, the locals paid them no heed and so Leo and his friends followed suit.

They were headed towards Gare Saint Lazare, or St. Lazarus train station, with hopes of hastening their journey down to Spain. According to the map Leo had snagged from the pocket of an unexpecting tourist, it should've been quite a short walk. However, they were having difficulties.

"We've passed this café before," he grumbled. "We're going in circles."

Thalia stopped and Leo nearly bumped into her silver backpack.

"How about you try figuring this out then?" she said scathingly, holding out the map.

Leo didn't take it.

"Aren't you supposed to be lieutenant of the Hunt or something?" he said, momentarily forgetting his decision to not push her buttons. "Why don't you call on the wind to guide our path? Or maybe sing summons to the rats to lead the—"

Thalia pushed him and he stumbled backwards.

"Guys," said Jason warningly.

Thalia whipped around to face him.

"It was _you_ who agreed to let him come," she said, jabbing a finger at his face. "You should have to deal with him."

"Hey!" said Leo indignantly. "I don't need dealing with. I was simply making a suggestion for how our progress might be sped up. I love wandering around rat-invested streets as much as the next person, but it'd be nice to get to our destination at some point."

"How about we ask someone?" said Jason quickly, before Thalia could retort.

Leo opened his mouth to complain that he had suggested that _ages_ ago, but had been shut down by a prideful Thalia who had claimed that she 'had it under control.' Jason shot him a look however and he closed his mouth grumpily.

"Fine," said Leo, his stomach growling loudly. "But can we get some lunch first? I'm starving."

"Something that hasn't been touched by rats," Thalia agreed firmly.

The three decided to splurge and buy sandwiches from a nearby shop. They sat outside on a park bench, munching on the food and people-watching, their backpacks tucked safely beneath the bench. Leo finished his sandwich, roast beef and cheddar, quickly, and pulled out some spare metal and wire to tinker with while he waited for Thalia and Jason.

It was hot in Paris, but not unbearably so. It was just a relief to finally be out and doing something. As much as Leo enjoyed his time at Hogwarts and with the new friends he had made, he had never been able to stay at a school for a complete year. Hogwarts was no exception.

His mind drifted to Calypso. If what Thalia had told them at Hogwarts was to be believed, all of his conversations with Calypso had been one-sided. Some other being had intercepted the Iris-messages to Camp Half-Blood and fabricated the words and faces of their American friends.

The thought was like a punch in the gut. For all Leo knew, Calypso could have left Camp Half-Blood months ago, or worse. It had been almost a year since they had set out on their quest.

Leo opened his mouth to ask Thalia if she had seen Calypso while at camp, but was cut off by an angry exclamation from the former.

"Those little spawns of Tartarus!" cursed Thalia loudly.

"What?" asked Jason, his last bite of sandwich halfway to his mouth.

"They bit through my bag!" said Thalia.

She held it up. Sure enough, a hole about the width of Leo's palm was torn in the silver fabric. As she shook it a rat fell out of the bag and hit the pavement before scurrying away down a drain pipe. Thalia swore again.

"Stupid rats," she muttered, kneeling to assess the contents of her bag. Her jaw fell open.

"What?" repeated Jason, sounding scared.

Leo took a few steps back as Thalia, stormy faced, pulled her bow from the bag. It expanded in the open air, magically returning to its original size. Except it was no longer a bow. The rat had gnawed through the cord, cutting it cleanly in two and releasing the tension that had formed the curve.

"I'll kill them," said Thalia in disbelief, staring at her ruined bow.

"We can fix it," said Leo quickly.

Thalia glared at him.

"Do you have satyr dung for brains?" she snapped. "The cord was made from silver and moonlight by Artemis herself. You can't just glue it back together!"

"I wasn't going to suggest glue," said Leo, offended. "I'm sure my toolbelt—"

"This isn't possible," muttered Thalia, ignoring him. "No rat should be able to chew through my bow. I couldn't even cut it with a knife."

"Oh Styx," said Jason.

He was staring at something behind Leo, one hand groping hopelessly in his pants pocket. Leo turned around. Another rat was sitting a few feet away, gnawing on what looked like a large golden coin.

"That isn't—" said Thalia slowly.

"Iulius," said Jason. "My sword."

Leo's hands went immediately to his toolbelt, but it was still safely clipped around his waist.

"No sudden moves," murmured Thalia, slowly reaching for the hilt of her knife with her free hand.

The rat paused in its nibbling, staring around interestedly at the three of them.

"Just drop it," moaned Jason desperately. "Oh Jupiter, just please drop it."

Almost as if it had heard him, the rat looked directly at Jason, the golden coin still clenched tightly in its claws. Then, quick as a flash, it took the coin between its teeth again and turned, scampering away from them down the street.

Thalia's knife embedded itself in the ground where the rat had been a second before. Jason cursed, sprinting after the rat. Thalia swung her torn backpack over her shoulder, several packs of ambrosia flying out of it as she did so, and took off on Jason's heels. Leo snagged her knife from the ground and followed.

He could no longer see the rat, instead following the sight of Thalia's wildly bouncing backpack. Jason turned down a side street and Leo skidded around the corner as well, pushing aside a family of tourists posing for a picture in front of a bakery.

This street was almost completely empty apart from the three of them and the rat.

"Stop!" yelled Jason in desperation.

Miraculously, the rat did. It looked up at them, golden coin still clasped tightly in its jaw. Leo could've sworn he saw the side of its whiskered mouth twitch in what might've been a smirk. And then it disappeared.

"What the—?" said Thalia, skidding to a stop.

Leo barely avoided slamming into her for the second time that day.

"Woah there, tiger," he said, sidestepping her.

Thalia glared daggers at him but Jason was already hurrying towards the spot where the rat had disappeared. Leo followed quickly, not wanting to be left alone with Thalia.

"Here," said Jason. He shrugged off his backpack and kneeled on the ground, pointing at a metal grate.

"Eh-gawt," said Leo slowly, trying to pronounce the words etched across the grate.

"Égout," corrected Thalia. "It's French for sewer."

"Well," said Leo, straightening up. "We tried." He slapped Jason consolingly on the shoulder. "Sorry bro."

"We're not leaving it," said Jason firmly. "That's my only weapon."

"But—" began Leo.

"Jason's right," said Thalia. "We need to get his sword back. Besides, these rats chewed through my bowstring. They're not normal rats."

"Shouldn't that mean we _don't_ want to go after them?" said Leo pleadingly.

Jason frowned at him.

"Fine," said Leo. "Get your last sniff of my Leodor cuz it's not going to be back for a while." He knelt beside the grate, rummaging in his toolbelt until her felt the hilt of a screwdriver. "Oh and here," he added, pulling Thalia's knife he had retrieved from his belt and holding it out to her. "You might find this useful."

Thalia took it quietly.

"Thank you," she said after a moment.

"That's what I'm here for…" Leo mumbled, fiddling with the screws of the grate. They came out and he tossed them to the side before prying open grate and standing to the side. "After you, my lady," he said with a flourish, gesturing to the dark hole.

Thalia hesitated. She pulled off her backpack and held it out to him.

"Could you—" she said, her voice tight. "Could you possibly fix this?"

Leo cocked an eyebrow, fingers drumming quickly on the zipper of his belt.

"What's the magic word?"

Thalia's eyes flared like lightning clouds and Leo resisted the urge to take a step back. After a moment, she took a deep breath.

"Please?" she forced out, looking as if the word were causing her physical pain.

"It would be my pleasure," said Leo graciously.

He took the backpack and wrapped it with a few tactfully placed pieces of duct tape before tossing it back to her.

"We make quite a team," said Jason weakly, gesturing to his own duct-taped bag.

Thalia ignored him. She tucked her broken bow back into the backpack before sheathing her knife at her hip.

"Let's go," she said firmly, and led the way down into the sewers.

 **Annabeth's POV** | _The Ministry of Magic_

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant evening."

The door of the telephone box burst open and Annabeth toppled out of it, followed by Harry and the others. Annabeth stumbled, still unsteady from the thestral flight, and looked around. They were standing at the end of a very long and splendid hall with highly polished dark wood floor. The walls on either side were paneled with the same dark wood and lined with empty fireplaces. About halfway down the hall was a ginormous golden fountain; it's steady stream of trickling water the only sound in the cavernous room.

Annabeth had little time to appreciate the Ministry's architecture, however. They had a mission.

"Come on," said Harry quietly.

They sprinted down the hall, following Harry to a set of golden lifts. Ginny, who was closest, slammed the down button. A lift clattered into view almost instantly and they piled inside. Harry punched the number nine and the grills closed with a bang. They descended quickly and noisily. Annabeth couldn't help but worry that the Ministry's security would soon be upon them. The prospect of no security in the building, however, seemed almost worse.

"Department of Mysteries," said a cool female voice, and the grills slid open again.

This hallway was much smaller, lit only by flickering torches. Harry led turned right, leading them towards a plain black door.

"This is it," he whispered.

Annabeth drew her knife; beside her Nico summoned his own sword. Harry walked towards the door, which swung open at his approach, and they entered a circular room lined with a dozen identical black doors. The ceiling and floor were black as well, the only color from branches of candle burning with blue flames.

"Someone shut the door," said Harry.

"Wait—" began Annabeth, but it was too late.

Neville had closed the door, plunging them into almost complete darkness. For a moment, all Annabeth could see was the flickering blue flames. Then, with a great rumbling noise, the circular wall began to rotate.

Hermione whimpered beside her, clutching on to Harry's arm. For a few seconds all Annabeth could see was lines of neon blue as the candles spun around them, but then, as suddenly as it had begun, the wall stopped.

"What was that about?" whispered Neville fearfully.

"To stop us from knowing which door we came in from," said Annabeth, frowning.

"How're we going to get out?" asked Ron uncomfortably.

"Well that doesn't matter now," said Harry forcefully. "We need to find Sirius."

"But how?" said Ginny. "All the doors are identical."

Harry swallowed. A bead of sweat had appeared on his forehead.

"We're looking for a room that sort of… glitters," he said. "I'll know it when I see it. C'mon."

He marched across the room towards the door directly facing him. Annabeth glanced at Nico, unsure how she felt about this method of searching, but Nico was already following Harry.

The room was brightly lit with glowing golden lamps. It was empty apart from a few desks and a glass tank filled with deep green water.

"What're those things?" whisper Ron.

He was looking at a number of pearly white objects that were drifting around lazily in the water. Annabeth took a few steps closer to the tank, peering closely at them.

"Dunno," said Harry.

"Are they fish?" breathed Ginny.

"Aquavirius maggots!" said Luna excitedly. "Dad said the Ministry were breeding—"

"No," said Hermione. She sounded odd. "They're brains."

And indeed, they were. Glimmering eerily, they drifted in and out of sight in the depths of the green water, looking something like slimy cauliflowers. Annabeth found herself entranced by them. She took another step closer. One of the brains twisted where it swam, moving towards her and extending tendrils of glimmering cords.

Annabeth placed a palm against the tank's glass. It was not cool, as she had expected, but faintly warm. The brain spun out more tendrils, winding and snaking to where her hand was pressed against the glass.

"Annabeth!" Nico seized her arm, pulling her back from the tank.

The brain withdrew the cords and spun back away from the glass. Annabeth shook her head, dazed.

"What?" she said.

"Harry said this isn't the right room," said Nico. "Let's go."

He turned and walked back towards where Neville was holding the door open for them. Annabeth stared back at the tank. She had a sudden urge to rush towards it; to break the glass and let the brains spill onto the floor. What knowledge might they contain? Surely it was of significance if the Ministry was studying them.

"Annabeth!" said Nico again, this time more urgently. "What're you doing?"

Annabeth tore her eyes away from the tank and walked through the open door. The others were already in the circular room. Ginny glanced at Annabeth warily, but said nothing as Neville and Nico filed back through the door.

"Wait!" said Hermione sharply, as Neville made to close it. "Flagrate!"

She drew with her wand in midair and a fiery X appeared on the door. No sooner had the door clicked shut behind them than there was a great rumbling, and once again the wall began to revolve very fast, but now there was a great red-gold blur in amongst the faint blue, and when all became still again, the fiery cross still burned, showing the door they had already tried.

"Good thinking," said Harry. "Okay, let's try this one—"

He again strode directly at the door facing him and pushed it open, his wand still raised. Annabeth followed in a daze, the images of the pearly white brains still swimming across her eyes.

This room was larger than the last, dimly lit and rectangular, and the center of it was sunken, forming a great stone pit some twenty feet below them. They were standing on the topmost tier of what seemed to be stone benches running all around the room and descending in steep steps like an amphitheater.

There was a raised stone dais in the center of the lowered floor, upon which stood a crumbling stone archway. It must've been made with magic, for all laws of physics stated that it should not be standing. Unsupported by any surrounding wall, the archway was hung with a tattered black curtain or veil which, despite the complete stillness of the cold surrounding air, was fluttering very slightly as though it had just been touched.

"Who's there?" said Harry, jumping down onto the bench below.

There was no answering voice, but the veil continued to flutter and sway.

"Careful!" whispered Hermione.

Annabeth watched as Harry scrambled down the benches one by one until he reached the stone bottom of the sunken pit. His footsteps echoed loudly as he walked slowly toward the dais. The others began to make their way down the benches as well. Annabeth made to follow them, but Nico grabbed her arm, dragging her back.

"What?" she said, confused.

"We need to get out of here," said Nico.

"Why?" asked Annabeth, still staring at the dais. Harry seemed to be talking to the veil.

"Let's go," called Hermione from halfway down the steps. "This isn't right, Harry, come on, let's go…"

"That veil," hissed Nico. "I can _sense_ it. I can sense dea—"

"What are you saying?"

Harry's voice echoed off of the walls and around the cavernous room. He was still talking to the veil. Nico turned, staring back down the stairs at Harry.

"That's not good," he muttered, almost under his breath.

"Nobody's talking, Harry!" said Hermione, now at the bottom of the stairs.

"Stay here," said Nico to Annabeth.

"But—"

"Stay," he repeated firmly.

He sheathed his sword and jogged down the stairs, running towards Harry.

"Can't anyone else hear it?" demanded Harry.

He was moving away from Hermione, continuing to frown at the veil. Nico had almost reached him when he put one foot on the dais.

"Harry—"

Nico grabbed his arm, dragging him back.

"What?"

Harry was still staring at the veil, but he allowed himself to be pulled away from the dais by Nico. Nico spun Harry around so that he was facing him and placed a hand on each of his shoulders. He leaned forward, whispering something Annabeth couldn't hear. Harry hesitated, his eyes flicking back towards the veil, before he slumped against the shorter boy.

Nico caught him, supporting his weight easily as they walked away from the dais and back up the stairs. He nodded at Hermione and Ron as he passed, who quickly moved to pull Neville and Ginny away from the veil as well.

They made it back to the top of the stairs where Annabeth was waiting. She moved aside to let Nico and Harry pass, holding the door open for them.

"What d'you reckon—" began Ron, but Nico silenced him with a look.

He released his hold on Harry, who looked dazed for a second, shaking his head like a dog.

"Flagrate!" said Hermione again.

Another fiery cross appeared on the door before it closed with a click. Annabeth stepped back as once more the wall began to spin. When it came to a halt, Harry approached a door at random and pushed. Nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" said Ginny.

"It's… locked…" said Harry, throwing his weight against the door.

"This is it, then, isn't it?" said Ron excitedly, joining Harry in the attempt to force the door open. "Bound to be!"

"No," said Nico quietly.

Ron turned around.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Sirius isn't in there," said Nico. Annabeth looked at him in concern. He sounded almost scared. "I know what's in there."

"What's in—" began Hermione.

"Try another door," said Nico firmly.

"But this—"

"Another," said Nico. "Door."

Ron looked ready to argue some more, but Harry stepped back from the door, nodding at Hermione. She drew his wand and marked it with another fiery X. Harry turned to another door and pushed it.

"This is it!"

The room was filled with beautiful, dancing, diamond-sparkling light. There were clocks gleaming from every surface, large and small, grandfather and carriage, hanging in spaces between the bookcases or standing on desks ranging the length of the room, so that a busy, relentless ticking filled the place like thousands of minuscule, marching footsteps. The source of the dancing, diamond-bright light was a towering crystal bell jar that stood at the far end of the room.

"This way!" said Harry.

Annabeth followed him and the others as he led the way forward down the narrow space between the lines of the desks, heading for the source of the light, the crystal bell jar that stood on a desk and appeared to be full of a billowing, glittering wind.

"Oh look!" said Ginny, as they drew nearer, pointing at the very heart of the bell jar.

Drifting along in the sparkling current inside was a tiny, jewel-bright egg. As it rose in the jar it cracked open and a hummingbird emerged, which was carried to the very top of the jar, but as it fell on the draft, its feathers became bedraggled and damp again, and by the time it had been borne back to the bottom of the jar it had been enclosed once more in its egg.

"Keep going!" said Harry sharply.

"You dawdled enough by that old arch!" said Ginny crossly, but followed him past the bell jar to the only door behind it.

"This is it," said Harry again. "It's through here—"

He glanced around at them all. Nico pulled out his sword again and Annabeth tightened her grip on her knife. Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, and Ginny had their wands out and looked suddenly serious and anxious. Harry looked back at the door and pushed. It swung open.

The room was high as a church and full of nothing but towering shelves covered in small, dusty, glass orbs. They glimmered dully in the light issuing from more candle brackets set at intervals along the shelves. Like those in the circular room behind them, their flames were burning blue. The room was very cold.

Annabeth watched as Harry edged forward and peered down one of the shadowy aisles between two rows of shelves. Although she could not hear anything nor see the slightest sign of movement, Annabeth had the strangest feeling that they were being watched.

"You said it was row ninety-seven," whispered Hermione, and Annabeth started in surprise at the noise.

"Yeah," breathed Harry.

"We need to go right, I think." Hermione squinted at the next row. "Yes... that's fifty-four..."

"Keep your wands out," said Harry softly.

Annabeth shifted her knife to her left hand, drawing her wand with the other. Beside her, Nico mirrored her movements. They crept forward, staring behind them as they went on down the long alleys of shelves, the farther ends of which were in near total darkness. Tiny, yellowing labels had been stuck beneath each glass orb on the shelf. Some of them had a weird, liquid glow; others were as dull and dark within as blown lightbulbs.

They passed row eighty-four... eighty-five... Annabeth's heart was pounding in her ears. She wished _something_ would happen, if only to break this horrible tension.

"Ninety-seven!" whispered Hermione.

They stood grouped around the end of the row, gazing down the alley beside it. There was nobody there.

"He's right down at the end," said Harry. "You can't see properly from here..."

And he led them forward, between the towering rows of glass balls, some of which glowed softly as they passed… Harry was talking but Annabeth could no longer hear him. Every hair on her body was standing on end. She glanced at Nico. His face looked deathly white in the light of the orbs.

"Have you seen this?" said Ron and Annabeth snapped back to attention whipping around to face him.

"What?" said Harry eagerly.

"It's— it's got your name on," said Ron.

He was pointing at one of the small glass spheres that glowed with a dull inner light, though it was very dusty and appeared not to have been touched for many years. Annabeth turned away from where they were standing, pointed the tip of her wand into the shadows. She had the strangest feeling they were being watched.

"Nico," she said softly, ignoring the whispered discussion the wizards were now having. "Cover our six."

Nico obeyed her wordlessly, moving to stand on the other side of the group, his wand also pointed outwards.

"Don't!" said Neville loudly, and Annabeth started, turning around. "Harry—"

But Harry's hand was reaching out towards the dusty ball. Before Annabeth could process what was happening, before she could even open her mouth, he had closed his fingers around it and lifted it from the shelf.

"It's got my name on," said Harry stubbornly.

The back of Annabeth's neck prickled and she whipped around, cursing her loss of concentration. But the darkness was no longer just darkness. A tall shadowy form had appeared in front of her, wand drawn.

"Very good, Potter," said the shadow in a drawling voice. "Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

* * *

 **A/N**

Please review! Have a nice weekend :)


End file.
